Chicos Como Tu
by Kidaracash
Summary: Traduccion del popular FanFic "Boys Like You" basado en Zootopia, escrito por la talentosa "those other things" (/u/7634308/those-other-things). Imagen contesia de EuranSky. Él es el más popular entre los delincuentes, y ella la candidata a la mejor estudiante del año. Terminan juntos en cálculo y el resto es historia.
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: Él es el más popular entre los delincuentes, y ella la candidata a la mejor estudiante del año. Terminan juntos en cálculo, y el resto es historia.

 **Chicos Como Tú**

El verano transcurrió en una feliz serie de eventos: A Las Madrigueras por una semana para ver a su familia antes de regresar a Ciudad Central. Después, todos los días menos los domingos, se levantaría a las 7 AM para ir a su internado de 9 Am a 5 PM. Después de ocho horas de tomar memos y abastecer de café a los mal agradecidos de sus superiores, regresaba al departamento de su tía para una rápida cena de microondas y entonces salía disparada a su tutoría de 7 PM hasta las 10 PM. Entonces, como un último hurra a los cálidos y despreocupados días, regresaba a las madrigueras de nuevo por una semana a ver a su familia.

Realmente alegres.

 _Mentira._

"¡Ugh, Tu, Pobre Cosita!" Garraza canturreo, viéndola con simpatía. Tenía una pata en su mejilla y la otra golpeteando un lápiz (que lucía anormalmente pequeño entre tamaños dedos) contra su escritorio de madera (Que también se encogía ante la talla del leopardo).

"Lo _sé,"_ Judy gimió, dejándose caer sobre su asiento. "si tengo que afilar un solo lápiz más, algo horrible va a sucederle a alguien. A este punto, la escuela es _buena,_ Yo _amo_ la escuela. ¡Nadie es mayor proponente de la educación que _yo!"_

Ben rio y finalmente soltó aquel lápiz, aliviando a Judy del sonido de su constante golpeteo contra la madera. "¡No hablaría tan pronto si fuera tú!" dijo canturreando. "Tu segundo año aun ni ha comenzado".

Ella se mofo, sonriendo y apartando la mirada de buena manera. "oh, _por favor_. ¡Nadie recuerda su segundo año! Tu no lo harás." Sus ojos revolotearon por la habitación, cayendo en uno de sus compañeros de clase. "Apuesto a que él tampoco lo hará. Estaré bien."

Mientras se encogía de hombros Ben respondió a su comentario con un pequeño "Nunca se sabe, Judy."

Los bordes de sus labios cayeron un poco mientras ella abría su boca para responder, pero antes de que la sorprendida coneja pudiera dignificar su comentario con una respuesta, la campana sonó. Judy cerró su boca, se sentó derecha, y junto sus manos para que reposaran en el escritorio en frente de ella. Se tomó lista, los planes de estudio fueron repartidos y muchos intentos de no caer dormidos fueron hechos (Y era solo el primer día. _Ugh)._

"¡Juju!" una aguda voz chirrió a través de la cafetería, y "Juju" sonrió a su amiga, quien saludaba con su pequeña pata en el aire a pesar de no hacer la más mínima diferencia debido a la pequeña estatura de la musaraña ártica. Acercándose con su almuerzo empacado en la mano. Judy se sentó en aquella banca marrón de vinilo. "Ben llegara en un segundo, está revisando si hay alguna recaudación de fondos para donas sucediendo." Fru Fru giro sus ojos mirando a Judy en plan _ya sabes como es._ Como era de esperarse, una torre de cajas entro por la puerta doble de la cafetería, el corpulento linebacker balanceaba el surtido con sus brazos mientras una manada de estudiantes circulaba a su alrededor charlando animosamente.

Para cuando el leopardo llego a donde sus dos mejores amigas, se las había arreglado para deshacerse de sus fans. En sus brazos cargaba dos cajas de donas gigantescas, que abrió mientras se sentaba, acercándose inhalo y suspiro gratificantemente. Judy rio cuando su cara emergió de la caja, glaseado de chocolate adherido a la punta de su nariz.

Ella suspiro, con ojos centellantes y llenos de cariño mientras hablo afectivamente, "Los extrañe tanto muchachos."

Cuando Ben hablo, su boca estaba llena y trocitos de dona y chipas salieron de ella. "También nos extrañaría si me hubiera esforzado tanto como tú lo hiciste" Fru Fru chillo, haciéndose a un lado para evitar el aluvión.

"¿Qué Hiciste, Judy?" Pregunto su pequeña compañera, sus patas lucharon con el cierre de su lonchera antes de lograr abrirla. Un festín salió de su interior, definitivamente preparado por el chef de la casa.

"Demasiado, si me preguntas," Garraza respondió por ella. Judy rio, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia él.

Fru Fru, sin embargo, No estaba _realmente_ poniendo atención, "¿Quieren saber lo que hice?" pregunto casi ausente, esparciendo algo de mantequilla en un bollo que no era más grande que una menta para el aliento.

Judy y Ben intercambiaron miradas alegres, acostumbrados a las travesuras de Fru Fru. Ambos sabían que la musaraña solo había preguntado por el verano de Judy para poder presumir del suyo. "¿Escuche que visitaste a tu familia?" la coneja se ofreció con entusiasmo. "¿Plaza Sahara? Algo calurosa para una musaraña ártica, ¿No es así?"

" _¡Ooooooh!"_ Fru Fru balanceo su cuchillo para mantequilla en el aire, en claro descontento, " _Déjame decirte que paso-"_

Pero justo cuando estaba comenzando su historia, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe. Un lobo entro dando saltos hacia atrás, parecía lleno de alegría. Un trio de comadrejas hizo lo mismo, soltando gestos salvajemente a todo lo que tuvieran en frente antes de caer el uno sobre el otro, presas de un ataque de risa.

¿Y el centro de atención? Nick Wilde.

"Mm, ese es un chico malo si alguna vez vi uno," Ben canturreo apreciativamente, incluso saco la dona de su boca.

El "Chico malo" iba caminando en medio del grupo, y contrariamente a la cacofonía y conmoción que lo rodeaban, él era calmado y centrado, dando zancadas ocasionales con una ligera mueca que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Junto a una postura firme, patas en sus bolsillos, y ojos entre cerrados que serenamente observaban a sus amigos recrear cualquier ardid que acabasen de efectuar. Mirándolos bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Esos fueron los delincuentes de la escuela, de los cuales Nick era líder.

"¿Acaso no es una lindura?" Ben murmuro.

Encogiéndose de un hombro, Judy volteo su violeta mirada hacia el leopardo. "He escuchado cosas… interesantes sobre él."

"Eso no significa que no pueda ser lindo," Fru Fru replico. "¿Acaso no todos aman a un chico que sea un poco misterioso?" Meneando sus ojos de forma sugestiva junto a sus hombros. Ben rio ante el movimiento y Fru Fru continuo la charada guiñándole un ojo – Judy estaba bastante segura de que pudo de ver algunas chispas volar de la boca de Ben cuando este soltó una carcajada.

"Hmm," fue su irreflexiva respuesta mientras arrastraba una zanahoria al vapor por su portacomida con un tenedor. Hasta donde sabía, Nick no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sus caminos nunca se encontrarían, y eso estaba bien para ella. Se encontraba en camino a graduarse como la mejor de su año, y él era, bueno…

¿Qué era él?

Un delincuente. Y ella sabía un montón sobre delincuentes.

"No vas a comer solo _donas_ para el almuerzo, ¿Verdad?" Judy señalo a Ben en un intento por cambiar el tema. Viéndolo con preocupación. "¡Vas a estar muriéndote de hambre para la cena! ¡Y tienes practicas después de clases!"

"Por favor, _madre,"_ Ben se mofo, viéndola por encima del glaseado de chocolate y las chispas. "Todo el _concepto_ de horas designadas para comer es ridículo. Si me da hambre, comeré. ¡Pan comido!" Sus ojos marrones pestañearon, y se expandieron. "Pan, eso suena bastante bien, a decir verdad." Pero la campana sonó como si leyera su mente, y el suspiro. "Te veo en matemáticas. Tengo ingles con Clawthorne ahora. _Ugh."_

Risueña, Judy se despidió de él, tomándose su tiempo para empacar sus pertenencias. Fru Fru se despidió antes de escabullirse a su clase de química para poder elegir primera su asiento.

Por los siguientes minutos se vio atrapada por el alboroto que rodeaba a Ben.

Brenda voltea hacia ella inmediatamente, señalándola. "¡Creo que te vi en el escritorio del frente en Sealmens!" Chasqueo sus dedos, cabeceando vigorosamente. "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste tomando recados y comprándole el almuerzo a los snobs?" La expresión de la hormiguera era burlona.

"Estuvo… Bien," Judy admitió, encogiéndose casualmente de hombros pero con sus ojos aun brillantes y llenos de energía a pesar de su poca entusiasta respuesta. "Definitivamente una buena experiencia."

"Eso apostaría. Serás reclutada justo después de la _graduación,_ Hopps." La voz de McHorn retumbaba. "Y aquí estoy yo, tan solo quisiera poder entrar a academia de verano del DPZ."

Todos los demás también replicaron con sus propias esperanzas y sueños, y lo fácil que Judy lo tenía. " _Muchachos,"_ Sonrojada, encogiéndose en su asiento. Las risas la agobiaban, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que se burlaran de su experiencia si significaba que todos eran felices.

Ese era el problema sobre la preparatoria. Ella había visto películas en la secundaria y la primaria, y la trama recurrente era siempre el singularmente popular grupo de chicos. Todos sabían quiénes eran, y todo mundo quería ser ellos. Judy se había preparado justo para eso, caminando en su primer día de escuela como la chica nueva de su año lista para volar bajo el radar, preocupándose solo por hacer amigos que querer y las notas que quería.

Pero resulta que no, la preparatoria era mucho más clemente. Cada cliché tenía un miembro del que todo estudiante había oído, pero la compañía de nadie era particularmente buscada. Respecto a los ricachones, estaban Fru Fru y Leodoro. Los atletas amaban a Garraza Y McHorn. Entre los despreocupados estaba Yax. Y los delincuentes, bueno, esos eran Nick y Duke.

Judy había logrado entrar en el grupo de los intelectuales, su mayor contrincante para ser la mejor del año era Bellwether, pero había un acuerdo implícito en que Judy era más agradable ("Es que ella es tan… _sospechosa._ ¡Siempre se sentía como si estuviera planeando algo cuandoquiera que le hablara!" Dijo Fru Fru una vez). Todos se conocían _entre_ ellos; a veces incluso eran amigos (Tal era el caso para Ben, Fru Fru y ella). Pero en su mayoría, la jerarquía funcionaba sola y hacia sus propias cosas. No que cada estructura social no cumpliera con sus estereotipos, ósea, ella nunca esperaría que Yax o Nick entraran caminando a su clase de cálculo de nivel universitario—

Pero la campana sonó a medio pensamiento, y en efecto, Nick Wilde hizo justamente eso. Justo un segundo después, así entonces, como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

Se tomó un minuto para revisar los asientos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Judy, pero miro hacia otro lado con ligereza.

Había un asiento vacío justo enfrente de la profesora, Y Judy oro para que Nick lo tomase, aun sabiendo que no sería fácil hacer trampas desde ahí. Pero no es como si un asiento en el _borde_ del pasillo fuera mucho mejor, pues desde ahí la profesora tendría un mejor acceso a él, entonces ¿Por qué elegiría el asiento detrás suyo? Y tal vez, ya que era mucho más fácil que te descubrieran haciendo trampa en el asiento junto a la profesora, esta no sospecharía de él, y el sabría eso y escogería ese asiento y—

Vale, ok, solo se estaba confundiendo a sí misma. Por ahora, se centraría en mandar con todas sus fuerzas en enviar una señal de _no, no puedes sentarte junto a mí._

Por su puesto, ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquel zorro estaba _tan_ lleno de sorpresas, porque tomo el asiento justo detrás de ella. Junto a Ben. Quien miro a Judy con el borde de sus ojos y sonrió, meneando sus cejas.

Ella lo ignoro, eligiendo en cambio regañarse a sí misma por ser tan cerrada de mente. Estaba mal que asumiera cosas sobre Nick cuando ni siquiera lo conocía. Sin mencionar, que por la manera en que se movió por la cafetería, parecía ser mucho más maduro que el resto de sus amigos. Y además, esto era cálculo de nivel universitario. Obviamente estaba aquí por una razón. Él debía ser más de lo que ella pensó que era e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada consigo misma por ficharlo como alguien irresponsable y tramposo solo porque—

"Hey, Zanahorias, ¿Tienes algún lápiz que me puedas prestar?"

Él le había dado una palmada el hombro, lo cual no era un problema. El problema es que el _tiro_ de sus _orejas_. ¡El literalmente _halo_! ¡De sus _orejas_!

Ok, vale, fue solo de una oreja. Pero ¿ _enserio?_ ¿Y qué pasaba con ese apodo? ¿"Zanahorias"? Lentamente, tomo aliento y lo dejo salir, sacando un lápiz de su mochila y pasándolo a él por sobre su hombro. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aquel era su lapicero-grabadora favorito y casi intento recobrarlo de él.

Pero pobre de ella, su agarre se apretó en el lapicero naranja. "Gracias," susurro, el utensilio se deslizo de entre sus dedos mientras él lo tomaba. "Te debo una. Y no te preocupes, no te hare copia. Es un poco difícil desde atrás de todas formas."

Su nariz crispó un poco. Podía sentir como él le sonreía mientras lo decía, sintiendo como se le ponían los pelos de punta, pero contuvo su indignación. ¿Cómo pudo leerla como a un libro abierto? Una ola de irritación paso por ella, seguida de culpa.

 _Dale una oportunidad_. Estaba siendo injusta y lo sabía. Riéndose en voz baja de aquel chiste, solo con un pequeño y corto _haha._ El resto de la clase paso sin interrupciones, y cuando la campana sonó Garraza se despidió de ella mientras se dirigía a la cancha y ella a la parada de autobús.

Pequeñas correcciones aquí y allá, espero que quede mejor, al menos de momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicos Como Tú**

Un mes y medio pasó sin alteraciones, hasta que una tarde cuando la profesora la llamo y a cuatro estudiantes más al tablero para resolver los ejercicios diarios. Judy camino hacia el tablero con Nick siguiéndola solo unos pasos atrás.

Eso no era lo que la altero, claro. La alteración llego cuando se encontraba a un cuarto de camino para resolver su problema- como todos los demás- Y sus ojos se postraron sobre el trabajo de Nick. Ella solo estaba viendo, sin poner mucha atención, por eso tardo en notarlo. Paralizándose ante el hecho de que él ya estaba a tres cuartos de su problema. Estaba encorvado, una mano en su bolsillo mientras la otra anotaba velozmente una columna de números.

Su escritura era fastidiosa, cada digito y variable tomando un recuadro imaginario en una malla. Nick enderezo su espalda, sus orejas punzando mientras examinaba su trabajo hasta el momento. Aparentemente, Judy había estado viéndolo por un poco demasiado tiempo, porque sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos purpura de ella. Lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, sonrojada, sintiendo el calor florecer en su rostro.

"Deberías revisar tu división."

Dos cosas pasaron al tiempo: una de ellas siendo un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapando de ella, apenas siendo capaz de contenerlo. La otra que casi da un salto atravesando el techo del susto.

Él era la última persona que esperaba le hablase en el salón de clases después del incidente con el lapicero (un lapicero, que por cierto, nunca devolvió), pero ahora su voz se encontraba incómodamente cerca. Y Gentil. Y Suave.

"Olvidaste cambiar el símbolo que baja. Va a arruinar la expansión de tu fracción, lo cual va a arruinar tu gráfica." En todo el tiempo que él le murmuro esto, no había volteado a verla ni a ella ni a su trabajo. De hecho, estaba de vuelta en cunclillas al otro lado del tablero dando los toques finales a su gráfica. Cuando termino, puso el marcador en su lugar, dio un paso atrás para revisar (¿O admirar? Judy no estaba segura) sus cálculos por última vez, y, encontrándolo satisfactorio, regreso a su asiento.

Sonrojándose de nuevo, reviso sus cálculos. Él tenía razón- había invertido todos los signos. Un poco avergonzada, tomo el borrador para eliminar meticulosamente los más y los menos y corregirlos. Un minuto o dos después, ella había terminado, siguiendo la trayectoria de Nick para volver a su asiento. Fueron los primeros en terminar y los únicos en no tener un solo error en sus ejercicios.

Por todo lo que quedaba de la clase, su mente se encontró ocupada pensando en una forma apropiada de agradecerle. Afortunadamente, la oportunidad se presentó a si misma cuando se dirigía a la parada de autobús y lo vio caminando por la misma acera, pero con un zorro más pequeño a su lado, sus manos juntas se balanceaban. Nick lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, meneando su cabeza periódicamente.

Su corazón revoloteaba solo un poco ante aquella imagen tan adorable. ¿Era su hermano menor? ¿Había aquel pequeño zorro de grandes orejas caminado hasta la preparatoria de su hermano mayor solo para verlo? Sonriendo a sí misma, Judy fue tras ellos, siguiendo su ritmo al caminar para no perderlos de vista.

Dieron una vuelta en la esquina. Pero cuando los siguió a la avenida, inmediatamente comenzó a toser ante el humo en el aire. El aroma a tabaco se infiltraba en su nariz.

Las orejas de ambos zorros se recogieron, y acercaron sus cabezas. Era una escena algo cómica: el zorro más pequeño casi en la punta de sus dedos y con sus brazos alzados en el aire sosteniendo un encendedor, un cigarrillo balanceándose en su boca lo cual lucia extrañamente fuera de lugar con lo que claramente era un uniforme de primaria (Un disfraz, supuso Judy). Nick se inclinó hacia delante, con la base de su cola contra la pared detrás suyo mientras contaba dinero con sus patas, esperando a que encendiera el cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

Justo cuando la llama del encendedor desapareció, ambos se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos y enderezaron las espaldas. Suavemente, Nick tomo el cigarrillo haciéndolo a un lado.

"Es eso- ¿acaso estas?- ¿Es eso _hierba_?" Dijo Judy con una voz aguda, indignada.

El zorro rojo le sonrió de reojo, tomando una pequeña bolsa de su compañero de crimen con la pata que sostenía su cigarrillo y pasándole un fajo de billetes en cambio. "Gracias, galán. Te veo luego." El pequeño fennec asintió en silencio, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Judy escucho el estallido del motor de un auto un minuto después. Satisfecho, Nick la miro.

"No está permitido tener eso en la escuela," Siseo Judy, moviéndose al espacio que antes ocupaba Finnick, y de vuelta a Nick.

"Tienes razón," Nick sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. Noto que el collar de su uniforme estaba suelto. Por supuesto que lo estaba. "Qué bueno que no estamos en la escuela ¿Hm?"

Él tenía razón. Solo podía observarlo atontada.

"¿Qué te trae a esta parte del pueblo, coneja?"

"¿Vas a fumar eso?" Sus ojos violetas observaban violentamente a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sería malo si a él lo atrapaban, pero sería peor si era a _ella._

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un poco?" ¡El descaro! Quería borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

" _¡No!_ " balbuceaba Judy, apretando su cuaderno contra su pecho. "¡No está permitido!" Siseaba, arqueando sus cejas. "Si te atrapan, ¡Serás expulsado!"

"Aaw" Dijo en tono de arrullo, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo antes de dar un golpecito para soltar las cenizas de la punta. "¿Preocupada por mi educación? Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no te preocupes, no es para mí, de todas formas. Solo necesito el dinero. Solo use drogas una vez. La misma vez que descubrí que, eh, no estoy hecho para esa vida."

"No puedes _traficar_ con drogas ¡Tampoco!" Judy refunfuño, su pie golpeteando vigorosamente y su nariz crispante.

"No arrugues tu tierna colita por la preocupación, dulzura," Nick suspiro, su sonrisa desaparecía mientras levantaba una ceja.

"No me llames tierna," fue su débil respuesta. Esta vez, el levanto ambas cejas, suspirando de nuevo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Toma, tengo algo para ti." La acerco a la fuerza y comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo con la pata opuesta.

Judy vacilo. El ignoro su aprehensión. "No voy a morderte. Es tu lapicero." Efectivamente, saco su lapicero-zanahoria favorito de su bolsillo.

"¡Oh! Um, te lo agradezco." Con cuidado, ella miro al lapicero en su pata, el cual no tenía ni una ralladura encima. Seguía en perfectas condiciones. Sintiéndose mal por haber esperado tan poco de él. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia él, él la observaba detenidamente, y eso la puso nerviosa.

"Mmmgmm. En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de devolvértelo."

"Me siento _justo_ en _frente_ de ti," refunfuño la coneja incrédulamente, levantando su ceja.

El zorro sonrió y le entrego el utensilio, el cual tomo agradecida. "Así que, ¿Por qué me seguías?"

Ella se puso roja de la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus orejas. "Solo quería agradecerte. Por, um, ayudarme antes en clases."

Esto pareció sorprenderlo, pero la mirada de sorpresa se esfumo antes de convertirse en una sonrisa de satisfacción e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado. "Sin problemas." Su corazón se regocijaba, hasta que el abrió su estúpida boca de nuevo. "Hay que ser un buen samaritano a veces y ayudar un poco a la torpe coneja, ¿Sabes?"

Ella también estaba complacida con él. Pero su buen humor se arruino en un instante. " _¿Disculpa?_ " Estaba furiosa.

Riendo a carcajadas y con su espalda casi en el suelo, entrecruzo sus brazos y piernas. "Me sorprendió verte en clases. La mayoría de los conejos no pasan de la clase de matemáticas básicas."

"Y tu simplemente decidiste _agruparme_ con ellos," prácticamente gritando, apretando los puños, solo para detenerse cuando escucho su carpeta arrugarse ante la presión.

"¿De la misma forma en la que tú me agrupaste entre los demás zorros?"

Refunfuñando, presiono su mano contra su cadera, sintiendo el lapicero pincharla en el costado. "Si, bueno, ¡ _Tú_ te la pasas con Duke Weaselton y su grupo! ¡ _Mi_ opinión sobre ti _claramente_ tenía sus fundamentos!

"Pero superficial, sin embargo." El bostezo (pudo ver todos sus dientes, alineados y puntiagudos, y reprimió su susto), relajando los hombros y claramente perdiendo interés en la conversación. Después de girarse a ambos lados y tronar su espalda, se agacho para verla a los ojos, manos en las rodillas. "Mira, dulzura," la señalo con su cigarrillo. Judy se alejó de la brillante punta roja. "Torpe coneja," entonces apunto con su cigarrillo hacia él, "Zorro astuto," antes de poner su mano devuelta en su rodilla, las brasas del cigarrillo cayendo al suelo por el impacto. "Así funciona el mundo."

"Voy a ser _la mejor de mi año_ ," Siseo Judy, frunciéndole el ceño y reusándose a ser intimidada por su mirada entrecerrada y coqueta sonrisa. "De la preparatoria. Y _universidad_ ," agrego con resolución.

"Mhmmm. ¿Y luego que?"

Ella quedo sin aliento.

Nick se puso de pie y levanto sus cejas hacia ella. "Eso es lo que pensé." Tirando su cigarrillo, pisando la colilla con el talón de su pie. "Te veo mañana, Zanahorias."

Ella vio como las rojas cenizas se ponían grises, y entonces trago con un nudo en su garganta.

En el corto periodo de tiempo desde esa interacción (una semana y media, para ser exactos), él se volvió la ruina de su existencia. Cada tanto pellizcaba, tiraba o chasqueaba en una de sus orejas. Hoy le soplo en la oreja, casi dio un grito pero logro disimularlo como un violento estornudo.

" _Detente,_ " Ella siseo, sus orejas cayeron mientras se corría al borde de su silla. Cuando aún podía oírlo carcajear, ella empujo su escritorio completo unos centímetros hacia adelante y se acercó hasta que prácticamente estaba respirando en el cuello de Flash.

Cuando giro su cabeza para mirarlo como si quisiera apuñalarlo, él estaba sonriéndole _de esa forma,_ con ojos perezosos y boca desbalanceada. Por más que lo odiara, sabía porque la gente pensaba que él era encantador, así que todo lo que podía hacer era darse la vuelta, con la cara roja y vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

Sus esfuerzos para alejarse de él fueron en vano, al parecer, porque un segundo después, su voz llego flotando hasta ella, autocomplaciente, molesto y demasiado cerca para su comodidad. "¿Cómo crees que te fue en el examen?"

Su corazón se detuvo. El examen. _¡El examen!_

El debió ver su cara en ese entonces, porque hubo una pequeña carcajada. Ella escucho la silla chirrear en cuanto él se sentó de nuevo en ella.

"Permitiré que lo intenten de nuevo solo esta vez," La profesora soltó un largo y sufrido suspiro después de apuntar con su mirada a algunos estudiantes por sobre el borde de sus lentes. Ben sonrió tímidamente hacia Judy. "Así que háganlo si lo necesitan, pero en una nota más alegre, el puntaje más alto fue de 105-"

Judy sonrió alegremente, lista para recibir su recompensa. Sabía que Bellwether había arruinado el problema con los volúmenes cambiantes, así que solo podría obtener un 100, en cambio ella se sentía confiada con cada pregunta-

"El cual pertenece a Nick Wilde. Felicitaciones señor Wilde, si pudieras verme después de clases-"

La voz de la profesora callo a un segundo plano mientras Judy pestañeaba perturbada. Entonces se giró abruptamente para mirar a Nick, quien intentaba contener su risa y le sonreía como el gato que se comió al canario. Sus hombros se sacudían minuciosamente.

"Pregunta tres," dijo el, "Mesclaste tus signos de nuevo."

¿Cómo pudo ella olvidarse de esa pregunta? Judy dijo erizada. "¿Estabas viendo mi examen? _¿Desde atrás?_ "

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la acusación, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto a la defensiva. " _No._ Lo que sucede es que vi tu examen cuando fui a entregar el mío." Hubo un segundo de pausa ante de continuar, de forma cortada, probablemente aun afrontado por su asunción. "También te equivocaste en la pregunta siete."

Cuando la clase termino, Ben comparo su examen con el de ella (el obtuvo un 76. "Bueno, solo estoy feliz de aprobar," dijo aliviado), y entonces se apresuró a la práctica, prometiendo que estaría libre el jueves. Judy salió de la clase y se paró junto a la puerta, esperando a que Nick terminara su conversación con la señorita Perla.

Cuando finalmente salió, Judy no dudo en preguntar, "¿Puedo ver tu examen?" mientras arrugaba el propio con sus manos. Su mochila presionada contra el muro tras sus piernas.

Nick, con un gesto de hombros se lo entrego ligeramente. Su mirada subió y bajo a través de las hojas, maravillada ante la casi robótica escritura.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu forma de escribir es realmente pulcra?" Murmuro en voz alta, con los ojos aun analizando la página. Cuando volteo a ver al zorro, él la estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo es!" Su tono defensivo era instintivo. Nada de lo que había dicho era raro, al menos eso creía _ella_.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, tomo de vuelta su examen. "¡Aun no termino!" Judy protesto, intentando tomarlo de nuevo. El la contuvo con una pata entre sus orejas, y ella gruño ofendida por ser hecha menos de tal forma.

"Tienes razón." Murmuro de forma morosa, parecía preocupado por algo. "Nunca lo note."

" _¿Qué?"_ Judy se sorprendió. "¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?"

"Cosas más importantes," fue su apática replica antes de regresarle el examen.

Después de otro minuto, Judy gimió. "Yo _sabía_ que debí haber estudiado eso más. Es solo no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero…" Gimió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y dramatismo. "Es mi culpa, no lo entendí y solo espere que ella no fuera a incluir una pregunta al respecto."

"¿Qué? ¿Diferenciales?" Levantando una ceja hacia ella y sacando un cigarrillo de bolsillo de su camisa, al cual Judy de inmediato lanzo una mirada de malicia. El pareció notarlo porque levanto sus patas en señal de rendición, poniéndolo de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Son fáciles, Zanahorias."

Ella frunció el ceño. Si admitía que no lo entendía, la llamaría torpe coneja, y eso era lo último que quería.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, Judy debatía sobre lo que debía hacer cuando Nick finalmente suspiro y puso una pata entre sus orejas para darles la vuelta y retrasar sus pasos. Judy hizo un sonido de indignación, solo para darse cuenta de que los estaba llevando a la biblioteca. Su voz llego por sobre su cabeza. "Si necesitas ayuda, solo pídela."

Cuando él dijo eso, su voz era diestra y casi… benigna. Lo infamiliar de su tono inobstructivo hizo a la coneja sentirse un poco tímida, y se dio cuenta de que no podía responderle. Se sentaron el uno junto al otro en una de las mesas redondas, y cuando sus rodillas se tocaron, Judy alejo las suyas de inmediato, haciéndose tan pequeña como podía. Nick no pareció notarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"Um… Yo solo…" Ella se lanzó en una detallada revisión de cómo el proceso no parecía tener sentido para ella. El mhm-neo y ah-seo en intervalos, asintiendo con su cabeza cada tanto también. A mitad de ello, ella se dio cuenta de que el la observaba intensamente, sus ojos nunca se alejaron de los de ella. El calor se deslizo por su rostro y los cabellos de su cuello comenzaron a levantarse, así que se apresuró en terminar la explicación. Cuando lo hizo, el tomo cuidadosamente el lápiz que ella había estado sosteniendo ente sus dedos, apuntando, señalando y explicando lo que ella hacia mal. Un aliento que ella no sabía estaba reteniendo escapo de entre sus labios.

Después de terminar, el recostó su espalda sobre su asiento, rotando el lápiz entre sus dedos, "¿Tiene sentido?"

Judy exhalo, pestañando sus grandes ojos en obvia sorpresa. "De hecho, un, sí. Wow."

Nick hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción, luciendo medianamente complacido consigo mismo antes de devolverse su lápiz y prepararse para salir.

El ya había colgado su mochila sobre su hombro y estaba listo para salir cuando Judy se acercó, " _Espera-" Su_ exclamación fue un poco demasiado urgente, y se sonrojo cuando sus orejas se pincharon y volteo a mirarla con sus cejas levantadas. "Yo solo- Gracias. Sé que no tenías que hacerlo. Pero eso fue… realmente… amable de tu parte." Su tono de voz disminuía cada vez más hasta que estuvo bastante segura de que el no habría oído la última parte de lo que ella dijo. Repentinamente se encontró siendo un poco demasiado consiente de sí misma, preguntándose si no había sido un cumplido algo ambiguo.

Nick es encogió de hombros incómodamente mientras se esforzaba por no mirarla a los ojos, claramente no acostumbrado tan publica muestra de gratitud.

"Creo que deberíamos…. Hacerlo de nuevo," sugirió Judy, rodando el lápiz ansiosamente entre sus patas. "No que este admitiendo que soy una torpe coneja, es solo que… no eres un tonto zorro. Eso es todo." Ahora ella era quien evitaba hacer contacto visual.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción creció en su rostro durante la última parte del pequeño monologo de Judy. "Claro, Zanahorias."

Toda ella se llenó de alegría. Su mirada se levantó del suelo, sus orejas apuntaban hacia el cielo, y su espalda se enderezo. No esperaba una respuesta positiva de su parte. " _¿Enserio?_ " Incluso su tono de voz estaba un poco más elevado de lo usual y había sido re-infundida con su dinamismo usual.

"Yupp." Tras oír esto, la conejita sonrió, sus manos se ajustaron en las correas de su mochila. "¿Quién sabe? Podría ser divertido. Una pequeña de segundo año juntándose con uno de tercero que podría devorarla viva." Su sonrisa dentada, incómodamente cerca de ser algo predatorio.

Pero Judy no se perturbo, aunque su voz parecía algo tímida cuando respondió. "No. No creo… que vayas a hacerlo."

Fue solo un poco de confianza, pero con lo rápido que el desvió su mirada la hizo darse cuenta de que lo ponía intranquilo. Sin embargo no se dio la oportunidad para analizar más a fondo lo que acababa de suceder, porque el comenzó a irse, dándose la vuelta solo mientras salía para despedirse con su dedo índice.

Sus ojos siguieron su espalda mientras el salía. Ella recordó brevemente el primer día de clases, cuando Ben le advirtió sobre lo que podría suceder en su segundo año. Pero Judy se sacudió aquel pensamiento, burlándose de sí misma por tal tontería. Solo era cálculo y un zorro, y nada de eso equivalía a locuras sin importar que tan diligentemente alguien hiciera las cuentas.

Otra corrección, confió en haber arreglado la mayoría de los errores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicos Como Tú**

"Así que… ¿Nos vemos después de clases?"

"¿Qué?"

Ella ignoro la cómica expresión de su rostro, preguntándole directamente. "Ya sabes, ¡Nuestras sesiones de estudio! Después de clases, ¿En la biblioteca?"

Nick abrió su boca para replicar, pero pareció reconsiderarlo porque la cerró de nuevo. Después de un momento durante el cual el continuo mirándola extrañado, dijo. "¿Qué?"

 _Ok. ¿Tal vez intentar con una táctica diferente?_ "Tú sabes…" Judy agito su mochila, la cual estaba asegurada a su espalda, al contrario de la de Nick, que se encontraba extremadamente floja y colgaba de su hombro. "Vamos a la habitación con muchos libros y-"

"Sé a qué te refieres, coneja," Nick interrumpió, regañándola. "Pero eso fue cosa de _una sola vez_. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo de nuevo? Resulta que a mí me gusta hacer cosas _divertidas_ después de clases." Precipitadamente, el aclaro (En caso de que ella fuera idiota), "Y estudiar _no lo es_."

"¡Vamos!" Judy animaba, dando saltitos en el lugar. "Piensa que es una oportunidad para mostrarme que tan superior eres comparado conmigo."

Mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Me gusta a donde va esto. Continua."

"¿Qué tal si es solo por hoy? Inténtalo solo por _un_ día." Dudándolo, Judy decidió ir a todo o nada. "Quiero decir, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no eres más listo que yo, y en realidad no te necesito. Nunca lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos." Aparentando que no le importaba, Judy bajo sus hombros. "Pero si te parece bien que yo piense que eres un torpe zorro, entonces por lo que más quieras, deja pasar esta _asombrosa_ oportunidad para probar que estoy equivocada."

Se dio la vuelta para salir, lista para siguiente ronda de charadas y pretender que en realidad no le importaba si el la ayudaba o no (Oh, pero ella _enserio, enserio_ lo deseaba). Justo cuando su pie dio un paso hacia delante, Nick cedió.

"Está bien, coneja astuta. Solo por hoy. Un día de prueba, si lo deseas."

"Un día de prueba," asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, exaltada pero controlándose para mantener una expresión neutral.

Un leve gruñido- ¿o fue un ronroneo?- Emitió desde el pecho de Nick, y las orejas de Judy se pincharon. El parecía extremadamente satisfecho cuando le susurro en tono travieso, "Prepárate para ser _educada._ "

Su respuesta al puntazo fue apartar la mirada y gemir.

Los siguientes tres días, tuvo que estar cambiando cualquiera fuera la táctica que usara para convencer a Nick de quedarse después de clases con ella.

"Mis amigos se van a dar cuenta," Dijo Nick mientras pasaba por las páginas de su libro de texto. Judy se dio cuenta de que el siempre hacia lo mismo: Se sentaba sin pensar y pasaba las páginas de los libros sin leerlos realmente.

"Deberías simplemente traer tu teléfono," Sugirió.

"O podría simplemente no venir."

" _Nick_."

" _Zanahorias."_ Respondió como antes de que le preguntaran, "¿Por qué hacemos esto?"

Su pregunta la agarro con la guardia baja. Era una respuesta que aún no se había ingeniado, así que vacilo al responder. "Estoy… yo solo pensé que me serias útil," su respuesta fue incierta. El levanto una ceja hacia ella. "Puedo ver que eres bueno con los números, así que supuse que tener a alguien revisando mis puntos ciegos podría ser de ayuda."

"Usándome como un escalón, ¿Hm?"

"¡No!" Dijo de repente. "Oh no, no, eso salió mal, lo siento tan-"

"Relájate, coneja, solo bromeo. Y no es que me importe de todas formas." Ciertamente parecía apático, la forma en la que su atención se encontraba dividida entre su conversación y la pequeña pañoleta bordada que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando la desenvolvió, algunos arándanos rodaron de la pila y terminaron frente a ella. Nick los alcanzo y los puso de nuevo en la pañoleta después de meter algunos en su boca. Encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de Judy, ofreció, "¿Arándanos?"

"¡Oh! Um… ¡Seguro!" Le lanzo uno que voló en un pequeño arco antes de aterrizar en sus patas.

Cuando ella lo olfateo Nick no pudo evitar observarla extrañado. "No esta envenenado, Hopps."

"¡Oh, No! Yo, uh, lo revisaba para, um, saber de donde era." _Oh dios, eso sonó raro hasta para mí,_ Judy gimió para sí misma. Ahora Nick _definitivamente_ no volvería a sus sesiones de estudio.

Como ella lo esperaba, su confusa expresión cambio hasta volverse una de temerosa incredulidad. "¿Qué?"

Judy se permitió masticar y tragar antes de responder. Tosiendo incómodamente en su pata. Presiono sus dedos contra la mesa. "Puedo saber si un producto es de la granja de mi familia por el olor."

Su cuerpo entero pareció alarmarse: Su cola se esponjo, sus orejas de pincharon. Y sus ojos abrieron por completo. " _¿Qué?_ "

"Si, um, son los pesticidas. Mis padres no usan esos que se esparcen, sino que plantan aulladores alrededor de los campos, así que ese es el olor al que estoy acostumbrada. Hay un montón, así que, um, yo solo me acostumbre a él."

"¿Creciste en una _granja_?"

"… Si."

"¿Qué haces _aquí_ entonces? ¿No deberías estar en una tonta escuelita de pueblo?"

" _¡Hey!"_

"¡Solo digo, coneja!" Levanto sus patas de la mesa en señal de rendición.

Agitada, Judy respondió con seriedad, "Si, bueno, por eso es que me mandaron aquí. Por una mejor educación."

"¿Enserio?" Nick parecía genuinamente intrigado.

"Quiero decir, eso y había un, um," sus ojos se posaron sobre sus garras, "Un zorro que me acosaba todo el tiempo. Yo estaba bien, pero supongo que ellos solo pensaron que bien podría tener una mejor educación mientras además no estaba siendo aterrorizada."

La postura de Nick se puso bastante tensa cuando ella menciono _qué_ la había acosado. Su voz era igual de tensa cuando respondió, "Lamento oír eso."

Nerviosa, ella gesticulo con agitación. "¡No! No, está bien. Estoy bien. Y de hecho, escuche que el también ahora. Paso por terapia, creo. Fue lo último que escuche, al menos."

"Eso es… bueno," Nick respondió escépticamente.

"¡Si! ¡Lo es! ¡Es grandioso!" Su voz era forzosamente alegre, Y Nick fingió una sonrisa.

"Lo que digas," canturreo, volteando su atención lejos de ella y de vuelta a su libro. Comenzó su proceso de saltar entre las paginas, Y Judy regreso a su libro de trabajo, sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco.

Su voz era tímida cuando le pregunto, "¿De dónde eres, Nick?"

Después de que ella revelara una pizca de su pasado a él, se la paso el resto del día ( _Ayer y hoy_ ) curiosa por el suyo. Inicialmente, lo había juzgado por la manada con la que andaba, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de quien era.

El la observo por encima de su teléfono. "De ningún lado que conozcas."

Su respuesta imparcial fue decepcionante, y sintió como se le hundía el corazón. Incluso si no lo conocía, ella _quería_ saberlo, pero si simplemente la hacía de lado de esa forma…

"Wow, no luzcas tan desolada," Nick se burló. "Si _tanto_ te interesa, soy de Dendale."

"¿Dendale?"

"Eh, uno de los barrios bajos al borde de la ciudad. Por el camino destartalado hacia la Plaza Sahara. A mis padres les gusta cálido."

"¿Sigues ahí?" Judy fisgaba.

"Nah. Después de que mandaran a mi padre a prisión nos mudamos más cerca de la ciudad para que fuera más fácil visitarlo. Pero aun así no estamos tan lejos de Dendale. Aunque el lugar donde estamos ahora sigue siendo bastante decadente." De repente el sonrió en forma predatoria y agrego, "No es un buen lugar para una tierna conejita como tú."

Pero su sonrisa no logro distraerla de aquel tono hastiado que uso al narrar que su padre se encontraba en prisión. Judy se sentó con firmeza, un poco aturdida por toda la información que acababa de recibir. Todo lo que pregunto fue de donde era. Y ahora sabía que su padre estaba en prisión.

"¿Tu padre…?"

Su sonrisa despareció y el distanciamiento regreso. Se encogió de hombros volviendo la vista a su teléfono. "Lo incriminaron."

"Yo… yo lo lamento, Nick."

Se encogió de nuevo. "No es la gran cosa, Mi papa es un buen tipo, y la prisión lo está tratando bien. Es el favorito de los guardias. De hecho, es el favorito de todo el mundo. Todos lo quieren, todos siempre lo quisieron. Lo incriminaron por atacar a un oficial cuando todo lo que había hecho fue levantar sus brazos para evitar que golpearan a un mapache, quien, al final, _no era_ tan inocente, con unos, 15-"

La amargura en sus palabras creció exponencialmente hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que estaba divagando, e inmediatamente cerró la boca. Mordiéndose el labio, Judy se acercó para hablarle, tímidamente puso su pata sobre su brazo. "Gracias por compartirlo con migo."

La cercanía de su voz y la calidez de su toque hicieron que Nick levantara la mirada, y cuando vio lo preocupada que ella parecía, abrió los ojos en confusión. Su confundida mirada la hizo sonrojarse, pero tercamente mantuvo su pata en ese lugar hasta que Nick se movió, y su corazón dio un salto. Pero todo lo que hizo fue comenzar a voltear páginas en su libro.

"¿Qué es esto?'" Dijo bruscamente, agitando una de las hojas. "Aun te falta terminar dos páginas de tarea, Zanahorias. No me digas que vas a flojear _ahora_."

Judy estaba en silencio, contemplando su siguiente movida. Finalmente, decidió seguirle la corriente, así que le sonrió de vuelta, arrebatando el lapicero de su mano el cual había tomado escurridizamente.

La tensión de su cuerpo pareció desaparecer de inmediato cuando ella dejo de lado el anterior tema, y soltó una carcajada. "Supéralo," bromeo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso debería _decirte_ yo."

"¿Superar _esto_?" Dijo posando una pata sobre su pecho. " _Jamás_."

Judy rio. Él sonrió. Y entonces ambos regresaron a sus labores respectivas, mantenerse en silencio entre ellos ahora parecía fácil e incluso cómodo.

Cuando decidieron terminar por el día, caminaron hasta la rotonda antes de tomar caminos separados. Mientras Nick sacaba su teléfono y metía su pata en su bolsillo para comenzar su trayecto, Judy le dio unas palmadas en el codo. El la miro cuestionándose.

Su voz era suave como las plumas pero también deliberadamente casual. "Gracias, Nick. Significa mucho para mí que me confíes esas… cosas."

Ella deseaba poder expresar cuanto había significado para ella- bastante segura de haber alcanzado un hito en esa conversación. Pero Judy comenzaba entender la aversión de Nick a la vulnerabilidad y fue amable al respecto.

Debido a su disgusto por las "emociones", Nick incómodamente desvió su sentimentalismo. "Lo que sea, Zanahorias."

Ella lo vio desaparecer a la distancia, conteniendo su sonrisa e intentando apaciguar la dicha que crecía en su interior.

Después de su conversación y el fin de semana, el venía a la biblioteca con mucha menos coacción. De hecho, Judy tuvo que preguntar unas cosas a la profesora después de clases el lunes, así que asumió que Nick se habría largado del edifico antes de poder atraparlo. Pero en su lugar, en cuanto giro por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de la biblioteca, vio a Nick esperándola en la entrada. Deslizando un dedo en su teléfono, recostado en el muro con un pie en este y otro en el piso. Volteo a mirar cuando escucho sus pasos.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo coneja. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Pidiéndole que te explicara la teoría de la relatividad de Whinestein?

Judy sacudió la cabeza. "No entendí las integrales."

"¿Oh? ¿Y ahora?"

Ella lo miro tímidamente, con la cabeza baja y un poco de vergüenza. "Aún no las entiendo. Pero le dije que si porque no quería molestarla."

Asintiendo con la cabeza en entendimiento, Nick respondió con frescura, "Entendido. Integrales entonces."

"Gracias," Judy sonrió, recogiendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda. "Enserio lo aprecio, Nick."

Pero después de una hora y media de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez- Nick quien era sorpresivamente paciente, aunque hubieron momentos donde Judy pudo oír su exasperación saliendo a flote- aun no podía entenderlo. Nunca la regaño, pero cada que Judy gemía y presionaba la palma de sus patas contra sus ojos, el cruzaba los brazos y la miraba en su confusión.

"No logro entender porque no puedo hacerlo," murmuro, sonando agotada y desconcertada con sigo misma. Mirando a Nick dolientemente, ella dijo, "Esto nunca antes me había pasado."

Sus orejas se calentaron, Judy agacho la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Nick la cual ella pensó la estaba criticando. "Lo lamento," murmuro, intensamente apostada entre sus patas, las matemáticas eran su fuerte, y no era típico de ella el no poder entender algo aun después de hora y media.

"No te preocupes," Nick respondió airoso, levantando sus pies. "Podemos tomar un descanso."

"¡No!" Judy exclamo malhumorada, dándole un pequeño espanto a Nick. Un poco sonrojada por su arranque, pero firme y determinada a aprender la técnica. "No. Yo _tengo_ que entenderlo".

Nick arqueo sus cejas antes de enderezarse y acercarse a ella hasta estar mirándola cara a cara. "Lo harás, zanahorias. Pero _tú_ -" Con dos dedos el gentilmente sostuvo la punta de su lapicero, el cual ella estaba apretando, deslizándolo fuera de su férreo agarre. "-necesitas un descanso." Reposando, inclino su cabeza hacia ella y levanto una ceja, dándole una mirada en plan " _sabes-que-tengo-razón"._

"No," Judy gimió, observando al lapicero que el ahora balanceaba entre sus dedos. "El examen es en dos semanas, Nick."

Mirándola con incredulidad dijo. "¿Es _enserio_? Escúchate. _Dos semanas_ , Hopps. ¡Estarás bien!"

Ella apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. No esperaba que el entendiera.

Apartando la mirada, Nick se puso de pie y recogió su mochila del suelo, pasando la cinta sobre su hombro. Luego camino hacia Judy y se asomó por sobre ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Judy pregunto de forma cortada, sin moverse de su asiento.

Nick señalo con su cabeza a la entrada de la biblioteca. "Andando, cola de algodón. Vamos a salir de aquí."

" _¡Nick!_ Yo tengo que-"

"La única cosas que _tienes_ que hacer ahora mismo es relajarte." Dijo Nick levantándole las cejas. "Y resulta que yo soy muy bueno en eso. Así que vamos." Después de eso, giro su cola y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ella estaba segura de que solo aparentaba, pero cuando salió de la habitación sin voltear a verla, se apresuró a empacar sus cosas para alcanzarlo. Cuando Judy Finalmente cruzo la salida, el la estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, examinando aburridamente sus uñas. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, agradecida de que el siguiera ahí.

"Apresura el ritmo, coneja," Nick se levantó del muro cuando la vio, de nuevo comenzando su salida. "¿Acaso no fue tu clase la que le gano la carrera a la tortuga?"

"Ok, ¿Primero? Eso era Una _liebre_ -"

"Son lo mismo," Nick interrumpió airoso.

El sonido que ella hizo fue una risa mitad ofendida, mitad incrédula. "Segundo, la liebre no gano." Las largas zancadas de Nick lo pusieron bastante delante de Judy, así que dio varios furiosos saltos hasta alcanzarlo, preparada para decirle lo que pensaba. "¡Y _no_ somos lo mismo que las liebres!"

"¿El no gano?" Dijo ignorando la última frase, pareciendo genuinamente sorprendido y frunciendo socarronamente.

"No," Judy agrego. "Él se puso a _flojear_ y _creyó tener tiempo_ así que se detuvo a dormir y _perdió._ ¿Suena familiar?"

"Nope," Nick le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un destello de sus caninos.

Dando un grito a boca cerrada, Judy salto en el lugar un momento, peinándose las orejas con las patas. "¡Me _enfureces_!"

"interesante manera de decirme que soy encantador, Dulzura."

" _¡Ugh!"_

"Calma, coneja. Ya llegamos."

Judy freno abruptamente intentando no chocar contra Nick. "¿Qué es este lugar? Dijo Judy sin emoción alguna. Nick la miro. "¿Una dulcería?"

El letrero amarillo pastel se leía "Sweet Fang." El frente de la tienda era humilde y modesto: El muro de ladrillo se desmoronaba ligeramente, pero las ventanas de cristal estaban tan limpias, Judy no estaba segura de que siquiera hubiera un vidrio entre ella y el muestrario de pasteles. La otra ventana revelaba abundantes pilas de distintos caramelos, brillantemente envueltos y bellamente empacados, variando en forma y tamaño.

Era… lindo. Pero se negaba a admitirlo, en especial porque no era habitual de Judy el dejar de lado los estudios para ir a _dulcería_. Se lo hizo saber a Nick, frunciéndole el ceño un poco aun cuando ella estaba algo emocionada por poder conocer otra parte de su misteriosa vida. "¿Me hiciste dejar de estudiar para traerme a una _dulcería_?"

"No cualquier dulcería, Zanahorias," Nick respondió, abriendo la puerta para ella. Ella camino debajo de su brazo estirado, las puntas de sus orejas rosándolo solo un poco. "La mejor de la ciudad."

La cajera en el frente dejó la caja registradora por un momento, sonriendo y anunciando casi mecánicamente, como si no pudiera evitarlo, "Bienvenidos a Sweet Fang, donde puedes estar segura de encontrar cualquier dulce que quieras." Nick la saludo y la chica le asintió amigablemente, era claro la panda roja lo conocía.

Tenía razón respecto a la tienda. El frente no aparentaba que en su interior contenía tan colorido e interesante surtido de dulces, pero al entrar Judy se vio impresionada por las canastas y barriles llenos con cosas que jamás había visto. El frente de la tienda mostraba lo usual, chocolates en barra y dulces que ella podría encontrar en cualquier súper mercado de la ciudad. Pero la parte trasera… la parte trasera era un paraíso lleno de nuevas experiencias. Estaba segura de que se torcería el cuello si seguía girando la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás de la forma en la que lo hacía.

Cuando Nick asintió plácidamente, Judy giro su cabeza hasta verlo. Estaba examinando una chupeta mientras se lamia los labios, papel de envoltorio arrugándose en su pata. Judy rio y el la miro. "¿Qué?"

"Tu lengua esta azul," ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual el regreso más amplia. Su sonrisa se volvió una carcajada- Sus dientes traseros también tenían un ligero teñido azul.

"Vale la pena, ¿Quieres probar?" Acercándole la chupeta al rostro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Postre de arándanos, me encanta."

Ella se burló de sus palabras mientras tomo delicadamente el dulce de sus dedos. En cuanto lo puso en su boca dejo salir un sonido de sorpresa y deleite.

"Mhmm," Nick asintió sabiamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados, cejas levantadas, y por sobre todo, luciendo en extremo complacido consigo mismo. "Buena, ¿No es así?"

Judy asintió vigorosamente, dando otra chupada.

Casualmente, Nick continúo caminando junto a la fila de canastas. "Y ahora que básicamente nos besamos-" Judy se atoro y Nick rio histéricamente.

"¡Eres el peor!" dijo sollozando entre atoradas risas, empujando el caramelo hacia él.

"Aw, Judy, debiste ver tu cara," Nick resolló recostándose contra uno de los barriles mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Judy pestañeaba mientras el recobraba la compostura. El acomodo su collar y aliso su camisa antes de sacudir su pelaje un poco, sonriendo para sí mismo. La sonrisa se achicopalo un poco cuando se dio cuenta como Judy lo miraba. Desconcertado, se examinó a sí mismo, pero no pudo encontrar nada y miro a Judy, "¿Qué?"

Mordiéndose el labio, trato de contener su sonrisa. "Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre."

"Oh. Huh. Eso creo." Entonces se encogió de hombros, alejando la mirada de ella, totalmente despreocupado. "Andando, coneja. Hay un montón más de donde vino eso. Tienen cosas con zanahorias en la parte trasera."

Tal vez no era la gran cosa para él, pero ella sentía una emoción cálida creciendo en su interior y su corazón latía a doble tiempo.

Su rutina volvió a la normalidad en los días siguientes, hasta el jueves cuando Ben tuvo que tomar su almuerzo en un periodo diferente porque necesitaba practicar, y Fru Fru estaba en un almuerzo con el consejo estudiantil. Quedando por su cuenta, Judy decidió reposar bajo los árboles, disfrutando del clima. Se encontraba a un cuarto de su ensalada, tenedor en una pata y lápiz en la otra preparándose para iniciar con su tarea se física, cuando un par familiar de pies negros entro en su campo de visión.

"Tengo la solución."

Ella se sentó derecha, doblo las piernas, y miro a Nick expectante. El parecía… emocionado. Solo un poco. Y eso la hizo sonreír, solo un poco. "¿Disculpa?"

"A tus problemas con integrales."

Su sonrisa creció, y paso una pata por sus orejas, sonriéndole ampliamente. "¿Oh si? ¿Cuál es tu solución, Mañoso?"

"Hablaba con mis muchachos sobre ti-"

" _Aaaw_ ," ella canturreo, poniéndose las patas sobre el corazón. "¡Nick! ¡Eso es tan tierno!"

Él le frunció el ceño. "No era a lo que me refería, dulzura." Entonces se sentó frente a ella, entrecruzando sus piernas en sus tobillos y poniendo su peso sobre sus manos mientras se posaba en ellas.

"¿Qué piensan de mí?" Ella lo molestaba. "¿Soy suficientemente buena?"

Apartando la vista, prefirió ignorarla. "Hablaba con ellos sobre cómo no logras entender las integrales, y cuando intente explicárselos, me dijeron que estaba siendo demasiado técnico."

"¿Entienden de integrales?" Pregunto Judy, sorprendida. Cuando Nick la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, se dio cuenta de su error. "Oh dios, lo lamento tanto, no es lo que quise decir- o, quiero decir, espera… ¿supongo que sí lo era? Oh no. Soy horrible. Lo lamento tanto." Ella bramo entre su cortada disculpa, sus ojos en pánico, tratando de salvarse, completamente inconsciente de la forma en que Nick se había relajado y estaba ahora sonriéndole con calma.

"¿Estas bien, coneja?"

Judy se sonrojo y murmuro algo en voz baja. Entonces, inhalando profundamente y enderezando su postura, lo miro a los ojos en completa seriedad, su voz tambaleándose solo un poco con vergüenza. "Así que, ¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

El rio. "¿Eres la Juez Judy ahora?"

"Oh, cállate," Ella aparto la vista, "¿Bueno?"

"Te voy a guiar por ello como si fueras una niña de primaria."

Judy se erizo. "¡No soy _estúpida_!"

Levantando los hombros, la miro sin acomplejarse. "No dije que ellos lo fueran."

Judy abrió los ojos y comenzó a farfullar. Nick carcajeo ante sus payasadas. Finalmente, ella logro hilar una frase coherente. "¡¿Cómo sabes si va a funcionar?!"

"Eh, siempre funciona. Al menos con los muchachos."

Eso atrajo su atención. "¿Huh?"

"Yo les doy tutoría."

Sus ojos, ya bien abiertos, duplicaron su tamaño. Eran como platos purpura- Algo digno de ver, y Nick tuvo que esforzarse para no estallar a carcajadas. "¿Lo… haces?"

"Yupp." Tomo uno de los tomates de su ensalada y lo arrojo a su boca.

"¡Nick!"

"¡Coneja!" El repitió, pero sin poner atención. Estaba examinando su portacomida, buscando por más bocados que robar.

Haciendo se lado su traviesa pata, ella resoplo. "¡Nunca me lo dijiste!"

"Nunca pareció necesario," dijo con la boca llena de hojas. Su tenedor en su pata, y ella tenía que decidir si regañarlo por tener sus cosas o por tomar sus cosas.

Nick ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, al parecer. Así que decidió dejar el monologo que se estaba escribiendo en su cabeza y preguntar en cambio, "¿Soy una carga para ti?"

" _¡Ha!_ Coneja, _vaya_ forma de preguntar. ¿Qué tanto tengo para escribir el ensayo?"

" _¡Nick!"_

Suspirando, el devolvió sus cubiertos al portacomida, con una expresión no tan coqueta mientras frotaba sus manos. "No, Judy. No lo eres."

Una sensación de alivio la recorrió, al mismo tiempo que sintió como su corazón daba un salto al oírlo usar su nombre real. "¿Cuándo le das tutoría a los muchachos?"

"Durante el almuerzo."

"¡ _¿Qué haces aquí entonces?!"_ Dijo ella prácticamente gritando. Las orejas de Nick se agacharon ante su tono de voz.

"Ellos no necesitaban ayuda hoy." Dijo encogido de hombros. Lo que pareció calmarla.

"¿Así que viniste a mí en su lugar?" Judy comento sugestivamente, sonriendo con astucia. Nick le levanto una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa con tigo?"

Ella cliqueo su lapicero un par de veces, antes de señalarlo con la punta y sonreírle como si conociera su más profundo y oscuro secreto. "¿Acaso me _quieres_ , Nick?" Judy comenzó a canturrear, meneando su lapicero en el aire. Ahora ambas cejas de Nick de encontraban levantadas. "¿Acaso somos _amigos_ ahora?" El volumen de su voz se incrementó, pero para su última oración ella meneo sus propias cejas y murmuro levemente, "¿Acaso en realidad _disfrutas_ pasar el tiempo con migo?"

El rio, alejándola de su cara. "Estas demente, coneja."

Ignorando su empujón, dejo que su curiosidad tomara lo mejor de ella, "¿Qué opinan los muchachos?"

A pesar de su torcida sonrisa, él le hizo el bizco mientras arqueaba sus cejas. "¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que ellos piensen?"

Encogida de hombros, Judy evito mirarlo a los ojos. "No quiero que piensen que te estoy obligando a pasar tu tiempo conmigo y no con ellos."

"Nah. Están bien. Ellos creen que eres…interesante."

"¿Oh?"

Era su turno de encogerse incómodamente. Ella juraba haber visto algo de rojo trepando por su rostro, pero era difícil saber si estaba sonrojándose o si su pelaje se inclinaba hacia otra dirección. "Bueno, eres una coneja."

"Astuta observación" Judy remarco con sequedad.

Nick la miro con malicia. "No había terminado, dulzura. _Como iba diciendo,_ eres una coneja, yo soy un zorro. Pasamos una cantidad extraordinaria de tiempo juntos. Y ellos están, uh, extremadamente interesados en las… mecánicas… de como una… relación _física_ podría… _funcionar._ " Su elección de palabras era deliberada.

"¡OOOOOH-KAY!" Judy dijo en un grito, dando una palmada con sus patas en múltiples ocasiones mientras su corazón latía ferozmente y no tenía idea porque, más allá de la humillación. "Suficiente de eso. No quiero pensar en eso. Sigamos."

Pero se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos evitando mirarse a los ojos, y ambos- incluso Nick, bastante claro esta vez- estaban más rojos que los tomates en la ensalada de Judy.

Nick finalmente rompió la tensión poniéndose de pie rígidamente y sacudiéndose la ropa. "Si, bueno. No te preocupes por eso. Me encargare de sus sucias mentes. Nosotros, uh, ¿Aun nos encontraremos después de clases?"

Judy trago, tratando de pasar su saliva y también la vergüenza que los agobiaba a ambos. "¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo."

Nick la miro con lastima, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Llevas una triste, triste vida, coneja."

Judy rio disimuladamente. "No puede ser _tan_ triste si aún estas aquí."

El rio mientras se alejaba caminando, lanzando una pata al aire para despedirse.

Cambios aquí, arreglos allá pero creo que en general mejore un poco como se expresan en algunas ocasiones. También cambie "Tienda de dulces" por "Dulcería" porque, pues, en primer lugar no sé por qué no lo había hecho así.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicos Como Tú**

Ella era linda, tenía que admitirlo. Sus pies se balanceaban- Él lo sabía porque ella seguía pateándolo por accidente y disculpándose fervientemente en cada ocasión mientras se burlaba de ella por ser tan pequeña- y ella estaba mordiéndose el labio, ocasionalmente cambiando para mordisquear su lapicero, solo para darse cuenta del mal habito que podía llegar a ser y detenerse.

Si, definitivamente linda.

Tal vez por eso es que a él le costaba tanto dejarla sola. Algo sobre como su nariz se movía cuando alguien la ponía en un estado de frenesí emocional, o como su pie podía golpetear con rapidez contra el suelo cuando estaba impaciente, todo esto era tentador de alguna manera. Se preguntaba si era alguna especie de instinto primal de él el poner nerviosa a la presa, o si el en _realidad_ creía que era tentador el verla esponjarse.

Lo que sea que fuera, era la razón por la cual no podía evitar soplar o tirar de alguna de sus orejas de vez en cuando.

Pero no hoy, claro. Judy estaba sentada en frente suyo, tocándose el labio inferior con el borrador de su lápiz, con la vista puesta sobre la mesa mientras contemplaba su tarea de física. Hace unas semanas, _esto_ no sucedería- el sentado en frente de ella, "monitoreándola" en sus estudios. De hecho, cuando ella se lo pidió aquella segunda vez. El acepto de mala gana. Seguro, la primera vez que ella se lo pidió (inmediatamente después de su primera sesión), le había seguido la corriente y dicho que sí, pero no esperaba que ella _realmente_ viniera de vuelta a él.

Debió sentirlo observándola, porque lo miro de vuelta- sus ojos de inmediato de voltearon hacia el libro en sus patas, pretendiendo que había estado leyendo todo este tiempo- antes de que su curiosa mirada serpenteara por aquella novela.

"¿Es eso para la clase de Ausden?"

"Mhm," el respondio meio ausente, dando vuelta a una pagina de _Goathello._

"¿En que periodo la tienes?"

"Segundo."

"Ah." Judy jugo con su lápiz por un momento antes de intentar llenar la pausa. "No soy una gran admiradora de Shakesbeare, si soy honesta."

"Hm," fue su respuesta, su atención claramente fuera de la conversación. Aun así Judy le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio en regocijo. Unos minutos después de que ella regresara a su trabajo, Nick cerró su libro de repente. "Interesante," dijo dándole un tono de seriedad.

Las orejas de Judy se pincharon e inclino su cabeza expectante por una explicación.

"¿Por qué no?" El pregunto, cruzando los brazos mientras balanceaba su silla en las patas traseras, cruzando sus piernas por sobre la mesa.

A Judy le tomo un segundo darse cuenta a que se refería, pero cuando lo hizo, se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, quiero decir, no hay nada malo con Shakesbeare. Simplemente no me atrae."

"Buen punto. No soy un gran fan de Dickhens."

Con este comentario, una luz pareció apagarse en los ojos de Judy. Nick fingió una sonrisa. "¿Cuántas clases de nivel universitario tomas, Nick?"

El hizo un sonido evasivo, levantando sus hombros y sonriéndole lobunamente cuando ella lo miro con seriedad. "¿Por qué te importa?

Ante su evasiva respuesta, las mejillas de Judy enrojecieron, avergonzada por su fisgoneria. "Solo me da curiosidad," balbuceo, poniendo sus ojos de vuelta en su tarea. Si Nick no quería responder, entonces ella no tenía por qué presionarlo.

El, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como ella se mordía el labio, con sus cejas arqueadas en seria concentración y calculo. "¿Atorada, Zanahorias?"

Ella suspiro con fuerza y dejo caer su cabeza en las palmas de sus patas. "Odio tanto la física."

"Déjame ver." Nick miro a ambos lados antes de saltar (con cierta elegancia) por sobre la mesa, aterrizando en el asiento junto a ella. Judy lo observo ojiabierta y con la mandíbula casi caída mientras él se metía en su espacio personal y giraba el papel para poder revisarlo. "Wow, en verdad lo arruinaste. Primero integrales, ¿Ahora mecánica de fluidos?" Cliqueo con su lengua. "¿Cómo es que eres candidata a la mejor del año?"

" _¡Hey!"_

Dejando caer sus hombros y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tomo el lapicero de sus dedos, balanceándolo entre sus dedos hábilmente. "Solo digo. Mira, si haces esto-"

Pero en vez de revisar junto a él, se recostó en su asiento, cruzo los brazos, y frunció la mirada hacia aquel zorro como si lo estuviera inspeccionando. "¿A qué se supone que juegas, Wilde?"

Sus orejas se pincharon y levanto la cabeza, mostrando inocencia. Judy sabía que era solo una fachada.

"No me mires así." Dijo ella, Presionando su cara contra la de el, mirándolo a los ojos. Nick hizo una mueca, sus ojos bien abiertos y llenos de sorpresa mientras se sentaba derecho, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos. "Primero matemáticas, luego inglés, ¿Ahora física? ¿Qué sucede, Nick? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?" Su tono de voz decayó, y pregunto con toda seriedad, "¿Acaso eres candidato al mejor de _tu_ año?"

Estallo a carcajadas y no se detuvo hasta que estas se volvieron mudas tras quedarse sin aliento. Al principio ella lo observo irritada, pero entonces comenzó a sonreír mientras él se sacudía sin control, acompañando eventualmente a su estridente risa con sus propias risitas.

La bibliotecaria se acercó para silenciarlos y se vieron obligados a tapar sus bufidos. Finalmente, Nick tomo aire y mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. "No te preocupes, Hopps. Solo hago lo suficiente para aprobar las clases."

Sus orejas se pusieron en punta, y ella lo observo con curiosidad. "¿Oh? ¿Por qué?"

El zorro pareció tensarse con incomodidad por un segundo, pero su cara de póker habitual regreso, y Judy se preguntó si lo había imaginado. "El mundo no está listo," Nick bromeo, sonriendo con suavidad.

Ella no se la creía. Antes, lo dejo pasar, dándole su privacidad. Pero esta vez, ella vio el momento en el que el contemplo el ser honesto con ella. Presionando por más, se acerco, sus cejas se doblaron mientras ella lo miraba con atención y preocupación. "Nick, puedes contármelo, no voy a juzgarte."

Su voz era como mantequilla, suave y lisa, y él se encogió. Su voz era notablemente menos paciente que la de ella cuando respondió, "Mejor no, pelusa."

"Nick," dijo ella con firmeza. "No puede ser _tan_ malo."

Gruñendo un poco, Nick apretó su mandíbula. "Soy un zorro," un momento de duda, entonces, "¿Qué más hay que decir?"

Judy retrocedió, parpadeando despistada. "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

Nick arqueo sus cejas, abriendo la boca en incredulidad. "¿Es enserio, coneja? Soy un _zorro._ ¿Tramposo? ¿Mañoso? ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pensabas la primera vez que nos conocimos?"

Ella se sonrojo avergonzada. "No digo que estés equivocado," Judy respondió prácticamente. Supuso que si mantenía la compostura la conversación no se volvería incomoda. Después de todo, no estaban discutiendo, solo estaban teniendo una plática… ¿Verdad? "¿Pero por qué eso te impediría sacar buenas notas? O intentarlo, al menos."

"Ese no es el _punto_."

"Ok…" Pero ella no lo entendía, juzgando por su mirada y la forma en que su voz se arrastraba, como si esperara que él le explicara.

Obligado, la exasperación parecía llenar cada célula de su cuerpo. "Mira, la cosa es, yo puedo intentarlo tanto como quiera. Puedo graduarme como el mejor de la clase. ¿Pero tan pronto como aplique para algún trabajo y vean que soy un zorro? Me harán de lado. A nadie le interesan los _problemas_." Enunciando esa última palabra como si fuera una maldición.

"Cierto," Judy asintió fervientemente, sentándose derecha. "¡Para eso es que sacas buenas notas! Para probarles-"

" _Cierto,"_ Nick repitió, pero su voz era lastimera y sarcástica. "Porque nadie va a pensar que hice trampa para obtener esas notas-"

"¡Pero no lo hiciste!"

"Ellos no lo saben."

"Pero te creerán-"

"¿Por qué?" Nick la interrumpió, frustrado. "¿Por qué habrían de creerme?"

Ella tembló un poco, pero presiono aún más. "Porque yo te _conozco_. No harías algo como eso, y sé que no eres malo-"

"Eso no es lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste," respondió con frialdad.

"¿Podrías _parar_?" Judy exclamo, apretando sus patas. "Lo que pensamos el uno sobre el otro la primera vez que nos vimos no importa, es acerca del _ahora_ -"

Nick soltó una carcajada, ojos incrédulos. "¿Estas bromeando?" se mofaba. "Es una broma, ¿Verdad?"

"Nick," Judy gimió, deslizando sus patas sobre su rostro. "¿Podrías por favor _escucharme_? Tendrás mas oportunidades si obtienes mejores notas, ¿No deberías al menos _intentar_?"

"Te escucho," dijo Nick hablando entre dientes. "Tú eres la que no está poniendo atención. Obtener buenas notas no tiene nada que ver ya que nadie ve más allá del hecho de que soy un zorro. Y si trabajar duro va a lanzarme a la misma poza que no intentarlo, ¿Dime cual _escogerías_?"

Ella bramo. "¡Hablas como si lo supieras todo! No puedes simplemente _saber_ cómo va a juzgarte la gente, Nick. Tienes que confiar un poco más en ellos-" Ella se sobresaltó, lanzando un chillido de sorpresa. Nick se había levantado de su asiento y empujado este en contra de la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. El repentino sonido reverbero por la biblioteca. Todas las cabezas se levantaron y voltearon hacia ellos.

"¿ _Confiar_ en ellos?" Siseo como si fuera lo más impensable que ella pudiera haberle pedido. "Se acabó," Dijo el, apartando la mirada. "No me voy a quedar sentado escuchándote hablar de algo de lo que _no_ tienes idea." Levanto su mochila y se alejó. "Y no tiene sentido tratar de explicárselo a alguien atrapada en su pequeño mundo feliz, incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que _tal vez_ el mundo _no es_ justo."

Judy apenas si pudo decir una palabra antes de que Nick saliera por la puerta. Trago, se sintió como si hubiera comido vidrio. ¿Cómo pudo eso salir tan mal? Intentando librarse de la culpa que carcomía sus entrañas, observo su tarea, diciéndose a sí misma que Nick había sobre reaccionado, y proponiéndose a concentrar en su labor de momento.

Pero concentrarse probo ser imposible, porque la imagen del rostro de Nick en esos últimos segundos no salía de su mente. Sus palabras eran rudas e implacables, pero pudo ver su rostro y la mitad de su corazón se caía a pedazos.

La otra mitad, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse qué le había hecho tanto daño que incluso alguien como _el_ \- el _maestro_ de controlar lo que le enseñaba a las personas- no pudo evitar que su dolor saliera a flote.

La situación era incomoda, y eso era decir poco.

Nick no la estaba ignorando, pero eso era algo peor que tenerlo aplicándole la ley del hielo porque significaba que ella no era lo suficientemente importante como para justificar el esfuerzo de estar enojado _con_ ella. Cuando ella iniciaba una conversación, él era apenas complaciente, pero nunca tan interesando como antes. No le había puesto un dedo encima en los últimos días, y no hizo comentario alguno sobre sus cálculos en el tablero, incluso cuando ella deliberadamente cometía un error con la esperanza de que el la corrigiera.

En un intento por combatir su indiferencia, Judy probó con varias tácticas distintas, incluyendo (pero no limitándose a):

Preguntando sobre "House Of Curs." Específicamente, preguntando por su opinión sobre el episodio de la noche anterior, sobre cómo se sintió cuando "esa cosa" sucedió, sobre _cualquier cosa_ , como su opinión sobre la corbata de Kevin Species en aquella escena, o incluso el color de la maldita carpeta en aquella otra escena.

Preguntándole por sus notas en el examen.

Metódicamente dejando caer su lapicero junto a su escritorio para que el tuviera que levantarlo y regresárselo.

Haciendo que Ben casualmente mencionara algo que pudiera interesarle a Nick.

Pero ninguna de estas mostro resultados. Y aunque Judy no era nada menos que una idealista, se vio a si misma perdiendo las esperanzas y preguntándose si tal vez debería dejar de intentar. A la triste coneja se le ocurrió que podría haber arruinado su amistad más allá de cualquier reparo…. Y aunque esto no le hubiera importado hacia mes y medio, ahora el no ser amiga de Nick Wilde se había vuelto algo incontemplable.

"Hey,"

Judy se inquietó, su corazón latió con fuerza. La voz de la profesora paso a segundo plano cuando Nick se acercó.

"No puedo ver."

Sus orejas cayeron.

"… Gracias."

 _Oh._ Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que él se refería a que sus orejas no le dejaban ver el tablero. Todo en lo que pensaba era que Nick acababa de iniciar una conversación con ella, solo para ser algo completamente irrelevante. Judy pudo sentir la mirada preocupada de Ben sobre ella, pero prefirió ignorar al guepardo.

Eso fue, hasta que el finalmente le hablo en su camino a la cafetería el lunes. "Has estado deprimida desde el viernes, Judy. ¿Algo anda mal?" Meloso, una mirada suave se asomaba hacia ella. "¿Problemas con el zorro?"

"¡No!" Judy respondió precipitadamente. Algo sobre las palabras "zorro" y "problemas" la ponía intranquila ahora. Nick no era un problema. No lo era para nada. Y ese… ese era el problema, ¿No es así? Era un problema porque él _no era_ un problema, pero ciertamente ella creyó que el sería un problema cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero _no lo era_ y oh dios se estaba confundiendo a sí misma. "No, no es nada. Simplemente no he podido conciliar el sueño." Eso no era una mentira del todo, pero aun así no podía ver a Ben a los ojos.

El la miro escépticamente. "Uhuh, ok. Estoy seguro de que el _sueño_ tampoco se ha conciliado con tigo." El forma en la que él dijo "sueño" dejo en claro de que se refería a otra cosa, pero Judy no lo noto, demasiado enredada en sus pensamientos.

"Si," Respondió medio ausente, mirando hacia el suelo, ocupada pensando en el plan para su próximo encuentro con Nick.

Suspirando, Ben se detuvo enfrente de las puertas dobles. Judy choco con él. "Dulzura, no puedes ignorarme para siempre. Tengo una reunión con el entrenador, pero vamos a vernos después de clases mañana, ¿Ok? Hay un lugar que quiero visitar de todas formas, Y Jack no está libre, así que eres mi siguiente mejor opción." No le dio la oportunidad de aceptar, solo se alejó, dejando a la coneja mordiendo su polvo.

 _Jack_ , Judy recordó, sus cejas levantándose. _Es cierto_. En su lamentable estado Judy se había olvidado por completo del nuevo novio de Ben, quien era la razón por la cual en vez de sus encuentros semanales con el guepardo, Ben estaba explorando nuevos lugares mientras Judy pasaba el tiempo con alguien que hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Dejo salir un pesado suspiro, dejando a la avalancha de estudiantes arrastrarla hacia la cafetería. Fru Fru estaba esperándola en su mesa habitual como de costumbre, ya masticando una manzana.

"Te vez horrible, Juju," la musaraña comento sin pausa cuando Judy entro en su campo visual.

Judy la miro al pequeño animal con sequedad. " _Gracias."_

"No hay problema," Fru Fru sonrió, dejando de lado el corazón de su manzana. "¿Qué pasa?"

Suspirando, Judy comenzó con su rollo de nuevo. "No es nada. Solo agotada."

"¿Es sobre Nick?" Fru Fru pregunto, mirando a la coneja con simpatía.

"¿Qu- Como lo _supiste_?"

"Oh por favor, Judy. Soy pequeña, no _ciega._ ¿Cómo _no_ iba a notarte mezclándote con un _zorro_ después de clases todos los días? Sin mencionar, él es ese zorro del que _todos_ hablan."

" _¡Mezclándome!"_ Judy bramo en reacción, buscando por una excusa.

Fru Fru interrumpió su patético farfullo. "Ni siquiera lo intentes. Solo cuéntame que paso." Su tono no dejo espacio para excusas o indirectas.

Así que Judy comenzó a explicar, detallando cada emoción que había sentido así como cada razón para su arrepentimiento. "¡Soy una idiota, Fru Fru!" Judy siseo vehementemente, prácticamente golpeando la mesa con su pata. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo iba _yo_ a saber cómo se sentía? _¡No soy_ una zorra! ¡No soy _el_! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque dije esas cosas! Oh _espera_ , ¡Lo _sé_! ¡Las dije porque soy una _idiota!"_

"Oh _Judy_ ," La pequeña musaraña se lamentaba, peinando de vuelta un mechón de pelo negro que se había caído de su perfecto peinado. Observaba a su amiga dolientemente. "¿Cuándo hace que te mudaste a Zootopia?"

A pesar de estar un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, Judy respondió pronto. "En el verano después de sexto grado. Mis padres pensaron que podría obtener una mejor educación en la ciudad." Ella se había mudado con su tía, quien había cuidado debidamente de la cría durante sus cursos vacacionales. Pero cuando Judy entro a la preparatoria. La hermana se la señora Hopps obtuvo una nueva oportunidad de trabajo en la Plaza Sahara, así que Judy fue dejada por su cuenta. Su tía vendría a ver como estaba una vez al mes, pero aparte de eso, la chica de segundo año estaba por su cuenta.

Fru Fru dejo salir un largo y prolongado suspiro. "Mira, Juju. Yo he estado en el sistema escolar de Ciudad Central toda mi vida. Papi pensó lo mismo que tus padres, que obtendría una mejor educación aquí que en Tundratown. Pero ese no es el punto." Miro a Judy expectante.

"O…kay?" Judy respondió con incertidumbre.

"El punto es, he conocido a Nick desde la escuela primaria." Las pupilas de aquellos ojos purpura de dilataron y Fru Fru continuo. "¿Sabías que el antes era un niño realmente dulce? Así como, _enserio_ dulce. Todos los profesores lo adoraban. Él era ese estúpido empalagoso que traía manzanas a los profesores y compartía su almuerzo con quien lo quisiera. Nadie lo molestaba por su dinero del almuerzo porque él lo hubiera entregado con gusto. Todos queríamos odiarlo, pero… no podíamos. Todos los _amábamos._

Entonces en quinto grado, él se unió a los junior exploradores. Perfecto, ¿No es así? Tiene mucho sentido. Nadie tenía un problema con ello. Y honestamente, si alguno de esos niños fuese sido de nuestra escuela, todo hubiera salido bien. Pero él se unió a los exploradores de otra área más cercana a su casa, y ya _sabes_ cómo son las cosas para los zorros ahí afuera. El apenas conocía a cualquiera de esos niños. Así como, estoy segura de que solo los había visto pasando por la tienda con su mama o algo.

De todas formas, yo tenía como, diez, así que apenas entendí lo que mis padres decían, pero entendí que algunos animales presas retrógrados les dijeron a sus hijos que no le permitieran quedarse porque él era "peligroso". Fru Fru arqueo sus orejas mientras gesticulaba con sus patas en el aire. Así que le pusieron un bozal en la ceremonia de iniciación."

Cuando termino con su historia, Fru Fru cruzo los brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás, cuidadosamente esperando por la reacción de su amiga. Los ojos de Judy eran enormes y vidriosos, y su labio inferior temblaba peligrosamente. Cuando finalmente hablo, su tono de voz era tan bajo que era prácticamente inexistente ante el bullicio de la cafetería. "Oh dios, Fru. Soy de lo _peor_."

"No creo que seas de lo peor, pero sí que metiste la pata. ¡Pero ahora lo sabes! Y honestamente, no creo que sea algo que no se pueda arreglar con una disculpa sincera."

Pero Judy no pareció escucharla; sus palmas presionadas contra sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza. Cuando hablo, su voz era cortada y ahogada. "¿Sabías que su padre está en la prisión?"

Las pupilas de Fru Fru se dilataron. "¿Qué?"

"Si. Lo incriminaron." Cuando la amiga de Judy no respondió, continúo con su línea de pensamiento. "Cuando Nick me lo contó, supe que fue porque él era un zorro. Se lo que los demás mamíferos piensan de ellos, pero yo… no creí que de verdad pudiera suceder, ¿Sabes? Parecía una de esas cosas que le sucedían a _otros_ mamíferos, pero a nadie que _yo_ conociera."

"No tenía idea," dijo Fru Fru en voz baja, quedando en silencio junto a Judy, cuando la campana sonó, salió dejando atrás a la coneja, dándole algo de espacio.

Y Judy necesitaba ese espacio. Espacio para respirar, espacio para llorar un poco entre sus patas. Y espacio para entender lo _idiota_ que había sido.

Algunos arreglos más y al fin le puse la especie correcta a Garraza, él es un GUEpardo no un LEOpardo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicos Como Tú**

Judy se tomó su tiempo para pensar a fondo lo que había aprendido gracias a la musaraña, y como resultado, sus interacciones con Nick la siguiente semana se volvieron robóticas e incomodas. De repente, no podía verlo a los ojos cuando le pasaba su tarea. De hecho, apenas podía pronunciar una palabra enfrente suyo. Así que en respuesta a su reciente incomodidad, se decidió a no hablarle a menos que él le hablara primero. Y no hace falta decir, no hubo mucha plática.

Esto salió a las mil maravillas por los siguientes días, todo hasta que la profesora anuncio un examen sorpresa. La clase gimió colectivamente, intercambiado suspiros y gruñidos pero obedientemente poniendo de lado sus libros y apuntes. Por los siguientes 45 minutos, el salón estuvo lleno del sonido de lápices deslizándose y borradores raspando con entusiasmo.

Judy golpeteo su lápiz en su examen sorpresa, regresando al problema numero dos después de haberlo saltado. Era una horrenda ecuación que incluía integrales con algo que ella no lograba entender.

Y hablando de integrales…

¿No podía simplemente pedir perdón a Nick? Parecía una palabra tan pequeña e insignificante a la luz de cómo lo había tratado. Su propio orgullo la cegó ante la veracidad de lo que él había estado diciendo- ella enserio _no_ lo entendía. Pero todo lo que le importaba en aquel momento era forzar a Nick a _intentarlo_. No intento entenderlo porque no le había importado, porque pensó que era irrelevante.

Era una estúpida.

Con un leve suspiro, Judy sacudió sus piernas en un momento de impaciencia. Con el borde de su ojo, noto como una hoja de papel se deslizo bajo su escritorio, probablemente impulsada por el pataleo de Judy. También resulto que la profesora iba pasando a su lado, y en ese entonces algo se apodero de ella, porque _sabía_ a donde iba esto, y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

"¿Qué es esto?" La señorita Perla de agacho, recogiendo la errante hoja de papel. La ceja de la leona se levantó. "¿Notas, Señorita Hopps? Creí haberles dicho que las guardaran."

Pero así como sus ojos recorrieron el papel las arrugas de su frente se hicieron más pronunciadas. "Eso no es mío-" Judy intento decir, pero apenas lograba que las palabras cruzaran su corazón, el cual parecía tener en la garganta.

Los labios de la señorita Perla se apretaron. "Te veré después de clases, Judy. Por ahora, sal con tus cosas y aprovecha para reflexionar en las consecuencias de copiar del libro de respuestas de la escuela." La boca de Judy se abrió intentado alegar a su profesora, pero la acción solo logro que la señorita perla suspirara y dijera bruscamente, "Ahora, señorita Hopps."

Con la cara roja, la coneja hizo lo que se le dijo, tomando su mochila y empujando la puerta. Dios, esta no era su semana, ¿No es así? Su mochila golpeo contra la pared y ella se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, metiendo la cara entre sus rodillas.

La campana sonó 15 minutos después. No había revisado en la sección de castigos en el manual de su escuela, simplemente porque conocía las reglas como la palma de su pata. Probablemente iban a darle una anotación, y eso se vería en su currículo, y entonces ninguna universidad la querría y quedaría atrapada en Las Madrigueras por el resto de su vida, vendiendo zanahorias y haciendo jugo de naranja.

Mientras los alumnos dejaban el salón de clases, ningún se atrevió a mirarla. Finalmente, Ben salió, buscando a Judy con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Hey," agito su pata. Ben suspiro en alivio, atrapándola en un gran abrazo. La levanto del suelo.

"Oh, _Judy,_ lo lamento tanto. Todos menos Perla saben que tú no lo hiciste."

Judy intento sonreír mientras Ben la ponía de vuelta en el suelo. "Esta… bien."

"Ni tú te lo crees", Ben la regaño. "¡Tienes que aclarar este asunto, Juju!"

"¡No tengo ninguna _prueba_ , Ben! Vi algo de eso antes de que Perla lo recogiera. Incluso _parecía_ mi letra." Dijo Judy abatida, como si se hubiera resignado a su destino.

Altivo, Ben comento, "Si quieres mi opinión, todo este asunto _apesta_ a Bellwether. No soporta que tengas un promedio mejor que el suyo."

"No lo dudo," Judy suspiro. "Pero hasta que no obtenga alguna evidencia…"

"Entra, Judy," la voz de la señorita perla se sintió como una sentencia de muerte. Judy palideció, mirando a Ben desesperada. Ben le hizo una mueca.

"¿Quieres que te espere? Podemos volver a aquella tienda de helados a la que fuimos el otro día."

La oferta era tentadora- aquel sorbete de pastel de zanahorias había sido _delicioso_. Pero no, no iba a dejar a Ben esperando. Y de todos modos, recordaba haber oído al guepardo decir que había quedado en verse con Jack hoy.

Agitando su cabeza, sonrió agradecida con su mejor amigo. "No, estaré bien por mi cuenta. Pero, gracias."

"Aw, ok. Bueno, llámame si necesitas algo."

"Mhm." Hubo un momento de pausa antes de que Judy se acercara a darle un abrazo, suspirando y sumiéndose en su cálido, felino compañero. "Te quiero, Ben. Eres un gran amigo."

"Yo también te quiero, Judy." Abrazándola de vuelta, luego dándole un leve empujón hacia la puerta. "¡Buena suerte!" Le susurro, haciendo una cara. Judy rio.

Ella se tensó de inmediato en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver a la profesora, pero solo porque Nick se encontraba junto al escritorio con ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahí? No podría haber estado haciendo trampa, ahora lo sabía. Y él no podría haberla incriminado, el solo… no podría, lo sabía- pero solo aquella _idea_ era tan escalofriante que sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera sido arrojado al rio que recorría Tundratown.

Caminando despacio hacia el escritorio de la señorita Perla, Judy intento no hacer contacto visual con Nick, que se encontraba tan calmado como siempre.

"Originalmente iba a darte una anotación, señorita Hopps," La leona la observo por sobre sus lentes. Judy trago. "Pero he sido informada de que aquellas respuestas no eran tuyas… a pesar del parecido con tu letra." Sus últimas palabras enredadas con escepticismo.

Judy se apresuró a presentar su caso. "Lo sé, y no tengo ninguna prueba de que no es mío, señorita Perla. ¡Pero enserio no sé cómo podría poner mis patas sobre las respuestas! No lo haría, y he estado estudiando para esto- quiero decir, ¿Por qué iba a estudiar si simplemente miraría las respuestas?" En un giro audaz, agrego, "¡Nick lo sabe!" sus orejas se erizaron en cuanto lo menciono. "¡Él sabe que todo lo que hago después de clases es estudiar!"

"Cierto." Dijo el con propiedad.

Ella respiraba un poco agitada, pero escucharlo apoyarla la tranquilizo un poco.

La señorita Perla parecía entretenida. "Todo eso está muy bien, señorita Hopps. Bastante bien, pero innecesario." El corazón de Judy se detuvo. "Aquí Nick ya me dijo quién es la verdadera culpable."

Nerviosa, Judy miro a Nick, quien observaba aburrido hacia el muro detrás de la profesora.

"Te llame para decirte que no serás castigada. Eres libre de irte, señorita Hopps."

"Te lo agradezco," Judy grazno, tan aliviada que no podía ni hablar. Pero antes de salir, pregunto, "¿Puedo… saber quién lo hizo?"

La mirada en el rostro de la leona le dijo a Judy todo lo que necesitaba saber. "Todos sabemos quién fue, ¿No crees? Una vez Nick me conto lo que había pasado, no me sorprendí." Respondió la profesora, sonriendo con sequedad. "No te preocupes, Judy. Si quieres tomar de nuevo el examen puedes pasar el viernes por la mañana."

"Te lo agradezco," repitió la coneja. "Te lo agradezco tanto, tanto, _tanto_." Perla le dio una pequeña sonrisa asintiéndole con la cabeza y corriéndolos con una mano.

Salieron juntos, Judy contenía su aliento. No quería decir nada en frente de la profesora, así que espero hasta que-

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, él se había ido, girando en la esquina. Judy no tuvo ni un segundo para escupir una silaba.

Sus orejas cayeron. Si su corazón seguía deteniéndose de esta forma iba a necesitar de un donante.

Aparentemente estaba bien sin Nick le aplicaba la ley del hielo a Judy, pero él no tenía pensado permitir que Judy hiciera lo mismo.

Después de todo el asunto con Bellwether, Judy se había asegurado de evitar a Nick (Antes no había estado evadiéndolo tan _activamente_ ). Se movió al asiento en frente de la profesora- su excusa fue que estaba más lejos de Bellwether- y entonces paso a esconderse junto al escritorio de Ben esperando que todos los demás salieran del salón antes de salir con él.

No estaba enojada con él por hacer caso omiso de ella. Solo… confundida. Por un lado, había creído que el la odiaba por completo y definitivamente _no_ quería ser su amigo. Pero entonces él fue y la salvo. ¿Así que qué se _suponía_ que creyera? Y Nick no le hablaba, así que si la idea era confundirla, bueno, lo logro. Y ella ahora no quería agregar eso a su lista de cosas por las que estresarse, así que decidió que simplemente… olvidaría todo lo que sucedió. Lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que habían sucedido _un montón_ de cosas.

Y tener que dejar todo eso de lado hizo un hueco en su corazón, pero Judy se dijo a si misma renuentemente que era por su propio bien. No iba a permitirse lanzar por la borda todo su esfuerzo y compromiso solo por un zorro que, ella sintió, estaba jugando con sus emociones. Todo volvería a ser como era antes, y eso era _bueno_.

Se repitió a si misma este mantra durante la semana. El viernes llego y tomo asiento en su lugar habitual en la cafetería, posando una mejilla sobre la palma de su pata mientras pinchaba el pastel de zanahorias en conserva de su portacomida, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que hacia lo correcto.

Juzgando por la forma en la que Nick se alejó de su tropa para confrontarla, estaba en desacuerdo.

Acercándose a la banca de Judy, cruzo los brazos. Ella no lo estaba observando, tenía la mirada en blanco sobre su portacomida, luciendo desolada. El limpio su garganta, y ella dio un sobresalto. Cuando Judy vio que era el, se congelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Los demás comenzaron a fijarse. Su amistad había sido bastante disimulada, así que verlos interactuar el uno con el otro era algo nuevo para casi todos menos Ben y Fru Fru y los amigos de Nick. Los ojos de Judy salieron disparados por la habitación frenéticamente ante tal atención.

" _Así que_. ¿Vas a ignorarme?" Nick pregunto, Levantando una ceja.

Su tono asunsivo hizo que la mandíbula de Judy callera. Mientras los labios de Nick se curveaban formando una sonrisa prepotente, lentamente ella olvido su temor. "Yo no estaba- eso no es- _¡Tu empezaste!_ "

Ambas de sus cejas se elevaron. "¿Yo lo empecé?" Repitió, su sonrisa creciendo en regocijo. "¿Vamos a arreglarlo como un par de preescolares ahora? Ambos somos lo bastante lindos para hacerlo".

La cafetería había quedado en silencio. Los ojos de Garraza se movían entre ellos como en un partido de tenis mientras Fru Fru arrugaba los labios, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no sonreír. Los amigos de Nick estaban observando desde la fila de la comida, susurrando entre ellos.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" Judy chillo, apretando su tenedor y medio mirándolo, medio evadiendo sus ojos. Estaba luchando entre estar enojada por la escena que estaba creando o sentir que merecía ser humillada públicamente por lo que le había hecho.

"Me encantaría una disculpa pública," el reprendió, poniendo sus patas sobre el borde de la mesa y metiéndose en su espacio con su estúpida sonrisita. Judy lo empujo, moviéndose para evitar que su hocico entrara en su espacio personal.

Su terquedad había tomado poder y replicaba con resolución, "No. No, no, no." ¡Y probablemente debió estar más molesta consigo misma ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para pedir disculpas a Nick! ¡En bandeja de plata! Pero el brillo de sus ojos… bueno, sintió como si él estuviera volviéndolo alguna clase de juego, y se rehusaba a perder. "Absolutamente _no_."

Esperaba que él se mofara de ella o apartara la mirada, pero todo lo que hizo fue mantenerse de pie y sonreírle con astucia con las patas en sus bolsillos. Se balanceo sobre sus talones encorvándose para verla a los ojos, entonces levanto una ceja en un tono casi sugestivo. Acompañándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que había puesto en alto todos los intentos de encantarla. "¿Y qué te parece una disculpa en privado, entonces?"

Hubo un " _¡Oooooh!_ " colectivo, Judy intento luchar contra su ruborizacion, pero podía sentir como se le calentaban las orejas. " _¡Nick!"_

Ante su demostración de vergüenza, Nick mostro una amplia sonrisa, sus dientes brillantes al descubierto. Pero tuvo el tacto para responderle de forma más silenciosa y menos provocativa, "Solo bromeo, Zanahorias. Pero enserio, tu tarea de física no va a resolverse sola." No dijo una palabra más mientras grácilmente se levantaba, creyendo que su implicación era suficiente. Nick se dirigió de vuelta a donde sus amigos con sus patas en los bolsillo y con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Ellos estaban gritándole cosas como, " _¡Puja, Wilde, Pujaaaaa!"_ y "¡ _Aaaaaw sí, la tienes!_ " Todo mientras silbaban y aullaban.

Judy tuvo la decencia de hacer un lado su portacomida para poder meter su cara entre sus brazos cruzados mientras se sonrojaba como un motor en llamas. La cafetería exploto en un chismorreo tan pronto como termino la confrontación.

"Puedo verte sonreír, Judes," Ben dijo de lado con confianza, sonriéndole a sus espaldas. Judy rio antes de morderse el labio, apretando su cara entre sus brazos. Tal vez Ben pudo voz su sonrisa de alegría, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que viera sus lágrimas de alivio.

"¿Qué te parece si me das una advertencia la próxima vez que vayas a humillarme en público, Wilde?" Judy lo molesto, tirando su mochila en el asiento junto a ella. Aterrizo con un suave _pumpf_ , señalando su inusual falta de libros.

"¿Y eso que tendría de divertido?" Nick respondió humoroso, Sonriéndole flojamente por sobre su libro mientras pasaba las páginas.

"Me hubieras ahorrado muchas lágrimas," Judy murmuro, mirando a su antagonista mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba sus lápices y libros.

"¡Aaaw, Zanahorias! ¿ _Lloraste_ por mí?" Nick canturreo exuberante, su cola agitándose en el aire. "No debiste."

"¡Yo _no lo hice_!" Judy siseo de vuelta, respetando la regla del silencio en la biblioteca a diferencia de Nick. "Era solo una expresión." Tambaleo su lapicero nerviosamente, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que la bibliotecaria no estuviera cerca para escuchar la incómodamente elevada voz de Nick.

"Eso no es lo que dijo Bellwether," provocándola, meneando su silla, la cual se balanceaba en sus patas traseras. Levanto sus talones y los cruzo sobre el borde de la mesa.

"¿Qué es lo que dijo Bellwether?" Judy se aterro. Tenía la terrible sensación de que la oveja conspiradora la había descubierto llorando en el baño poco tiempo después de su discusión con Nick.

Nick tuyo. "Dijo que te había oído resoplando en el baño."

Arrugando la mirada y volviendo a su trabajo, Judy murmuro algo en voz baja que sonaba casi como " _patética perdedora que no puede soportar una diferencia de .02 en el promedio."_

"Está bien llorar por mí," su compañero presumió. "Muchas chicas lo hacen." Judy hizo un sonido de indignación. "Y honestamente, si no hubiese escuchado sobre tus lágrimas, nunca me hubiera apiadado de ti."

"¿Apiadado?" Judy bramo, levantando sus cejas. Su intento de lucir esquiva fallo cuando el borde de su labio se levantó y mostro una media sonrisa.

"Si, _apiadado_." Le levanto una ceja, acercando su rostro. "Camine hacia los baños después de que Bellwether me lo contara, y sí. Eso no era solo _llorar_ , dulzura. Estabas berreando. Así que, si, me gustaría pensar que te salve de algo."

Judy estaba roja como un rábano. Nick cruzo sus brazos antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias?"

Le tomo todo un minuto poder responderle, y durante este, Nick noto que ella en ningún momento lo vio a los ojos. De hecho, se pusieron vidriosos mientras su labio inferior temblaba y arqueaba sus cejas. Finalmente respondió, lamentablemente, con "Nada."

En la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "Claro." Entonces él se encogió de hombros y adopto un aire de indiferencia. "Sollozar desamparadamente por nada resulta ser mi pasatiempo favorito también."

"Nick," Judy gimió. Ella sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo solo decía!" Levanto sus patas como si estuviera siendo amenazado por los policías. "Yo lloro a cantaros. Suficiente para regar las plantas de invernadero de la escuela. De hecho, así es como lo hacen. Usan mis lágrimas." Entonces sonrió lobunamente. "Por eso nada crece."

Si ella no hubiese estado tan inquietada, habría sonreído ante su comentario auto-despreciativo. Tal y como era, poso su rostro sobre sus patas y exhalo lenta y ruidosamente. "¿Prometes que no te enojaras?"

"Bueno, _eso es_ ominoso. ¿Qué sucedió para que me enoje?" Su genuino despiste sobre su dilema no calmo su ansiedad.

Su voz era baja, y sus ojos evitaron su mirada. "Fru Fru me conto sobre… ti"

Él le levanto una ceja en plan _es-enserio_. "Tendrás que ser un poco más específica, Zanahorias."

Suspirando de nuevo, Judy finalmente lo dejo salir. En un tono elevado y suelto como una banda elástica que había sido estirada demasiado. "¡Acerca del _bozal_!"

El silencio que le siguió fue ensordecedor.

Judy se apresuró para intentar corregir la incómoda situación. "¡Lo lamento tanto, Nick! No intentaba entrometerme, enserio, lo lamento. Le estaba contando a Fru Fru sobre cómo lo arruine todo, y entonces ella me contó. Solo surgió, no pregunte ni nada. ¡Y estoy segura de que Fru Fru no pretendía nada malo!"

Se detuvo solo por un segundo, ojos tambaleándose hacia Nick, quien la observaba sin parpadear. Lo cual pareció amplificar su pánico, lo que causo que comenzara a hablar el doble de rápido. "¡No es como si ahora te viera de forma diferente! Yo no… yo no siento _lastima_ por ti. Quiero decir, ¿a menos que quieras que lo haga? Pero sé que yo no querría que nadie se sintiera mal por mí. Es algo horrible lo que hicieron esos niños, y lo que es peor es que lo aprendieron de sus padres, si ayuda de algo, lo que te paso me _enfurece_ , y yo um- ¡Le daría una paliza a esos niños o algo! O, bueno, tal vez no. No lo sé. ¡Traería justicia ante la situación! ¡No hubiera dejado que eso sucediera!"

Cuando ella escucho una risilla, se detuvo abruptamente. Nick se reía de ella. Nick se _reía_ de ella. Así que pensó que tal vez debía sentirse ofendida- ¡Acaba de dejar su corazón al descubierto! Se había puesto sobre la línea, ¡Arriesgando su amistad para ser honesta con el! ¡Y él se estaba _riendo_ de ella!

Pero cuando acomodo su cabeza, y cuando el pelaje color crema se estiro frente a ella. Él estaba presionando su estómago con sus patas, y ahora prácticamente parecía estar clamoroso. Pensó en preocuparse porque la bibliotecaria viniera a ver de dónde provenía todo el alboroto pero se encontrada cautivada con la escena ante sus ojos. Nick parecía totalmente cómodo, como si por una vez en la vida no le importara que los otros vieran como realmente se sentía.

Cuando se calmó, se acerco a la mesa, aun sosteniéndose el estómago. Sus hombros, los cuales habían estado sacudiéndose violentamente hace un momento, se aflojaron mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Viendo como recobraba la compostura, Judy comenzó a preguntar que era tan divertido.

Pero fue su mirada lo que la detuvo. Amplia- no entre cerrada como era usual- brillante y _verde_ \- ¡Nunca antes había notado lo verdes que eran sus ojos! Recordó brevemente aquel campo de lechugas que cada temporada crecía allá en casa- Y aun radiante por su ataque de risa. La miraba, una mirada suave y… ¿Cariñosa? Su expresión parecía tan honesta que casi la asustaba, porque nunca antes había visto así a Nick.

"Oh, Zanahorias. Sabía que eras tierna, pero esto se roba el premio."

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, aquel comentario le hubiera ganado una patada en la espinilla. Pero en ese momento, había algo en esa sonrisa amplia e indefensa suya que hacía que su corazón latiera anormalmente rápido. Y ya que el corazón de un conejo de por si late bastante rápido, Judy sintió que estaba a punto de estallar y salir volando.

En medio de su estrés, se las arregló para vociferar, "¿Huh?"

Pero las orejas de Nick se habían levantado y luego caído, y sus alegres ojos estaban ahora alarmados. Judy parpadeaba y giraba buscando lo que sea que él hubiera visto. Las puertas de vidrio estaban cerradas, pero detrás de estas, un grupo de rinocerontes se formó, discutiendo animosamente sobre algo. Uno de ellos tenía su mano sobre la agarradera. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Nick se había ido, pero algo suave y peludo se froto contra su pierna y ella aulló.

"Callada, coneja," Nick siseo desde debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseo de vuelta el, levantando las piernas para que su cola no le cosquilleara.

"¡Escondiéndome!"

"¿De qué?"

El la silencio y tomo sus piernas para ponerlas de vuelta abajo. Judy aulló, sus manos volaron a su boca para amortiguar el sonido. Entonces el tomo su mochila, colocándola estratégicamente en el espacio entre ella y el siguiente asiento. Entonces, la silencio de nuevo. "¡Has algo!"

"¿Cómo _qué_?" Judy dio un grito ahogado, sintiéndose como una idiota porque parecía como si hablara con sus pies.

"¡No lo sé! Aparenta estar ocupada, ¿No tienes tarea de física o algo?"

"Lo creas o no, termino un montón de trabajo cuando no me estas ignorando o arrastrándome a _dulcerías_."

"¡Shh!" Su voz parecía en pánico, y ella lo sintió enrollarse entre sus piernas. Era cálido y suave, y lucho contra el rubor que surgía en su rostro.

Los rinocerontes entraron a la habitación y no hacían un buen trabajo ocultando el hecho de que buscaban a alguien. Por el borde de su ojo, ella vio como la bibliotecaria les fruncía el ceño por sus ruidosos pasos. Y ellos murmuraban algo entre sí, enojados, y mientras Judy los observaba por la periferia, noto sus chaquetas universitarias rojas y blancas. Eran de la escuela rival.

Instintivamente, se acercó a su mesa, cambiando páginas indiscriminadamente en su libro de texto tal y como vio a Nick hacerlo en los días anteriores, intentando aparentar que buscaba algo. Nick se encontraba apretujado tanto como podía contra ella, y ella podía sentir su espalda- ¿O era su pecho?- respirando rápidamente. 15 minutos transcurrieron antes de que los imponentes mamíferos se fueran. Otros cinco minutos pasaron antes de que Nick saliera de debajo de la mesa, su pelaje despeinado en múltiples direcciones y luciendo un poco agitado.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Judy pregunto, sus cejas se curvaron en señal de preocupación.

"Tenemos que irnos."

"¿Huh?"

"Aún están buscándome, tenemos que irnos." El comenzó a tomar sus papeles y cuadernos, echándolos todos en su mochila desordenadamente (¿Acaso quería ponerla histérica?). Judy salto de su asiento, mirando a Nick.

"¿A dónde?" ella pregunto.

No la miro mientras respondía, demasiado ocupado asegurándose de no dejar ninguna evidencia de que había estado ahí. "Yo-Yo no lo sé. Conocen todos los lugares a donde voy."

"Podemos… ir a mi casa," Judy ofreció tentativamente, La cabeza de Nick se levantó de repente, mirándola como si hubiera alimentado a miles con solo dos peces y cinco hogazas de pan.

Hubo una rápido sucesión de ruidos sordos, y se hacían más fuertes. Nick tomo la pata de Judy, arrastrándola con el cuándo salió corriendo. Cuando finalmente lograron salir por la puerta trasera (Casi tumbando una pila de cajas llenas de basura en su apuro), Nick se detuvo, poniendo a Judy en frente suyo. "Guía el camino, Zanahorias."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicos Como Tú**

Mientras Judy arrastraba al temeroso zorro por la ciudad, lo dejo continuar con sus comentarios sarcásticos, dándose cuenta de que entre más hablaba, menos ansioso se encontraba. Cuando finalmente lo metió a lo que ella llamaba hogar, él había vuelto a su relajado ser.

"Lindo," Nick dijo elocuentemente mientras se adentraba en su morada. Apartando la vista, Judy colgó sus llaves en la pequeña hilera de ganchos junto a la puerta. "¿Vives sola?"

Ella asintió, sacándose su pañuelo escarlata. Nick procedió a ponerse cómodo, aflojando su collar, y deambulo hasta el sofá en medio de la sala, poniéndose cómodo. Colocando su mochila sobre la mesa, ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, hablando mientras se escuchaba como sacaba algo por encima del lavabo. "Es la casa de mi tía, pero se encuentra en la Plaza Sahara. Ha estado ahí en lo que va del año."

"Genial," respondió. Cuando Judy regreso con dos pocillos, el observaba a su alrededor, y su interior se retorció inexplicablemente. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? ¿De qué? ¿Su apartamento? ¿De qué a Nick _le gustara_ su apartamento? ¿Era demasiado pequeño? ¿Estrecho? ¿Aburrido? Oh dios, la última vez que sacudió el polvo del borde de las ventanas fue hace más de un año… Espera, ¿Por qué importaría? Era _Nick._ No estaba tratando de impresionarlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, puso los vasos sobre la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada. La boca de Nick se acercó a su bebida, un líquido ámbar brillaba por la luz. "¿Jugo de manzana?"

"Es todo lo que tengo," dijo encogida de hombros, agitando su vaso antes de darle un sorbo. "Y el jugo de manzana siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy nerviosa."

Sus ojos se enternecieron solo por una fracción de segundo antes de responder en tu típico tono burlón. "Vives justo al lado de un supermercado." Refiriéndose al pequeño negocio justo debajo del departamento.

"Tengo que estudiar, Nick," Judy contrataco con simpleza.

El dio una carcajada. "Pues claro, debí suponerlo."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Judy decidiera terminar el momento y dejarse de rodeos. "Así que, tengo muchas preguntas-"

Suspirando. Nick miro hacia el techo, sacudiendo su cabeza en un tono que podría haber sido confundido por exasperación si no fuera por el brillo de regocijo en sus ojos. "¿No quieres hablar de algo más?"

" _¿Por favor?"_ Judy rogo, acercándose a la esquina opuesta del sofá en el que estaba Nick, con sus ojos bien abiertos en señal de imploración.

"Está bien." Risueña, Judy abrió su boca para preguntar, pero Nick levanto un dedo para detenerla. "Pero con una condición."

Su mirada cautelosa y con una respuesta igual. "¿Y cuál sería?"

"Que me dejes entrar a tu habitación."

Judy respondió confundida. "¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo?"

Frotándose las patas y pareciendo sumamente complacido consigo mismo. "Sip. Eso es todo."

"Vas a estar _realmente_ decepcionado."

"No importa," Nick respondió indiferente, ya fuera de su asiento y dirigiéndose al estrecho pasillo junto a la cocina. "¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿Parafernalia con zanahorias? ¿Afiches de UCZ? ¿Fotos firmadas y autografiadas por los Backsheep Boys?"

Judy se burló de esa última. "Definitivamente _no_." Lo alcanzo, dándole un toque en el hocico para avisarle que iba pasando. Cuando se detuvo ante lo que Nick asumió debía ser su cuarto, cruzo los brazos, esperando ser impresionado.

Pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, todo lo que vio fue muros vacíos e inoculadas sábanas blancas. Incluso su escritorio se encontraba vacío, menos por el organizador, solitariamente de pie en el borde del escritorio, había una foto en obvia disposición por sobre este, pero no era de los Backsheep Boys. Solo un amplio retrato familiar que debía que tener por lo menos unas doscientas personas en él.

"Patético," Nick se quejó.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Judy lo miro en plan _te-lo-dije_. Camino junto a la puerta, recostándose en el marco, contando los segundos para que Nick perdiera todo el interés y llevara su cola de vuelta a la sala. Pero el zorro descarado pasó de ella y se dirigió a la cama, acostándose sobre esta, dando un sonido de alivio, se acomodó a gusto. Mirando a su alrededor, buscando por algo que pudiera llamarle la atención. En efecto, Nick se estiro para alcanzar el pequeño álbum de fotos en el estante, comenzando a mirar por sus páginas.

Tratando de no gemir por su impaciencia, Judy salto hasta la silla junto a su escritorio, deslizándola hasta el pie de la cama. "¿Así que…?"

"¿Así que qué?" Nick repitió, su mirada no se apartó ni un segundo del álbum en sus patas.

"¿Qué es todo eso de correr y esconderse?"

Las manos de Nick tambalearon. No lo hubiera notado de no haber estado a la expectativa de su reacción. "¿No te andas con rodeos, eh, Zanahorias? ¿Puedo saltarme esa? ¿Tal vez probar con una pregunta más fácil?"

" _Nick_."

Suspirando, puso el álbum a un lado, arrastrando la pata por su cara. "Ok, mira,"

Judy se alteró. Eso no sonaba bien. Y _el_ sonaba extremadamente cansado de solo pensar en lo que sucedía.

"Una de las razones por las que pude dejar de lado nuestras… _diferencias,"_ Judy resoplo, y Nick la miro con ojos un poco traviesos, "Es porque estoy atascado en una pequeña rutina, y puede que necesite tu ayuda."

"¿Qué sucedió?" sus cejas se arquearon, no le había dado suficiente información para saber cómo reaccionar.

"Resulta que, no juntarme contigo me dio mucho más tiempo libre, lo que termino conmigo metido en muchos más problemas-"

Judy resoplo, cruzando los brazos y piernas. "Ve al grano, Wilde."

"Finnick y yo tuvimos problemas cerrando cierto trato con el equipo de foodball de East High, y como Finnick ya está un poco metido hasta el fondo con algunos de sus padres, pensé que tu podrías ayudarme un poco a calmar las aguas… Garraza es amigo de ellos, ¿No es así?"

Oh. Ahora lo entendía. Y lo que él le pedía que hiciera… bueno, Judy no podía evitar sentirse frustrada. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente evitar meterse en problemas? ¿Y además involucrar a Ben? " _Nick._ "

El gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las patas. "No empecemos, Hopps. ¿Ok? Se lo que vas a decir. Pero el asunto es: he estado haciendo esto por tanto tiempo que ya no sé cómo parar. Probablemente no pueda."

Judy se mordió el labio. Preparandose para lanzarle una diatriba sobre como Nick podría simplemente salirse de cualquier embrollo en el que estuviera metido, pero su fatigada suplica le recordó las últimas semanas en silencio que obtuvo gracias a su inconsideración.

Calladamente, se dio por vencida. "Ok. Se lo pediré a Ben."

 _Eso_ llamo la atención de Nick. Se sentó, mirándola extrañado. "¿Enserio?"

Asintiendo, Judy respondió a la mirada incrédula de Nick con un obstinado. "Si."

Nick se relajó. "Creí que iba a costarme mucho más trabajo."

Riendo ansiosamente, Judy se encogió de hombros. "Yo estoy… tratando de ser una mejor amiga," admitió, mirando a cualquier lado menos hacia él. Un minuto de nada absoluta transcurrió antes de que Judy se forzara a aceptarlo, solo para encontrarse con Nick mirándola como si algo raro le saliera de la cabeza.

Retorciéndose un poco, Judy presiono sus orejas de vuelta hacia abajo con su pata, ruborizada. "Perdóname, Nick. Dije un montón de cosas, y no pensé en cómo te podías sentir en lo más _mínimo_." Su voz se tambaleo un poco. "Y está bien si sigues molesto, porque yo lo estaría. Y... y no voy a decir que ya pague por ello. No lo sabría, tendremos que esperar. Pero… intento entender como es para ti, y es enserio cuando digo que lo lamento".

En medio de su pequeño discurso, Nick había comenzado a acercársele, una pata en su regazo y la otra extendiéndose hacia ella. Su corazón comenzaba a alocarse y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su dedo se froto en su mejilla, todos sus sentidos funcionaban a máxima capacidad.

Pero todo lo que él hacía era ir tras su oreja. Y cuando la tomo todo lo que hizo fue tirar de ella mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Judy dejo salir un aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo y rio nerviosamente, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que odio que hagas eso?" _Oh dios soy un idiota. Cállate, solo cállate._

Nick la observo, satisfecho y a sabiendas, posándose sobre sus patas. "Por eso lo hago, Pelusa."

Entonces, de nuevo sin pensar ( _¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa, que es lo que sucedía?_ ), dijo bruscamente, "¿Cómo convenciste a Perla? ¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir a Ben?"

"Cálmate, dulzura. Una cosa a la vez, ¿Vale?" A pesar de su sonrisa, había un tono curioso en su mirada. Judy se ruborizo. Incapaz de explicárselo.

"¿Qué le digo a Ben?"

"Solo dile que me haga quedar bien."

La facilidad con la que Nick lo dijo hizo que Judy también se calmara, así que logro mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. "Vale, eso es fácil. Esta medio enamorado de ti de todas formas."

Sus orejas se pincharon. "¿Ah sí?"

" _Mhmm._ Y Fru Fru también." Su expresión se mostró aún más satisfecha, y Judy tuvo que tragarse la risa. "Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi este semestre. Ellos pensaron que eras _tan_ genial."

Nick estaba prácticamente en éxtasis, y Judy soltó unas risitas. Su atención paso hacia ella. "¿Y que contigo?"

Pensando que sería divertido burlarse un poco de él, lo miro con malicia. "No quieres saberlo."

El tiro le salió por la culata, porque Nick se deslizo justo frente a ella, ladeando su cabeza. Sus orejas se pusieron en punta mientras se metía más y más en su espacio personal. Judy parpadeo, rodando su silla hacia atrás para mantenerse a una distancia más cómoda- una que no le acelerara el corazón- Pero Nick tomo el reposabrazos y la arrastro de vuelta.

"Nuh-uh, coneja. Explícate." Sus ojos bien abiertos y curiosos.

Judy se atoro con una risa aprehensiva. "Solo bromeaba, Nick."

"Nope, no vas a salir de esta. Esperare todo el día si tengo que." Como probando su punto, se recostó sobre sus manos que se mantenían levantadas gracias a haber acomodado sus codos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla, sus ojos entrecerrados la miraban con un aire de suficiencia, claramente feliz de tenerla acorralada.

Judy pensó atormentada. ¿Cuál _había_ sido su primera impresión de él? Recuerda haber admitido a regañadientes que él era atractivo.

"¿Qué tal si arrojo algunas palabras para estimular tu memoria?" Nick sugirió en el fondo. Judy se encontraba completamente inconsciente de él, demasiado concentrada en entender sus propios pensamientos. "Asombroso, impresionante, genio, la cosa más sensual que hayas visto-"

"Jamás pensé que seriamos amigos," Judy interrumpió, finalmente hilando lo que ella creía era lo que mejor encapsulaba todo lo que había pensado la primera vez que lo vio. "Pero aquí estamos."

Sonriendo lentamente, intento hacer de lado el ensordecedor tamborileo de su corazón para ser honesta con él. Golpeteando con una de sus patas, respondió, "Ha sido bueno."

"¿Enserio? ¿Bueno, Como?"

El no entendía porque sentía como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta, y no sabía porque estaba tan interesado en lo que ella pensara. ¿Acaso tenía el mórbido deseo de verse decepcionado?

Espera, ¿Por qué pensaba que estaría decepcionado? Nunca le importo lo que los otros pensaran de el- se aseguró de eso después de quinto grado- Porque preocuparse de lo que los otros pensaran de ti significaba decepcionar a los demás por no ser lo que esperaban que fueras- Siendo _incapaz_ de ser lo que ellos querían- y eso traía consigo _dolor_. Y si se permitía preocuparse por lo que Judy pensara de él, _ese_ sería todo un nuevo reino de dolor. Lo sabía porque- y esto era algo que le costaba admitir- él tal vez la quería. Pero nada decía que ella también lo quisiera, y _¿Saben qué?, lo que sea. No importa, solo no dejes que vea que te hirió. No como si fuera a herirte, porque solo es una torpe coneja y no hay mucho que pueda hacerte de todas formas-_

"Me agradas, Nick." Dijo con sinceridad, dulcemente, todo mientras parecía un poco tímida. "¡Eres divertido! E…. Interesante." La forma en la que dijo aquel "interesante" implicaba que esa era solo la punta del iceberg.

Dejo que su curiosidad se apoderara de él. "¿Interesante en el buen sentido?"

"En el buen sentido," Judy aseguro, asintiéndole. Esto, por alguna razón, hizo que su corazón se acelerara, y todo lo que podía pensar es que necesitaba ponerse bajo control.

Y _entonces_ , en vez de responder con la _típica_ indiferencia y terminar con la conversación en un tono ajeno, de alguna manera termino diciendo, "También me agradas," en un tono inusualmente _cariñoso_ que él no estaba seguro de haber usado alguna vez. Y si no había enloquecido con todo el asunto de los rinocerontes persiguiéndolo y la cosa con Judy ignorándolo, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sus orejas se levantaron mientras lo observaba ansiosa, y él se dio cuenta de que tenía razón al haber pensado que ella era linda, y que tal vez ese intercurso honesto no era tan malo. Poner una fachada era agotador, y por mucho que hubiera querido mantener la distancia con Judy, se dio cuenta de que ella de alguna manera se había vuelto cercana a él, incluso si ella misma no lo sabía. Y solo había transcurrido, ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? Desde que se conocieron.

El regreso de estar perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Judy pregunto, "¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?"

Nick se encogió. "Eres boni-bo-buena gente."

Sus ceras se arquearon en señal de sospecha. "Seguro. _Buena gente_. No es como si estuvieras a punto de llamarme bonita."

Sonriendo de forma dentada, el levanto un hombro. Ella se tomó un segundo para mirarlo antes de acercarse, patas puestas sobre el borde de la silla mientras ladeaba su cabeza y lo miraba con malicia. Sacudió sus piernas un poco. "Así que, ¿Crees que soy linda?"

Nick levanto una ceja. "¿Qué esto, coneja? ¿Alimento para tu ego? ¿Una oportunidad para pescar por cumplidos?" Era el turno de ella para sonreír y levantar un hombro. "Si, creo que eres linda. ¿Puedo decirte así ahora?"

"Hare una excepción," Judy bromeo airosa. "Solo esta vez." Lo observo entre sus coletas, aparentando astucia mientras se reía por su propia broma, y el sintió la abrumadora necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacer algo extrañamente acogedor y meloso como posar su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Se acercó para tirar de su oreja de nuevo pero termino deslizando su dedo por la sedosa parte trasera de su oreja en su lugar. Ella se estremeció, y por alguna razón, él se sintió satisfecho con su reacción. "Creo que podrías ser mi favorita, Pelusa." Dijo tan cándidamente como pudiera, forzando de vuelta cualquiera sentimentalismo que hubiera afrontado en los últimos minutos.

Su tono de voz era bajo y casi sin aliento. "¿Favorita que?"

"Lo que quieras que sea," respondió con ligereza. En voz baja. Cruzando sus brazos sobre sus muslos, acercándose tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

Entre más se acercaba el, más se alejaba ella, hasta que había retrocedido tanto como su asiento se lo permitía, patas aferrándose a la silla mientras su nariz temblaba en vehemente agitación. Y por más que disfrutara el molestarla y verla arrinconada, una parte de él consideraba seriamente el dar el salto. Después de todo, nunca antes había besado una coneja.

Lo hubiera hecho, enserio, pero tan pronto como su nariz rojo sus orejas, su celular comenzó a sonar. Judy salió literalmente disparada de su asiento, y las orejas de Nick se aplanaron en cuanto vio el identificador de llamadas y deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla del celular, levantándose de la cama y caminando fuera de la habitación mientras sostenía el teléfono junto a su oreja.

Judy se sentó firme en su asiento, deseando que su corazón detuviera aquel feroz ritmo con el que latía. Después de varias largas y lentas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, se inclinó hacia adelante, posando su rostro en las palmas de sus patas. ¿ _Que_ acababa de suceder?

La voz de Nick se escuchó por todo el departamento, calmado y cordial. No había ni rastro de su crónica frescura. "Si, está bien. Me parece bien. No. No, está bien. Mama, _enserio_. No pasa nada."

Las orejas de Judy se pusieron en punta, mirando hacia Nick mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, deteniéndose mientras seguía concentrado en su conversación. "Simplemente tomare el subterráneo. No, aun no es demasiado tarde."

Suspiro y miro hacia arriba en plan _dios-dame-paciencia_ , pero sus ojos eran cálidos y tranquilos. Sus ojos se posaron Judy brevemente y soltó una mueca de disculpas. Ella hizo una señal de _no-pasa-nada_. "Apenas está oscureciendo, mama. Estaré bien. Si. Si. También te quiero. Si. Lose. Si. Ok, te veo luego."

"Puedo acompañarte al subterráneo," Judy ofreció, bajando de su asiento solo para darse cuenta de que sus piernas se encontraban algo débiles, lo que solo la hizo sentir aún más estúpida.

"Gracias," dijo el, metiendo de vuelta el teléfono a su bolsillo y recogiendo su mochila del suelo. Judy tomo su sudadera el armario, poniéndose la capucha sobre la cabeza- era por lo menos dos tallas de mas, y solo las iniciales en el frente de esta parecían tragarla- y entonces, vacilando por un segundo, tomo la otra que tenía. "¿La quieres? Está haciendo algo de frio afuera."

"Estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?" Abrió la puerta.

Una ráfaga de aire frio los envolvió, y Nick tembló. "Pensándolo bien…"

Judy rio, pasándole la vestimenta y siguiéndolo. El sol se estaba poniendo, y estaba agradecida de que la estación no estuviera muy lejos, de otra forma estaría oscuro para cuando ellos llegaran a su parada.

Dando vueltas en su cabeza, buscaba algo de que de hablar, cuando lo recordó. "Nick… ¿Qué le dijiste a Perla?"

Él le sonrió airoso, y ella deseaba poder estar la mitad de tranquila después de lo que sucedió en su habitación. "La verdad," fue su descomplicada respuesta.

"¿Y eso fue…?"

"Bellwether le compro las respuestas a Duke y luego le pago a Winston- ¿el chico de las artes, hace grafiti por la ciudad? ¿Trabaja en la tienda de tatuajes?- para reescribirlo con tu letra."

Judy lo miro impresionada. "¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?"

Nick le levanto una ceja. "¿Has visto la gente con la que me la paso, Hopps? Todos somos amigos- o cuando menos, hacemos negocios juntos- así que no guardamos secretos entre nosotros. Y de todas formas, a nadie le agrada Bellwether, así que ahí no había lealtad alguna."

"Ok," Judy comenzó escéptica. "¿Pero Perla te creyó? Justo el otro día me dijiste que nadie creería en un zorro-"

Nick la interrumpió, parecía un poco incómodo y evito verla a los ojos. "Su hija fue mi profesora de tercer grado, así que Perla probablemente haya oído sobre mí, y el yo de tercer grado era…" La mirada de Nick se tambaleo hacia Judy por un segundo. "Bueno, tu sabes." Golpeteo su pie contra el suelo, mientras andaba con hombros caídos. "Y ella conoció a mi madre en la reunión de padres este semestre y aparentemente salieron a pasear juntas, así que…"

"Oh"

" _Seh."_

"Debiste ser un cachorro muy tierno si la señorita Perla está dispuesta a dejar pasar tu delincuencia actual," Judy lo molesto, sonriéndole.

"Eso o mi madre es una santa." Nick se burló de vuelta, empujando a Judy con su codo. "Y lo es, así que conocemos la _verdadera_ razón de que le agrade a Perla."

"O," Judy se mofo, "Podrían ser todas esas notas perfectas que siempre sacas, Mañoso."

"No seas amargada, Zanahorias. Resulta que me esfuerzo bastante para ser mejor que todos los demás".

Judy rio con fuerza, poniéndose una pata en la boca cuando el jubiloso ruido hizo eco fuertemente en las losas del subterráneo. Y en el momento justo, la bocina del tren canto, y ella escucho un estruendo distante que encubría las molestas reverberaciones.

Una brisa de aire caliente señalo la llegada del tren. "Es hora irme," dijo Nick, caminando hacia la puerta. "Te veo luego, Judes."

"¡Hasta luego!" Judy se despidió con su pata al aire, agarrándose aquella falda escolar en cuanto sintió que una ráfaga de viento la envolvía. Continúo despidiéndose hasta que el último vagón desapareció por el túnel.

Observando aquel pasaje oscuro, sintió que algo le carcomía el pecho. Tenía miedo- miedo de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, pero además miedo de lo que _podría_ suceder entre ellos- su único consuelo era que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, y que en realidad, era mejor de esta forma.

Así que tomo cualquiera fuera el sentimiento que creciera en su corazón y lo hizo de lado, metiéndolo en una pequeña caja y lanzando esa caja al fondo de su mente.

Nick enrollo lo que sobraba de la manga. Se veía bastante bien en abrigo, aunque lo dijera el mismo. Cuando quedo satisfecho con como quedo la manga, miro cuidadosamente a su alrededor. No había nadie más en el vagón.

Levantado el cuello de su abrigo hasta su nariz, Inhalo profundamente. Aroma a guisantes y dientes de león. Algo sobre aquella suave esencia le ayudaba a relajarse encima su frio, metálico asiento. Respirando de nuevo dentro de la prenda. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se escurriera en la silla.

Espera- recogiéndose, ojos bien abiertos- ¿Acaso su _corazón_ acaba de _dar_ un _salto_?

Apresurado, Soltó el abrigo, sentándose derecho y manteniendo su hocico tan alejado del dobladillo como le fuera posible. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?

Mas y mas correcciones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicos Como Tú**

"Así que, Juju," Fru Fru menciono con disimulo, tomando el salero que su chef le había empacado en el almuerzo. "¿Vas a ir a baile de invierno?"

Con la pata aun en su tenedor y su tenedor aun en la boca, Judy asintió. Ella (convenientemente) había olvido que el baile de invierno era en menos de un mes hasta que llego a la escuela esa mañana. No había un centímetro en las paredes que no hubiese sido recubierto con alguna especie de parafernalia sobre aquel evento anual, y para Judy, darse cuenta de eso la hizo darse cuenta de muchas otras cosas, como que necesitaba conseguir un vestido. Y también comprar entradas. Y pensar si llegaría al baile junto a su pareja o si se encontrarían en el baile.

"¿Ah sí?" La voz de la musaraña era engañosamente casual. De hecho, su indiferencia era un poco _demasiado_ forzada, pensó Judy. Pero dejo a su amiga divertirse. "¿Pensaste en algún candidato?"

Ah. Así que eso era lo que quería saber. Judy rio. "La próxima vez solo pregunta. Fru."

"¿Qué cosa?" Fru Fru continúo fingiendo estar confundida, mesclando su ensalada con ojos amplios e inocentes.

"Judy va a ir conmigo, como siempre," Ben respondió, oscilando sus hombros un poco.

 _Eso_ hizo a Fru Fru fruncir el ceño. Su arrugada cara era casi cómica, y Judy rio disimuladamente, lo que hizo que Fru Fru arquear la mirada hacia Judy antes de volver a ver a Benjamín de forma acusadora. " _¿Tu?_ ¿Acaso no tienes _novio_?" Garraza intento replicar pero Fru Fru lo acallo alzando la voz. "¿Y qué paso con _Nick_?" Apuntando con sus cubiertos hacia Judy como si fuera un arma de ejecución, y la coneja tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa.

Cuando pensó que podía hablar sin caer risueña, Judy dijo, "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¡No actúes como si no supieras de que estoy hablando!" Fru Fru bramo, pinchando con su tenedor hacia su objetivo. "¡Nick _Wilde_! ¿¡Por qué no vas a ir al baile con _el_!?"

"Él no me lo pidió," Judy respondió flipante.

Fru Fru claramente no estaba complacida con aquella fofa respuesta, y miro a Judy como si le faltara un tornillo. "Um, ¿Entonces _has que lo haga?"_

¿Qué era lo que Fru Fru intentaba decir? Sonriendo con incertidumbre, Judy sacudió su cabeza. "El ya invito a alguien más."

"Um, ¡¿Qué?!" Fru Fru exclamo, bajando su cubierto con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal. "¿Qué _quieres decir_ con que el ya invito a alguien más?"

Ben se mordió la lengua y asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, escuche algo al respecto. Kristie, ¿No es así?" Judy mhm-eo hacia él. "Eso es muy tierno, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Para ser honesta, el tema había surgido mientras ella arrastraba a Nick hacia su apartamento, pero Ben y Fru Fru no sabían lo que había sucedido el viernes pasado. "Furbook," respondió con simpleza, centrada en apuñalar un ramo de brócoli para así no tener que ver a la musaraña ni al guepardo a los ojos. Ben siempre dijo que las pupilas de Judy la _delataban._

"¿Kristie? ¿Kristie _Renardo_? Dios, la odio." La última parte Fru Fru la murmuro en voz baja, y Judy rio.

" _¿Cuál_ es el _problema,_ Fru?" Judy se burló, dejando a un lado su tenedor. El alboroto que Fru Fru armaba era cómico. Y de todas formas, Judy sabía que la musaraña ártica no odiaba a Kristie. De hecho, apenas ayer Fru Fru se la pasó hablando de lo mucho que le _agradaba_ Kristie y que era una lástima que la zorra no pasara más tiempo con ellos. En efecto, Fru Fru tenía muy poco espacio en su corazón para desprecio, y Judy sabía que la musaraña solo exageraba en un momento de impaciencia (Algo que Judy estaba segura, había heredado de su padre).

"Ella piensa que tú y Nick fueron _hechos_ el uno para el otro," Ben canturreo, dándole una lamida a su pudin antes de soltar los hombros y mirar a Fru Fru diciéndole directamente. "Pero no deberías preocuparte. Ya sabes cómo Wilde es con las chicas. Todas están encima de él y no podría importarle menos. Es todo un Don Juan, ya sea que lo sepa o no. Esos son los peores, honestamente." Ben farfullo. "Porque ahí estas tu pensando que les gustas, y _bam_ , se los dices y lo único que dicen es "Oh, no tenía idea. Oh, ¿Acaso parecía que si? De ninguna forma, no era mi intensión, creí que te trataba tan bien como a todos los demás, blahblahblah"." La forma en la que su tono se agito de forma progresiva dejo en claro de que hablaba de una experiencia personal. Su pata se apretó cada vez más mientras citaba a aquel extraño en una voz quejumbrosa.

" _¡De todas formas!"_ El linebacker levanto la mirada. "Perdón por divagar. Kristie probablemente sea otra cosa sin importancia para él. Tal vez Judy tenga una oportunidad en el baile de graduación." Garraza sonrió con malicia a la coneja. "Creo que eres su _favorita_."

 _Eso_ llamo la atención de Judy, y ella se preguntó si Ben estuvo escuchando su conversación con Nick el otro día. Moviendo los ojos entre sus amigos, lucho contra el calor que crecía en su rostro, tosiendo y mirando a su comida como distracción. " _Por favor_. Apenas nos conocemos. Y no puedo ir al baile de graduación de este año de todas formas, mis padres son los organizadores del festival de la cosecha ese fin de semana." No lo noto, pero ben y Fru Fru intercambiaron miradas.

Fru Fru abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba sobre la relación de Judy y Nick, pero Ben le gano en hacerlo. Y en vez de comentar la notable cantidad de tiempo que pasaba junto a Nick desde que inicio el semestre, decidió terminar con la conversación, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Fru Fru. "Judy puede ir con quien lo desee, y ella _me_ eligió. ¡Deja de intentar alejar a mi cita de mí, Fru!" se quejó en broma, pretendiendo haber sido insultado.

Siguiéndole el juego, Fru Fru comento. "¡Solo me estoy preocupando por _Jack_!"

"Oh, él no quiere ir al baile de invierno," Ben agito su pata como si eso resolviera el problema. "Aunque dijo que si iría a la graduación."

"Tienes tanta suerte," Fru Fru suspiro. "No tengo ni idea de con quien voy a ir."

"Ven sola," Ben sugirió, tomando el plato de pudin para pasarle los dedos y poder dejarlo limpio.

"Puede ser. Pero es más divertido tener a alguien para hacer juego," la musaraña suspiro de nuevo.

"Oooh, eso me recuerda, ayúdame a escoger el color para nuestros moños-"

La conversación decayó a un punto donde Ben estaba viendo las fotos en su celular mientras Fru Fru se recostaba en su hombro, alternando entre dar chillidos y burlarse. Judy participo distraídamente, la idea de _chichas_ y _Nick_ persistiendo, zumbando en su cabeza como los estúpidos mosquitos alrededor del lago en su granja durante el verano.

Judy apretó los dientes mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia su espalda, buscando alcanzar el terco cierre del vestido que se probaba. El cierre evadía sus dedos, Judy se quejó un poco. Mirando a Fru Fru indefensa, ella rogo, "¿Ayuda?"

Fru Fru trepo por un lado de su amiga hacia debajo de su brazo, agarrándose del cierre, el cual finalmente cedió. Judy sujeto la maldita cosa y lo halo hacia arriba el resto del trayecto hasta que el vestido quedo asegurado. Suspirando, Judy se quitó el embellecido vestido.

En cuanto la coneja tomo el siguiente vestido (Este era el quinto ya, y honestamente estaba a punto de rendirse) por sobre su cabeza, escucho a Fru Fru preguntar de forma inesperada, "¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Nick?"

A pesar de las múltiples capas que encubrían aquel discurso, Judy respondió, "No nos llevamos así, Fru."

"Entonces, _¿Cómo_ se llevan _?_ " cuestiono la musaraña, sonando como si ella ya hubiera decidido la respuesta.

Suspirando, Judy miro hacia a su amiga sin fijarse en el espejo. "Solo somos amigos, Fru Fru. Nada más, nada menos. Quiero decir, él es un _zorro_ , por el amor de dios."

Resoplando un poco, Fru Fru se encogió de hombros. "¿Y?"

Dejando salir una risa incrédula, Judy arqueo sus cejas. "Yo soy una coneja." Como si esa fuera toda la explicación necesaria. Y como si, si lo repetía lo suficiente, sonaría la mitad de convincente para ella como lo hacía al salir de su boca.

Arqueando una ceja, agito la cabeza. No es como si sintiera algo por Nick. E incluso si lo hacía, sería solo porque él era algo ( _enserio)_ atractivo y le prestaba un poco de atención. Después de todo, todas las chicas se emocionan cuando alguien atractivo les pone atención- aunque Judy nunca imagino que sería una de esas, pero no creía ser demasiado buena como para caer presa de algo así.

Bueno, de hecho, ella si creía que era demasiado buena para eso. Pero solo una vez no tendría importancia, ¿Verdad? Y está _definitivamente_ era una de esas cosas que habría superado en un mes o algo.

"Ok," Fru Fru dijo casualmente, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Judy salió de sus pensamientos y se estremeció un poco, a sabiendas de que Fru Fru tenía más que decir al respecto. Efectivamente, la musaraña ártica siguió con la evasiva, "¿Y eso qué?"

 _Dios_ , Judy gimió para sí misma. ¿Por qué Fru Fru tenía que ser tan amable y buena y querer tanto a Judy que de alguna manera, un zorro y una coneja estando juntos- _¡en preparatoria! ¡La mejor de su año! ¡Un delincuente!-_ no parecía tan ridículo y podía hacerlo de lado con un simple " _¿Y eso qué?"_? Judy casi comenzó a pisotear por la exasperación.

"No funciona así," Judy murmuro, evitando la afilada mirada de su compañera. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su reflejo, y se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio.

Canturreando, Fru Fru vocifero su apreciación. "Te ves hermosa, Judy. ¡Creo que hemos encontrado tu vestido!" Su voz se elevó una octava hacia el final con la emoción. "¡Y es prácticamente un robo!"

Ella tenía razón- el vestido carecía del adornado usual que caracterizaba a los vestidos formales. Era solo una sencilla prenda color crema que caía hacia el suelo con un suave bordado de tela. Nada complicado, pero vivido y cómodo y muy Judy. Y definitivamente, el minimalismo del vestido se veía reflejado en su precio razonable.

"Puedo hacer que mi sastre lo arregle para ti," Fru Fru comento, dando unas palmadas. "Tienes suerte de haber encontrado tu vestido justo antes del baile… y suerte que yo tenga un sastre. ¡ _Tres días_ , Judy! Es raro de ti dejar las cosas para el final… como si tu mente estuviera ocupada con algo completamente distinto, ¿Sabes?" La mirada que lanzo hacia Judy estaba llena de algo que ella no quería dignarse a nombrar. Honestamente, era casi como si Fru Fru lo supiera todo. Y aunque era algo atemorizador, la mayoría del tiempo no era suficiente para alterarla- Siendo esta una de las pocas ocasiones.

Sintiéndose un poco incomoda, Judy se soltó el vestido dejándolo caer hasta deslizarse en el suelo. El arreglo debía ser de al menos unos diez centímetros, observo antes de responder alegremente, "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Claaaaro que no," su mejor amiga respondió, sus labios curvándose hacia un lado mientras observaba a Judy de forma roedoril. "Y eso está bien. Si tiene que pasar, pasara, ¿No es así?" cuando Judy miro a la musaraña con incredulidad, Fru Fru solo rio exuberantemente, sus ojos chispeantes con amor y admiración y solo una pisca de malicia.

Ben se introdujo en ese minuto, una bolsa fresca de palomitas de maíz acarameladas en sus patas. Con un chillido, alzo sus brazos en señal de victoria, bañando toda la habitación con palomitas pegajosas. " _¡Perfecto!_ Y tengo _justo_ el moño para hacerle juego," canturreo, con su cola prácticamente meneándose en el aire. "Voy a ir por el auto y lo traeré al borde frente a Mousey's. Y… ¿Podrían traerme un rollo de canela de Auntie Ram's mientras salen? Se los pagare."

"¡Seguro!" Fru Fru rio de forma disimulada y alegre. "Lo que sea por hacerte feliz."

"Aaaw, eres la mejor, Fru. ¡Te adoro!"

Ben se dio la vuelta y salió, las llaves tintineaban en su dedo. No se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de Fru Fru, pero Judy no pudo culparlo. Después de todo, Ben nunca fue de prestar mucha atención cuando algo no le concernía, y la seria mirada de Fru Fru definitivamente no le concernía.

Sus ojos, claros y azules no habían dejado de fijarse en Judy.

"¿Una coneja, huh?" Finnick Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, soplando el humo hacia el rostro de Nick.

Dándole al fennec una mirada indecente, ventilando con la pata esa nube de humo que ardía en sus ojos. Por más que odiara admitirlo, la actitud astringente de _fuma-donde-quieras-pero-no-en-mi-presencia_ de Judy se le había contagiado- Lo que _probablemente_ significaba que estaban pasando juntos mucho más tiempo del que querría admitir… se sacudió sacándose la idea de la cabeza, prefirió reposar en la feliz ignorancia de _no_ entender la influencia de Judy sobre él.

"No tú también," Nick murmullo, la palabras pasaron junto a la chupeta de arándano en su boca, sonando mudas y babosas en resultado. "¿Cómo es que hasta tú lo sabes?"

Estaban recostados a la vuelta de Sweet Fang, relajándose (bueno, al menos Finnick lo hacía. Nick estaba un poco tenso ahora mismo) junto al muro de ladrillos que era el frente de la tienda de dulces. Un cigarrillo pendía de los labios de Finnick, y Nick se sacó la chupeta de la boca para observarla y así no tener que afrontar la forma en la que su compañero lo analizaba.

En un tono engañoso y despreocupado, Finnick se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Emerson me lo conto."

"Tonto lobo," Nick farfullo en voz baja, posando los ojos sobre ese dulce azul como una gema antes de suspirar. El canino había estado bastante interesado en la relación de Nick con Judy, a un grado en el que su persistente cuestionar- _¿Vai a hace algo al respecto? ¿O es que ya lo hicite? ¿Va a llevala al baile? ¿A la graduación? ¿Ya conoció a mama Wilde? ¿Vai a presentalas?-_ y su gesto astuto como si Nick no pudiera notarlo ( _Tonto lobo_ , pensó Nick de nuevo) se habían vuelto enserio, enserio irritantes, y Nick hizo todo lo que pudo para no volver a quedar solo junto a Emerson nunca más.

"¿Ya se la presentaste a tu mama?"

"¿A quién, Judy?

"No, la _otra_ coneja," Dijo Finn sarcásticamente. " _Si_ , Judy. ¿Así se llama?"

"Si, Judy Hopps."

"Huh, le queda."

"¿Tú crees?"

Finn rio disimuladamente. "Mírate, ¡Todo emocionado! ¿Quieres hablar un poco más sobre tu novia?"

Nick lo regaño. "Ella no es mi novia." Y ella nunca lo seria, lo que estaba bien para él. Porque el en verdad, _honestamente_ quisiera que todos dejaran de hablar al respecto. En lo que concernía a Nick, el solo estaba intentado seguir viviendo su vida, y Judy era una sobre enfocada, demasiado entusiasta marca en su radar.

Una marca que olía como el amanecer y margaritas, cuyo abrigo había arrojado a trochemoche junto a su almohada de tal forma que en ocasiones despertaba con su hocico hundido en este. Un abrigo que había estado esperando por ser lavado y devuelto por varios días pero él se negaba a hacer cualquiera de estas cosas, por alguna razón, pero… _lo que sea_.

El zorro más pequeño hizo un sonido de desdén. "Huh, es cierto. Vas a llevar a la tal Renardo a ese tonto baile escolar."

"Ella me lo pidió, ¿Algún problema?" Nick le levanto una ceja a Finnick. Kristie era una estudiante sobresaliente y una zorra, así que ¿Qué podía tener de malo? Seguro, no era Judy Hopps (la mejor entre los mejores, impartidora de justicia, y protectora de todo lo bueno y justo, tal y como la coneja no había dejado de mencionar las primeras veces que se hablaron), pero como una zorra iba por buen camino para una vida cómoda- tan cómoda como pudiera llegar a ser para un zorro, de todos modos. Así que a menos que hubiera algún asunto turbio con ella o su familia, Nick no tenía idea alguna de porque Finnick parecía tan recio sobre su cita con ella.

"Nah, no pasa nada." Dijo lo siguiente como si se refiriera a todo lo contrario a " _nada_ ". "Solo un poco aburridor, ¿No crees?"

"¿Aburridor?"

Finnick se encogió de hombros y tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco incómodo. "Parece el tipo de chica con la que uno podría casarse y tener algunos hijos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres asentarte antes de tener tiempo para probar algo nuevo?"

"¡Crema y _quesos_ , Finn!" Nick bramo, con sus ojos llenos como la luna y claramente asqueados mientras refunfuño, "¡Es un _baile_ escolar, no algún- algún- _ritual de compromiso!"_

"Meh, lo mismo."

" _¡No! ¡No lo es!"_

Calmado como el mar después de una tormenta, Finnick miro a Nick con ojos pesados. "¿En qué curso vas ahora, tercero? Te queda, que, ¿Poco más de un año de escuela?"

Farfullando, Nick replico, "Cinco si cuentas la universidad."

La mirada de Finn hacia Nick no era nada menos que mordaz, y la observación que le siguió fue igual de caustica. "¿Cuántos zorros conoces que hayan ido a la universidad?" Se sobrevino el silencio. "Eso es lo que pensé. ¿Pero sabes lo que _usualmente_ pasa en la realidad? ¿Sabes cómo fue con mis padres? ¿O los tuyos, también? ¿Y los de Renardo? Todos se engancharon en algún momento de la preparatoria, salieron y encontraron algún trabajo en la localidad, y tuvieron hijos. Así es como funciona la cosa, Nicky."

El tenso su mandíbula. "¿Si? ¿Y que si eso no es lo que planeo para mí?"

Suspirando, Finnick sacudió las cenizas de su cigarrillo. "Entonces hazme un favor y _no_ te acerques demasiado a Kristie." Dándose un momento para deliberar, tomando una última y larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo y aplastarlo contra la grava. "Hopps… es buena."

"Ella es una _coneja_."

"Yo dije _buena_ , Idiota. No _fácil."_

"¿Y eso que _quiere decir_?"

"Ya te darás cuenta."

En una multitud de parejas sudorosas balanceándose chiflados el uno por el otro, susurrándose cosas a los oídos antes de verse profundamente a los ojos, Judy estaba apretada contra el estómago de Garraza, dejando risitas maniáticas mientras él se pavoneaba dándoles vueltas por el lugar. Sus brazos cubriendo tanto como podían de su alegre vientre, abrazándolo con fuerza bajo la atmosfera de las luces del baile.

"¡Me haces cosquillas, Judy!" Ben gimoteo, tratando de despegar a Judy. "¡Deja de reírte!" Judy se ajustó a él y rio con más fuerza.

Alguien la había salpicado con jugo. Normalmente, se hubiera molestado, pero ella estaba un poco demasiado… _distante_ como para no estar de buen humor. Apenas había transcurrido una hora y media desde que comenzó aquel evento escolar, pero su cuerpo y su mente ya parecían estar tomando caminos distintos.

El tiempo parecía volar para ella, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos, la canción lenta había terminado. Ben la había puesto en uno de los asientos, diciéndole que _¡se sentara y no se moviera ni un centímetro, señorita!_ Porque iba a traerle algo de agua. Lo que era una pena, enserio, porque estaban poniendo el último éxito de Ariana Grounde, que era la canción favorita de Judy de momento (la semana pasado había sido una de Hyena Gómez). Pero en realidad debía escuchar a Ben por una vez y quedarse quieta un momento.

¡Oh! ¡Ahí va Nick!

… _Wow. Ahí va Nick._

"¿Tienes un _moño?_ " Dijo Judy sonriéndole, reclinándose en la mesa a su espalda. Nick dio una sonrisa ladeada viéndola hacia abajo, vaso de jugo en la mano. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada con su elegante traje negro hecho a la medida (¿Por qué tenía el un traje a la medida?) pusieron al corazón de Judy a latir al ritmo de la música.

"Algo me dice que no debería beber esto."

"Mm," Judy asintió. "Enserio no te lo sugeriría."

"No me sorprende que tengas buen gusto para la música aun estando menos que sobria, Zanahorias."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Levanto sus hombros casi hasta las orejas y sonrió aún más ampliamente. "Lo bueno está bien enraizado en mi interior."

Nick se rio con fuerza.

"¿Dónde está Kristie?" Judy pregunto, inclinando su cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver con claridad la silueta de Nick.

"Baño."

"Aaaah," Judy respondió, llena de inteligencia y sabiduría y coherencia (claramente).

Tal vez era un poco de curiosidad mórbida, tal vez era un verdadero intento de tener una charla, pero Nick no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Y dónde está tu cita?"

"¿Ben?" Judy miro hacia el techo, contemplando en donde podría encontrarse el guepardo. Completamente inconsciente de la forma en la que Nick pareció aliviarse. "Fue a traerme algo de agua- _¡Caramba!_ ¡Se suponía que no me moviera! Tengo que regresar." Pero sus cejas se arquearon mirando con ojos vidriosos hacia la multitud. "Dulces galletas con queso," ella murmuro, más para sí misma que para Nick. "¿A dónde se supone que regresare?

Riéndose, Nick puso su vaso sobre la mesa, susurrándole a Judy a la oreja. "Estarás bien conmigo, Hopps, relájate." Justo cuando le dijo esto, la canción se detuvo, y otra canción lenta se introdujo. Y por alguna estúpida razón, pregunto si pensar, "¿Bailamos?"

La pregunta colgó en el aire, Judy pareció preocupada, y Nick se golpeó a si mismo mentalmente deseando que alguien lo matara. En su lugar, sin embargo, la coneja pregunto, "¿Y que pasara con Kristie?"

Mirando por sobre las orejas de Judy, Nick levanto un hombro. Kristie estaba de pie en el pasillo junto a la entrada, parecía bastante involucrada en una conversación con alguien que no conocían. "No creo que regrese por un rato."

Judy se alejó de la de mesa, dejando caer sus manos a los lados mirando directamente a la barra de sujeción en la corbata de Nick. "Soy un poco… _bajita_ para ti."

"Sin problemas, pelusa."

Sonriente, Nick la acerco a él de tal forma que los dedos de los pies de ella quedaron sobre los de él. "En puntitas, dulzura," y elevándose obedientemente mientras Nick posaba las manos gentilmente en su cadera. Judy instintivamente curvo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick, y se dio cuenta de que la punta de su nariz se frotaba con la parte superior de su cabeza en aquella posición. "Esta algo ajustado-" Judy resoplo ante el chiste, "Pero funciona, ¿No crees? ¿Estas cómoda?"

Hummm-eando en acuerdo y asintiendo para mostrar que estaba bien, Judy permitió a su amigo maniobrarlos. "Qué lindo de tu parte, Wilde, ¿Acaso tienes una hermana menor con la que bailas así?"

El sacudió la cabeza, su hocico rosando entre sus orejas, Judy dejo que sus apéndices cayeran. "Sin hermanos menores, solo un yo practico y encantador."

"¿Encantador, huh?"

"Si, mi retrato se encuentra justo al lado en el diccionario."

Judy rio disimuladamente, y él pudo sentir las vibraciones por su cuerpo. "De acuerdo, mañoso. Me asegurare de revisar la próxima vez que tenga un diccionario a la mano." Los momentos siguientes fueron callados y reconfortantes, solo Nick guiándolos mientras Judy colgaba cómodamente de su cuello, luciendo complacida y un poco agotada. Ella lo observaba a los ojos con una mirada llena de _algo_ mientras decía por el borde de su boca. "Me alegra que nos hallamos conocido. Y me alegra que nos hiciéramos amigos."

¿Qué había en su mirada? ¿Cariño? ¿Maravilla? Bueno, lo que sea que fuera, hizo que le dieran ganas de… _probar besar a una coneja._ Que _horrenda y continua_ curiosidad que lo había estado acosando en los últimos días, y el _definitivamente_ tendría que saciarla en algún punto. ¿Así que por que no ahora?

"¡Oh, ahí viene Kristie!" Judy susurro, separándose de Nick. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que habían estado bailado por casi tres canciones completas- vaya conversación la que tuvo Kristie, Nick pensó en un parpadeo, re-familiarizándose a un mundo sin algo tibio y suave frotándose con él. Parpadeo mientras Judy se despedía de él mientras caminaba entre la multitud hasta desaparecer.

"¿Era esa Judy Hopps?" Kristie pregunto en tono de conversación, parándose junto a Nick. "No sabía que fueran amigos."

"Seh. Somos amigos," Nick contesto un poco aturdido, dándose cuenta por primera vez.

"¡Eso es genial!" Ella grito. Un segundo después, dándole un golpe con el codo dijo. "Bueno hey, había algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar un poco más tranquilo?"

Más y más correcciones.

Acabo de caer en cuenta pero creo… que alguien puso algo de alcohol en las bebidas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicos Como Tú**

Despertada a la fuerza por su teléfono, que estaba vibrando y timbrando entre su almohada y colchón. Debió haber dejado ahí en un descuido gracias al estado en el que se encontraba anoche. Afortunadamente, Judy había bebido poco, porque solo tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza entre los ojos, lo que también significaba que recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tonta que debió verse para los demás mientras bailaba con Nick.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo e irrumpió sus pensamientos, tomando el aparato entre sus patas, lo manoseo por un segundo antes de desbloqueado y dejando salir un somnoliento "¿Hola?"

" _¡Judy!"_ Ben chillo. "Me alegra que despertaras, ¿Estas bien?"

"Bien," Judy bostezo, estirándose y sacando sus piernas de la cama para levantarse y caminar hacia el baño. "Un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero no es tan malo-"

"No, no, no," Ben interrumpió, "No _eso. ¡Nick!"_

Perpleja, Judy tomo asiento, hundiéndose en el colchón. "¿Nick esta… bien? No lo volví a ver después de que bailamos, Ben, así que en verdad no sé nada."

La llamada pareció cortase, y Judy alejo su teléfono para observar la pantalla. Aun mostraba la estática imagen de Garraza que el mismo había tomado con su teléfono, así que sabía que no había colgado.

Callada y tímidamente, Ben dijo, "Nick y Kristie, Judy, Ahora son pareja."

Judío arqueo sus cejas, algo atontada. "¿Huh?" Solo había sido una noche, después de todo. ¿Un segundo estaba juntándose con Nick, y al siguiente el salía con alguien? Pareció extraño y repentino. Además, la vibra que obtuvo la noche anterior decía que Nick solo veía a Kristie como una amiga.

"Lo lamento, Judy. ¿Quieres ahogar tus penas con helado?"

"¿Penas?" Judy rio. "Estoy _perfectamente_ , Ben. No había nada entre Nick y yo" ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo?

Aun así, se preguntó si Nick pensó que valía la pena arruinar su aparentemente valiosa amistad con Kristie con un noviazgo. Si fuera por ella, probablemente hubiera ido a lo seguro y optado por una relación platónica con alguien que quisiera. Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué estaba asumiendo que lo suyo con Kristie no funcionaría? ¿Y por qué la idea de ellos juntándose hacia que sus entrañas se retorcieran un poco?

"¿Segura?" Ben pregunto tentativamente. Judy prácticamente podía ver su rostro preocupado por sobre el altavoz.

Ignorando esa pesada sensación en su interior, Judy respondió, "Positivo," y brinco un poco sobre su colchón.

"… Bueno, ¿Podemos ir por helado igual?"

Su tono tímido y alegre hizo a Judy reír, y ella asintió con su cabeza entusiasmadamente, sus orejas sacudiéndose en conjunto antes de recordar que Garraza no podía verla. "¡Claro! ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?"

Con un sonido de satisfacción, Ben respondió, "Fru Fru se la pasa hablando de esta heladería cerca de la escuela, así que he querido ir a revisarla. ¿Puedo pasar por ti a las 10?"

"Me parece bien," Judy respondió, terminando la llamada y saltando de su cama.

" _¿Aquí?"_ Los ojos de Judy, grandes y redondos, observaron al ya familiar letrero de la dulcería a la derecha de la heladería, ignorando completamente las suaves sombrillas de ceda sobre el ensillado exterior blanco de la tienda de helados. Su inflexión era tan elevada como sus cejas.

"Bueno, la heladería, sí. Quiero decir, podemos entrar a ese lugar después, si tú quieres-"

"No, no, no," Judy respondió apresuradamente, empujando a su amigo hacia la heladería. Ben grazno ante su poder, sorprendido por como lograba empujarlo.

"¡Judy!" Regaño, agarrándola de la nuca y haciéndola a un lado. Después de abrir la puerta- fueron bienvenidos por el pequeño tintinear de una campana colgado por sobre la entrada- Ben puso a Judy devuelta en el suelo dentro de la tienda. "Ooh, Fru Fru tenía la razón. ¡Esto _es_ lindo!"

La tienda entera estaba llena de color pastel y blanco como habían probado en el exterior, otorgándose una atmosfera casual y divertida. Una hiena que lucía amistosamente similar estaba en el mostrador, limpiando la superficie pegajosa. Viendo a los clientes, la hiena arrojo el trapo a una esquina, tomo su cucharon, y sonrió con facilidad mientras esperaba por sus órdenes.

"Oooh, tienen pastel de cumpleaños _y_ diverticonfeti," Garraza murmuro bajo su aliento, contemplativo mientras presionaba su frente ante el mostrador de cristal. Cuando súbitamente se alejó en choque, quedo una clara marca sobre el vidrio. "Oh No, ¡Tienen _cheesecake!_ " Se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga, su rostro una mescla de devastación y jubilo puro. "Judy, tienen _cheesecake…"_

Y mientras Ben murmuraba, Judy se cernía sobre el otro lado del caso, debatiendo si debía pedir el combo de vainilla con cereza o arriesgarse fuera de su zona de confort y probar el remolino de ruibarbo con galletas graham. Se acercó más a la ventana, su aliento nublando el cristal tratando de discernir si el ruibarbo tenía trocitos en él, o si era solo crema-

"Yo pediría el de vainilla y cereza," una voz mañosa sugirió, y Judy casi cae sobre el muestrario de helados, recibiendo tremendo susto.

" _¡Nick!_ " Dijo respirando con dificultad, apretando su pecho mientras se alejaba de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Nick asintió hacia la empleada, quien le sonrió en respuesta. "Estaba justo al lado. Creí haber visto tu colita esponjadita entrando a la tienda y creí que podría bendecirte con mi presencia."

"Vas a estar ahí parado por un _largo_ tiempo si crees que tu presencia va a bendecirme, Wilde," Judy dijo en un tono de debate mientras volteaba a verlo con una mirada astuta.

Mientras Nick la estudiaba, la campana tintineo de nuevo, y los ojos de Judy pasaron por sobre sus hombros. Kristie la saludo cordialmente mientras cruzaba la entrada, y Judy regreso el gesto. Nick se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le sonreirá, y su cola- que había estado sacudiéndose en el aire hace un momento- callo con calma al suelo. La arrogante expresión que sostenía desapareció, reemplazada por una más serena. Judy iba a darle un golpe por su falta de entusiasmo, pero entonces noto al zorro más pequeño que caminaba detrás de Kristie.

" _¡Tu!_ " Judy dijo casi sin aliento, cruzando sus brazos y observando al zorrito en tono de regaño. "¡Eres un traficante de drogas!" Nick resoplo y Kristie rompió en lágrimas de risa.

"No es todo lo que soy, dulzura," Finnick se quedó inexpresivo, ni siquiera molestándose en ver a la "dulzura" en cuestión. Judy arqueo sus cejas con sospecha viéndolo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Judy interrogaba. Finnick la ignoro y a su poco amistosa pregunta, caminando junto a Judy y sentándose en una de las mesas redondas en el interior de la tienda. Sus pies colgaban lejos del suelo, y Judy recordó su primera impresión de Finnick, cuando erróneamente lo confundió por un infante.

En ese momento, la sonrisa de la depredadora detrás de la caja registradora había estado perdiéndose progresivamente hasta que finalmente, suspirando con un encubierto tono de ira. "¿Vas a pedir algo o no, Madame?"

Nerviosa, Judy se giró hacia ben para decirle que se adelantara, pero Nick le gano. "No te preocupes por nosotros, Rachel. Yo me encargo." Dando un salto, Judy busco una placa con el nombre de la hiena- quien se encogió de hombros, dio la vuelta y salió- pero no había ninguno.

Mirando hacia Nick, ella pregunto, "¿La conoces?"

Con un aire de superioridad, Nick respondió, "Conozco a todo el mundo, Pelusa." Saltando tras la registradora, recogió el cucharon que Rachel había dejado, dándole vueltas entre sus patas. "¿Qué es lo que quieren, ustedes dos?"

"Un sorbete de chocolate y uno de vainilla en un cono, por favor," Ben pidió, cola tambaleándose mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador con sus patas en el rostro y los codos sobre la mesa de piedra. La curiosidad ilumino sus ojos, Ben comenzó a sonreír a Nick. "¿Y cómo funciona esto?" señalo hacia Nick y la caja registradora. "¿Y ella?" asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta trasera por la que la hiena había salido.

Nick le paso un cono de helado a Ben y respondió. "Solía trabajar aquí con Rachel." Sosteniendo el recibo de Ben- el cual rechazo así que Nick lo arrugo con su pata y lo arrojo a la caneca- luego pasando a Judy. "¿Y qué quieres tú, queri—Hopps?"

Judy noto su breve desliz, y rogo porque Kristie no lo hubiera hecho. Noto que incluso Nick parecía un poco incómodo con su error- mantuvo su cara de póker usual, pero había una línea diminuta línea entre sus cejas y un minúsculo temblor en su nariz- y Judy se apresuró en encubrir lo que acaba de suceder. "Solo un sorbete del-"

Ya se encontraba sacando algo del bote de vainilla y cereza mix, y Judy se reacomodo, viéndose un poco afrontada mientras expresaba su disgusto. "Eso no es lo que yo-"

"Confía en mí, coneja," el sorbete se deslizo fácilmente dentro de la copa que había sacado para ella (Judy se sintió nerviosa, _¿Cómo sabia el que ella pediría por un copa?_ ). "Si te pareces en algo mí, esto te va a gustar."

Nerviosa, replico, "Estoy bastante segura de que los empleados no tienen permitido trata así a los clientes- y me gusta pensar que no me parezco en nada a ti"

"Qué bueno que técnicamente no soy un empleado, ¿Huh?" sonrió de forma traviesa, y Judy no pudo evitar que una sonrisita se le escapara, la cual templo apartando la vista. "Y todo el mundo quiere ser como yo," continuo airoso, abriendo la registradora con el código de Rachel cuando Judy tomo el recibo. "No eres la excepción." Las monedas cayeron en su pata abierta, tintineando mientras él le sonría con satisfacción.

"Wilde," Judy inicio, apretando la nariz y aparentando una fachada pretenciosa. "Yo soy _siempre_ la excepción."

Cuando Finn soltó una carcajada, Judy y Nick dieron un pequeño salto, atrapados en su conversación como si hubieran olvidado que había otras personas alrededor (Y, honestamente, lo hicieron). Las monedas se cayeron de su pata por su repentina reacción, y Judy se arrodillo para recogerlas del suelto mientras Finn se atoraba de la risa, voz reverberando mientras carcajeaba una y otra vez, golpeando su puño contra la mesa, "¡Oh muchacho!"

Mientras continuaba el escándalo de Finnick, una moneda rodo hasta los pies de Kristie, cayendo en un espiral. Se agacho y la recogió justo cuando Judy se acercaba. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Judy inmediatamente alzo la cabeza, su cara una mezcla entre vergüenza, pena e incertidumbre. Ojos violetas buscando alejarse.

"Aquí tienes," Dijo Kristie, sonriendo levemente a Judy.

"Gracias," Judy se las arreglo, tratando de mantener la compostura. Kristie siempre tuvo una buena voz. Fru Fru le contaba como la maestra del coro estaba casi siempre diciéndole a Kristie que audicionara para los solos. Honestamente, Kristie era muy _amable_ , y pues… y pues… _¡Bien por Nick!_

"¿Cómo conociste a Nicky?"

El zorro en cuestión se encontraba comprometido en un debate con Finnick, discutiendo los pros y contras de cada sabor de helado mientras Ben los enlistaba, lamiendo encarecidamente su cono de helado, probablemente el instigador de tan frenético argumento. El guepardo estaba recostado serenamente mientras observaba, parecía sumamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Judy, le guiño el ojo.

Parpadeando y volviendo a concentrarse en Kristie, Judy explico de forma ligeramente patética, "Oh, fue solo por… calculo. Necesitaba su ayuda."

Kristie asintió sabiamente. "Nicky es muy listo. Es una pena que no le ponga empeño. Cada vez que le digo que deje de meterse en sus engaños y estudie más, me dice que no lo entiendo."

Secamente, Judy pensó en lo familiar que eso sonaba, excepto que ella recibió algo más como un regaño- dando un vistazo más profundo a sus propios prejuicios. Se las arregló para contener su suspiro de lamentación, solo para que _Kristie_ suspirara, su rostro tornándose levemente triste.

"El asunto es, yo _si_ lo entiendo," Kristie de encogió de hombros, sin comprender por completo lo que estaba diciendo, mas allá de que parecía que ella misma se había encasillado con Nick porque estaba demasiado asustada de hacer algo que alterara cualquier tipo de presión social que hubiera. De hecho, Judy estaba un poco confunda, porque ella y Kristie estaban técnicamente notando lo mismo sobre Nick- que él no se estaba esforzando- pero Kristie parecía pensar que incluso si Nick se esforzaba, apenas lograría ser un poco más de lo que la gente pensaba que era. Judy, por su parte, creía que si Nick lo deseaba, podría llegar a ser lo que quisiera sin importar que creyeran los demás, y que podría resaltar en ello.

"Supongo que como su novia, tengo que guiarlo por el camino correcto, ¿No es así?" Kristie continúo tristemente, inconsciente de la creciente incomodidad de Judy.

Judy se mordió la lengua, conteniendo su desacuerdo porque pensaba que tal vez no entendía a Kristie. Era demasiado en que pensar, pero en su lugar pregunto, "¿Y cómo _conoces_ a Nick?"

"Oh, lo conozco desde que éramos cachorros," sus ojos color avellana se posaron afectivamente sobre Nick, y Judy sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Cuando Kristie volvió a ver a Judy, la coneja forzó sus orejas de vuelta arriba y asintió energéticamente, intentado no golpetear con su pie. "Eran tan dulce. Solía corretearlo por el parque, y él creía que yo era la cosa más asquerosa en la tierra. _Niños_." Dándole una mirada a Judy.

Judy sonrió indolente, su tiempo de respuesta un poco tardío a causa de todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Vislumbrados sobre ellas había una in-interpretable sensación de desamparo. "Apuesto que tienes un montón de historias divertidas."

"Oh, no tienes idea," Dijo Kristie, su voz baja mientras abría bien los ojos para efecto dramático.

Su voz claramente no contenía ningún rastro de malevolencia, pero mientras Judy aparento reírse, se sintió aplastada por aquella voz en su interior. _No, no tienes idea,_ la retaba, cimentando la idea de que en realidad no era tan cercana a Nick, y que era una tonta por creer que su confianza con Nick valía de algo. _Es solo un enamoramiento_ , recordándose a sí misma. _Ya pasara. Siempre lo hace._

"Creo que esa es mi señal," Kristie suspiro, caminando hacia Finnick, que estaba prácticamente echando espuma por la boca y colgando del cuello de Nick. Nick evadía sus ataques hábilmente, sonriendo sarcásticamente al furioso mamífero. Cuando ella tomo a Finnick por la nuca, la sonrisa de Nick desapareció de inmediato, y enderezándose mientras Kristie se daba la vuelta para regañarlo gentilmente por provocar a Finn.

Cuando Finnick finalmente regreso a respirar con normalidad, Kristie lo soltó, apuntando su cabeza hacia la puerta mientras se dirigía a esta. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos." La forma en la que lo dijo sugirió que se iban para algo más que volver a casa.

Finn balbuceo algo sobre rinocerontes en tratos turbios y zorros solapados mientras pasaba junto a Nick, dándole una mirada indecente. Nick relajo los hombros sin intensión de disculparse, siguiendo a ambos zorros a la salida- pero no sin vacilar mientras miraba a Judy por sobre el hombro.

Se sintió minúscula y perdida bajo su mirada mientras se encontraba de pie entre las mesas, una diminuta mancha gris entre un mar de rosas pálidos, amarillos suaves y azules cielo. Sosteniendo su copa de helado vacía en una pata mientras la otra sostenía su brazo, parecía como si estuviera tratando de contenerse por algo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el rápidamente aparto la mirada, y Judy trago. Algo que se sentía como culpa y pena había jaspeado por su rostro lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Intento no darle importancia, exhalando lentamente cuando la campana sobre la puerta señalo la salido de aquel trio, su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba en cuanto sintió una pata sobre su hombro.

"Judy…" Ben dijo vacilante. Judy se tensó, esperando por la obvia pregunta- _¿Estas bien?-_ y Judy maldijo la misteriosa habilidad de Ben para leerla. Pero su amigo pareció sentir su intranquilidad y se conformó con sostener su hombro en su lugar. "¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Ya sabes cómo son las comidas en Ratatouille's Confort. Además, tienen un menú vegetariano que es para _morirse_.

La implicación estaba ahí pero sin ser intensa o forzada, y Judy se vio asintiendo. Necesitaba que la llevaran, incluso si la calidez de la comida no era comparable a la calidez que la astuta sonrisa y listos- pero pésimos- chistes traían a ella.

El semestre estaba llegando a su final, lo que significaba _exámenes finales._ Lo que significaba sentarse en la biblioteca por horas, haciendo y rehaciendo problema tras problema, analizando y disecando cada oración en su estructura y elección de palabras. Lo que significaba manejo del tiempo, tomaba rápidos descansos para comer e ir al baño, sin distracciones-

" _¡Zanahorias!"_

Sus cejas se arquearon, Estaba bastante segura de haber escuchado su nombre sisear por detrás de aquel estante de libros, pero ella realmente necesitaba terminar su teoría, y su cabeza daba tantas vueltas por intentar encontrarle sentido que tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco loca, y no había nadie más en el pasillo, ¿Así que quien podría estarle hablado, de todas formas?

"¡Hey, _coneja_!"

Ok, ese definitivamente no era su nombre. Y pensándolo bien tampoco lo era zanahorias… volteándose hacia la estantería, su boca cerrada formando una línea recta. "¿Nick?" Ella pregunto, un poco molesta por ser interrumpida.

El salió detrás de las filas de libros, mañoso como siempre y agarrándose del cuello de su uniforme con nerviosismo. "Necesito tu ayuda."

Su expresión irritada desapareció, una de preocupación tomo su lugar. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" Comenzó a cerrar su libro, manteniendo un dedo entre las páginas para marcar donde iba.

"Si, sí, estoy bien.," Nick respondió de forma distraída mientras recorría la habitación. A pesar de la falta de explicaciones, Judy ya se encontraba creando un plan de acción en su mente, lista para ir donde él quisiera que fuera. Nick pareció darse cuenta de ello cuando volteo a verla, porque su cuerpo descanso en alivio. "Tengo que ir a ver a mi papa, y, uh, necesito quien me acompañe mientras lo hago."

Judy parpadeo. "Ver a tu papa…" Repitió con cautela. "¿Quieres decir… en…" su voz se desvió, y Nick presiono el dedo de su pie contra la alfombra.

"Si."

Ella comenzó a lanzar sus cosas a trochemoche en su mochila, sin despegar los ojos de Nick, "¿Quieres que _este contigo_?"

Su elección de palabras lo puso nervioso, y el comenzó a balbucear sin pensar. "Finnick está ocupado y ninguno de mis muchachos de la escuela realmente lo, uh, entiende, así que no se los pediría, y Kristie odia la prisión, así que no podía _hacerla_ ir. Pero-pero tú no tienes que ir, puedo ir yo solo, es solo que yo…" sus hombros cayeron y termino con un tono lamentable, "No hay nadie más."

Judy sacudió la cabeza, con la autoestima por los suelos. Solo había ido a pedírselo a ella como último recurso. "No, está bien, iré."

Sus orejas cayeron planas durante su farfullosa explicación, y estaba teniendo problemas para verlo a los ojos. La caminata hacia la penitenciaria fue callada e incómoda, dándole a él mucho más tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

La verdad sea dicha, aunque dijo que ninguno de sus amigos lo entendía, el mismo no lograba entenderlo. Algo acerca de entrar a la prisión y encontrarse con su papa hacia que bajara la guardia.

Usualmente pensaba en sí mismo como un individuo bastante conciso. Dar la cara le resultaba fácil, y pocas cosas le erizaban las plumas (o pelaje, en su caso). Sabía lo que la gente esperaba de él, y aprendió que era mejor- más fácil, incluso- _cumplir_ con la expectativa que ser, bueno… el mismo.

Emerson, Duke, los gemelos, todo su grupo de la escuela- de hecho, _todos_ en la escuela- lo veían como vean a los demás zorros: un facineroso crónico que solo estaba ahí para conseguir su maldito diploma de preparatoria mientras la tenía relativamente fácil haciéndolo. Alguien que no pensaba más allá de la satisfacción inmediata, buscando por la forma más rápida y fácil de salirse con la suya.

Entonces ahí estaba Kristie. Dulce y pasiva Kristie, por quien Nick se puso en su mejor comportamiento porque lo que ella quería- o lo que necesitaba- era un hombre tan satisfecho como ella de solo vivir la vida.

No era como si Kristie no estuviera consiente de todos los estereotipos, pero ese era el problema- ella lo sabía y los _aceptaba_ tan fácilmente, incluso había planeado su vida entera para evitarlos de tal forma que no la hirieran. Y parecía pensar que Nick era igual pero _peor_ , y que si esperaba lo suficiente o lo intentaba bastante, sería capaz de traspasar de su duro exterior para encontrar aquel dulce cachorro idealista que correteaba por el patio del preescolar. Así podría obtener su final feliz: un zorro feliz que estaba contento con no codiciar demasiado en nombre de la facilidad y el confort.

Lo que, había comenzado a darse cuenta, era justo lo que el había sido, incluso si cualquier felicidad que lograra obtener era pasajera.

Podía ser que el hecho de que el mismo se había encasillado en esas ideas. Creyendo, inclusive, que era lo normal dejar que lo que los demás querían que fuera lo definiera porque todos ya lo hacían. Como Duke. El sujeto tenía una buena oportunidad como futbolista pero cada gol que hacía era menospreciado porque seguramente hacia trampa y era demasiado escurridizo para poder atraparlo haciéndola, así que nunca intento entrar al equipo, nunca se empeñó en el deporte. Y los gemelos, quienes estaban siempre haciendo volar algo en sus garajes porque si lo hacían en la escuela la gente solo pensaría que eran unos lobos tontos que no tenían idea de lo que hacían.

Todo esto era para convencerse de que Kristie era la elección más segura, la correcta incluso. Tal vez Nick nunca podría obtener lo que él _quería_ si se quedaba con ella, pero obtendría lo que necesitaba, ¿Verdad?

Y seguro, era triste ver a Kristie añorar aquella cosita alegre que solía ser- la verdad siendo qué si ella alguna vez se las arreglaba para pasar por su fachada presuntuosa, todo lo que encontraría seria a alguien que estaba mucho más _cansado_ de lo que aparentaba. Pero pretender que nada le afectaba era mucho más fácil y muchísimo menos aterrador que aceptar que _no_ tan bien se encontraba. Además, aparentar era prácticamente su segunda naturaleza después de todos estos años.

Lo que él quería era impráctico de todas formas. Cualquier bien que pudiera traer al mundo había sido embozalado en ese estúpido sótano tantos años atrás.

Sinceramente, Finnick era la única persona que tenía idea de cómo era Nick bajo toda esa bravata, y era solo porque él se tropezó con aquel cachorro sollozante en esa fatídica noche, viendo el bozal en el suelo junto a él y conectando los puntos antes de acercar a Nick hacia él y decirle (o bueno, gritarle) que sabía justo como "arreglar esa mierda".

Años de "arreglar esa mierda" junto a Finn le enseñaron a Nick que aquel pequeño zorro estaba menos que satisfecho con sus etiquetas, pero no encontró manera de combatirlas porque se había encajonado tanto _entre_ ellas cuando era más joven. Así que todo lo que podía hacer ahora era estar enojado todo el tiempo, especialmente ante la sociedad, quien sentía tenía la mitad de la culpa por arrinconarlo de esa forma.

"La otra mitad de la culpa-" Finnick se había sumido en ebrio estupor una noche mientras Nick fisgoneaba en su nevera. Habiéndose exiliado a si mismo de su hogar después de un frustrante desacuerdo con su mama, y teniendo la suerte de que Finn se encontraba en casa, incluso si se encontraba borracho. "-era mía, Nicky. Nunca te menosprecies."

Esa fue la primera y única vez que Nick vio a Finn tan cerca de romper en llanto, incluso si se recompuso un segundo después, "Y no pelees con tu jodida madre," cambiando de ánimo con tanta rapidez que agarro a Nick desprevenido. "Ella es una de esas buenas mamas, no una mama de mierda como la que yo tuve. Así que ve y dile que eres una pequeña mierda y que lo lamentas."

Entonces cayó repentinamente dormido, y después de que Nick acomodara una gruesa cobija sobre su amigo y dejara junto a él un vaso con agua y un Aardvil sobre la mesa, paso por la tienda 24 horas para comprar flores.

También estaba esa noche en la que Nick sumo dos y dos, dándose cuenta de que Finn se sentía culpable por cómo se había vuelto. E incluso si los métodos de Finn eran… _poco convencionales_ , estaba intentándolo. Tal vez tenía miedo de que Nick terminada siendo tal malhumorado y rezagado como el, todo ese resentimiento acumulado embotellado en tan pequeño embace. Sus intentos fueron medio exitosos- Nick no era malhumorado, solo… resignado ante su destino a este punto.

Lo que probablemente explicaba porque Finn se precipito tanto por incluir a Judy cuando supo de ella, porque creía que Judy podría sacar a Nick de su complacencia. No estaba equivocado, excepto que Nick había elegido a Kristie, así que había llegado tarde… No como si una coneja hubiera siquiera considerado salir con un zorro, enemigos naturales y todo eso. Honestamente, incluso sin todas las complicaciones de una relación formal, estaba esperando que toda su cosa-amistosa-tentativa le explotara en la cara. Ya había sucedido una vez.

Pero por alguna razón… por alguna razón, no podía alejársele, aun sabiendo que las probabilidades de que las cosas fueran bien entre él y Hopps eran pequeñas. "¿ _Quieres que vaya contigo_?" ella le pregunto, y lo había sacado _tanto_ de curso porque por mucho que no creyera que las cosas funcionaria, aun así ella era la segunda persona que lo había comprendido, pero él no lograba entender _porque_.

(También estaba ese malentendido inicial al creer que si él la quería a ella, _punto_ , y lo había puesto tan nervioso que la mas estúpida explicación salió por su boca. Aun necesitaba entender de qué _trataba_ todo eso.)

Ahora, por cierto, no podía _dejar_ de pensar al respecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Porque ella se había cuestionado si en realidad él _era_ solo un zorro? ¿Por qué ella sugirió que él _podía ser más_? ¿Por qué ella era la razón por la que repentinamente había comenzado a desear hacer más que solo pretender que nada le afectaba?

Cuando tuvieron aquella pelea, había pensado que estaba enojado con ella por no tener idea de cómo lo tenían los zorros astutos o las comadrejas escurridizas, lobos descerebrados o sucias ratas. Ella era solo una torpe coneja, regañándose a si mismo por las consecuencias de esa tormenta, agobiado por su ira y la inocencia de la coneja. Una torpe coneja que debió estar haciendo cosas de torpes conejos, como acostarse con lo que se le cruzara y sufriendo con las clases básicas mientras cuidaba de un jardín de cualquier vegetal en casa preparándose para una vida entera en la granja-

 _Oh,_ pensó de inmediato, el entendimiento cerniéndose sobre él. _Carajo._

Esa era la cosa con Judy: ella era un montón de, "Oh. Carajo." Porque todo sobre ella se revelaba contra todo lo que el aceptaba. Todos los demás estaban conformes con dejarlo hacer lo suyo- _Él_ se había vuelto conformista solo por seguir la corriente- animándolo a no hacer más que vivir la vida, aunque eso significara conformarse y fingir. Nadie hacia preguntas porque nadie creía que estuviera haciendo algo cuestionable.

Pero no Judy. Nunca Judy, estaba aprendiendo. Cuando él le dijo que era un zorro, realmente creyó que era todo lo que había que decir, malditos los sueños infantiles. No fue sino hasta después de su discusión que había empezado a dudarlo, y entonces eventualmente se dio cuenta que su rabia no era porque ella no lo entendía, pero porque _si_ lo hacía… y perfectamente, por cierto, porque ella era una _coneja_ , y la gente tenía sus prejuicios contra los conejos. Judy _sabia_ del prejuicio- seguro, de diferente sabor y variedad, pero cultivados de la misma forma- lo que significaba que no tenía más una excusa, porque si una "torpe coneja" podía hacerlo, si una "torpe coneja" podía cuando menos _intentar_ … bueno, ¿Por qué _no_ un zorro astuto?

Y el sabia, incluso si debía apretar los dientes y cerrar el puño para admitirlo, que podía. Meterse en una cabina para visitantes con su padre era su principal recordatorio, porque la vida entera de su padre se basó en luchar contra las probabilidades. Incluso con cadenas en los tobillos, aun seguía luchando y por eso necesitaba a su mama o a Finn ahí- porque el _odiaba_ aquel agobiante pensamiento de que podría ser mas, y necesitaba meter a alguien entre él y la expresión amorosa y llena de esperanza de su padre. Nick siempre se sentía aliviado cuando salía de la penitenciaria porque el peso de decepcionar a su padre se caía de sus hombros.

Pero ahora ahí estaba _Judy_.

Judy, que estaba siguiéndole demasiado bien el paso para su gusto. Judy, quien no lo empujaba ni presionaba para "apresurarse y ser mejor". Judy, quien sabía que él podía cambiar pero no lo _forzaba_ a hacerlo, quien había estado lamentándose por su propia ignorancia aun cual el había estado igual de cegado, Judy quien trataba de entender las cosas desde su punto de vista, intentando se una mejor amiga a pesar de que _él_ fue quien la había gritado y llamado torpe.

Ella llego saltando con su terca, "¡No me digas lo que puede o no ser!", actitud, prácticamente apoderándose de su vida. Como resultado, él estaba comenzado a creer que las cosas podían cambiar porque _ella_ creía que podrían cambiar, aun si el cambio tomaba tiempo.

Mientras que la paciencia de Kristie con él era solo porque la zorra creía que al final obtendría lo que deseaba de él (un marido dócil y domesticado), La paciencia de Judy era puramente porque sabía que no podía obligar a Nick a ser algo que no quería ser. Después de su pelea, ella no había mencionado nada _ni remotamente_ relacionado con su potencial. Pero el ya no necesitaba su incitación- ya pensaba en ello bastante por sí mismo.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Judy busco por su rostro con sus patas, y Nick se dio cuenta de que había estado viéndola todo el tiempo mientras pensaba.

Rápidamente, respondió, "Si, seguro-" Judy inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando caer sus patas a los lados mientras Nick se acercaba a tomar lo que sea que fuera. Su mirada seria se volvió una sonrisa dentada, y tiro de una de sus orejas. "Ahí."

Judy regaño. "Torpe zorro."

"Sabes que me amas," el parloteo, cruzando las patas detrás de su cabeza mientras Judy apartaba la mirada. Caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, cualquier tensión existente se difumino gracias a su confortable airosidad.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la monótona y siniestra estructura, Nick se detuvo para tomar unos profundos alientos en preparación. Judy, quien no noto que su amigo se detuvo, se abalanzo, prácticamente lista para romper la puerta en su prisa por entrar. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de la falta el reflejo de Nick en esta así que se dio la vuelta.

El aún estaba parado al pie de la escalera, así que se devolvió, parándose a su lado. "No tenías porque," el comento, dando un primer paso hacia adelante.

"Lo sé." Respondió con suavidad, acariciando su brazo mientras lo seguía. "Pero quería."

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras respondía, con una voz rasposa, "Zanahorias."

"Tomate tu tiempo," ella interrumpió, gentilmente tomando una de sus muñecas con su pata y posándola tranquilizadoramente. Y se vio a si mismo pensando que si había alguna forma de describir lo que su relación con Judy se había vuelto, era con la situación actual: ella guiándolo en la dirección correcta a su propio ritmo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cima, Judy lo soltó, observando como él se concentraba en respirar de forma serena y pareja. "¿Estás listo?" pregunto con calma, asintiendo hacia la entrada.

"Espera," el murmuro. La pata de ella, que se acercaba a la perilla, dio un salto hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado. Lo observo expectante mientras el intentaba de poner sus palabras y sentimientos juntos. "Hopps- Judy- Yo…"

El deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y meter su nariz entre sus orejas era insoportable, pero él tenía una _novia_ ahora, y abrazar con fuerza a otras chicas por más de diez segundos mientras se frotaba con ella _no era_ lo que un buen novio hacía.

Así que se limitó a una inofensiva e inexpresiva muestra de gratitud. "Gracias."

Sonriendo ligeramente, Judy encogió un hombro. Después de un momento de deliberación, ella dijo, "Lo sé."

Nick trago. "No tenías porque."

Suavemente, ella repitió aquellas palabras familiares. "Pero quería hacerlo."

 _Tomate tu tiempo,_ ella dijo.

El esperaba que fuera enserio.

Otra versión re-revisada, vamos a la siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicos Como Tú**

Judy camino calladamente a través del frio piso se piedra, mientras las garras de Nick cliqueaban rítmicamente. Tras lo que se sintió como una eternidad caminando, exacerbada por la humedad y la monótona coloración de la prisión, Nick se detuvo enfrente de una amplia entrada, dirigiéndolos hacia el pilar a un lado.

"Espera aquí," Nick demando, voz ocupada mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, le paso la mochila a Judy, quien la tomo obedientemente. En sus manos yacía un tenedor y un portacomida transparente. La rebanada de pastel de arándanos se encontraba algo aplastada en la punta, y el sirope acumulado en una esquina, azul y viscoso.

"Creí que los cubiertos estaban prohibidos" Judy pregunto, ladeando la cabeza. Se preguntaba si la señora Wilde lo había preparado para su esposo.

Nick sacudió la cabeza. "Lo están, pero los guardias me conocen. Y es de plástico de todas formas." Dando un paso hacia atrás y observando a Judy nerviosamente. "Solo quédate aquí, ¿Ok? No te muevas. Y no hables con nadie."

Judy asintió, apretando la mochila con fuerza mientras lo observaba caminar una corta distancia hasta sentarse en una silla plástica. Nunca pensó que Nick fuera un zorro pequeño, pero los imponentes separadores a sus lados ciertamente lo hacían _parecerlo_. Y cuando quien ella solo podía asumir era su padre tomo asiente en frente suyo, quedo aturdida ante lo robusto que aquel zorro parecía comparado con el perfil más delgado de Nick.

El lugar se encontraba bastante calmado. Había pocos visitantes a estas horas, y todos hablaban en voz baja, inclinándose ceca de la ventana de cristal para escuchar y ser escuchados, lo que permitió que Judy alcanzara a oír algo de la conversación de Nick con el señor Wilde, quien hablaba en un tono sin pena alguna.

"¿Dónde está tu mama?" Su voz era vivida, cálida y amistosa.

"La señorita Vulpezzo necesitaba su ayuda para cubrir un turno en el último minuto, así que no pudo venir."

"¿Viniste solo?" La sorpresa que sintió fue fácil de percibir, y Judy comprendió que Nick siempre había evitado venir solo.

En efecto, la respuesta de Nick pareció algo tímida. "Yo- no. Le pedí a mi… amiga que me acompañara. Esta por allá." Movió su pata en señal de vecindad.

Judy mando un pequeño saludo, sintiéndose atípicamente tímida frente al padre de Nick. Cuando el sonrió de vuelta y levanto una pata, Judy quedo atónita por un minuto por su similitud a Nick. Nerviosa, rio sin más razón que para distraerse del calor que crecía en sus mejillas.

Una parte de ella creyó que el padre de Nick la llamara para presentarse adecuadamente, así que espero que la distancia que estaba manteniendo fuera un signo lo suficientemente claro de que no estaba ahí más que para acompañar a Nick y que no era necesario presentarse.

Por suerte, el señor Wilde no pidió nada más, satisfecho con su corto pero placentero intercambio.

Judy siguió observando por un segundo mientras Nick deslizaba el portacomida con el pastel y el tenedor por la pequeña abertura en el cristal. Cuando su padre abrió el contenedor, ella giró a un lado para darle a esos dos algo de privacidad, tratando de pensar en algo más para evitar entrometerse.

La distracción llego 15 minutos después en forma de una voz tosca y resonante, distrayéndola de su aburrido análisis de la poca actividad que había en el lugar. "Las esposas están muy ajustadas, jefe."

Un rinoceronte, vestido en el típico uniforme naranja, se quejaba de las esposas que lo atrapaban. Efectivamente, tenía unas marcas al rojo vivo alrededor de sus muñecas- pero el oficial que lo arrastraba no le puso atención, tirando de las cadenas una vez más.

Sus cejas arqueadas, Judy dijo, "Dijo que le _duele_ , oficial."

El carnero se sorprendió, revisando hasta que entendió que era Judy quien le hablaba.

Dijo de nuevo. "sus esposas están demasiado ajustadas. ¿No deberías aflojarlas un poco?" aun con una mirada un poco molesta, Judy miro al oficial hasta que este accedió.

Mientras gruñía y se balanceaba con las cadenas, el rinoceronte comenzó a canturrear. "¿Qué hacer una pequeña conejita como tu aquí, ternurita?"

Sonriendo pacientemente, Judy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, "Espero a alguien. Y por favor no me llame así, señor. Cuando otro conejo lo dice no hay problema pero-"

"Aw, ¡Está intentando hablarme!" El rinoceronte se sacudió riéndose, llamando la atención hacia él y Judy (Como si su tremenda talla y el naranja intenso del uniforme no fueran suficientes para llamar la atención de todos). Las cadenas entre sus muñecas se golpeaban entre sí por la fuerza de su risa, y el oficial que lo llevaba suspiro, tirando del rinoceronte para apresurarlo. Pero se mantuvo firme, tomándose su tiempo para recuperar el aliento. "¡No puedo escucharte desde aquí arriba, bon bon!"

Algunos de los otros agresores que eran llevados por los oficiales se unieron a la histeria. Momentáneamente aturdida, Judy parpadeo atontada un par de veces antes de girar su rostro para mostrar su descontento. Voz forzada, mientras intentaba recobrar la calma. " _¿Disculpa?"_

Limpiándose las lágrimas, el rinoceronte balbuceo condescendientemente, "¡No perteneces aquí, conejita! ¡Esta es una prisión _grande_ y _mala_ para mamíferos _grades_ y _malos_!"

Nunca se había puesto tan roja en su vida, rabia pura recorría sus venas. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus puños se encontraban tan apretados que sus uñas se hincaban en su piel, dejando unas pequeñas marcas. La mochila de Nick yacía en el suelo, todo menos olvidada.

"Oh, ¿Acaso te hice enojar, bon bon?" él se burló, su voz elevándose una octava como si hablara con un bebe. "¿Vas a darme una patadita con tu piececito, tamborilera? ¿O usaras los dientes mejor?"

"Yo acabo de _ayudarte_ ," Judy aclaro, hablando entre dientes. Sus orejas estaban rectas, en punta e inclinadas hacia atrás.

"Pude habérmelas arreglado solo," respondió, tirando de su cadena al carnero y resoplando cuando el oficial se agito un poco.

"¿Cuál es tu _problema_?"

Un leve redoble se sintió en el pecho del mamífero mientras la miraba con frialdad. "Mi problema eres _tú_ , coneja. ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso tienes un problema con que yo _esté_ aquí?" Judy replico incrédula.

El oficial al fin pareció recobrar el control de la situación, y habiendo tenido suficiente, tiro con fuerza de las cadenas del rinoceronte. Esta vez el rinoceronte de tambaleo un poco, aun así arreglándolas para meterse en el espacio de Judy. En otro momento ella hubiera retrocedido, pero su rabia la mantuvo firme. "No perteneces aquí- y me molestan todos los de tu clase," El rinoceronte resoplo en su cara. "bastardos con suerte- ¡lo que daría por cortar una pata a uno de los tuyos!"

Justo cuando Judy estaba a punto de responder, fue alejada por un tirón desde su hombro. Nick se paró frente a ella, mirando fijamente al cabecilla que ella confrontaba. En voz baja, gruño, "Déjala sola, Roth."

El rinoceronte- Roth, Judy ahora sabia- pareció retroceder, pero su confusa expresión fue solo temporal. Su postura se cerró de inmediato. "Debí imaginar que estaba con tigo, Wilde. ¿Tienes el habito de traer buenechores a la prisión, huh? A tu familia entera le gusta la docilidad o es una de esas cosas de "de tal palo tal astilla"?" Sus palabras fueron directas y aparentemente inocentes, pero lo que parecían sugerir más un brillo siniestro en su mirada hizo que el pelaje de Judy se erizara.

"Me das asco, lárgate." Nick respondió, recogiendo súbitamente su mochila del suelo y alejando a Judy a la fuerza tomándola de la muñeca.

Forcejeando, Judy soltó su pata de él, presionándola contra su pecho. Nick se detuvo, y Judy se tropezó con él, dando un pequeño gemido en el impacto. Cuando lo miro a los ojos para preguntarle cual era el problema, su mirada era rígida e irritada.

Sus orejas cayeron. "Perdona, solo estaba- me hacías daño." Odio que su voz sonara tan débil para sí misma. Y no es como si no fuera lo suficientemente ruda para resistir su férreo agarre, pero este no parecía necesario. Ella lo hubiera seguido aunque él no la forzara.

La expresión de Nick se hablando, y pareció lamentarlo un poco. "Te dije que no hablaras con nadie."

"Está bien," Judy dijo al mismo tiempo, creyendo que él iba a disculparse. "Espera, ¿Qué?"

El arqueo sus cejas y se repitió. "Te _dije_ que no hablaras con nadie. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si mi papa no hubiera tenido que ir al baño y mientras yo revisaba como estabas?"

Judy dejo salir un sonido de incredulidad. "¿Entonces se suponía que me quedara ahí para ignorando todo lo que sucedía?"

" _¿Si?"_

" _¡No!"_ Judy exclamo, asombrada. "¡A él le _dolía_!"

"¿Si?" Nick replico, pareciendo expectante de Judy mientras caminaba de vuelta a su asiento. Ella asintió vigorosamente, preparada para argumentar su caso. En su lugar, los labios de Nick se curvaron hacia abajo mientras el acomodaba un asiento para ella. "Pues _también_ era un cretino, así que tu ayuda fue inútil."

"Eso no es verdad," Judy refunfuño, cruzando los brazos. "no voy a dejar de ayudar a alguien solo porque sea una mala persona."

Nick la miro en plan "¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?"

Mirando hacia sus pies por un segundo antes de levantar la mirada, Judy suspiro. "Mira, no es como si apoyara su actitud criminal. Sus… muñecas le dolían." Escondió sus propias muñecas entre sus brazos tratando de sacarlas de vista.

Aun así Nick lo noto, tragando culposo. "Judy-"

"No pasa nada, Nick. Tenías miedo, lo entiendo." Ella se encogió de hombros, hablando tímidamente. "Es solo que… ese es el problema con el miedo, ¿Sabes? Usualmente termina lastimando a las personas. Y, si, Roth no es una buena persona, lo entiendo también. Pero no le hacía daño a nadie, y no pensé que fuera a soltar su… su…"

Mientras ella intentaba encontrar la palabra correcta, su cara se torció algunos grados hasta que Nick intervino. "¿Prejuiciosa y retrograda opinión?"

Judy pauso y dejo salir una sonrisa. "Si, eso." Se recostó sobre su asiento, relajándose. "No sabía que él fuera así. Pero saber y no saber- ¿Por qué voy a dejar que eso me detenga de ayudar a alguien en problemas? No lo sé, Nick, no puedo evitar pensar que el sufrimiento no discrimina. Y… no puedo evitar pensar que tu papa, aun siendo inocente, sigue encerrado aquí." Su cara se puso roja como un rábano cuando vio a Nick observándola detenidamente. "¡Lo que es hipócrita de mi parte! Quiero decir, después de cómo nos conocimos- lo que te dije e hice- _¡Oh dios!_ " Presiono su cara entre sus patas con fuerza, en vergüenza.

"No, no, te entiendo, Pelusa. Es solo que…" el intento sonreírle, pero el temblar de sus labios mesclado con sus ojos perplejos crearon un efecto de incomodidad. Moviéndose en su asiento, sacudió su cabeza, nariz temblorosa antes de frotarla de forma incomoda. "Nah, olvidado. De todas formas, no es como si yo no te hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando nos conocimos."

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" Judy presiono, ladeando la cabeza.

Se reacomodo de nuevo sobre su asiento, en un tono débil. "Es solo que tu… me recordaste a mi padre por un segundo. Y hablando del diablo," Nick rápidamente volteo su asiento hacia la ventana, cortando la conversación con Judy efectivamente.

"Oh, mira eso," El señor Wilde murmullo apreciativamente, observando a Judy. "¡Tu amiga ha decidido unírsenos! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Roth la estaba molestando."

" _Ooooh_ ," El zorro más viejo la miro en tono de disculpa. "Lamento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por eso, ¿señorita…?"

"¡Oh! Oh no, ¡Solo Judy está bien! No son necesarias las formalidades," ella respondió con una risa que sonó un poco exagerada y nerviosa. Noto como Nick la observaba por el borde de los ojos, intentando ocultar su pequeña sonrisita traviesa, pero cuando menos su padre parecía ajeno a su extraño comportamiento.

"Solo Judy entonces," el señor Wilde guiño un ojo, y la alegría de Nick se disipo de inmediato ante tal chiste cliché. "Soy Nathan, pero "Solo Nate" está bien."

Nick gruñó, deslizando sus patas por su rostro. "Él le hace eso a todos," gimiendo entre sus dedos.

Aunque Nathan intento continuar como si no hubiera escuchado los quejidos de Nick, hubo un pequeño brillo en sus verdosos ojos. "Es un gusto verme con una amiga de Nick aparte Finnick, por una vez."

"Es un gusto conocerlo, igualmente," Judy respondió con dulzura, encogiendo tímidamente la cabeza.

"No le prestes atención a Roth, está un poco celoso. Tus privilegios lo molestan, lo que es entendible, pero el tiende a inclinarse al lado agresivo del enojo."

 _Privilegios_. La palabra hizo que un foco se encendiera en la cabeza de Judy, y ahora, más claro que nunca, entendió cuál era el resentimiento de Roth. Todo lo que la hacía sentirse atrapada- el ser estereotipada como una torpe coneja, siendo vista como eternamente inofensiva, pero también indefensa y carente de las neuronas necesarias para lograr ser algo más que una agricultora, hábil solo en el reino de producir y reproducirse- Roth vio lo libre que ella era. Nadie la tacharía como una criminal, nadie iba a desconfiar de ella por su estatura.

La hizo preguntarse si el historial criminal de Roth era porque, como Finnick o Nick o todos los que conocía, creía que no tenía otra opción. Tal vez cometió un error en su niñez y todo salió en un espiral fuera de control desde entonces.

Algo respecto a eso- la posibilidad de que la _sociedad_ forzara a los individuos que podrían no tener ninguna inclinación hacia la vida criminal… bueno, hacia su sangre hervir. Y ella sabía que no era como si las personas sentándose en esas celdas no fueran culpables. Después de todo, ellos eran los últimos responsables de decir _sí o no_ a lo que sea que los puso en confinamiento. Pero… era la idea de que decir que _no_ se volvía cada vez más difícil cada vez que alguien decía, "Nunca serás nada más de lo que naciste siendo." Y tal vez aquellos mamíferos habían comenzado a creer en ello.

Judy recordó a sus propios padres, en algún punto, intentando convencerla de que no debía irse a la ciudad. "Eres una coneja," ellos dijeron. "La gran ciudad es demasiado peligrosa para algo tan pequeño como tú. Sera difícil que te noten- podrías incluso ser ignorada del todo. ¿No serias más feliz cultivando zanahorias? ¡ _Nosotros somos_ felices!" Judy los observo escépticamente, porque por mucho que sabía que sus padres eran felices, no podía evitar pensar que habían aprendido a conformarse con lo que tenían, porque no _creían_ que podrían obtener nada más.

"Nosotros los conejos debemos permanecer juntos, o nos lastimaran. No es seguro ahí afuera. Judy, sigues siendo una coneja, y tienes que tenerlo en cuenta."

 _Sigues siendo una coneja_. Eso fue lo que borro la persistente duda en el fondo de su mente que la hacía cuestionarse si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Ella no creía que ser una coneja fuera a evitar que hiciera algo. Claro, a sus padres si, al resto de su familia también, probablemente todos los demás conejos en Las Madrigueras creían lo mismo, pero no estaba satisfecha con lo que sonaba como una excusa. Así que se mantuvo firme y le dijo a sus padres que nada- _nada_ \- iba a evitar que fuera a la mejor escuela (y después a la mejor universidad) en la ciudad. Y si tenía que esforzarse el doble para obtener lo que quería solo porque los demás pensaban que no podría hacerlo, entonces que así sea. Pero no iba a quedarse quieta y dejar que la etiquetaran o estereotiparan. A pesar de ello, ella siempre fue terca y comprometida. Roth podría no haberlo sido.

Sus pensamientos terminaron con esa nota, y ella callo en cuenta de que se había aislado de cualquiera fuera la conversación que había iniciado con el señor Wilde y Nick. Por suerte, ellos habían continuado sin ella.

"¿Cómo están tus exámenes para la universidad?"

Nick se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dejando salir un sonido ambiguo que hacia juego. "Bien."

Una sombra de decepción se cernió en el rostro de Nate. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Si."

Nick se recogió sobre sí mismo y suspiro, como si esperara la siguiente ronda de preguntas, sugiriendo que estaba acostumbrado a estas interrogantes por parte de su padre. Nate pareció reconocer la necedad de Nick también, intentando calmar el ambiente mientras continuo. "Vale, ¡Eso es bueno! ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer después?"

Titubeante, Nick respondió, "Finnick tiene un amigo que me ofreció un puesto de manejo en una de sus tiendas después de que me graduara." Evitando ver a Nate a los ojos, los que parecían tristes.

"¿Es eso lo que deseas?"

"Seguro," Nick se encogió de hombros.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y Judy observo incómodamente por la habitación, deseando estar en cualquier lado menos ahí. Entonces, como si intentara tensar e incomodarla aún más, Nate pregunto, "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo van tus exámenes preuniversitarios?"

"Oh, apenas voy en segundo," respondió, "No estoy del todo segura pero he estado pensando en presentarme para la academia de policía."

" _¿Qué?"_ Nick bramo, la primera acción no letárgica que había realizado en un buen rato. Repentinamente, cada miembro de su cuerpo se movía. "¿Estás _loca_?"

Inmediatamente después de que estas palabras salieran de su boca, ella comenzó a preguntarse exactamente a que se refería Nick. No sabía de donde habían salido las palabras o incluso aquella idea, y se sorprendió tanto como Nick. Sin embargo, en vez de decir lo que pensaba, algo en la incredulidad de Nick la hizo sentirse un poco ofendida. ¿Qué era tan increíble de ella queriendo ser policía, huh? "¿Cuál es el problema, Mañoso?" arqueando sus cejas hacia Nick, retándolo a decir lo que ella creía que él pensaba.

El escupió, "¡Eres una _coneja_!"

"Gracias," ella burlo sarcásticamente abriendo sus ojos. "Había vivido los 16 años de mi vida _sin_ tener idea."

"¡Vas a _morir_!"

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ Judy replico, levantando sus brazos en incredulidad, su cara en plan _pero-que-rayos ._

Abofeteo su propia cara con una pata mientras se echaba para atrás, dejando salir un gemido exasperado. "¿Por qué no tienes _ningún_ instinto de auto-preservación?" Casi gimoteando, sonando un poco desesperado, "¿Qué está _mal_ contigo?"

Judy se esponjo, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el suelo. "Puedo ser policía si quiero serlo," dijo como si fuera un hecho, aunque su mente gritaba, _¿¡Y de dónde salió todo esto?!_

"Oh _dios_ mío," Nick prácticamente gimoteando, inclinándose hacia el frente hasta que su cabeza prácticamente golpeo con la mesa. "¿Qué está _mal_ con tigo?" La forma en que lo dijo, como si quisiera llorar por su persistente estupidez, era de hecho bastante divertida, y Judy sintió como su resentimiento cedía. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reír. Por suerte, Nick no lo noto y continuo, " _¿No lo entiendes?_ "

Manteniendo un tono serio y sereno, Judy levanto una ceja. "¿Entender qué?"

"¡Nunca antes _hubo_ un conejo policía!"

"Supongo que tendré que ser la primera," Replico flipante, levantando los hombros. La cabeza de Nick se levantó de golpe, viéndose el uno a otro a los ojos por un segundo- Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y no parpadeaba, lleno de frustración, mientras Judy mantenía la calma, despreocupada por su juicio.

Haciéndose a un lado, volteo a ver a su padre. "Dile que está loca."

Durante todo este tiempo, el señor Wilde había estado observando a su hijo interactuar con la coneja, su regocijo creció exponencialmente con cada frase que intercambiaban. Cuando Nick volteo a verlo para que confirmara la locura de Judy, rápidamente cambio su sonrisa por una expresión neutral. "Ella me agrada. Buena elección, hijo mío."

Ambos escolares se ruborizaron, Nick más que Judy. "Eso no es lo que te _pregunte_ ," El siseo, en voz baja luciendo un poco nervioso, como si alguien en la prisión fuera a escucharlos y contarle al mundo entero.

"Además, él está, uh, saliendo con otra chica. No soy su novia," Judy se reacomodo en su asiento, entrecruzando sus dedos.

Nate parpadeo incrédulo, entonces les dio una leve sonrisa como si supiera algo que ellos no, y la cara levemente enrojecida de Judy paso a ser de un rojo tan brillante que casi parecía la luz de un semáforo. Nick prácticamente botaba vapor de sus orejas. Ambos evitaron deliberadamente verse entre sí.

"Aunque ustedes dos parecen discutir como si fueran-"

"Pero _mira_ qué hora es," Nick dijo abruptamente, prácticamente gritando mientras se ponía de pie. La silla golpeo contra el separador, observando fijamente a Judy. Nick miro a ambos lados, tomando su mochila y asegurándose de no haber tirado nada.

El señor Wilde temblaba mientras intentaba contener la risa, casi parecía sufrir. Judy se puso de pie, acomodo su asiento y espero a que Nick encontrara lo que sea que estuviera buscando. "Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Wilde. Yo… yo espero que salga pronto." Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de ellas, sintiendo como si hubiera sobrepasado sus límites.

Pero Nate solo sonrió. "Tomara algo de tiempo, pero saldré antes de que te des cuenta. Podría ser incluso antes, se te vuelves policía y tiras de algunos hilos por mí," guiñándole el ojo, a lo que ella sonrió.

"Hey Pelusa, de hecho hay algo que quisiera discutir con papa en privado, así que si pudieras esperarme junto a la puerta y _no_ hablar con nadie esta vez, seria genial."

Ella respondió a su sonrisa presuntuosa con una reacia de su parte, apartando la mirada mientras se alejaba.

"¡Espero verte de nuevo!" Nate llamo alegremente y un poco demasiado inocente. Judy se despidió, dando saltos hacia atrás.

" _Papa_ ," escucho a Nick reprenderlo, riéndose de él.

"¿Como la conociste?" Pregunto su padre.

La pregunta parecía bastante inocua, pero conociendo a su padre. Nick se preparó con una respuesta simple, algo que creía que su padre no podría descomponer. "Estamos en la misma clase de cálculo."

"¿Y?"

"Necesitaba mi ayuda con su tarea."

Nate asintió con la cabeza, y Nick creyó haber esquivado una bala hasta que su padre le sonrió con malicia. "Dándole tutoría, ¿Y presentándola a tu familia? ¿Cómo funciona eso, hijo mío?"

Gruñendo, Nick pateo el fondo del separador. "A duras penas. No ha conocido a mama. Y-" mirando a su padre de mal humor, "-no planeo que lo haga."

"Vas a romper el corazón de tu pobre madre," Nate suspiro, inclinándose hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente. "Trish la amaría."

Nick hizo una mueca. "Si, bueno…"

Farfullando, Nate mostro una sonrisa hacia su hijo antes de tener piedad de él y cambiar el tema. "¿Qué más necesitas preguntarme?"

La pena tomo posesión de la cara de Nick instantáneamente. "Papa, si Roth te causa problemas, dímelo, ¿Ok?"

La alegre sonrisa de su padre se perdió, reemplazada por preocupación. "¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Finnick está un poco atascado, pero estará bien. Yo accidentalmente… yo cometí un error, y sus hijos me están buscando. Solo me preocupa que Roth intente desquitarse contigo."

"Nick," Nate murmuro, inclinándose hacia su hijo, ojos gentiles, aunque un poco agotados. "¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado así?"

"Un mes. Tal vez mes y medio. Tal vez… dos meses," Nick murmullo, incapaz de ver a su padre a los ojos. "Perdóname," dijo contractivo. Sintiéndose como si tuviera cuatro años y lo hubieran descubierto arrancando los amados tulipanes de su madre de nuevo.

"Está bien, yo me encargo." Levantando la mirada, Nick vio a su padre observándolo triste y sombríamente. "Nicky, sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad? Y si no, bueno, te amo. Eres mi hijo favorito."

Nick- un hijo único- sintió su labio curvarse hacia arriba ante la broma de su padre. La propia cara de Nate pareció iluminarse un poco. "Yo también te amo, papa."

Después de exhalar con satisfacción, Nate junto sus patas y poso su barbilla sobre estas, mirado hacia Nick. "Solo hazme un favor, ¿Ok?"

Nick asintió, pareciendo un poco cauto. "Está bien."

"Pasa más tiempo con Judy."

Esa sensación de cuando caes en cuenta de que en un mundo de animales insultar a alguien llamándolo "asno" realmente no tiene mucho sentido, así que lo sustituí por "cretino" que creo que cumple la misma función.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicos Como Tú**

"Así que," Nick comenzó, patas detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba junto a Judy. Intentando mantener un aire de indiferencia. "¿Policía?"

Cuando ella dirigió sus ojos al cielo, claramente deseosa de que el dejara el tema de lado, Nick dejo caer sus manos y se encogió de hombros. "No, Zanahorias, estoy _genuinamente_ interesado en saber. ¿Es algo que traías desde siempre? Ya sabes, durante el semestre…" Apuntando con su dedo entre ambos, "¿Es que nunca lo mencionaste? Tal vez, uh, ¿Se te olvido?"

Judy observo a Nick socarronamente, fijándose en su demasiado casual inflexión. "No, yo… yo solo pensé en ello ahora."

Ella noto como por un instante una chispa de alivio emitió de su rostro antes de que el gimiera. "Fue Roth, ¿No es así?" Dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia atrás mientras levantaba las manos y miraba hacia el cielo, como si le rezara a un poder superior. "¡Por _favor_!" Grito hacia el cielo azul, poniéndose las patas sobre el rostro dándose la vuelta mientras gemía.

Durante la dramática demostración, Judy había estado ocupada mordiéndose el labio, demasiado concentrada en las payasadas de Nick. Finalmente, reunió el coraje para dar pie a sus pensamientos. "¿Nick?"

"¿Qué, Pelusa? Estoy ocupado rogando por tu vida." Nick respondió, en descontento. La miro con ojos marchitos. "Preventivamente."

Judy prefirió ignorarlo e ir al grano. "¿Acaso… te molesto pensar que podría estar guardándote secretos?"

Su cabeza se movió tan rápido que casi choca con el poste de luz. Afortunadamente, sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron (apenas) esquivarlo mientras, al mismo tiempo, lograba recomponer su completamente estupefacta expresión en una más sencilla, descomplicada e indiferente. "Nah," replico con frescura. "Solo pensé que era extraño que nunca lo mencionaras."

A pesar de la firmeza con la que sus verdes ojos miraban adelante, Judy pudo ver a través de él. Una pequeña sonrisa intento escapar antes de que la contuviera de una mordida, simultáneamente intentando contener la alegría que crecía en su interior. Nick se preocupaba por ella, _¡Nick se preocupaba por ella!_

"¿De qué te ríes?" Dijo el arqueando sus cejas, aun sin dirigirle la mirada, y metiendo la patas en los bolsillos.

"Nada," Ella canturreo de vuelta, incapaz de evitar dar un saltito. Nick Wilde se preocupaba por ella, y su amistad era _algo serio_. Judy dio otro saltito.

Nick finalmente la miro, levantándole una ceja. " _Seguro."_

Esta vez, Judy dio un salto hacia delante poniéndose en frente de él. "No te estoy guardando ningún secreto." Copiando el gesto que el hizo antes, señalando con su pata entre ellos. "¿Esta relación? Es un espacio abierto y honesto y seguro para compartir como sea que me sienta." Entonces salto hacia él, tocando su pecho una vez y mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su estúpida y levantada ceja. "Y como sea que _tú_ te sientas también, viendo lo _bueno_ que eres para guardar secretos, Mañoso."

Regreso a caminar junto a él, mientras, el reía y dijo, "Vale. ¿Algo más, Pigmund Freud?"

"Si, por cierto," Judy replico. "¡No seas condescendiente con mis elecciones laborales!"

"¿Yo? ¿Condescendiente?" Nick boqueo, llevándose la pata al pecho y haciendo una mueca de exagerado dolor. " _Nunca_."

La risa escapo de ella involuntariamente, como si fuera un globo y él la hubiera pinchado con una aguja- Lo que, de hecho, comenzaba a doler. Agarrándose de la cintura para apaciguar la punzante sensación, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para recobrar el aliento, viendo hacia Nick de regreso, "Torpe zorro," solo dijo, mirándolo de forma juguetona.

Sonriéndole con satisfacción él dijo, "Torpe coneja."

Su corazón dio un giro y se maldijo a ella misma, porque ¿Desde cuándo los estúpidos apodos y los chistes malos hacían que su corazón diera un salto? Intentando no sumirse en sus emociones, ella se aseguró de terminar su caminata en un silencio entrañable. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Judy, el sol había comenzado a hundirse en el horizonte, bañando el cielo con tonos naranjas y rosas. Saco su llavero de su mochila en la leve luz, introduciendo la llave de la puerta en su lugar.

Justo cuando giro la llave y sintió a la puerta ceder, Nick tomo su brazo. Cuando Judy volteo a verlo socarronamente, su mano se soltó, y quedaron viéndose el uno al otro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Judy pregunto gentilmente, alejando su pata de la perilla para centrar su atención en Nick.

Nick parpadeo como si ni el tuviera idea, viendo como su pata se movía por sí misma. Finalmente, pareció poder decir lo que necesitaba. "Gracias, Zanahorias."

Judy sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes que agradecerme."

Él le sonrió. "Bueno, estabas estudiando cuando te llame, y ambos sabemos lo mucho que odias hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar."

Riendo, Judy levanto un hombro. "Crees que sabes todo sobre mi, ¿No es así, zorro?"

Nick empujo el hombro de vuelta el hombro que ella levanto, frotándolo mientras continuaba sonriéndole a ella. "Yo _sé_ que se lo sé. Eres una criatura de habito, coneja."

"Vale entonces, Langston Hooves," Judy sonrió con satisfacción. "Si soy una "criatura de habito" como tú lo dices, ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana entonces?"

Poniendo una expresión pensativa y frotándose la barbilla con dos dedos, Nick respondió mofándose, "Probablemente te levantes a las 6 AM para ir a trotar y volver a las 6:30 AM. El desayuno serán dos panqueques de zanahoria, cubiertos de sirope porque te sentirás un poco decadente. Caminaras a la escuela- eso son como quince minutos. Iras a tus clases, y después de ellas te encontraras conmigo en la biblioteca."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Mi día termina ahí? ¿Contigo?"

La sonrisa regreso a toda fuerza, con todos sus colmillos, blancos como perlas, en exhibición. "¿Qué mejor manera de terminar el día que conmigo?"

Por alguna razón, en vez de la rápida respuesta que había estado tomando forma en su cabeza, las palabras que salieron de su boca eran cálidas y templadas, acompañadas de lo que parecía una tenue sonrisa. "Supongo que tienes la razón. ¿Suertuda yo, huh?" Una rápida ráfaga de aprehensión cruzo por su rostro. Ella rio, pero de forma nerviosa, como si hubiese sido atrapada con las manos en la masa.

Ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. El nombre floto entre sus mentes, mudo, pero se entendía. _Kristie, Kristie. Suertuda Kristie. No Judy, Kristie._

"Deberías irte a la estación antes de que se haga tarde," Judy presiono, intentando cubrir su incomodo desliz.

La boca de Nick se encontraba abierta, como si quisiera decir algo a ella pero las palabras aún no se formaban en su cerebro. Cuando cerro la boca, Nick pudo imaginar por si misma lo que Nick podría haber dicho, si fuese sido en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, en otra situación.

"Si," Dijo de forma corta, llevándose las patas a los bolsillos y bajando la cabeza. Las orejas de Nick se inclinaron hacia atrás, y aparto la mirada. "Si, debería irme."

"Buenas noches," Judy murmuro, despidiéndose de Nick mientras este se alejaba. Él se despidió de vuelta distraídamente.

Cuando desapareció en la esquina, Judy tembló. El invierno parecía mucho más frio de lo usual este año.

Ella se encontraba hacía ya una semana en Las Madrigueras cuando salieron las notas de los exámenes.

Al principio ignoro la vibración de su celular (Seis de la mañana. ¿Quién la estaba llamando a las _seis_ de la _mañana_?), Judy parpadeo somnolienta, tambaleándose entre el nubloso purgatorio entre los sueños y la realidad antes de que el peso de su sueño cerrara sus parpados. Pero su decisión de seguir durmiendo fue ahogada por una sucesión de rápidos zumbidos. Gruñendo entre su aliento, tomo el celular de la mesa de noche, cegándose levemente ante la luz. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, fue bienvenida por una borrosa imagen de un pequeño sobre de manila, seguida de múltiples textos.

 **Hoy** 6:13 AM

 **Ben:** revise tu correo por ti.

 **Ben:** ¡Llegaron tus notas!

 **Ben:** ¿Quieres que las revise por ti?

 **Ben:** ¿O prefieres esperar hasta que vueltas para revisarlas tu misma?

 **Ben:** Demasiado tarde.

 **Ben:** RAYOS JUDY

 **Ben:** ¡Bellwether no es NADA comparada contigo!

Judy sonrió ante la serie de emoticonos de celebración que el envió.

 **Ben:** ¿Quieres que te envié una foto?

 **Judy:** ¿Qué haces despierto a las *6*?

 **Ben:** Uuuuum ¿Qué haces tú despierta a las 6? *u*

 **Judy:** ¡Tú me despertaste!

 **Ben:** O

 **Ben:** MG

 **Ben:** ¡Lo siento!

Poco después de que leyera la respuesta de Ben, el teléfono de Judy comenzó vibrar, y la feliz (Aunque un poco demasiado de cerca) foto de su amigo lleno la pantalla.

"¡Judy! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero hey, sacaste un 104 en todas tus materias. Menos física, obtuviste un 99 en física."

Judy aclaro su garganta y se froto los ojos, entonces se corrió hasta recostarse en el cabezal de la cama. "¡Estas bien, no te preocupes por ello!" La voz se entendió entre silabas mientras ella bostezaba, ella levanto su teléfono por sobre su cabeza mientras estiraba la espalda. "¿Un 99, huh?"

"Si, pero no me preocuparía al respecto porque Dawn también obtuvo un 99, y un 100 en literatura. Diría que estas bien."

Sonriendo, Judy se encogió de hombros. "Estaré bien. De todas formas estaba pensando en entrar a la academia de policía, así que tal vez pueda relajarme en mis estudios por ahora. Pero no mucho," se corrigió con rapidez. "Siempre tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, ¿Sabes?"

La llamada quedo en silencio, tanto que Judy ni siquiera sabía si Ben seguía respirando. "¿Tu…Qu? ¿Qu- qu? _¿QU-?"_

Ella se encogió sobre sí misma y dijo tímidamente, "Olvide decírtelo."

"Um, _si_ , olvidaste decírmelo," Ben bramo, su voz sonaba un poco lejana. La había puesto en altavoz. "¿Qué _sucedió,_ Judy?" El estrés en su voz era palpable, a pesar de la distancia. "Quiero decir, siempre decías que no sabías que querías ser, aunque ambos sabíamos que podrías ser lo que quisieras. Pero _esto_ … Quiero decir, no es que piense que no puedes hacerlo o algo. Puedes hacer lo que sea, ¡Te he visto hacerlo! Pero… Judy, quiero decir… ¿Una _oficial de policía?"_

Si tan solo el morderse el labio la ayudara a pensar en una forma de explicarse. Pero un minuto de ello no hizo nada por ella, así que tomo un profundo aliento y le dijo a Ben, "Fui a ver al papa de Nick. Con Nick. En prisión." Ella aclaro, olvidando que Ben prácticamente desconocía el pasado de Nick. "Y solo pensé… que era tan injusto que él estuviera ahí. Es inocente, ¿Sabias? Y tal vez, no lo sé, podría verme a mí misma siendo una policía y _de hecho_ haciendo lo correcto y ayudando a la gente. Y si, tienes razón, podría ser una- una doctora, o una abogada o una ingeniera bioquímica, pero nunca quise serlo. ¿Pero policía? Se sintió… que hice clic ese día. Se sintió bien." Las palabras salieron de ella sin pensar, y como resultado, cayo hacia adelante, un poco rendida porque todo eso sonaba _tan_ estúpido. ¿Cómo podría hacer que Ben entendiera?

Pero no necesito hacerlo. "Te entiendo," Ben dijo calmado. "Como mis audiciones."

Judy intento que no le diera un ataque. Ella _recordaba_ , porque ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Él era de nuevo ingreso y ella estaba en octavo grado; apenas habían sido amigos por un semestre cuando Ben la arrastro a _ella_ de todos los mamíferos en la escuela a las audiciones del equipo de football.

"¿Football?" Judy pregunto escépticamente, pero no prejuiciosa. Durante la última semana, había estado escuchando a Ben sobre como amaba ser porrista y bailar, pero los clubes y los equipos y todo lo demás que Ciudad Central tenia para ofrecerle no eran suficiente para él. "Creí que odiabas el Futbol. Y… si no tienes experiencia, ¿Cómo… como vas a hacer que funcione?" Ella no había querido hacer esa aclaración que era como lluvia en su desfile, pero _alguien_ debía ser realista.

Frunciendo el ceño, Garraza respondió, "Si, bueno, mi papa lo adora. Nunca deja de hablar al respecto, sigue diciéndome que al menos lo intente, incluso me hizo jugar un poco con él. Creo que piensa que me hará menos gay." El guepardo miro hacia Judy luciendo un poco furioso. "A este punto, no me queda nada que perder."

"¿Por qué no simplemente… _no_ te unes a ningún club?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es una vida que valga la pena vivir!" Aunque no dio más explicación que esa, Judy decidió que tal vez estaría fuera de lugar pedir que explicara más. Así que se sentó en las bancas, viendo, esperando y no entendiendo del todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que las audiciones habían terminado y Ben prácticamente _voló_ hasta ella, completa y definitivamente extasiado.

Su insaciable curiosidad murió rápidamente cuando, aun si aliento, Ben anuncio que eso era todo. El había encontrado su lugar- Y entonces- incluso aunque ellos se conocían pero en _realidad_ no sabían nada el uno sobre el otro- Ben la llevo a tomar malteadas. Tal vez, Judy a veces se preguntaba, si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, bueno, tal vez, nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Ben tampoco.

"Como tus audiciones," Judy respondió.

"Puedes hacerlo, Juju," Ben canturreo. "Puede que te coman viva primero, pero te escupirán de vuelta en poco tiempo." El bromeo. "Eres una coneja ruda."

Parpadeando rápidamente intentando contener sus lágrimas, Judy gimió, "Gracias, Ben."

Prácticamente podía escucharlo sonreír. "Deberías ir a hablar con McHorn."

Sus orejas de pincharon y su cola se tensó, limpiándose los ojos para deshacerse de cualquier sentimentalismo. "¡Eso es una buena idea!"

"¡Él va a esta _extasiado_!" Ben canturreo, y Judy escucho algo de alboroto, como si él estuviera bailando. "Ooh, voy a decírselo _ahora_ mismo. Así que tengo que irme. Pero te contare lo que pase, y le daré tu numero después. ¡Bye bye, dulce conejita!"

Ni siquiera espero por su respuesta. Mientras ella alejo el teléfono de su oreja, observo afectivamente a la imagen de fin de llamada.

Honestamente, sin Ben no la hubiera mensajeado, ella se hubiera olvidado por completo de sus notas y la escuela y su futuro, satisfecha con pasar sus días en la granja vagueando cómodamente en su hogar, lo que incluía dormir hasta las 11 (De hecho, despertarse a las ocho de la mañana pero gimiendo y revolcándose sin descanso en su cama hasta las once), lanzando al microondas cualquier cosa que sobrara de la cena de la noche anterior por un desayuno _bastante_ tardío, ignorando a su madre mirándola con preocupación, y teniendo una conversación con su familia pero sin realmente _estar_ ahí.

Pero ahora, por primera vez desde que había vuelto a su pueblo, se sentía… _energizada._ Estaba lista para salir al mundo. Preparada para cocinar tantos pasteles como su madre quisiera, deshierbar cualquier parcela que su padre le ordenara limpiar, hablar con quien fuera necesario para averiguar todo sobre el DPZ, y tal vez incluso aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Nick de una vez y-

 **(200) – 332 – 1474:** ¿McHorn, huh? Buena elección. Aunque yo me hubiera inclinado por Lobato.

 **(200) – 332 – 1474:** ¿O tal vez Colmillar?

 **(200) – 332 – 1474:** Pero eso es solo porque siento una "terrible" aversión a los rinocerontes. ;)

Judy parpadeo con sorpresa, su tren de pensamiento se salió de los rieles por completo en cuanto vio a su teléfono zumbando en sus manos. Solo por un segundo antes de que su rostro perdiera la batalla contra una incontenible sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Judy:** ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, Mañoso?

Algunos toques y deslices, y el número de Nick había sido guardado en su teléfono. Se preocuparía por la foto de perfil después- _eso_ sería divertido.

 **Nick:** Siempre puedo contar con el buen Ben para las últimas noticias.

 **Nick:** Pero enserio, ¿Acaso él se la pasa dándole tu número a todo el que pregunta? Deberías hablar con él al respecto.

Múltiples mariposas salieron de sus capullos dentro del pecho de Judy gracias al pensamiento de Nick engatusando a Ben para obtener _su_ número- ¡Para poder _contactarla_!- mientras caía sobre su colchón, sosteniendo el teléfono sobre su cabeza y sonriéndole estúpidamente. Cuando la pantalla se ilumino de nuevo ella dio una corta risa ante el mensaje.

 **Nick:** Y otra cosa: ¿Un *99*, Zanahorias? Estoy avergonzado. Tendremos que trabajar en ello.

Judy se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, ladeándose sobre la cama mientras daba unos toques para responder.

 **Judy:** ¡Solo soy tan buena como mi maestro!

 **Nick:** Me lastimas.

 **Judy:** Sé que te sentirás mejor cuando me gradué como la mejor del año. :)

El tiempo pasó sin que ella lo notara, hasta que la ansiosa voz de su madre sonó a través de la madera. "¿Dulzura? Son las 11:30. ¿Estás bien? Generalmente estas despierta a esta hora."

Judy se levantó de golpe de su lugar, revisando su teléfono para ver la hora. "¡Estoy bien! Solo me quede dormida, es todo," respondió medio ausente, sonriendo a su pantalla. En efecto, era casi medio día, y se deslizo entre sus mensaje con incredulidad. Se había levantado a las 6, y ahora eran las 11:30. Su conversación con Nick comenzó a las 7.

Una morbosa sensación retorció sus entrañas, mientras abría un cajón de su mesa de noche y lanzaba su teléfono en ella como si fuera carbón ardiente. ¿Qué había dicho que iba a hacer ese día? ¿Hornear pasteles? ¿Cortar el césped? ¿Superar sus sentimientos por Nick?

Claro.

 _Claro._

"Te ves _inusualmente_ animado," remarco su mama, sacando un pastel de horno y llenando la cocina con el aroma a sirope, dulces arándanos. Cuando se paró derecha, observo aquella imagen, mientras sostenía una cacerola hecha en casa, caliente y humeante entre sus enguantadas patas, con el borde de los ojos y una alegre sonrisa, su cola se agitaba suavemente.

"¿Enserio?" Nick respondió con ligereza, deslizando su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo con discreción. "Bueno, ¡Ya sabes cómo me siento en las festividades!"

La señora Wilde levanto una ceja. "Odias las festividades, Nicholas." Poniendo abajo la cacerola y sacándose los guantes de las patas, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina. "¿Acaso sucedió algo con Kristie?"

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia en contraste a la vacilante sonrisa de Nick. "Nah," el respondió corta y alegremente, encogiéndose de hombros y esperando que su madre no continuará con la conversación. "Es solo una amiga."

"¿La coneja?" Su mama pregunto inocentemente. La cabeza de Nick se elevó.

"¿La conoces?"

"Tu padre puede haberme contado algunas cosas," ella sonrió, levantándose y colgando los guantes para el horno en su lugar habitual.

Nick trago y ajusto su collar, balanceando su peso entre sus pies. "¿Oh si? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

La sonrisa de su mama languideció en cuanto noto la mirada incomoda de Nick. Entonces suspiro, su pecho levantando y cediendo profundamente antes de tomar el molde para pasteles. "No te había visto sonreír así en una eternidad," ella respondió.

Nick no tenía idea de que pensar de aquel críptico comentario, pero se picaba la curiosidad por saber que tanto sabia su mama. Cuando ella se acercó a Nick, él se preparó para preguntarle, solo para tenerla dándole un beso en la frente y desarmarlo por completo. El olor a canela y puro entusiasmo lo envolvió hasta que ella se alejó, acaricio su mejilla, y entonces camino junto a él, su voz cayendo tras ella, "llegaremos tarde si no salimos ahora."

El quedo de pie en el centro de la cocina, intentando superar su confusión cuando el teléfono vibro. Sus patas titubearon mientras intentaba sacar el aparato de su bolsillo, su corazón dejo de acelerarse _solo un poco_ , y lo llevo al nivel de sus ojos.

 **Kristie:** ¡Hey! :) ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

Su buen ánimo se perdió. Entonces sus cejas se arquearon, ¿Por qué se había deprimido? Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio unos toques y respondió, caminando hacia el auto mientras lo hacía. Una vez dentro del vehículo, trato de no sobre analizar su propia reacción, pero era inevitable.

¿Y que si Judy aún no le había respondido? De seguro estaba ocupada haciendo lo que sea que los conejos hicieran durante las vacaciones de invierno, y ella no era responsabilidad de Nick. No de la forma en la que Kristie lo era, por lo menos. El y Judy no tenían obligaciones el uno con el otro. El sentimiento que tuvo antes- decepción- fue solo porque mensajearla era divertido, y él siempre estaba dispuesto a divertirse. Así que, que no le respondiera, por su puesto, lo haría decepcionarse.

No que estar con Kristie no fuera divertido.

"¿Estas bien, Dulzura?"

"Estoy bien," Respondió, un poco demasiado agresivo. Sintió la mirada de preocupación de su madre y la evito, leyendo los mensajes de Kristie en su lugar.

Kristie era muy divertida. Diversión buena. Diversión segura. _Si_. Estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No… No que hubiera una decisión que tomar. No la había.

… ¿Verdad?

Y otro más, ¿Es cosa mía o abuso un poco demasiado de los pronombres personales?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicos Como Tú**

A Judy le tomo alrededor de un mes sentir que todo había regresado a la normalidad tras volver a la escuela, lo cual era inusual y encendía alarmas en su cabeza que lucho por ignorar. Podría ser que por primera vez en su vida (lo que era decir mucho, pero aun así estaba segura de que nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto), se estaba preocupando no solo por sus notas y sus planes para el verano- lo que era una un tema recurrente por sí mismo, sumado al cambio en su trayectoria profesional- pero también por las confusas emociones que surgían en ella repentinamente carcomiendo su interior antes de desaparecer de la misma manera.

Justo ahora, mientras escuchaba a Nick excusarse por lo que debía ser la cuarta vez esta semana, se vio atrapada en una de esas marañas de _sentimientos_. El hacerla de lado se había vuelto algo normal, al punto que se había acostumbrado a ello. Normalmente se tomaba su veleidad con calma, pero por alguna razón, la idea de que se había _acostumbrado_ a que el la dejara plantada en el último minuto comenzaba a provocar un poco de ira en su interior.

"¿Qué es lo que tenías que hacer?" Ella pregunto, forzando frivolidad en sus palabras para que no sonaran agresivas. Desafortunadamente, su tono resultando precio un poco demasiado apático, como si tuviera algo que esconder- lo que era verdad. Sus orejas ardían de la vergüenza.

Nick la observo con algo que parecía similar a la preocupación en sus ojos. "Ya te lo dije. Kristie tiene un proyecto con el que necesita mi ayuda."

"Claro," Con la mención del nombre de Kristie su disgusto de transformo en culpa. Asegurándose de mantener una mirada placentera, o al menos neutral. "Eres todo un héroe, ¿No es así?" Ella bromeo, tratando de cambiar el tema. "En un minuto estas salvando el desastroso trabajo de Duke, al siguiente dándole tutoría a Eli en literatura, y ahora estas intentando hacer tu magia con el proyecto de tu novia. No quiero presumir, pero quisiera tomar algo de crédito por tu actos, siendo la primera persona a la que diste tutoría y todo eso," ella guiño el ojo, dándole un golpe juguetón con su codo.

El no respondió, solo sonrió con el borde de su labio y dejo salir un leve resoplido.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar habitual donde tomaban caminos separados, Judy había tenido algo de tiempo para superar su reacción de antes. Y por mucho que le molestara, se preguntaba si su sentimiento inicial de tristeza podían ser celos.

¿Pero celosa de qué? ¿El justo monopolio de Kristie por el tiempo de Nick? ¿O que Nick priorizara a alguien por sobre ella? Un incómodo nerviosismo sacudió su cuerpo. Si los celos eran el resultado de querer algo que pertenecería a alguien más, ¿Acaso esto no significaba que ella quería tener a Nick? O, cuando menos, ¿Algo de su tiempo? Pero ya lo hacía.

E incluso si no lo hacía, ¿Por qué importaba? Nick no le pertenecía, y si Kristie lograba sacar lo mejor de Nick, en cualquier caso, entonces debía empujar al zorro en su dirección.

 _Es verdad_ , Judy decidió con necedad. _Lo que sea mejor para Nick._ Los celos eran algo patético e inútil si Nick iba enojarse con ella al final por consumir todo su tiempo.

O tal vez… tal vez tenía miedo- miedo de estar volviéndose cada vez menos importante para Nick de lo que él era para ella. Aterrada, incluso, que con todas sus nuevas responsabilidades, Judy vería su relación volver a como era al principio: inexistente. Trago y sintió como se le cerraba la garganta. ¿Acaso se sentía demasiado atraída por él?

"¿Nos vemos mañana?"

Su atención regreso se repente hacia su amigo con el sonido de su voz. Y entonces, con las palabras _demasiado atraída demasiado atraída demasiado atraída_ haciendo eco en su cabeza, respondió con ligereza, "Tal vez. No sé. Estaré algo ocupada."

Nick la observo dudoso. "¿Estás diciéndome que tienes una vida fuera de esa biblioteca?"

Judy lo regaño, dándole un golpe con el hombro mientras luchaba por no sonreír. "Para tu información, voy a encontrarme con McHorn."

La hizo sentir levemente satisfecha el ver a Nick tan impactado. "¿Una cita? ¿Con McHorn?" Desviando la mirada, sus cejas en punta, él dijo. "Él es…" La pausa se alargó como si Nick buscara una excusa y Judy esperaba oírla. "Él es un _rinoceronte._ "

Ella levanto una ceja hacia él. "¿Hay algo malo con que una coneja y un rinoceronte tengan una cita?" Sonó para ella como si Nick pendiera de un hilo, y una parte de ella- la minúscula parte en su interior que era banal y autocomplaciente- quiso desentrañar lo que implicaba, solo para averiguar porque Nick estaría en contra de ella saliendo con alguien más. Pero una mezcla de miedo y auto control mantuvo su deseo a raya, y respondió con simpleza, "Y de todas formas, es solo para hablar sobre la academia."

Así mientras ella se encogía de hombros y miraba hacia el cielo intentando evitar la reacción de Nick, también se perdió la ola de alivio que, por un instante, recorrió su rostro. Sus siguientes palabras se sintieron significativamente más animadas, aunque un poco temerosas, "Vale. Es solo que creí que un rinoceronte y una coneja… sonaba un poco… _desquiciado_ , ¿No lo crees?"

"¿Mas desquiciado que esto?" le dio una sonrisa ladeada mientras señalaba ente ellos dos. "Admítelo, Mañoso. Nadie se esperaba esto."

"Cierto," Nick confeso con casualidad. "Pero no es como si fuéramos _novios"_

"Bueno, tampoco soy novia de McHorn."

"Pero dijiste que lo eras."

Judy lo miro en tono burlón.

Nick aparto la mirada. "Solo sígueme la corriente, Pelusa."

"Vale, bueno. Digamos que lo fuera, ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿No crees que sería raro?"

"Es poco convencional," Judy miro hacia el suelo, inusualmente interesada en el pasto al borde de la acera, que ahora tocaba con un pie. Encogida de hombros dijo, "Pero si nos amaramos el uno al otro, lo haríamos funcionar, ¿No crees?"

Cuando lo miro de vuelta, Nick se encontraba en otro mundo. Se detuvieron en silencio bajo la señal de alto, Judy espero pacientemente para que Nick respondiera, lo que finalmente hizo cuando arrugo la frente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que sería algo mucho más difícil que solo "hacer que funcione"."

"¿Cómo así?"

Nick la miro con ojos disparatados. "Un rinoceronte y una coneja, Zanahorias. Olvídate de _hacer_ que funcione. Eso simplemente no _podría_ ser. Sin mencionar que medio mundo estaría en su contra diciéndoles lo repugnantes que son."

Las palabras que Fru Fru dijo hace meses hicieron eco en su mente. _¿Y eso qué?_ Dijo la musaraña ártica, En aquel momento, la forma breve en la que Fru Fru hizo aquello de lado parecía incomprensible, pero de repente, Judy se dio cuenta de que apoyaba el sentimiento. "Esas personas son unas tontas. Y te olvidas de la otra mitad del mundo a la que no le importaría." Su cara se sentía caliente y su cuerpo entero parecía a la defensiva, tal vez una respuesta involuntaria ante su propia hipocresía. Pero algo en la actitud de Nick la enfurecía. Algo en la forma en la que es se había rendido con tanta facilidad

El parecía acomplejado, y Judy se preguntaba en que momento Nick se había vuelto tan fácil de leer. ¿O era su imaginación? ¿Tal vez había bajado su guardia con ella? Nick sacudió la cabeza. "No vale la pena."

Judy se mordió el labio, también sacudiendo la cabeza, "Solo si no se aman lo suficiente." Sus orejas cayeron mientras lo observaba con incertidumbre "Pero si lo hacen, al menos valdría la pena intentarlo."

Al decir esto, su corazón se hundió hasta sus pies. No era hipócrita que hubiera dicho eso, lo era el que se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma. Ahora entendía porque a Fru Fru parecía tan despreocupada- la musaraña vio algo que Judy había estado negando vehementemente todo este tiempo.

Algo sobre encontrarse con él en aquel entonces y ahora, Nick había dejado de ser solo un enamoramiento y pasado a ser alguien por quien ella estaba dispuesta a luchar, y Fru Fru lo noto eones antes de que Judy lo hiciera.

¿Tal vez sus sentimientos por el cambiaron durante el baile? O tal vez cuando Judy descubrió lo de Kristie y se dio cuenta de que Nick podría serle arrebatado. Tal vez había sido el conocer al señor Wilde y entender verdadera y _completamente_ que Nick no era solo un delincuente con un intelecto poco común y una lengua hábil. Y podía intentar negarlo y fichar aquello como un simple enamoramiento tanto como quisiera, pero ya había hecho eso durante dos semanas en Las Madrigueras, y no la llevo a ninguna parte. Si algo, el sentimiento solo había _empeorado_.

Nick la estaba observando como si ella no fuera quien él creyó que era, y se llenó de ansiedad hasta en punto en el que pudo sentir que hasta su pelaje temblaba. Había dicho demasiado. "Se hace tarde, Nick," dijo abruptamente. "Me tengo que ir. Te veo luego."

Sin esperar por su respuesta, dio un giro y se marchó.

Nick parecía enojado con ella mientras la veía sentarse en una de las computadoras en la biblioteca, probablemente tecleando el final de un ensayo que era para el examen de la siguiente semana antes de las vacaciones de primavera.

No la había visto hacía más de un mes después de su charla bajo aquella señal de alto. Cada vez que él le preguntaba si se encontrarían después de clases, ella ya tenía preparada una excusa junto a una extraña y tensa mirada en sus ojos, que parecían incapaces de ver a los suyos.

La primera semana, Nick no se dio cuenta, pensando que su ausencia se debía al nuevo interés de la coneja por los clubes. Judy siempre fue el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por su pulir vigorosamente su currículo, así que sus constantes deberes no eran inusuales.

Durante la mitad de la segunda semana tuvo la persistente sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Para el final de la tercera semana, él ya _sabía_ que Judy estaba evitándolo, pero decidió darle otra semana, solo por si acaso. No porque tuviera miedo de la verdad o algo.

Pero ahora, al borde del inicio de la quinta semana, decidió que ya era suficiente. Soporto su silencio desde los inicios de _febrero_ \- ya era _marzo_. Iban a sentarse y tener una charla, como en los viejos tiempo. Antes de dar dos leves golpes contra la mesa, se puso de pie y camino hacia Judy.

Ella no parecía haber notado su presencia, completamente enfocada en alguna solicitud que se encontraba llenando. Cuando tomo asiento en el computador junto a Judy y la giro de tal forma que el espaldar le daba la cara a ella, ella dio un salto y grito en voz baja. " _¡NICK!"_ Ella boqueo, ojos violeta redondos como salseras. Su cuerpo entero tensado.

"Hey, Pelusa. Ha pasado un tiempo." La miro hacia abajo con sus ojos verdosos. Ella desvió la mirada con nerviosismo. "¿Cómo fue tu charla con McHorn?"

"¡Oh! Si." Su voz era un poco más aguda de lo usual. Alejo sus patas del teclado y rio un poco. "Si, eso salió bien. Ryan siempre fue bastante agradable."

"¿Ryan, huh?" Nick acerco su silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre el espaldar. "¿Ahora se llaman por sus nombres? ¿Algo más de lo que deba enterarme? Parece que ha pasado una vida entera, coneja."

Vale, así que él estaba siendo _un poco_ pasivo agresivo. Pero sintió que merecía molestarla un poco.

La expresión intranquila de Judy desapareció, reemplazada por una de sospecha. "¿Algún problema, Nick?"

"Nah, ninguno," Respondió airoso, encogiéndose de hombros en señal de indiferencia. "Solo que parece que después de lograr un 99 en física y un 104 en calculo obtuviste todo lo que querías de mí."

La expresión cautelosa de Judy se hundió en remordimiento, y sus orejas parecían aves que fueron derribadas. "¡Nick! ¡No! Oh dios mío, _¡No!_ ¡No es eso para nada!" Ella comenzó a morderse el labio, y Nick no se dio cuenta de que la había estado observando fijamente hasta que tomo su muñeca y desvió su atención de la reacción. "Lo lamento tanto, soy una pésima amiga." No pudo evitar notar la forma en la que sus ojos temblaban en aflicción cuando ella pregunto, "¿Tienes tiempo después de clases mañana? Salgamos juntos, ¿Sweet Fang?"

"Suena bien. Espero un ensayo de diez páginas sobre todo lo que haya sucedido desde la última vez que hablamos. Debería ser fácil para ti."

Judy giro sus ojos alrededor y devuelta hacia él. "Torpe zorro," Dijo afectivamente, como una disculpa, pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

Nick la observo alegremente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y acomodo la silla en su lugar, caminado hacia atrás mientras salía de la biblioteca, despidiéndose de ella hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Su sonrisa se perdió y sus cejas se arquearon mientras observaba la puerta, recordando la vacilación de Judy al hablarle.

Pues sí, había sido un poco manipulador. ¿Era por eso que ella se encontraba inquieta junto a él? Pero, el razono, medidas desesperadas para tiempos desesperados. ¿No era así como decía el dicho? Y de todas formas, el nunca afirmo ser un chico bueno. Incomprendido, tal vez. Pero no _bueno_.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que añoraba la atención de Judy porque ella lo hacía sentir que podía ser, bueno, mejor. Tal vez no _bueno_ \- eso tendría que ser un milagro- pero _mejor_. Y no era como si sintiera que hubiera mucho que pudiera cambiar sobre sí mismo sino que sentía que a pesar de ser un zorro sus posibilidades en el mundo eran mucho mayores cuando estaba con ella.

El dio un doloroso paso alejándose de la puerta de la biblioteca antes de dar la vuelta y correr fuera del edificio.

" _Ben_ ," Judy siseo en su teléfono, tratando de hablar tan bajo como le fuera posible para que ninguno de los demás pasajeros pudiera escucharla. Estaba lloviendo para cuando decidió volver a casa, así que tomo el autobús en su lugar. "¡ _Tienes que acompañarme!"_

"¡Judy!" Ben gimoteo. "¡No quiero sentirme como la tercera rueda!"

No pudo controlar su tono implorante. " _Por favor_ , Ben. _Por favor_. Te lo _estoy_ rogando. ¡Y nunca has sido una tercera rueda antes!"

"Si, pero nunca había estado en lo que sea esta súper secreta escapada divertida, Wilde-Hopps, como la que mencionas. ¿Sweet Fang? Nunca oí de ese lugar."

"Esta justo al lado de aquella heladería." Frenéticamente, ella agrego. "Si quieres te comprare un helado después. Lo que sea que quieras. _Lo que sea_."

La llamada quedo en silencio, solo quedando su respiración. Ben murmuro contemplativo. "Eres buena regateando, Hopps."

Judy sonrió, sintiendo algo de alivio en su corazón. Le había pedido a Nick que salieran porque se sentía culpable, pero tan pronto cuando lo sugirió, se arrepintió.

"¿A qué horas?"

"Mañana después de clases."

"Vale," Ben acepto. "Te veo después de clases, supongo."

"Gracias," Judy borboteo. "Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. Te debo una. Y te quiero tanto. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

"También te quiero, conejita," Ben respondió antes de colgar.

Diez minutos después el bus se detuvo en su parada. Abrió la sombrilla y tomo sus llaves mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, congelándose en desconcierto al llegar al último escalón y ver a Garraza frente a su puerta.

"No sé porque tienes que llevarme," Ben dijo bruscamente, Encogiéndose de hombros en su gabardina y dándole a sus botas de goma rojo intenso una buena sacudida. Judy se tensó. "Y no es que no quiera ir contigo, pero siento que… es solo que se siente como si algo estuviera mal. Ustedes dos siempre se la pasan solos."

"Si," Judy mordió su mejilla. "Yo- yo lo entiendo."

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. "¿Hay algún problema, Juju?" dijo arrugando la frente.

Ella no se molestó en responder, solo se apretujo a través de él e introdujo la llave de su puerta con frustración. ¿Por qué era tan fácil de leerla? Por una vez, quisiera simplemente no dejar su corazón al descubierto… lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente tratando de alejar el sentimiento.

"Judy, no te enojes," Ben murmuro, siguiéndola dentro de su apartamento.

"No estoy enojada contigo," ella respondió desesperanzada mientras arrojaba su mochila en el sofá. "Lo estoy con migo misma."

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?" Ben hablo desde la cocina. El sonido de pocillos tintineando lleno el lugar. "¿Quieres chocolate caliente?"

Arrojándose sobre el sofá, respondió de un solo aire. "Si por favor." Entonces, sin ningún preámbulo, "Me agrada Nick. Y mucho."

El microondas timbro cinco veces, señalando el fin de su labor. Solo un momento después, Ben se acercó con dos pocillos echando vapor, uno en cada pata. Le dio uno a ella, quien lo recibió agradecida, luego sentándose en lo que quedara del sofá que Judy no estuviera ocupando. Su peso provoco que los cojines se hundieran, y la coneja balanceo su copa cuidadosamente mientras se deslizo un pellizco hacia el guepardo. "Vale, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

" _Ben"_ Dijo Judy en tono evasivo. "Él tiene novia."

Ben parpadeo exageradamente. "Claro. Lo olvide."

" _¡Ben!"_

El mamífero en cuestión tuvo la decencia de levantar las patas y lucir arrepentido. Chocolate caliente meciéndose peligrosamente por el borde de su vaso. "¡Perdóname! No es como si _ella_ si fuera mi mejor amiga que es una coneja que se enamoró de un zorro que apenas conoció el semestre pasado y que se junta con un grupo muy distinto al de ella."

Judy se atoro un poco en su bebida y sintió una pequeña quemadura en la punta de su lengua mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban. "Nadie dijo _nada_ de amor," dijo resollando, poniendo en la mesa su pocillo de cerámica con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ben la observo inocentemente por sobre su bebida. "Solo digo que veo." Dando un sorbo después.

Cualquiera que fuera la cara de Judy, hizo que Ben riera. "No es- Yo no-" Fru Fru paso por su mente, y Judy enmudeció, su voz débil cuando hablo. "Vale. Di lo que quieras, No es… No importa. Solo debo evitar que… _crezca_. Para eso te necesito ahí. Para que me contengas."

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo el mes pasado?" Ben pregunto, con rostro arrogante.

"Evitándolo." Judy respondió honestamente y sin rodeos.

"¡¿Por un _mes_?!"

"¡¿Y que se _suponía_ que hiciera?!" Judy exclamo. "¡El dejo bien en claro que no había ninguna posibilidad! ¡Que creía que las parejas interesencias eran repugnantes! No que me importe," Se corregido prontamente. "No que creyera de que tenía la más mínima posibilidad ni nada."

Ben estrecho la mirada.

" _¡Esta bien!"_ Judy dijo llorosa. "¡Tal vez lo pensé! ¿Puedes culparme? Oh dios, Ben. Soy la _peor_. ¡Él tiene _novia_!"

Pero Ben parecía más preocupado por otro detalle. Sus orejas temblaron. "¿Está en contra del matrimonio inter-especies?" Cuando Judy se encogió de hombros y medio asintió con la cabeza, el hmmm-eo. "No parece de esos."

"Bueno, tal vez no este del todo en contra de ello. Creo que solo piensa que es raro." Judy agrego.

"Oh, Juju," Ben hizo un puchero. "Eres perfecta. No necesitas ser una zorra para Nick- no, no lo niegues, sé que pensaste en ello- encontraras a alguien, tal vez otro conejo pero podría ser otro mamífero, quien te quiera como eres y no te ponga tantos peros. No que Nick no sea grandioso. El solo… necesita tiempo."

Judy tomo un profundo aliento y lo dejo salir lentamente, sentándose y luego apretujándose contra Ben. "Quisiera que fuera más fácil."

El la abrazo. "El amor nunca es fácil." Judy abrió sus ojos ante la palabra, y Ben se inclinó hacia atrás, refunfuñando. "¡Oh _deja_ de hacer eso! ¡No es una enfermedad!"

"Perdona, es que yo… yo apenas comienzo a entenderlo por mí misma." Asomo la boca por un lado y examino la esquina de la mesa para café. "Es algo deprimente que tenga que dejar de verme con Nick. Y es un poco estúpido que me guste de esta forma después de pasar tiempo con él. Ni siquiera sé _porque_ me gusta." Ella frunció los labios. "Tengo que recordarme constantemente que él está con Kristie y que el en realidad no me ve más que como una coneja para hacerme sentir mejor al respecto. Lo que es algo retorcido, ¿No crees? Pero creo que es lo correcto. No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros si yo me la pasara… languideciendo todo el tiempo y el tuviera que lidiar con las consecuencias. ¿Qué tal si me vuelvo alguna especie de… _monstruo_ resentido?" Ella se estremeció. "Esto es lo mejor para los dos."

Ben la miro con tristeza por un segundo. Ella había torcido sus labios de nuevo y se mordía la mejilla, probablemente para distraerse y no llorar. Ajena a como Ben la observaba con atención, así que paso a fijarse en el estante sobre la televisión. Sabiendo que Judy no quería su lastima. "¿Es ese 50 Peludas Citas? ¡Ooh, _si_ es! ¡Veámosla!"

Levantándose del asiento, tomo el DVD de su caja y lo introdujo en la ranura, pensando que si Judy necesitaba que el la contuviera, entonces lo haría lo mejor posible, aun si dudaba sin parar sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ugh… este tiene que ser el capítulo con más errores que he visto, que horrible debió ser tener que leerlo, si les sirve de algo, necesito un baño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chicos Como Tú**

Ella trajo a Garraza.

 _La coneja. Había traído. A Garraza._

Entro a Sweet Fang, el sol brillando sobre su cabeza, algún comentario astuto en la punta de la lengua, solo para ver a Judy observando al mostrador mientras hablaba con Ben, quien se recostaba sobre este.

Cualquier comentario sarcástico que hubiera preparado abandono su mente.

"¡Nick!" Judy lo saludo alegremente cuando lo vio, dando un salto y corriendo hacia él. Creyó que lo embestiría con un abrazo, pero se detuvo justo en frente suyo y lo observo animadamente. "¡Viniste!"

"Lo hice," respondió atontado, aun mirando fijamente hacia Ben. ¿Acaso el guepardo parecía disculparse? ¡Lo _hacía_! Nick arqueo sus cejas hacia él y Ben respondió con voz muda, _¡Ella me lo pidió!_

Las orejas de Nick cayeron, y miro de vuelta hacia Judy, quien lo observaba alegre y completamente ciega ante la charla silenciosa que ocurría entre él y Ben. ¿Le había pedido a Ben que viniera? ¿Por qué?

"Así que," Judy hablo, ojos radiantes. "Adivina que paso."

"¿Qué?" Nick le siguió la corriente, sonriendo a pesar de la menos que satisfactoria sensación que carcomía su interior.

"El DPZ acaba de mandarme un correo electrónico. _¡Van a entrevistarme!"_ Ella se encontraba extasiada, saltando en la punta de sus pies.

"Eso ha sido bastante rápido, ¿Qué acaso no enviaste la solicitud ayer?"

Judy intento aligerar su complacida sonrisa. "Si, bueno, vieron mi historial y, bueno, ya sabes cómo funciona."

Nick rio. "Tanta modestia. Creo que debo felicitarte, ¿Quieres un sundae?"

"De hecho, encontré algo bastante genial aquí, así que puedes darme eso." Judy lo miro juguetonamente. "Oh, y te conseguí estos." Cuando saco las patas, Nick se dio cuenta de que había estado escondiéndolas tras su espalda todo este tiempo. En cada palma tenía una generosa cantidad de sus dulces favoritos."

El meneo su cabeza, ojos cálidos. "Aw, Zanahorias, no debiste. No es como si yo hubiera ganado algo."

"Estoy de buen humor," Respondió viendo por sobre su hombro para ver cómo estaba Ben, quien estaba agachado intentando leer la etiqueta de una barra de chocolate. Regresando su atención hacia Nick, agrego encogida, "Y no lo habría podido lograr sin ti. Gracias, Nick."

"Vas a darme caries, Pelusa," Nick bromeo, tomando las chupetas de sus patas. "¿Qué es eso que querías mostrarme?"

"Encontré _pasteles de zanahorias_ ," Judy susurro en tono conspiratorio, tomando a Nick de su muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia una pequeña sección de refrigerados.

Él se mofo. "¿Es enserio?"

"¿Qué?" Su completa confusión era tan honesta y despistada, que era entrañable. Ella enserio no tenía idea.

Así que era su deber iluminarla, saboreando el momento, mostrándole una sonrisa ladeada y posando sus manos sobre el exhibidor de pasteles. "Es solo que es tan… _estereotípico_."

Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de sacudir la nariz y refunfuñar, "Vale, admitiré que soy una coneja bastante normal en ciertos aspectos. _Pero_ -" levanto una pata antes de que Nick pudiera interrumpirla con algún comentario travieso, "Te mostré estos pasteles para que pudieras recompensarme por todas las demás formas en las que no soy una coneja normal. Porque soy bastante sorprendente." Cuando había terminado con su pequeño discurso, cruzo los brazos y sonrió de oreja a oreja hacia él.

La observo regocijarse mientras presumía de su auto-percibida grandeza. "¿Algo más, conejita? ¿También pediste una placa personalizada para ti misma? ¿Quieres que te la haga entrega? Sé que puedo tomar algunos cajones de la tienda para que te pares sobre ellos. Incluso podemos tener un podio improvisado."

Ella lo observo con los ojos bien abiertos, rebosantes de alegría dándole un golpe en las costillas. "Tu cállate."

Sonriéndole con satisfacción, Nick tiro de su oreja, y ella apretó su pata, dando un pequeño gruñido que lo hizo retroceder de la impresión. Entonces, cayó a carcajadas. "¿Acaso acabas de _gruñirme_?"

"Al menos _pretende_ estar asustado," Judy quejo en voz baja, dando la vuelta para tomar una rebanada del pastel en el refrigerador. _¡Recién horneados todas las mañanas!_ La larga calcomanía en el frente decía.

"Nunca podría sentir miedo de ti," Nick respondió. De alguna forma, las palabras salieron de su boca mucho menos sarcásticas y más honestas de lo que tenía en mente, y no pudo evitar pensar que debió ser una reacción automática a la forma torpe en la que ella observaba aquel pastel. Y él sabía que Judy noto su tono inusualmente sentimental, porque se dio la vuelta para mirarlo extrañada. Él se encogió de hombros, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo interior. "Solo decía."

Entrecerró los ojos, viéndolo fijamente antes de enderezar la espalda y echar sus hombros hacia atrás como un soldado. Orejas de punta, lo roso mientras caminaba hacia la registradora. "Me subestimas más de lo que deberías."

"¿Es _eso_ lo que crees?" Nick la provoco. Judy no pareció dignificarlo con una respuesta, solo puso su rebanada de pastel en frente a la mangosta manejando la registradora. Con cualquier otro, Nick se hubiera preocupado de haber propasado sus límites, pero conocía a Judy lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo era cuando. Y de todas formas, ella hacia un pésimo trabajo ocultando su sonrisa.

"Eres el peor," Judy dio unas risitas.

"Soy el _mejor_ ," Nick contrataco, meneando las cejas. La risita de Judy se volvieron carcajadas.

"¡Detente!" dijo atorada, tomando la caja con pastel de la cajera con una pata mientras Nick recibía el cambio de la mangosta, quien regreso rápidamente a la parte trasera del edifico. Cuando al fin hizo lo que ella le pidió, su carcajear se redujo a unas risitas tímidas, hasta que solo le dijo. "Me divierto mucho estando contigo, Nick."

La forma nostálgica en la que lo dijo lo hizo pensarlo dos veces, y sus ojos se encogieron hasta que su sonrisa no era más que una pobre imitación de lo que fuera originalmente. Algo comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente, y repentinamente, sus barreras se levantaron. Frescamente, pregunto, "¿Y por qué trajiste a Ben, Pelusa?"

La asustadiza expresión a la que él ya se había familiarizado regreso a su rostro, y ella respondió con demasiada rapidez, como si hubiera estado practicándolo, "Yo solo creí que le gustaría este lugar, así que lo invite."

Nick no respondió, tomándose su tiempo para desenvolver uno de los caramelos que le regalo antes, mirando a su alrededor mientras lo hacía. Ben estaba al otro lado del lugar, lo que significaba que no podría escuchar lo que dijeran. Judy parecía entenderlo también, porque comenzó a frotarse las orejas con apuro, acercando el pastel hacia ella. El inocente arrugar de la envoltura parecía pensativo ahora.

Finalmente, Nick hablo. "Eres una pésima mentirosa, Hopps." A diferencia de su mirada que parecía un poco afilada, sus palabras no eran nada ásperas. De hecho, eran engañosamente casuales, como si él ya se hubiera distanciado de su relación y todo estuviera la mar de bien.

Judy dijo algo triste "Nick-"

"Solo quiero saber: ¿Ibas a decírmelo, o solo ibas a dejarme esperando? Apreciaría la advertencia, sabes."

Judy trago con dificultad, abriendo la boca para responder, pero nada salió. Él le hizo una pregunta que había olvidado hacerse a sí misma.

El sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo, no es importante." Había algo de amargura en sus palabras, finalmente una señal de que en realidad no era tan ajeno a la situación. "Si ya no quieres el pastel, lo tomare," Nick dijo aburrido. Judy se congelo, incapaz de comprender su indiferencia.

Tal vez fue para rescatar lo que pudiera, o simple sentido de la auto-conservación- lo que sea que fuera, los labios de Judy se movieron antes que su mente, y ella hablo sin rechistar, "Yo puede que este enamorada de ti."

Ben escogió aquel momento para acercarse, con un paquete de pastelillos en sus patas. "Judy, no puedo entender si la etiqueta dice 4.99 o 9.99. Quiero decir, ¿Quién escribe los cuatros así? ¿O soy solo yo? ¿A ti te parece un cuatro o un nueve? Podrías- preguntarle… preguntar a…" sus palabras se perdieron en cuanto levanto la mirada y observo aquella escena.

Cualquier apatía con la que Nick se disfrazara se había esfumado en el aire, reemplazada en su lugar por una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad y, por alguna razón, traición. Judy, por su parte, parecía que estaba en modalidad de pelea o huye, con una notable inclinación a la parte de pelea de su instinto.

" _¿Amor?"_ Nick balbuceo. "¿Eres una coneja?" Su inflexión roso con ser una pregunta, como si ni el mismo supiera a donde quería llegar con eso.

Aun así, Judy se encogió ante aquel comentario evasivo. El miedo que caracterizaba sus anteriores metidas de pata se había ido, puro dolor y confusión tomando su lugar. "¿Y que se supone que significa eso?"

El parecía tan desconcertado como ella. "Eso no pasa."

"¿Una coneja y un zorro?" Judy continúo entumidamente.

Ella había simulado esta conversación algunas veces en su cabeza (bajo circunstancias mucho menos comprometedoras) desde que admitió que le gustaba Nick, y exactamente así era como terminaba. Alguien decía las palabras, _¿Una coneja y un zorro? Nunca_ , y el rollo se cortaba llevándola a otro escenario posible, terminando igual en cada ocasión. Pero verlo suceder _en la realidad_ era incomparable a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Además, había algo que decir al respecto: su imaginación siempre elegía por terminar el escenario de inmediato, pero la realidad no era tan piadosa. Judy tuvo que lidiar con las repercusiones emocionales que resultaron de " _una-coneja-y-un-zorro-nunca_ ", y se dio cuenta de que ver a Nick hacer comentarios ignorantes a ciegas era una sacudida a su sistema. Después de todo, ella había estado tanto tiempo intentando superar los prejuicios, pensando que solo _ella había_ sufrido a causa de estos, solo para averiguar que Nick se encontraba básicamente en su misma situación todo este tiempo- sus circunstancias simplemente habían sido más discretas.

Había muchas cosas sobre Nick, Judy repentinamente entendió, que estaban bien ocultas.

"¿No puede gustarme un zorro porque soy una coneja?" Ella repitió, su voz sonando distante incluso para ella. Se sintió extrañamente separada de todo lo que sucedía y recién había notado a Ben agitándose detrás de ella, una tambaleante masa de nerviosa energía. "No creo que nadie pueda elegir a quien ama, Nick. Solo sucede."

Todo quedo en silencio, salvo por el zumbido de las luces por sobre sus cabezas. Una paciente pero forzada sonrisa se curvaba en los labios de Nick, sus ojos intranquilos, inciertos, perturbados, y más oscuros de lo usual, como si una tormenta los atravesara. "Zanahorias, yo creo que…"

El trago, el corazón de Judy clamaba en su pecho, latiendo con tarta fuerza que era como si hubiera una muchedumbre alborotada en su interior, tratando de atravesar sus costillas. La mirada de Nick se posó sobre Ben por un instante.

"Creo que estas malinterpretando tus sentimientos por mí."

Su boca se abrió de repente, y exhalo incrédulo. Había algo desagradable sobre el análisis de Nick. ¿Tal vez lo era el que pensara que no estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para entender sus propias emociones? O ¿Tal vez fue el ver algo que creía tan importante ser dejado de lado como una mera _confusión?_

Todo su valor, el cual ella había estado acumulando más y más, pareció apretarse en un único y solido paquete, dejando a Judy con un cubo compacto de ira en sus entrañas. Pero en vez de estallar, Judy manifestó su ira en forma de una concisa y controlada respuesta, deseando que su voz no se tambaleara. "Probablemente tengas razón."

Ella sintió la mirada incrédula de Ben y la ignoro, dando un paso para alejarse del zorro. Él era la última persona, ella pensó, que la fuera a menospreciar por algo que no podía controlar, especialmente a la luz de todo lo que el _sabia- y dios_ , vaya que sabía- que nunca permitió que el hecho de ser una coneja la detuviera de hacer, bueno, _lo que fuera_.

Si tan solo pudiera ser tan plana e insensible como Nick en lugar de esta mezcolanza emocional que tenía que mantener alejada de su rostro para contener sus lágrimas.

Nick pareció algo tímido antes de rápidamente sacudir su cabeza, como si cualquier incomodidad sobre el no fueran más que moscas molestas zumbando en sus orejas. Era una peculiarmente discreta reacción para algo que Judy sentía sería tan trascendental. "Bueno, de hecho tengo que estar en otra parte en treinta minutos," señalo a su muñeca, y Judy se preguntó si decía la verdad o si solo intentaba escapar de cualquier sensación incomoda entre ellos. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

 _Nos vemos mañana,_ deseando poder pasar de los últimos minutos como Nick parecía estar haciendo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no hubiera dejado su corazón al descubierto solo para ser rechazada _por la peor razón posible_. Porque Judy podía soportar el ser rechazada, incluso por Nick. ¿Pero por la razón que el la rechazo? Absolutamente no.

"Nick," ella rio brevemente, pero sin alegría. Ella estaba _enserio_ confundida ahora, porque por mas herida y furiosa que se sintiera, algo en su interior aun _deseaba_ verlo de nuevo mañana, y sintió como si sus propias emociones la estuvieran traicionando. "Yo no- no estoy segura-" Su frente se arrugo mientras trataba de dar sentido a lo que pensaba. "Yo pienso… pienso que tienes la razón. Estoy confundida," Judy tomo un lento y profundo aliento antes de continuar, "y tal vez ayudaría si… nosotros dejáramos de hablar por un tiempo. Porque ser tan buena amiga tuya es lo que me hace pensar que estoy enamorada de ti, tal vez… tal vez yo debería… retroceder un poco."

Ella se encogió indefensa, evitando su mirada y poniendo el pastel sobre la mesan, deslizándolo unos centímetros hacia él. Finalmente acumulando suficiente coraje, levanto su cabeza para mirar a Nick a los ojos, su corazón se tambaleo al ver la expresión perdida en su rostro.

Su propio rostro debió ser retorcido- ella nunca fue buena ocultando sus emociones- porque Nick inmediatamente se calmó, poniéndose de nuevo aquella calmada y despreocupara mascara que Judy conocía ya bastante bien. Algo triste y solitario lleno su pecho, y por alguna razón quiso disculparse. Pero no, solo se apretó entre brazos y dio media vuelta antes de despedirse.

La mirada de Garraza saltaba entre aquellos dos en clara señal de apuro- abrió la boca para decirle algo a Nick, pero decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar miro a Nick con ojos consternados antes de salir tras Judy.

Sentados juntos en el autobús, Judy con su cabeza presionada contra la ventana, observando desatenta al escenario cambiante, posando su barbilla en su pata mientras Garraza se agitaba nervioso y ocasionalmente miraba con preocupación hacia su amiga.

Ella estaría bien. Lo sabía. Había anticipado esa misma reacción por parte de Nick, básicamente se preparó para algo como esto. Así que, si, estaría bien.

Y esa… esa era la peor parte. Lo sabía y aun así dejo que sucediera.

"No llores, Judy," Ben arrullo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y acariciando sus orejas una y otra vez. "No lo sabias."

"No estoy llorando," ella se sonó la nariz, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Ben sonrió un poco. "Tienes razón, no lo haces."

Judy trago con una patética risita antes de explicarse, "Yo _si_ lo sabía, Ben. Esa es la peor parte."

Observándola cuidadosamente, Ben dio voz a su opinión, "Creo que sabias _algo_ , Juju. Solamente… no todo lo que había."

Observo fijamente a su amigo, y le impacto el hecho de que tuviera razón. Seguro, sabía desde su primera discusión con Nick que había algo fundamentalmente diferente entre ella y el zorro, pero nunca se fijó en ello con mucha atención.

Pero hoy, aquella diferencia se puso al descubierto frente a ella. Su vida entera, lucho en contra de las opiniones y prejuicios hacia ella. Todo lo que un conejo se suponía que hiciera, ella no lo hizo- no podía hacerlo. Sus sueños y aspiraciones eran demasiado grandes, incluso para una granja que se extendía por acres. Aun cuando le dijeran a la cara que nunca podría llegar a ser más que una torpe coneja, decidió vehementemente que _no_ , no sería definida por algo más allá de su control. Quería lo que quería- _no_ ser una granjera, _no_ estar atrapada en Las Madrigueras por el resto de su vida, _no_ permitir que su nombre se perdiera entre un mar de granjeros de zanahorias desconocidos- más de lo que le importaba lo que otros pensaran de ella.

Pero Nick tomo la ruta opuesta. No lo culpaba por ello. De hecho, tenía aquella profunda sensación de que para Nick, aquella reacción era inevitable. Judy creció sabiendo lo que se esperaba de ella- sus padres nunca dejaron de recordarle lo extravagante que era, aunque fuera solo para protegerla de la decepción y el desamparo en su futuro. Pero Judy conoció al padre de Nick, y él era un soñador y un idealista, que probablemente lleno la infancia de Nick con historias esperanzadoras y la impresión de que todo era posible, todo lo contrario a sus padres. Así que en definitiva, Nick tenía mucho más que perder que ella. No estaba preparado cuando fue embozalado aquella fatídica noche, lo que lo dejo confundido, temeroso y devastado.

Abrumada por aquella ola de entendimiento, Judy se apretó al lado de Ben, ojos llorosos y garganta cerrándose. Se vio a si misma deseando brevemente el haber nacido como "solo una torpe coneja," si eso significaba que las cosas no tendrían que ser _tan_ difíciles por una vez en su vida. Solo quería sentirse cómoda en su hogar rodeada de su familia entera ahora mismo, y no sola en la gran ciudad donde nadie creía que lograría llevar a cabo sus sueños mientras se quemaba la cola intentando probar lo contrario. Deseaba haberse enamorado de algún otro conejo en lugar de este _zorro_ tan _cobarde_.

" _¡Judy!"_ Ben el regaño, levantándola por los hombros y agitándola vigorosamente mientras le clavaba una mirada abatida. "¡ _Nunca_ más vuelvas a decir algo así!"

Ben sacudió las lágrimas de los ojos de Judy, en su confusión, creyó que Ben había vuelto a leer su mente antes de darse cuenta de que estuvo pensando en voz alta, probablemente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en el autobús la oyeran, y juzgando por las lastimeras (y también medianamente perturbadas) miradas que apuntaban hacia ella.

"¿Los chicos como Nick?" Garraza abrió bien los ojos y movió su cabeza lentamente. "No valen esa clase de ideas. Y no es como si Nick no fuera un gran sujeto, es solo que tiene sus demonios. Y no puedes cambiarlo a menos que él quiera cambiar, así que ni se te ocurra culparte. Acéptalo." La sacudió de nuevo para hacer énfasis.

"Ahora amate a ti misma, chica. _Por favor_. Eres _grandiosa_ a tu manera, y mereces lo mejor. Así que ni siquiera pienses en _conformarte_. Algunas personas nacieron para esa vida, pero no _tú_." Súbitamente, Ben giro a Judy en dirección de un extraño sentado en frente suyo. Alejando la cabeza de las largas orejas en las que prácticamente metió la cara. "¿No crees lo mismo? _Claro_ que sí _._ Sé que estuviste escuchando todo esto. ¿Acaso no parece que esta conejita está destinada a la grandeza?"

"Oh dios mío, _Ben_."

Pero aquel extraño- una liebre bastante bien vestida que parecía ser de su edad, Judy noto, con inusuales marcas en su rostro- sonrió con amabilidad, ojos azul marino brillando con alegría bajo el sol que traspasaba la ventana. "Seguro que sí."

El guepardo se vio momentáneamente aturdido por el acento de aquella liebre pero se las arreglo para salir de su estupor y terminar su pequeña revuelta. "¿Ves? Es tan obvio que literalmente se te sale por las orejas o algo. Nunca pienses en conformarte," Ben farfullo, finalmente liberando a Judy de sus patas medio pegajosas. "Ahora, esta es nuestra parada, así que-"

"No, no lo es-"

"Lo es," Ben resoplo, sacando la nariz. Judy por fin sonrió, y Ben sonrió en respuesta, terminando con su afirmación, "Porque vamos a la casa de los Big para la cena. Fru Fru me mensajeo hace un rato."

Ello saltaron fuera del autobús- bueno, Ben lo hizo, Judy camino como una persona normal, aun recuperándose de todo lo que acababa de pasar, sintiendo que había sido solo un sueño. Sus emociones intentaban encontrar un punto alegre de balance, tiritando peligrosamente entre "un desastre recién hecho" y "tal vez todo se _solucionara_."

"Ahora todas saben que soy una fenómeno, enamorándome de un _zorro_ ," ella suspiro. "¿Acaso viste como me miraban algunos?" Las tensas miradas eran difíciles de ignorar, en especial por la forma en la que algunos pasajeros observaban a Judy como si le hubiera provocado retorcijones.

"¡Oh, que se jodan!" Ben grito. "¡La vida es demasiado corta para estar complaciendo a los demás!"

Judy sonrió como si se hubiera dado por vencida. "Solo quisiera que Nick pensara igual."

Ben respondió a su roedoril sonrisa con una propia, tomando su pata y presionándola con fuerza. Entonces balanceo sus patas entrelazadas en el aire. "Viéndole el lado bueno a todo esto," Ben observo a Judy expectante con algo de malicia, y ella se preguntaba qué era lo que el guepardo maquinaba en su cabeza. "Aquella liebre en el autobús era bastante linda, ¿Huh?"

" _¡Ben!"_

" _¡Solo decía!"_

Tal vez era solo cosa suya, o podría ser que la prisión en realidad se veía mucho más oscura y lúgubre de lo normal. A pesar de lo iluminado que estuviera el lugar, aquella única luz que parpadeaba el fondo era lo suficientemente distractora como para otorgar un ambiente más misterioso al lugar delo que realmente merecía.

Pero bueno, recién la semana pasada el había venido a visitar junto a su madre. Nada podía haber cambiado mucho en tan solo una semana. Aunque… solo unos días antes de _esta_ visita, Judy se le había declarado. Así que en efecto, una semana era tiempo más que suficiente para que las cosas cambiaran. También era tiempo suficiente para que las cosas se tornaran increíblemente incomodas en lo que era antes una amistad amena.

Y amena, Nick entendió, era decir poco. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuantas barreras quito hasta que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus muchachos de nuevo, lo que requería poner cierta fachada también. Pero se dio cuenta de aquella versión de sí mismo que antes portaba con tanta facilidad ahora se sentía un poco incomoda, como una camisa que se encogió en la secadora.

Desafortunadamente, la razón de aquel cambio se movió a un asiento al otro lado aquel salón de clases que compartían en matemáticas. Cuando no estaba en clases, Judy se encontraba constantemente flanqueada por algún amigo, ya fuera Ben o Fru Fru o algún otro mamífero. En algún punto, Nick noto que McHorn se había unido a su pequeño grupo de guardaespaldas, y había vuelto a pensar con detenimiento en aquella conversación que tuvieron sobre "relaciones poco convencionales".

Nick, admitió, no entendía porque seguía persiguiéndola aun cuando ni sabía que era lo quería decirle, porque lo que Judy pidió era completamente lógico. Cualquier mamífero sensible hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella, distanciarse y pensar en cómo se sentía. Claro que a él le gustaba molestarla, pero no era alguien _cruel_. No quería presionarla. Bueno. No quería presionar a _Judy,_ aclaro. Y tampoco a Kristie, por cierto. _Dios_ la cosa se estaba complicando.

Sacudiéndose el pensamiento de la cabeza, Nick se enfocó en la tarea de momento, lo que era acostumbrarse a aquel incomodo ambiente. Cuando tomo asiento este hizo un chirrido brutal, el sonido hizo eco contra los fríos muros de piedra y él se achicopalo, revisando cuidadosamente a su periferia para asegurarse de no haber llamado mucho la atención.

Excepto que… no había nadie más en el lugar. Solo él. Sus orejas cayeron, cola arrastrándose por el suelo. _Tenía que ser_ , pensó con sequedad. La única que vez que se atrevió a venir solo y se encontraba _literalmente_ solo.

Entonces guiaron a su padre al interior. Las orejas de Nick se pincharon, y este puso las manos sobre la mesa, golpeteando ansiosamente mientras su padre se acomodaba.

"¿Todo bien, señor Wilde?" El oficial que lo trajo pregunto. Entonces, en un tono más silencioso, "¿Desea que me vaya?"

"Estoy bien, Chris, gracias," Nate respondió con amabilidad, mirando al oficial. "Y no tienes por qué irte, no hay nada que mi hijo y su-" observo a Nick precipitadamente, solo para ver que el cachorro estaba solo. El señor Wilde parpadeo con sorpresa. "-mi hijo y su nada, al parecer. Bueno, nada que él me vaya a decir que no puedas oír."

"Todo bien, me quedare a un lado entonces."

"Eso estaría bien, gracias." Nate se giró para observar a su hijo, pero pareció notar algo y miro de vuelta a Chris. "Aunque Harold me dijo que Jack iba a traer donas para su turno. ¡Así que si sientes que quieres flaquear de tus deberes momentáneamente para ir por unas, no dejes que yo te detenga! Prometo no cometer ninguna locura- me conoces." Sonrió socarronamente.

El alivio recorrió el rostro de la pantera, y esta reviso su reloj. "Gracias, señor Wilde. Jack debió registrarse para esta hora, volveré en un momento." Entonces procedió a retirarse, gentilmente cerrando la puerta detrás suyo mientras salía.

Nick observo a su padre con un leve desconcierto. "Eso fue… interesante."

"Se bueno con la gente, Nick. Lo vale."

Nick bramo, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en su asiento. "Que tu defendieras a aquel mapache no pareció valer la pena."

La tristeza nublo las facciones de Nate. "No lo hice porque creyera que obtendría algo a cambio. Lo hice porque era lo correcto."

"Él era un _criminal_ , papa."

"Pero no se encontraba cometiendo crimen alguno. Ya _sabes_ que paso."

"Sé que él era _malo_. Y seguro, tal vez se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado-"

"- _y_ era verdaderamente inocente esa vez-"

"- _pero_. Pero eso no _justifica_ todo lo que hizo. Iban a atraparlo tarde o temprano, ¡Pero tu tenías que ir y hacer que te encerraran junto a él!" Nick reprocho.

La cara de Nate era siniestra. "Nicholas," el cachorro regañado de sorprendió ante el uso de su nombre completo. "Tienes razón. _Iban_ a atraparlo eventualmente, y la opción fácil era ignorar lo que sucedía y dejar que se lo llevaran, incluso si lo acusaban de algo que no había hecho. Pero ambos sabemos que no importa lo que _hubiera_ hecho, nada tenía que ver con lo que sucedió aquella tarde."

"¿Pero por qué no pudiste pensar que ellos simplemente estaban llevándoselo para hacerlo por sus crímenes pasados-"

"Nick, piensa en Duke, ¿Vale?" La quijada de Nick se ceño, pero asintió de mala gana, siguiendo la corriente. "Ambos sabemos lo que le gusta hacer a Duke en su tiempo libre." El borde de la boca de Nate se curvo con tristeza. "Pero digamos que esta de paseo con su familia, van a cenar a algún restaurante, robar tiendas es lo último en lo que piensa."

Nick sabia a donde se dirigía con eso, y su corazón se hundió.

"Pasan junto a una joyería cuando algún _otro_ sujeto está haciendo de las suyas, y de algún modo, Duke es aprehendido. Lo entiendes, ¿No es así?" Nate dijo con tristeza. "Hubiera sido mucho más fácil dejar que se llevaran a Rick- así se llama aquel mapache, por cierto- pero esa es la cosa sobre hacer lo correcto. Rara vez es fácil."

"¿Pero qué hay de _ti_?" Nick farfullo, incapaz de ver a su padre a los ojos.

Nate rio irónicamente. "Tu mama y yo lo resolveremos. Ha estado ahorrando para un abogado. Tomará tiempo, pero intento aferrarme y aprovechar cada posibilidad que pueda encontrar."

Cayeron en un silencio apacible, Nick reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su padre mientras Nate lo observaba en silencio, tan solo disfrutando la presencia de su hijo.

"Así que dime, ¿Dónde está la señorita Hopps? Es bastante tierna, ¿No crees?"

Nick reacciono por instinto, "No le digas tierna." Su boca se cerró de repente, y tanto el como su padre se enderezaron en su asiento. Excepto que Nick lo hizo con incomodidad mientras que Nate pareció haber encontrado el boleto ganador de la lotería.

"¿Por cuánto has conocido a esta chica?" El señor Wilde pregunto, voz prieta mientras controlaba su emoción. Su papa se comportaba como una escolar entrometida, y eso era… bueno, era algo. "¿Se conocían antes de cálculo?"

" _Papa_ ," Nick gimió, "No es eso, es que a los conejos no les gusta que-"

"¡Ya lo _sé_!" Su padre agito las patas en el aire, espantando cualquier sermón que Nick hubiera planeado. "Solo te _probaba_. He conocido mi dote de conejos. Yo _sé_ cómo se sienten respecto a esa palabra. ¿Así que por cuanto tiempo la has conocido?"

Nick trato de controlar su estupefacción porque estaba bastante seguro de que se veía en su rostro. "Um, no nos habíamos hablado hasta el semestre pasado."

El semblante alegre de Nate se perdió de repente. "¿Y _ya te las arreglaste_ para ponerte en su lado malo?"

" _Hey, espera un minuto-"_

"¿Es por eso que no vino contigo hoy? _Nick_. Trish sigue diciéndome que te está yendo bien. Puras Aes. Los profesores te quieren." Nate vacilo y luego dijo bruscamente, "Los policías no, pero luego arreglaremos eso. Pero _tú me estás diciendo_ que vas por ahí enemistándote con conejos-"

" _¿Enemistándome?_ No me estoy _enemistando_ con nadie-"

"Claro, claro," Nate asintió, hablando más para sí mismo que para alguien más. "Solo a los rinocerontes-"

" _¡Papa!"_

"Solo bromeo, hijo mío." Su padre sonrió ampliamente.

Nick resoplo en exasperación, con una sonrisa en el borde de sus labios. Pero al final del ceño, sus labios se habían curvado hacia abajo y estaba golpeteando la mesa con sus dedos. Si fuera del tipo, probablemente hubiera estado frotándose las patas.

"A decir verdad, papa, por eso es que vine." Aclaro su garganta y miro alrededor con nerviosismo. Aun nadie más. Eso era bueno. "Yo, uh, yo creo que metí la pata con Judy."

"¿Metiste la pata?" Nate ladeo su cabeza, orejas en punta con interés.

"A ella le _gusto._ "

Su padre lo observo con preocupación. "Si quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir, entonces no veo el problema. A ella le gustas, ella te gusta-"

Nick se achicopalo, y como si fuera una señal, la luz en la esquina parpadeo, brillo y se apagó. Nate exhalo con incredulidad. "Nicky, _¿Enserio?"_

"Apenas sabemos algo el uno del otro," Nick se quejó, "Y ella es una coneja. Y yo tengo novia. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo a la gente?"

Nate observo a su hijo con una expresión cuidadosamente controlada. Finalmente, después de una pesada pausa, dijo calladamente, "Esas suenan como excusas, Nicholas."

Nick sintió como su cuerpo entero se calentaba. "¿Qué?" La palabra salió sonando mucho más mordaz de lo que quería, como si la actitud defensiva que contenía en su interior no pudiera evitarlo y salpicara al hablar.

Gentilmente, su padre continuo, "Dices que apenas saben algo el uno sobre el otro, pero es claro que confías en ella. Nunca trajiste a _nadie_ más aquí, Nick. Y tengo la sensación de que ella confía en ti. Si en realidad no se conocen tan bien," la forma en la que observo a Nick le dijo al cachorro que su padre no le creía ni una palabra, "Parece una razón más que valida para que comiencen a hacerlo."

La quijada de Nick se tensó. Rechinando los dientes, sabiendo que su padre tenía la razón pero deseando que no fuera así.

"Si me lo preguntas," El señor Wilde comenzó paciente y cauteloso, como si nadara por aguas peligrosas, "Suena a que tienes miedo."

El cachorro cruzo sus brazos defensivamente, "¿Y de que iba a tener miedo?"

"Eso dímelo tú, hijo mío."

Ellos quedaron observándose fijamente por lo que se sintieron como horas, hasta que Nick finalmente murmuro para sí mismo. "A tantas cosas, papa," dijo en voz baja, ojos dirigiéndose a cualquier lugar menos hacia arriba y en general actuando como si apuntaran un arma a su cabeza.

Sus palabras salieron antes de que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, resultando en una confusa mezcla de pronombres ambiguos y pensamientos sin fin que solo un padre podría entender, "Relaciones inter-especies, y- y _Kristie¸_ no sé qué voy a hacer al respecto- que tal si solo termino hundiéndola conmigo, quiero decir, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y ella es… ella es _de las que planean_." Al fin siendo capaz de ver a su padre a los ojos, pareciendo profundamente consternado mientras susurraba aquella última pare como si fuera una maldición.

Nate lucho contra una complacida sonrisa y se inclinó hacia adelante apropósito, abriendo las patas sobre la mesa de tal forma que sus palmas quedaban hacia arriba. "Deja que te cuente un secreto, Nick: la vida es demasiado importante como para basar tus decisiones en lo que hace a los demás sentirse cómodos contigo. Aquellos que te aman, aunque no les guste lo que hagas, querrán entenderte. ¿Los demás? No vale le pena preocuparse por ellos. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero el juicio de otro mamífero es la última cosa en la lista por la que sentirte angustiado".

Nick observo con la voz quebrada a su padre, pareciendo un niño perdido en un supermercado.

"Ahora," Nate se reclino sobre el espaldar de su silla y hecho un vistazo a su cría, observándolo de pies a cabeza y analizándolo como si viera a su hijo por primera vez. Casualmente, cambio de tema, "¿Kristie? ¿Renardo? ¿La hija de Jhon?"

"Um, seh," Nick respondió vacilantemente, sacado de balance por el cambio de tema repentino por parte de su padre. "¿Qué tanto te ha contado mama?"

"Nada, al parecer," Nate enmudeció, pareciendo hilarantemente apagado. "Bueno, eso es interesante. Jhon y yo solíamos bromear al respecto, ¿Quién lo creería?"

"Estoy seguro de que te estas divirtiendo bastante," Nick dijo secamente, sonándose la nariz.

Mostrando una sonrisa amplia y dentada, Nate levanto las patas. "Ya te darás cuenta, Nick. Eres un Wilde. Siempre nos damos cuenta."

Nick suspiro, sus labios negándose a dejar salir una sonrisa. "Gracias, papa." Después de un momento de silencio, cada uno pensando lo que dijo el otro, Nick se preparó para salir.

Justo entonces regreso el oficial, chupándose el glaseado de chocolate de los dedos. "¡Perdón por eso! Muchas más donas de las que esperaba, el buen Harold."

Nate levanto un hombro hacia Nick, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Chris. Mientras la pantera abría la puerta, Nick llamo de nuevo a su padre. "Hey, papa-" Ambos, Chris y Nate, se detuvieron y observaron con curiosidad al muchacho, quien trago nervioso. "¿Alguna vez tú, uh, te has sentido enojado con el policía que te hizo esto?"

La pregunta pareció picar el interés de Chris por igual porque este levanto la mirada hacia el zorro más viejo, una expresión triste hecho a perder la usualmente placentera mirada de Nate. "Lo hago, pero no culpo a todos los policías por su pobre juicio. También hay policías buenos ahí afuera."

Nick rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Como si supiera la respuesta antes de que el preguntara. "¿Policías buenos, huh?" Judy pasó por su mente.

Nate sonrió, despidiéndose con una pata. "A veces pienso que tu serias un buen policía, Nicholas." Su voz desapareció poco a poco cruzaba la salida, dejando a Nick a solo para reflexionar en aquellas últimas palabras.

La bombilla que él creía había dado su último aliento volvió a la vida, ya no parecía a punto de quemarse. En su lugar, lanzaba un intenso brillo sobre todas las cosas, y de alguno modo, el lugar se sintió un poco más cálido.

¿Cuántos capítulos es que van? Siento que ya perdí la cuenta, bueno, otro corregido, hay que seguir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chicos Como Tú**

Estaba apostando por la Academia como su plan para el verano, pero durante la entrevista, después de mencionar que apenas iba a ingresar a tercer grado, el entrevistador se disculpó inmediatamente y dijo que solo aceptaban a los de tercero o superior, pero que con gusto la recibirían durante el siguiente ciclo de entrevistas- siguiente ciclo refiriéndose al _próximo año_.

Debió imaginarlo, debió poner más atención al sitio web cuando estuvo revisándolo, y se culpó a si misma por aquel error. ¿Desde cuándo permitía que esos detalles se le pasaran? _¡Y no tenía ningún plan B!_ ¡¿Desde cuándo había dejado de hacer planes de reserva?!

Judy recapacito y decidió no azotar su cabeza contra la pared, en su lugar optando por meter la cara entre sus patas para sofocar su gemir. Todo lo que sucedía en las últimas tres semanas solo se _venía_ encima, sin darle una pausa, ni un momento de descanso. Cada vez que se las arreglaba para dar un aliento desesperado, la vida se abalanzaba sobre ella como una ola creciente, claramente intentando ahogarla.

 _Bueno, tienes el Festival De La Cosecha,_ recordó con nerviosismo, esperando que nada impredecible sucediera en Las Madrigueras durante el fin de semana. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan dramática podría una celebración sobre productos agrícolas llegar a ser?

Y hablando de productos y Las Madrigueras y cosechar, Judy se detuvo en frente de una pequeña tienda de flores en la esquina de la cuadra. Si no hubiera sido por aquel fuerte aroma familiar que emanaba de las plantas acomodadas en las masetas frente a la tienda, habría pasado de largo de aquel pintoresco y colorido arreglo que enmarcaba un tablero de tiza que decía: _¡Se buscan ayudantes para el verano!_ Justo debajo de las llamativas palabras se encontraba en letras más pequeñas y mecánicas: _Se necesita experiencia._

Judy dio un paso atrás sorprendida por su suerte. ¿Acaso era posible que, por una vez, las cosas pudieran ser _fáciles_? Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de vidrio y fue bienvenida por un olor que conocía tan bien que la nostalgia que provocaba era casi dolorosa.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

"Arreglando tu corbata."

Nick la observo con exagerada preocupación, intentando esconder su sentimiento de intranquilidad con una capa de humor. "Claro. Sin estrangularme ni nada."

Kristie sonrió de vuelta a Nick, dándole una palmadita al nudo que acababa de ajustar antes de tomar su boutonniere y acomodarlo en su solapa. Mientras arreglaba el adorno, Nick capto la esencia de los guisantes dulces en sus manos y retrocedió un poco, parpadeando al reconocerla.

"¿Pasa algo?" Kristie pregunto, pausando su tarea para observar a Nick con curiosidad.

Intento inventarse una respuesta, todo mientras recordaba que tenía que devolver aquel chaleco universitario a Judy… excepto que no podía, ya no. "Nada," respondió finalmente. "Solo creí haber visto algo hermoso en el espejo.

Kristie sonrió alegremente, ojos rebosantes de confianza, esperanza… y completa ignorancia, y la broma que quiso jugar- " _¡Yo!"_ Planeo exclamar, para hacer que Kristie le diera un golpecito en la espalda y apartara la mirada, solo para darse cuenta de que aquella no era _Kristie_ , aquella era… era Judy- murió en sus labios. "Te ves fantástica, Kristie." Él dijo.

Pareciendo complacida, ella acomodo su collar. "Tú tampoco te ves nada mal, señor Wilde," canturrio, enganchando su brazo al de él.

"Siempre me vi bien en uniforme," bromeo el en un tono casi de lamento, distraído por la sombra de aprehensión que se cernía sobre él. Ahora no era el momento de estar pensando en Judy y lo fácil que era estar con ella, y _definitivamente_ no era el momento para desear que estuviera aquí con él en lugar de Kristie. Se sintió como si _traicionara_ a Kristie e intento (y fallo) no contraerse por su dolor.

Gracias a dios, no noto la apariencia adolorida que por un instante cruzo por su rostro. "¿Oh si?" Ella rio, dando un paso hacia el auto. "¿Usas traje y corbata con frecuencia?"

"Oh si," Nick mofo, tratando de aliviar aquella sensación turbia que revolvía sus entrañas. Sonrió juguetonamente a Kristie. "Todo el tiempo. Prácticamente _nací_ en atuendo formal, pelu- _Kris_." Su última silaba salió con tanta energía que bien podría haberle estado escupiendo a la boca. En un afán por corregir su error, Nick comenzó a agitarse, y mientras su boca entro en un frenesí sobre su guardarropa, su cerebro intentaba justificar su comportamiento inusual, porque no era propio de él, No era propio de el _para nada_.

"Nick," Kristie interrumpió tentativamente.

Nick abrió la puerta de auto para ella antes de caminar apenado hasta su lado del vehículo, deslizándose en el asiento y poniendo sus patas en el volante, "Porque el asunto con las _sacos_ es que la solapa es parte de lo que los hace formales, lo que complica las cosas, pero el uniforme del DPZ es más-"

" _Nick,_ " Kristie intento de nuevo, con un poco más de firmeza. Tomo sus brazos y finalmente se detuvo. "¿Quieres ser policía?"

El noto un pequeño tambaleo en su oreja, lo tensa de su cola y espero que ella no hubiera notado el crispe en su nariz. _Si. Algo así. Tal vez. He pensado en ello._ "Nah, solo me gustan los uniformes," respondió, engañosamente confiado. "Me gustan las placas doradas y brillantes, ¿Qué puedo decir?"

Su agarre se aflojo antes de perderse por completo, y las arrugas en su frente se relajaron un segundo después, pero no sin vacilación. Ella sonrió nerviosamente. "Hiciste que me preocupara por un segundo."

"¿No te gustan los policías?" El cuestiono inocentemente. El sentimiento era común en el grupo con el que convivía- De hecho, _a él_ no le gustaban los policías. El desprecio comenzó a tomar forma desde aquella experiencia con los Junior Exploradores (quien él pensaba con amargura, no eran más que policías en miniatura) y luego se intensifico cuando vio a su papa ser aprisionado injustamente.

Aunque de alguna forma, después de aquella conversación con su padre, paso la mayor parte de los días siguientes con la idea de _ser_ un policía rondando su mente, midiendo los pros y los contras. Era extraño y… casi como si no supiera quien era en realidad.

Kristie meneo la cabeza. "No es eso." Acerco so bolso a su cuerpo, su pata apretándose alrededor del brilloso material. "Es que es tan _peligroso."_

La luz del semáforo pasó a verde, y giro a la izquierda en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Duke y el resto de la pandilla estaba ya de pie junto a las puertas, esperando que los llamaran para su reservación y pareciendo inquietas mientras lo hacían, golpeteando con los pies y ajustando sus collarines. Emerson estaba hablando con una loba familiar, quien asentía con la cabeza cada tanto probablemente agobiada por lo mucho que Emerson podía hablar pero sin _decir_ nada en realidad.

Mientras daba la vuelta por el estacionamiento para encontrar un lugar, Kristie parecía algo nerviosa en su asiento. "¿En que estas pensado?"

"Estoy pensando que si ese sujeto pudiera apurarse y salir, seriamos capaces de-"

"Sobre ser _policía_ , Nick" Kristie presiono con cautela, arqueando las cejas.

Los labios de Nick se tensaron. "No pienso en nada. Es una idea tonta."

"No es _tonta_ ," Kristie murmuro, ojos hacia abajo mientras marcaba una línea con un dedo sobre su bolso.

"De nuevo," Nick bromeo, "Pero esta vez con más sentimiento."

Desafortunadamente, la broma fracaso, juzgando por la imagen confusa en el hocico de Kristie. Cuando ella comenzó a hablar, las patas de Nick se apretaron en el volante. Alguien finalmente estaba saliendo y le tomo una _eternidad_.

"No es tonto," la zorra repitió, "Es solo que… no _va contigo._ "

El auto frente a ellos de detuvo. ¿Pero qué está _haciendo_ este sujeto? Los dedos de Nick golpeteaban contra el volante en señal de exasperación.

"Quiero decir, un zorro policía es algo poco común. Y supongo que… simplemente no te veo de esa forma, Nick. Sé que estuviste _protegiéndome_ toda tu vida, pero se cómo eres cuando _no_ estás conmigo. Todos los problemas en los que te metes. Es difícil para mí el… conciliar eso con que seas policía." Hubo una pausa significativa, la cual ella disipo un minuto después. "Pero escúchame, preocupándome por nada. Tienes tus planes para la tienda de dulces, lo que es fácil. ¡Y cómodo! Ser un policía sería tan _complicado_. Aun si fuera posible".

No tenía pensando acelerar y frenar de golpe en el espacio, pero todo lo que pudo oír fue "aun si fuera posible," y su pie piso con fuerza abruptamente en cuanto su cerebro hizo corto circuito.

Cuando Kristie se vio empujada hacia adelante, Nick tenia los medios para disculparse, si bien a toda prisa. Pero había otras cosas en su mente, como, "¿No crees que pueda ser un policía?"

La cosa con Kristie, Nick sabia, es que nunca era directa. No era de los que lanzaban miradas de desapruebo, no era aparentemente prejuiciosa, y no guardaba rencores. Si hubiera una palabra para describirla, sería que era amable. Y él sabía que cualquier opinión que tuviera que pudiera herir los sentimientos de alguien, bueno, siempre vendría endulzada.

Efectivamente, sus ojos color castaña se abrieron bien y sus cejas se tiraron en una mueca preocupada. "No es que haya algo malo _contigo_ , Nick. Es solo que nunca antes hubo un zorro policía, y tú ya tienes… _Historia."_

Sus entrañas se retorcieron, pero su respuesta fue fluida y serena. "Me gusta pensar que mi historial criminal agitaría un poco las cosas. Haría al DPZ más interesante, ¿No crees? Cualquier carrera que elija, de hecho." Arrojando una sonrisa prepotente a Kristie, quien dejo salir unas risitas.

Ella hizo un sonido de acuerdo. "Incluso un gerente de tienda."

Ahí estaba de nuevo… ese sentimiento doloroso.

"Ser un oficial de policía seria toda una _montaña rusa_ de sucesos _,"_ Kristie dijo, revisando su bolso para asegurarse de tenerlo todo. Poso la pata en la agarradera de la puerta. "La tendrías muy difícil, odiaría verte infeliz."

"Y sabemos cómo te sientes respecto a las montañas rusas," Nick se mofo, abriendo su puerta y dando la vuelta al auto para abrir la de ella.

"Vaya que sí," ella sonrió, dando un paso fuera del auto. Engancharon sus brazos y caminaron hasta la puerta, convenientemente llegando justo cuando anunciaron su reservación. Nick mantuvo la puerta abierta para el grupo, divagando mientras se preguntaba cuál era la opinión de Judy sobre las montañas rusas.

"Es esa una…" Judy parpadeo ante la imponente estructura, sintiéndose pequeña y confundida. "¿Es esa una _montaña rusa_?"

"¡Sep!" Su padre respondió alegremente, sin notar la alarmada expresión de Judy. Lucho con la canasta en sus brazos, finalmente desanudando la sabana de cuadros rojos y blancos y revelando una generosa cantidad de emparedados veganos. Unos pocos voluntarios notaron su llegada, acercándose para poner sus patas en la canasta y tomar algo para ellos. Stu poso su patas en su cadera, dejando salir un suspiro de contento. "Lo hicimos bien, Judy."

"¿Por qué tenemos una _montaña rusa?_ " Judy continúo incrédula, olvidándose del barril de limonada en sus brazos. Stu tomo el tanque de sus brazos, acomodándolo sobre la mesa que acababan de sacar, junto a la pila de vasos de papel.

"Bueno, ya teníamos una rueda de la fortuna. La junta pensó que una montaña rusa no sería mucho problema, y es algo más para distraer a los niños."

"Seguro." Ella replico a su padre. "No es como si fuera peligrosa ni nada."

"Aw, Judes, sabes cómo pueden ser los niños." Él sonrió con malicia, "Especialmente los de los Hutcherson. Supusimos que una montaña rusa los distraería lo suficiente como para alejarlos de los vendedores. Al menos debería agotarlos un poco. No quisiéramos ningún otro incidente con _patatas_ como el del año pasado, ¿No crees?" Stu palideció.

"¡Pero toda esa _adrenalina_ , Papa! ¿Una _montaña rusa?_ "

"Bueno, después del salto, ¿Qué sigue? La caída." Hizo movimientos con sus patas y observo a Judy expectante.

Arreglo una sonrisa incrédula. "Vale, te seguiré la corriente. Si tenemos suerte todo saldrá bien… y ese incidente con las patatas fue bastante malo."

"Y _tu_ no tuviste que lidiar con sus repercusiones en los días siguientes," Stu pareció asqueado, sacudiéndose el recuerdo de su cabeza. "Pero no importa, ¿Cómo has estado, cariñito? He estado tan ocupado con las preparaciones del festival que no he tenido tiempo para ponerme al día contigo."

"Todo bien, papa. ¡La escuela va genial! Aun soy la mejor de la clase," Ella respondió alegremente, ajustándose el sombrero de paja. "Nada de qué preocuparse."

"Vale, ¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Su nariz crispo. Observo a su padre de reojo, pero él estaba fijándose en los arreglos, atento del progreso que lograran. "Estoy… bien. Nada de qué hablar."

Entonces Stu se fijó en ella, sabiendo que eso de "nada de qué hablar" no eran más que patrañas, pero dejándolo pasar. "Bueno, cariñito, creo que tengo todo cubierto por aquí. Iré a hablar con Rob sobre la rueda de la fortuna, ¿Así que por que no vas y ayudas a tu madre? ¡Esos pasteles no se van a hornear solos!"

Judy asintió, tomando la canasta entre sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta. Mientras cruzaba el terreno del festival hasta la granja, sus hermanos comenzaron a seguirla, agrupándose a su alrededor e insistiendo con preguntas.

"¿Qué paso _este_ año, Judy?"

"¿Presenciaste algún asalto?"

"¿Peleaste con alguien?"

"¿Te _robaron_?"

"¿Has visto algún cadáver?"

"Muchachos," Judy rio, girando hacia el pequeño conejo que tiraba de su camisa. Después de tomar a la pequeña cría entre sus brazos, respondió, "Es la escuela. No pasa nada."

Hubo un coro de gemidos. "Aburridoooooooo," y niño reclamo. "¿Y entonces para que vas a la ciudad, huh, hermana?"

Ella dio una mirada perpleja hacia su hermano. "No para encontrar cadáveres, eso te lo aseguro."

"¿Y es diferente?" Una voz suave se elevó. Ojos redondos y azules observándola fijamente mientras la pequeña coneja a la que pertenecían tropezaba con sus propios pies, caminando de espaldas para así conservar la atención de Judy.

"Mucho," Judy respondió. "Soy amiga de un guepardo, una musaraña ártica y un z-z-" Se detuvo justo a tiempo, su frente arrugándose. ¿Aún era amiga de Nick? Se consideraba su amiga, solo necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, Pero, supuso, Nick no querría tener que lidiar con una coneja enamoradiza. Sus hermanos no notaron su mueca, demasiado ocupados maravillándose de los mamíferos que Judy enlisto.

"¿Un _guepardo?_ ¡He leído sobre ellos!"

"¿Qué es una _mesa ñardica_?"

" _¡Un zorro!"_ Alguien grito. Repentinamente, se formó un frenesí de actividad, todos y cada uno de sus hermanos intentaron esconderse entre y detrás de las piernas de Judy, sus gritos cayendo en un nervioso silencio.

Le tomo un minuto- al principio, se preguntaba de donde habían escuchado de Nick- poder notar al fornido zorro con el que había cruzado caminos.

"¿Judy? ¿Judy Hopps?"

La coneja en cuestión parpadeo exageradamente, aun intentando darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ahora mismo, se encontraba procesando el hecho de que un zorro que se parecía mucho a Gideon Grey se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

"Soy yo, soy, uh, Gideon Grey." El saludo con su pata nerviosamente, solo para recogerla rápidamente y comenzar a frotarse las patas. "Yo estoy, uh, sabes, quiero decirte que estoy apenado por el modo e-e-en que me porte en mi niñez, e-era inseguro y temeroso y lo manifestaba por medio de ataques de ira y agresión. Era un completo tonto".

Judy continúo observándolo fijamente, a falta de palabras. Gid interpreto su silencio para peor, y sus orejas cayeron, ojos que no podían posar su mirada en ella.

"Entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, lo merezco después de lo que te hice." Dijo mirando hacia el suelo, y Judy finalmente salió de su estupor.

"¡No! No, yo estoy totalmente- Gid, no te preocupes- yo solo- bueno, quiero decir- _¡Wow!_ " Cada palabra salió en una apurada mezcla mientras Judy alineaba sus pensamientos. "Estoy muy feliz por ti," ella dijo, finalmente hilando un pensamiento coherente.

Gideon le sonrió con calidez, parecía como si un gran peso se levantara de sus hombros. "Gracias, Judy, también me alegra. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" el señalo a la canasta entre sus brazos.

"Oh, está bien. No falta mucho para que llegue a casa."

"Ah, vale," sus patas cayeron a sus costados, colgando lánguida e incómodamente mientras se paraban en un incómodo silencio.

Sus hermanos finalmente habían comenzado a salir, curiosos de aquella amigable interacción entre lo que se supone eran enemigos naturales. Su tímida valentía motivo a Judy, y sacudió sus hombros y apunto hacia su casa con la cabeza. "Hey Gid, me da curiosidad saber cómo has estado, ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?"

Él se enderezo, pareciendo aliviado de que terminara aquel silencio. "Eso sería estupendo, Judy," Gideon respondió alegremente, metiéndose las patas entre los bolsillos de su jardinera y empezando a caminar junto a la mucho más pequeña que el coneja.

" _Aaaw_ ," sus hermanos gimotearon, prácticamente trepándose el uno sobre el otro para lograr observar por unos segundos más a la hermana que casi nunca podían ver. "¿Ya te vas, Judy? Mami no nos deja acercarnos a la cocina, dijo que nos quedáramos cerca de los arbustos de bayas. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?"

"Estaré aquí lo suficiente como para poder contestar a todas sus molestas preguntas," se burló, despidiéndose con una pata mientras aquellas pequeñas figuras desaparecían de vuelta en los campos. "Así que," Judy procedió con ligereza, dejando caer su pata. "Tienes harina entre los dedos." Sonrió al ver como la cola de Gideon se esponjo levemente por la vergüenza. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

El fornido zorro rio nerviosamente entre dientes. "Tienes ojos de detective, Judy. No debí esperar menos, siendo una coneja de ciudad y todo eso." Aclaro su garganta. "Bueno, es que he estado, uh, horneando bastante, por mí, uh… mi…" Sus orejas se inclinaron hacia atrás solo lo suficiente como para que Judy notara que se encontraba algo temeroso, pero pareció reunir el valor para continuar. "Bueno, mi consejero sugirió que encontrara un pasatiempo que fuera repetitivo y así podría acostumbrarme a los pasos y poder tener más tiempo para pensar."

"¿Y porque escogiste la pastelería?"

"Supuse que tenía los recursos. Y pensé, bueno, primer paso, puedo ir a pedir disculpas a la familia Hopps, y si eso sale bien, ellos por fin me dejarían usar sus bayas. Así mataría dos parajes de un tiro- eeeer, no matar, pero solo, solo decía, y tú sabes que-"

Judy rio. "Te entiendo, Gid."

"Seh, gracias, lo lamento, es que estoy nervioso, todo esto es nuevo para mí, nunca pensé que volvería a verte, para ser honesto." La observo contemplativo. "Aquellos de nosotros que van a ciudad nunca regresan, ¿Huh? Me pregunto qué es lo que tiene la ciudad, para que se robe a nuestra gente."

Judy inclino la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios antes de volver a dirigirla a su nuevo amigo. "Me gusta pensar que quienes se van solo buscan algo distinto para ellos, no que fuimos seducidos."

"¿Es eso un código tuyo para decir que no hay nada en la ciudad que nosotros no tengamos?"

Su sonrisa creció. "No digo que alguna sea mejor, pero las bayas _si_ saben mejor cerca de casa."

"Seguro," Gideon se mofo. "Entre menos tiempo haya que transportarlas menos pesticidas tienen. Pero tu familia usa aulladores, y no es lo mismo. Tus bayas viajarían bien."

Era extraño, pensó Judy, el poder hablar con alguien sobre cosas de granjeros. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin este tipo de charlas hasta que se vio enredada en una. "¿Verdad? Enserio, a principios del año, me encontré con algo de nuestros productos," mordiéndose el labio, lucho contra una sonrisa. "Lo supe por el olor," chasqueo los dedos, "Justo así, Amigo mío-" su historia se detuvo con una pausa tartamuda. Pero la supero, continuando con la trama. "El, um, pensó que era raro."

"Aw," Gideon soltó una carcajada, dando una palmada en su rodilla. "Puedes distinguir a los niños de ciudad a un kilómetro de distancia. Los veo venir en sus viajes de campo, enserio es hilarante ver como se les cae los ojos cuando ven coles de Bruselas."

Su descripción conjuro imágenes de la cara de Nick si estuviera caminando entre las filas de plantas en las que ella creció, y rio tímidamente. "Seh," confeso, recordando la facilidad con la que Nick navegaba en los callejones y avenidas de Zootopia. "Él era tan citadino como se pueda ser."

Enganchando los dedos en sus tirantes, Gideon se inclinó hacia ella, un brillo curioso en sus ojos. "Pareces bastante apegada a este citadino, ¿Huh?"

Sintió el calor estancarse en sus mejillas, en su pecho e incluso la punta de sus orejas, "¿Lo hago?"

El hizo un círculo con su dedo alrededor de su rostro, sonriendo ampliamente. "Es tu expresión. Tienes la cara de una coneja que conoció a un macho que la llevo a ver las flores lunares."

Su risa pareció fingida, incluso para ella. "Eso _definitivamente_ no es lo que sucedió." Después de unos momentos en los que contemplaba si podía confiar o no en Gideon- y decidir, al final, que podía, aunque no sabía porque se sentía de esa forma, solo que lo hacía- lo admitió, "Ni siquiera es un conejo, para empezar."

"¿Oh?"

"Es un zorro, de hecho."

Gideon se detuvo en su lugar, parecía desconcertado, y de repente Judy se sintió mucho más pequeña que nunca antes, observando a su alrededor y viendo las interminables hileras de vegetación en todas direcciones, acomodadas ordenadamente. Delante suyo, la casa en la que había crecido- la cual de cernía sobre la pequeña y daba la impresión de que había vivido en algo similar a un castillo- de pie entre todo eso, el pico del techo comenzaba a rozar con el horizonte, una diminuta línea entre un vasto océano de azul.

"¿Un depredador?"

Judy se tensó, buscando una excusa pero sin encontrar alguna. "Seh." Sintió una punzada en el estómago. "No fue correspondido, así que…" Ansiedad, vergüenza, todo esto apilándose sobre ella como piedras que la hundían en el rio, y se preguntaba porque había mencionado eso último. No cambiaba lo extraña de la situación (si algo, la hizo sentir _aún más_ patética), no la mejoraba, especialmente no para alguien de Las Madrigueras.

Pero cuando Judy finalmente la levanto la mirada y se fijó en Gid, este poseía una expresión pensativa, rascándose la cabeza. Finalmente, asintió un poco antes de hablar, "Lo lamento."

"Judy contuvo su aliento. "¿No te… incomoda?"

"Bueno, no voy a decir que lo entiendo, pero no estoy en posición para juzgar, y no podemos decidir a quién amar. Mi psicólogo dice que cuando una persona se encuentra en una situación que nadie puede controlar, lo mejor que un escucha puede hacer es trata de entender." Gideon la observo excusándose, entonces agrego avergonzado mientras miraba hacia el suelo, "Yo solo asumí que ustedes los conejos nos tenían miedo a los zorros."

Sus labios se curvaron por un lado con alegría. "El parecía pensar lo mismo."

"¿Y eso _te incomoda_?"

"Lo hacía," Judy murmuro, bajando la canasta de su brazo hasta la cadera. "A veces aun lo hace." Sus ojos violetas observaron roedorilmente a Gideon. "Quiero decir, yo soy una _coneja_. Tampoco tengo idea de porque me enamoraría de un zorro."

"Bueno, la verdad sea dicha, cuando escuche que te habías ido a la ciudad hace tantos años, me puse furibundo porque pensaba, " _¡Los conejos no pueden ir a la ciudad! ¡Los conejos no pueden ser nada más que granjeros!"_ Pero sabes, he cambiado, y solo por caminar a tu lado, puedo decir que eres mucho más que una _simple_ coneja. Solo mi humilde opinión."

Sintió una calidez en su pecho, envolviendo su corazón hasta que lo cubrió todo tan ajustadamente que aquel musculo no pudo evitar contraerse. "Gracias, Gideon," dijo suavemente.

"Solo digo la verdad," Dijo con fuerza, posando su pata sobre su corazón. "Además, creo que hemos evolucionado más allá de la mera biología. Un mamífero puede hacer lo que quiera si se propone lograrlo."

"Wow, Gid, estoy… estoy _realmente_ feliz por ti." Deseo que hubiera otras formas más allá de sus palabras para expresar su gratitud.

"No te des por vencida con tu amigo, Judy. Puede tomar algo de tiempo para que el cambio ocurra."

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta doble que llevaba a la madriguera. A pesar de la brillante y aparentemente reciente capa de pintura roja, comenzaba a resquebrajarse y desprenderse en la superficie, sin duda el trabajo de cientos de patas tocando, rasgando y golpeando la madera.

"No lo sé," Judy suspiro. "El parecía bastante seguro cuando dijo que no quería tener nada que ver."

"Que me parta un rayo si esa es la verdad," Gideon carraspeo. "Pero si así es como va a ser, entonces a tu amigo le faltan algunas vayas en su arbusto, Judy."

Planeo responder, pero justo antes de que la primera silaba pudiera salir de sus labios, la puerta se abrió y sus orejas temblaron antes de darse la vuelta. "¡Mama! ¡Hola!"

"¡Creí escuchar sus voces! Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo, Gideon, tengo tu parte del trabajo preparada. Veo que ya has podido hablar con Judy," dándole una palmadita amable al brazo del zorro. "Gideon ahora es uno de los mejores chef pasteleros de la comarca, Judy."

Ante tal declaración, Judy se dio la vuelta para observar fijamente a Gideon. "¡No me lo dijiste!"

"Aw, diantres, señora Hopps," Gideon se froto la nuca. "Es solo que no creí que valiera la pena mencionarlo."

"Bueno, podemos hablar de ello mientras preparamos los pasteles," Haciéndoles señas para que entraran. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, la señora Hopps los guio, con el ocasional enjambre de cachorros que rondaban por sus pies antes de chitarlos. "Las bayas son aún mejores este año que las del año pasado. Valdrá la pena que te pierdas el baile de graduación," La madre de Judy bromeo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hija.

"Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello," Judy replico. Era cierto en su mayoría, considerando que pensar en Nick no significaba necesariamente pensar en el baile de graduación. Sin embargo, Judy no pudo evitar razonar, pensar en Nick probablemente era algo peor.

El problema, Nick pensó para sí mismo mientras se postraba junto a la mesa con refrescos, era que la noche se sentía _eterna_. Tan pronto como él y Kristie entraron, ella se fue a socializar, y el camino inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba parado, sintiendo el lugar vibrar ante el volumen de la música y dejando que las coloridas luces brillaran sobre el en su secuencia programada.

Pero debieron haber pasado _horas_ desde que Kristie se fue de su lado. Estaba bastante seguro de que le dolían los pies (y no se había movido ni un centímetro), y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Cada pelo de su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

"Has estado ahí por 10 minutos, Wilde. ¿Viniste solo para quedarte parado?"

Nick se tambaleo en su lugar, atrapado con la guardia baja por la reverberante voz de Bryan. Por breve instante pensó que el fornido rinoceronte podría hacerse un lugar en la academia de policía solo con su timbre autoritario. Presionando una pata contra su pecho con la esperanza de calmar su tambolireante corazón, Nick dijo con voz áspera. " _Ryan,"_ no pudo evitar su desaliñada apariencia mientras aclaraba su garganta, "Que bueno verte, compadre."

"¿Acaso quieres ser un blanco fácil?"

La confusión tomo control del cuerpo de Nick, retorciendo su boca en un ceño. "¿Pero de que me hablas?"

Ryan parpadeo, entonces su frente de arrugo. "Carter ya viene."

Cada musculo y cada instinto de Nick se tensaron. "¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

La alegre luz que brillaba en los ojos del rinoceronte se apagó, reemplazada por una más agotada, una que parecía un poco resignada a cualquier realidad que Ryan viviera. "Somos familia. Él es mi primo. Sus asuntos siempre terminan siendo mis asuntos." Lo que parecía sonar como un sentimiento de "yo te cubro la espalda y tu cubres la mía" se encontraba cubierto por una capa de amargura.

"¿No suena a que estés muy feliz al respecto, huh, camarada?" Nick se mofo medio ausente mientras intentaba buscar a Kristie entre la multitud. Tenía que irse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

"Dedicarse a hacer cumplir la ley es un poco difícil cuando la mitad de tu árbol familiar negocia con el mercado negro. _Entre otras cosas_ ," Ryan entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Nick.

"El me arrastro a hacerlo, ¿Vale?" Nick respondió, su cola sacudiéndose mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico, incapaz de encontrar a Kristie. "El trato ya había vencido para cuando Carter me pidió que transportara los bienes, lo que no me dijo, y _ellos_ decidieron dispararle al mensajero. Solo intento conservar mi cola, ¿Ok?"

"¿Si?" Ryan dijo, voz baja y agitada mientras dio un paso delante de Nick. El rinoceronte tan grande en comparación que su sombra bastaba para cubrirlo por completo.

" _Si_ , arrugas," Nick siseo amenazadoramente, sus orejas disparándose hacia atrás mostrando un poco los dientes. "Ha pasado un _año_. ¿No crees que estoy un _poco_ harto de ser cazado por mastodontes nada sutiles? Si pudiera encontrar la forma de salirme, lo haría. Pero tu _familia_ es un muy persistente."

"Dame un motivo por el cual debería creerte. ¿Cómo sé que no sigues instigándolos?"

"¡Mi trabajo con ellos _termino_!" Nick gimió, golpeando el pelaje bajo sus orejas con exasperación. " _¡Ya se terminó!_ _Ellos_ son los que insisten en culparme por algo que no hice, solo intento _vivir_." Tomo un profundo y frustrado aliento, arreglándoselas para calmarse. "Mira, se porque no me crees.," la lucha para evitar que el resentimiento se notara en sus palabras fue dura, "Soy un zorro. Mañoso, escurridizo- créeme, lo que sea que estés pensando, ya lo he oído antes. Por eso es que recibí el trabajo de Roth y Carter y quien sea que esté involucrado. Pero las cosas cambiaron, ¿Ok? Yo incluso… he pensado en volverme oficial de policía."

Vio como Ryan retrocedió sorprendido, y le dolió más que cualquier insulto pudiera haberle dicho. Nadie parecía pensar que el fuera capaz de cambiar, y el semestre pasado, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Pero estos días, se preguntaba si _podía_ ser más feliz, incluso si significaba escalar un risco. Pero nadie parecía siquiera _querer_ que lo intentara. Hizo rechinar sus dientes.

La curiosa (e inquisitiva) nota en la voz de McHorn era inconfundible. "¿Es a causa de Judy?"

Nick había esperado algo como. "¿Quieres que escriba una recomendación para ti, mañoso?" o, "¿Cuantas veces has practicado ese discurso, astuto?" Pero la pregunta de Ryan fue tan distinta que lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse el hocico ante el rinoceronte. Sus rodillas tambaleantes fueron su defensiva respuesta, y se las había arreglado para saltar por sobre su muro de estupefacción, habría farfullado algo sobre como ella no tenía nada que ver con eso, que ni siquiera se hablaban. Pero su momentaria perdida de palabras fue suficiente tiempo para una forzada introspectiva, y recordó aquella conversación con su padre.

Le temía al cambio. No podía negarlo. Conocer a Judy, quererla (o tal vez mas)- todo aquello significaba aspirar a mas, y había dedicado su vida desde que cumplió 11 a suprimir ese deseo. En los escalones de la prisión, se dio cuenta de que _tenía_ elección, algo que presiono contra el fondo de su mente porque implicaba demasiado.

Las cosas que le dijo a Judy en aquella dulcería eran resultado se sentir que se encontraba arrinconado, confrontado con una realidad en la que el _activamente_ debía elegir, sin poder caminar a ciegas por su vida pretendiendo que se encontraba indefenso ante las circunstancias. Era lo más aterrador que había experimentado, y eso era decir mucho porque ya había sido perseguido por una manada de hienas.

Peor, incluso, era lo mal que lo arruino todo. Estaría mintiendo al decir que ni siquiera una _pequeña_ parte de él deseaba levantar a Judy en el aire y decir, " _¡Adivina que, pelusa, probablemente también este enamorado de ti, y vamos a divertirnos mucho averiguando como hacer que las cosas funcionen!"_ en aquel momento, sin embargo, su mente grito diciendo que el riesgo no lo valía, así que se escondió detrás de excusas como "Kristie" o "las relaciones inter-especies son un tabú".

Pero pocos días pasaron sin Judy antes de que Nick se diera cuenta: por mucho miedo que tuviera, quería más. Cualquiera fuera la corta experiencia que tuvo con ella, de alguna forma logro convencerlo de que no solo era completamente capaz de ser más que un estereotipo andante, sino que también podría ser _gratificante_.

Seguro, él fue y básicamente le dijo que ella no era más que su biología. Sus orejas cayeron, la urgencia por tirarse a un pozo y morir era abrumadora.

"Si," Nick finalmente farfullo. "Lo es."

Ryan lo miro con lastima. "Te daré 20 minutos para que encuentres a tu pareja, tengan un baile y luego te largues. Y me asegurare de hacer que Carter deje de perseguirte. Pero más te vale no tirar de mi cola, Wilde."

"¿Tu… harías eso?" Nick pregunto incrédulo.

"Lo creas o no, tengo una idea de lo que estas atravesando," Respondió con sequedad. Nick, aun escéptico, observo a Ryan con el borde de su ojo, quien resoplo. "Solo lárgate, Wilde."

Asintiendo, Nick retrocedió. "Gracias, grandulón." Ryan agacho su cabeza antes de darle la vuelta y caminar a través de la multitud, imponiéndose por sobre la mayoría de los graduados.

Cuando Nick giro su cabeza para mirar hacia el frente, se encontró con la zorra que estaba buscando. " _¡Woah!_ " Kristie tomo sus brazos para estabilizarlo, riendo un poco en el proceso. "¿Alguien tiro su refresco?"

Justo cuando abrió su boca para responder, hubo un disturbio en las puertas. Ben tenía una pata en su cadera mientras meneaba un dedo ante los rostros de los ceñidos rinocerontes.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Kristie susurro, siguiendo si línea de visión. Cuando vio al grupo de rinocerontes, observo preocupada a Nick.

Aparentemente, Ryan había sido generoso cuando dijo 20 minutos, porque cuando mucho cinco habían pasado. Nick miro a Kristie, entonces de vuelta a Carter, quien ahora se encontraba conversando con su primo. Si se iban ahora, tendrían ventaja (en caso de que Ryan fallara en convencer a Carter).

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, Kris," Nick le dijo, voz tensada. Fijándose de nuevo en Carter, sus miradas se cruzaron. El trago.

"Nah," Dijo alegremente, siempre positiva. "Vamos a ver una película o algo. Aun no es muy tarde."

La culpe bloqueaba su garganta, pero se forzó sobre esta. "Kristie," Nick murmuro, incapaz de verla a los ojos. "Lo lamento."

"No hay tiempo para el melodrama," Kristie bromeo, tomándolo de su muñeca y llevándolo detrás suyo. "Solo es el baile de graduación, Nick."

"Aun así," El continuo, sacudiendo sus pies antes de entrar al auto.

Pero ella meneo su cabeza, deslizándose en su asiento. Después de un momento, lo vio a los ojos, avellana mezclada con preocupación y tristeza. "Enserio, Nicky. Éramos amigos antes de ser otra cosa. Siempre te cubriré la espalda. ¿Vale?"

El parecía desconectado por la forma en la que ella lo dijo y decidió ignorarlo. "Así que," Nick mantuvo los ojos en las luces, preguntándose si la noche estaba a punto se volverse aún más larga. "¿Qué película quieres ver?".

Que manía la mía de separar lo con-tigo y con-migo. En fin, otro capítulo re-revisado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chicos Como Tú**

La campana sonó por sobre la puerta exactamente a las 12:15 PM- justo antes de su descanso para almorzar- y Judy levanto su mirada de aquel jarrón de flores que se encontraba arreglando. En efecto, el conejo del bus (como Ben lo bautizo) había entrado, caminando hacia el mostrador. Deslizando el jarrón de cristal, ella sonrió.

"¿Mas margaritas?"

Él sonrió de vuelta. "No sé por qué te molestas en preguntar".

"Me gusta darle a los demás la oportunidad de sorprenderme," respondió, tomando una cinta- del mismo dorado que siempre usaba- para amarrar juntas las flores. Y, justo como todos las veces anteriores desde que lo vio entrar a la tienda por primera vez en mayo, el probablemente ya tendría en su pata un billete de 20 dólares. Le diría que conservara en cambio y tuviera un lindo día con su acento elegante, entonces daría una vuelta sobre su talón para irse, con las orejas levantadas y la espalda recta.

En un océano de intrincados arreglos o pesados envíos de jardinería, su orden era como un reloj mecánico, y Judy esperaba con ansias aquel ritual diario.

Después de todo, las únicas caras familiares que había visto en lo que va de la temporada eran las de Ben y Fru Fru, ambos con sus propios planes para el verano. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que por algún giro del destino, Nick entrara en aquella florería en particular, pero cada que este pensamiento pasaba por su mente, lo alejaba a la fuerza. La distancia era buena. La distancia era lo que la ayudaba a superar, dedo por dedo, su apego por aquel zorro. El semestre comenzaría y ellos no serían más que amigos, y nada sería incómodo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para entregarle su compra, sostenía los 20 entre sus dedos, justo como sabía que seria. Pero en esta ocasión, cuando se acercó para tomarlos de su pata, el retrocedió. Judy lo miro, confundida ante este nuevo evento en su rutina y preguntándose por qué la instigaba, solo para ver como la contemplaba seriamente, con su nariz un poco arrugada y sus cejas arqueadas.

"He estado viniendo aquí por un mes, y en cada ocasión me digo a mi mismo que esta será la vez en que te invite a comer."

Judy retrocedió estupefacta.

"Sorpresa," el conejo sonrió de manera un poco forzada, levantando un hombro. Su expresión grave cedió hasta convertirse en una alegre sonrisa.

A ella le tomo un minuto organizar sus ideas, e incluso después de hacerlo, todo lo que puedo decir fue, "Así que todas esas margaritas-"

"Necesitaba una excusa para visitarte." Entonces agrego con apuro, "Pero no las tire. A mis vecinos no les han faltado las margaritas este verano, ni a los empleados del edificio. Soy algo así como el favorito del lugar ahora."

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Ni siquiera se tu nombre."

"Jack Savage. ¿Se han incrementado acaso mis oportunidades para una cita?" Tan ansiosa como su pregunta podía parecer- y tan tensos como pudieran verse sus ojos azules- su postura era igual relajada como en las demás veces que había entrado.

Después de tantas semanas de charlas casuales y pequeñas conversaciones, su repentina asertividad se sentía extrañamente fuera de personaje y poco familiar. Los engranajes en la mente de Judy trabajaron con más fuerza de lo usual, intentado asimilar a _este_ "Jack Savage" con aquel conejo que vio por primera vez en el autobús tantas semanas atrás, quien entro una mañana y le pregunto cuales flores serian _aceptables_ (esa fue la palabra que uso, aun no lo olvidaba) para una cita casual con alguien que parecía tener los pies en la tierra.

Recordándolo y sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, no pudo evitar reír. Sus artimañas eran algo admirable, y aunque fuera solo porque encontraba refrescante el hablar con alguien que no permitiera que algún prejuicio sobre una posible relación inter-especies le impidiera expresar sus sentimientos.

No es como si culpara a Nick. Ella lo entendía. No que importara. Una vez regresaran a la escuela- la cual, recalco, aun se encontraba a más de mes y medio de distancia. Apenas era junio, después de todo- ya no importaría más. No es como si alguna vez importara. Judy, olvidando que tenía compañía, arrugo la frente y sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, enojándose consigo misma por penderse en su tren de pensamiento con Nick _de nuevo_. _Toda esa ansiedad,_ se lamentó. _Es posible que ni siquiera tengamos clases juntos._

"¿Es eso un no?" Jack pregunto, separando a Judy de su auto-escrutinio. Su decepción estaba bien enmascarada, pero sintió la leve nota de resignación en su pregunta.

"¡No!" Judy exclamo, orejas levantándose con rapidez. "Quiero decir, _no_ , no es que este diciendo que no a tu oferta". Se vieron a los ojos por un segundo, el macho parecía alegre y confundido. "Lo que quiero _decir_ es, si, salir a comer suena bien. ¿Estas libre ahora?"

Su confusión desapareció, reemplazada por una alegría tan pura y sin pretensiones que Judy no pudo suprimir su propia sonrisa tentativa. "Si."

Nick salió a la luz del sol, entrecerrando los ojos ante el brillo del día antes de sacar unos lentes para el sol de bolsillo de su camisa y ponérselos. El sol siempre parecía más brillante a principios de julio, un poco asombrado por el hecho de que ya habían transcurrido dos meses del verano, y ni siquiera sabía cómo- todos los días hasta hoy había sido la misma rutina casi sin variar.

"Te veo luego, Wilde."

"Seh. Tomate lo de Carter con calma," Nick sonrió, despidiéndose con su pata de Ryan mientras el rinoceronte se alejaba en la dirección puesta. La decisión de encontrarse con el (¿Eran amigos ahora? Nick no estaba seguro) había sido la correcta, una interrupción bienvenida a lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un verano monótono.

"Lo hare si entregas esa solicitud como te dije," Ryan respondió.

Después de verlo dar la vuelta en la esquina, Nick siguió su camino, tomando su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar.

 **Kristie:** ¿Acabas de salir de Snarlbucks junto a McHorn?

Cuando levanto la mirada para observar a su alrededor, encontró a Kristie saludándolo al otro lado de la calle, y el respondió con un pequeño saludo, ya trabajando en una excusa plausible para su inusual aparición con alguien con quien nunca se habría juntado el semestre pasado.

Kristie dio un abrazo a la zarigüeya con la que se encontraba antes de salir de la acera, atenta del semáforo. Nick la espero al otro lado del cruce de cebra, comenzando a sudar levemente, a pesar de su disgusto. Ajustándose el collar de aquella camisa hawaiana verde con diseño de palmas que se encontraba usando cuando Kristie observo ambos lados del camino en busca de autos. Entonces, cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, Nick oculto sus patas, cubriendo su nervioso temblorileo aclarándose la garganta con una pata.

"No sabía que conocías a Ryan," Kristie canturreo en cuanto llego a su lado, tomando la pata de Nick con la suya.

Nick se quitó los lentes, poniéndolos de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Veíamos calculo juntos."

Su novia hizo un sonido de contento. "Tu clase de cálculo es muy pero muy amigable, primero Judy y ahora Ryan ¿Qué hacías con él en Snarlbucks de todas formas?"

Nick solo tenía unos segundos para descifrar en qué dirección quería que se moviera la conversación con Kristie, sabiendo que cada opción de tornaría fea de una forma u otra. La honestidad parecía la mejor política en estos casos- su corazón comenzó a golpear- porque engañar a Kristie estaría _mal_ de su parte, y seguir con esta relación de un solo lado con ella solo la lastimaría más y más a largo plazo. En verdad, lo más amable que podía hacer era decir la verdad. Arrancar esa bandita.

"Solo estábamos… hablando un poco." Las últimas tres palabras salieron forzadas, y el mordió su mejilla.

Kristie asintió. "Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un mes."

En el último segundo antes de responder, le dio la vuelta 180 grados a su plan de ser honesto, pensando que encontraría un alivio en su ansiedad tomando la salida fácil. En su lugar, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho al mismo tiempo que intentaba salir por su garganta, mentir no era tan difícil antes, ¿Verdad?

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un estado de semi-despiste mientras Nick era incapaz de calmar su malestar. Cuando finalmente llego a casa después de acompañar a Kristie a la suya- el sol había comenzado a ponerse a esa hora, así que cuando finalmente se posó frente a su puerta, la noche ya había llegado- lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse sobre su cama y observar el techo, con una pata en el bolsillo y un dedo sobre el botón que era el marcado rápido para Judy en una App que instalo. El día que obtuvo su número, inmediatamente la agrego al marcado rápido sin una razón justificable, viéndose que nunca antes la llamo (ni lo hizo nunca después).

Gimiendo, tomo asiento, deslizando ambas patas sobre su rostro. ¿Qué se _suponía_ que hiciera? ¿Cómo es que su vida se puso de cabeza? ¿Acaso había siquiera una solución para _cualquiera_ de las cosas con las que lidiaba? El DPZ, Judy, Kristie- bueno, él pensó, cuando menos Ryan se estaba encargando de Carter por él.

Entrecruzo los dedos, acomodando su barbilla en sus pulgares. _Un paso a la vez, Wilde. Ya hablaste con Ryan, ¿Ahora qué?_ Judy no era una opción de momento. Sus ojos se fijaron brevemente en el vestidor al otro lado de su cama, su mirada puesta sobre algo marrón.

El abrigo de Judy se posaba inocentemente sobre el mueble, lavado y doblado por su madre, probablemente. El pelaje en la nuca de Nick se erizo gracias al calor que invadía su cuerpo. Observo al abrigo por un segundo antes de que tomar su teléfono de nuevo y presionar el número 5. Mientras el teléfono timbraba, el camino por su cuarto, preparándose a sí mismo para cualquiera fuera el caos emocional o drama social que en que iba a precipitarse.

Cuando una suave voz finalmente respondió a la llamada, Nick se congelo y trago con dificultad.

"Kristie, tenemos que hablar, ¿Podemos encontrarnos?"

Llego al lugar que acordaron primero, un poco demasiado consiente de sí mismo debido a que la calle se encontraba vacía y oscura, menos por los postes de luz que se alineaban por las aceras y arrojaban su poco amigable luz sobre las bancas. Afortunadamente, Kristie llego solo un minuto después de él, frenando su bicicleta azul claro con aquella canasta blanca inocua en su manubrio.

Acomodo su bicicleta junto al poste de luz, tomando asiento junto a Nick, sus patas agarrando su falda. Nick observo como ella aflojaba metódicamente su agarre, y se desplomo ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que Kristie sabía porque estaban ahí. Tenía todo un discurso preparado, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía caso. Ver su resignación tranco las palabras en su garganta, y todo lo que pudo exprimir fue un débil, "Lo lamento."

Kristie sacudió su cabeza lentamente, ojos en el suelo. "Has cambiado, Nick. Has _estado_ cambiando." Cuando finalmente lo vio a los ojos, parecía un poco tímida, un poco temerosa. "Creo que sabía desde _antes_ de empezar que esto no iba a funcionar, yo solo… te quería tanto que deseaba al menos intentarlo. Creo que espere que…"

Su voz se desvanecía, seguida por sus ojos que se aguaban poco a poco. Nick se tensó, acercando una pata de forma robótica en respuesta a su incomodidad al ver a las chicas llorar. Kristie lo hizo de lado con su pata., "Estoy bien. Solo… no te enojes."

Las orejas de Nick se pincharon y el parpadeo con sus ojos bien abiertos. Kristie era tan dulce- siempre fue así- ¿De qué iba a estar enojado? A menos que… El terror lleno sus entrañas. A menos que secretamente hubiera saboteado su vida a sus espaldas, llenando la cabeza de Judy con sucias mentiras sobre él, o tal vez- oh, _guisantes_ y _zanahorias_ \- tal vez _Kristie_ había plantado aquella hoja de respuestas bajo el escritorio de Judy el semestre pasado. ¿No era así como funcionaban estas cosas? ¿La chica buena era en realidad una maldita? ¿O eso solo pasaba en las películas?

Estando tan consumido por su horror, Nick apenas si noto cuando Kristie comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Creí que volverías a ser el mismo si estábamos juntos." El puño en su falda se cerró de nuevo, y sus palabras farfullaron. "Y eso es algo horrible, lo sé. Ha estado en mi mente todo este tiempo, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, no tienes idea. Me siento tan horrible. Quien eres ahora… está a mundos de distancia de lo que eras antes, Nick. Siempre estabas tan _triste_. Decirlo con palabras, no puedo creer que llegue a desear que fueras como antes. Yo estoy… estoy _feliz_ por ti. Creo que solo estoy triste de que nada de eso fuera para mí."

Su sonrisa temblaba un poco, pero pudo contener sus lágrimas. "Lo que es estúpido y egoísta de mi parte. Probablemente veo demasiadas de esas telenovelas."

Nick, sin embargo, se encontraba demasiado ocupado reflexionando sobre sus palabras para asegurarle que la televisión no le había lavado el cerebro. "¿Crees que he cambiado?" Y no era como si el mismo no creyera haber cambiado, pero estaba tan seguro de que el cambio había sido privado, a salvo de las miradas. Algo por y para el mismo.

Kristie asintió, sonriendo gentilmente. "Ahora sueñas en grande, Wilde. Antes estabas tan a gusto con la vida fácil, fue difícil verte sufrir todo eso por tu cuenta."

"¿Podías notarlo?" Nick pregunto, impactado.

Nerviosa, intento apartar la mirada. "Si. Todos los notaron. Finnick siempre me dijo que lo mandabas a callar cuando el tema surgía. Y," ella se achicopalo, "yo nunca lo mencione porque no quería que tomaras una elección que te alejara de mí."

"¿Por qué no intentaste convencerme de que sería demasiado difícil?"

"Lo hice, ¿No es así?" Kristie respondió con tristeza, la culpa como una pesa sobre las caídas orejas de Kristie. "Antes de la graduación. Después de que dije todas esas cosas, me sentí tan _mal_. Fui al baño, encerrada en una cabina, me hice pensar en lo que estaba haciendo." Una risa dolida escapo de ella. "Como si tuviera 6 años o algo así. Pero funciono. Creo que me di cuenta de que lo que querías era algo bueno para ti, y estaba intentando detenerte de hacerlo, lo que me hace la mala de la historia. Seguí preguntándome si _yo_ podía cambiar, pero simplemente no deseo lo que tu deseas."

Nick se acercó a ella, temeroso. "¿Estas… bien?"

Kristie lo miro tristemente. "Estoy bien. ¿Y _tú_? ¿No estas… molesto?"

Sumiéndose en sí mismo, Nick contemplo aquella pregunta. ¿ _Estaba_ enojado con ella? ¿Acaso tenía derecho a estarlo? Todo lo que ella acababa de decirle era algo que apenas había admitido para si mismo hace poco, y su deseo de "mitigar" el cambio en el no había sido diferente del propio. Acusar a Kristie lo haría un hipócrita.

"No," El respondió después de un momento. "A decir verdad estoy feliz de que finalmente estemos siendo honestos el uno con el otro."

Kristie sonrió. "¿Supongo que nuestra relación era algo superficial, huh?

"Eh, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en la preparatoria."

Ella rio, levantando las cejas. "¿Es eso lo que piensas de Judy?"

Una alarma de disparo por su columna, causando que se sentara con firmeza. "¿Lo sabias?"

"Era difícil ignorarlo. Tu rostro se iluminaba cada que la mencionaban, así que le pregunte a Finnick. Intento ocultármelo, pero _eso_ me dijo prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba saber."

"¿Y _tú_ no estabas enojada _conmigo_?" El pregunto, su cara bañada en incredulidad y horror.

"Yo ya _lo sabía_ ," explico, exasperada con él o consigo misma, Nick no tenía idea. "La forma en que lo veo, me hice esto a mí misma."

Después de un momento, la curiosidad de Nick le gano, y con miedo, preguntándose si estaba cavando su propia tumba, pregunto, "¿Y te molesta que ella sea una coneja?"

Kristie lo miro extrañada al principio, pero se calmó en cuanto entendió lo mucho que significaba para Nick que respondiera con sinceridad. "Ella es una coneja, Nick. No una…. Una declaración política, o… una forma de juzgar tu carácter o algo. Y si te refieres a que si me siento como si "perdiera ante una presa," no. Prefiero pensar que soy mejor que eso."

Solado por su respuesta, solo pudo observar. No había nada que pudiera decir al respecto, todo lo que podía hacer era rumiar al hecho de que Kristie estaba cuando menos varias ligas delante de el en _ese_ aspecto. Así que compartieron el silencio hasta que Nick dejo salir un aliento que había estado sosteniendo. "Así que… ¿Y ahora?"

"Bueno, creo que acordamos en terminar," Kristie respondió de una forma sorpresivamente despreocupada y analítica, a pesar de que su expresión aún era amable. "Ve a casa y piensa en que le dirás a Judy, y yo iré en cicla de vuelta a la mía." Dijo encogida de hombros.

"¿Vas a ir a casa para tirarte a la cama y llorar sobre tu almohada?" Tan en broma como sonara el comentario, la voz de Nick era débil y nerviosa.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Kristie bromeo de vuelta, sonriendo un poco con el borde de sus labios. Apenas ocultaba lo triste que se encontraba.

Nick lo noto, ofreciéndole una pata para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la tomo con gratitud, sacudiéndose la falda y tomando la bicicleta por los manubrios. "Puedo decirle a todos que _tu_ rompiste _conmigo_."

"Huuum," Kristie dijo pensativa, frotándose la barbilla con una pata, dando una pequeña muestra de su consideración. Después de un momento de hacer sudar a Nick, dejo caer su pata. "Eso probablemente ayude."

Nick deslizo las patas en sus bolsillos, aliviado. "Bueno, tengo que subir por la calle, y el camino más fácil para ti es bajando la colina…"

"Lo sé." Kristie dijo, calmante entretenida por la timidez poco característica de Nick.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Eh, solo es la preparatoria," Kristie hizo broma a sus palabras de antes, sonriendo. Nick sonrió de vuelta, dando un paso hacia atrás. "¿Hey, Nick?"

Él se detuvo, volteando a verla. Con un pie en el pavimento y otro en el pedal.

"Éramos amigos antes de ser cualquier otra cosa, ¿Ok?"

No era una promesa de que las cosas volverían inmediatamente a la normalidad entre ellos- probablemente estarían un poco incomodos, y si Nick era un buen amigo, le daría a Kristie su espacio hasta que ella lo dijera. Aunque al final, ambos sabían que algunas cosas simplemente no cambiarían."

"Gracias, Kris."

Ella asintió, y entonces siguieron sus caminos, Nick caminado sobre la colina y Kristie pedaleando hacia abajo.

"La Academia Priva da De West Zootopia," Judy hizo eco, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza mientras reconocía aquel nombre. "Eso explica el uniforme que llevabas puesto en el autobús. Creí conocer ese blasón de algún lugar."

Jack sonrió irónicamente. "Es un poco snob, ¿No es si? Un blasón." El resoplo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Oh, no diría _snob_ ," Judy dijo. "Es tradición, ¿Verdad? Como las hermandades o las fraternidades. ¡Orgullo escolar!" Agito las patas en el aire como si estuviera celebrando, una torpe sonrisa se formó en su hocico.

Hubo un tono pensativo en su mirada cuando inclino su cabeza hacia un lado. Judy intento no interrumpir su deliberación. "Eres uno de los mamíferos menos prejuiciosos que he conocido."

Ella resoplo, ojos bien abiertos mientras sacudía la cabeza. "No, es solo que no has visto lo peor aún."

"¿Oh?"

"Es una larga historia," Judy intento evadirlo, sabiendo que se sentiría mal que hacía que Jack tuviera que soportar la aburrida explicación de su reciente año escolar. Además, no era solo _una larga historia_ \- era complicada y problemática y simplemente _no_.

"Tengo tiempo."

Ella entrecruzo lo brazos, los separo, luego los cruzo de nuevo, golpeteando con un pie. "Bueno, es _complicado,_ también." Entonces, en un desliz de exasperación, dejo salir un suspiro en un repentino estallido. "Ok, si voy a ser honesta, es porque tiene que ver con este sujeto del que podría aun estar enamorada."

Cuando Jack parpadeo levemente, Judy se sobresaltó. "¿Ves? Si, mal tema para una tercera cita. Lo siento. Es solo que no quería hacer esa cosa cuando digo, "adivina que", y luego, "olvídalo", porque se lo molesto que puede ser. Y si vamos a conocernos el uno al otro, deberíamos ser honestos, ¿Verdad? No sería correcto que tuviera que pretender ser alguien más, con… no… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Ella se revisó las mejillas con sus patas, sintiendo el calor irradiando de ellas, lo que solo la hizo ruborizar más.

"No," Jack respondió con simpleza, sentándose derecho, regocijo parecía recorrer sus facciones. "Es solo que estas divagando. Es… divertido."

Dijo esa última parte como si quiere decir algo más pero se arrepintió. Ahí estaba esa considerada, mirada azul, y Judy espero a que el dijera algo mientras se preguntaba lo que _ella_ podría decir. Tal vez era que ya se había acostumbrado a sus fáciles intercambios con Nick o tal vez en realidad _era_ ella y Jack, pero a veces se encontraba a si misma añorando una conversación.

"¿Dices que aún no superas a este macho?"

Judy trago saliva, mirando al espacio por sobre su hombro derecho. "Correcto. Um, zorro, de hecho."

"¿Un _zorro_?" Se sobresaltó ante su incredulidad. Y él lo noto y de inmediato disciplino sus facciones. "Perdona, me sorprendí. He encontrado relaciones inter-especies," la mirada consiente que él le lanzo no paso desapercibida, "Solo que no de depredador-presa. ¿Cómo… paso?" La forma en la que lo pregunto sugería que no estaba seguro en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Judy se las arregló para mostrar una cara lo suficientemente placentera, pero la forma en la que sus ojos temblaban en las esquinas revelo a Jack todo lo que necesitaba para saber cómo ella se sentía en verdad. "Nada sucedió en realidad, lo cual es el problema. No éramos amigos porque él era un _zorro_ , creí que eran mañosos. Y entonces nos hicimos amigos, y vi que no era malo en realidad, pero _él_ pensaba que lo era, y tenía tanto miedo de cambiar, y comencé a tener sentimientos pero sé que no debería esperar o hacer que cambie para mí, así que… ahora estoy aquí." Su discurso termino con una especie de finalidad enervante.

Sus cejas estaban casi por sobre sus orejas. "Deberías crear una serie de novelas abreviadas. Tengo el presentimiento de que esa fue una versiona altamente condensada de lo que sucedió en realidad." Cuando Judy le sonrió el sonrió de vuelta con facilidad antes de continuar, "Bueno, ya que estamos siendo honestos, solo voy a decir que tenía _planeado_ preguntarte si querías tener una relación formal, pero juzgando por tus circunstancias, ya no creo que eso sea una buena idea." Una sobra de lamento inundo su rostro.

En algún momento durante su confesión, las patas de Judy encontraron el borde redondo de la mesa, doblándose sobre este de tal forma que podían frotar nerviosamente la parte inferior del cristal. Deteniéndose en cuanto su cerebro registro su sensible reacción. Desconcertada, no pudo resistir la incertidumbre burbujeando en su interior, esperando por salir. "¿Enserio?"

"Enserio. ¿A menos que estuvieras pensando en algo más?"

"Oh, no," Judy sacudió su cabeza formalmente. "Yo de hecho ni siquiera pienso en lo que podría pasar cuando salgo contigo."

Dándose cuenta un poco demasiado tarde de como había sonado eso, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Jack solo rio. "Que modesto de tu parte," el bromeo, inclinándose sobre la mesa, brazos cruzados en frente de él, orejas relajadas detrás de él. "Quisiera ser amigo tuyo, Judy Hopps," Ofreció su pata, con la palma hacia arriba.

"¿Solo amigos?"

"Solo amigos. Tal vez algo suceda en el futuro, pero no ahora." La sonrisa que el mostro estaba llena de seguridad. Judy poso su pata sobre la suya, lista para sacudirla, cuando las orejas de Jack se pincharon de repente. Su expresión serena se tornó curiosa, y Judy noto como sus ojos se fijaban en el espacio detrás de ella.

"¿Zanahorias?"

Sus propias orejas se dispararon hacia arriba. Aquel apodo… y aquella voz. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Tirando su pata lejos de la de Jack, se dio la vuelta, expectante de un pelaje rojizo.

No estaba desilusionada, aunque su usualmente vibrante pelo parecía un poco opaco. Nick poseía una expresión extraña en su rostro, y le tomo un segundo a Judy darse cuenta de que se encontraba mirando fijamente a la pata de Jack, la cual la liebre oculto lentamente.

Mas sorpresivo que encontrarse con Nick, sin embargo, era el que si se hubiera fijado en sus alrededores con más cuidado al llegar, no se hubiera sorprendido del todo. Detrás del zorro, brillante y leve al mismo tiempo, se posaban las alegres sombrillas de la heladería y aquella dulcería color pastel con las que ya se había familiarizado.

La consternación en la caldera de su estómago podría llenar cinco vertederos, froto su collar defensivamente y se preguntó porque _ella_ se sentía culpable. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Nick simplemente se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, lo que no era culpa de él, tampoco-

"Creí que estabas enamorada de _mí_."

Cada cabello de su cuerpo se puso en punta, y se alejó de él. Lo dijo como si esperara que languideciera ante el hasta morir. Cualquier rabia que hubiera estado reprimiendo antes era ahora bienvenida.

Nick pareció darse cuenta de lo mucho que había metido la pata, porque de inmediato cerro la boca, intentando abrirla de nuevo y cerrándola de golpe y con sus orejas cayendo hacia atrás de su cabeza. "Hopps, eso no es lo que-"

Judy se levantó de su asiento, sintiéndose como una marioneta cuyos hilos eran manejados por alguien más. Ella miro a Nick, su mente quedo en blanco cuando vio sus brillantes ojos verdes, y luego a Jack.

"¿Es ese el?" Jack pregunto, inquietantemente calmado y sereno, al menos entre Nick y Judy.

 _Esa_ era una pregunta estúpida, ni siquiera se molestó en responderla, solo miro de vuelta a Nick y dijo, "Me tengo que ir, de hecho. Te veré después." Su voz sonó tan distante, y que quería decir, _¿Te veré después?_ Era claro que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

De una forma engañosamente funcional, conto la propina para la mesera y se despidió de ambos, caminando directo hacia la casa de Garraza en cuanto salió de su campo visual.

Durante todo el trayecto, estuvo alegre de estar sola, haciendo de lado lo que acababa de suceder hasta que el nudo de azoramiento en su interior se deshizo. Honestamente, no es que importara, pensó con resignación, tomando su teléfono y presionando el botón de Ben en su lista de contactos favoritos.

Cuando Ben contesto, su voz tembló. "¿Estas en casa?"

"Sep. Mis padres salieron, pero Jack está aquí- _mi_ Jack, quiero decir. ¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?"

"Oh- no." Se detuvo en su camino, ya a los pies de las escaleras ante la puerta de Ben. "De hecho, solo voy a-"

Su lado de la línea se agito un poco, pero escucho una voz sorda antes de que finalmente respondiera. "Vale, ya me encargue de todo. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegues?"

Judy no respondió, solo miro con timidez a Jack mientras subía por las escaleras. El novio de Ben se encogió de hombros, ambas manos en el aire antes de despedirse de ella. "Estoy aquí."

"Oh, bueno, eso es conveniente," La voz de Ben se desvanecía mientras abrió la puerta, terminando la llamada. "¡Tengo helado!" sostuvo dos cucharas, como si fueran espadas que podrían acaban con la tristeza y el auto-desprecio.

"No, está bien, estoy bien-"

"Tengo un montón de ese caneloso, zanahorioso y pasteloso sabor que te gusta-"

"Ok."

Para cuando llego a su departamento, la luna estaba en lo alto, alto, alto en el cielo, redonda y brillante por todo lo que podía. Dejo salir su alma (y algunas lágrimas) sobre la alfombra de una forma en la que solo los mejores amigos podían, atascándose en una jarra y más de lo que será que tuviera Ben en su refrigerador. Entonces el recogió sus sentimientos, que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el suelo, juntándolos todos hasta que volviera a ser coherente, y llevándola de vuelta a casa en su coche.

Cuando finalmente se arrastró por sobre aquel ultimo escalón, tomo sus llaves, dirigiéndose a la segunda puerta hasta el fondo. Eran las dos de la mañana, y se encontraba tan preparada para desmayarse que casi no noto la figura tirada junto a la puerta, un bulto oscuro en las sombras.

Pero ella _lo vio_ , y se las arregló para no gritar. "¿Nick?" Dijo en lugar de cualquier ruido aterrorizado que pudiera hacer.

El pelaje rojo del zorro de sacudió, y su cabeza, que se encontraba reclinada sobre el muro, se levantó con pesadez de su posición. Cuando Nick se dio cuenta de que era _ella_ , se enderezo, orejas en punta y atentas antes de que eventualmente quitara sus brazos de sobre sus rodillas y se pudiera se pie titubeante.

Judy escucho como algunos de sus huesos sonaban, y ella arrugo la frente. A pesar de todo el alivio que encontró en casa de Ben, aun podía sentir una pizca de resentimiento abriéndose paso por sus venas. Pasando de él, ella introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, dándole la vuelta y abriendo la puerta. "¿Hace cuento que estás ahí?" Intento mantener un tono neutral y sereno.

Nick vacilo, cola cayendo al piso ante la nota de cautela que ella albergaba. "No mucho," él dijo, su voz rasposa como si no la hubiera usado. "Una hora. Tal vez hora y media." Se detuvo a la entrada.

Judy se puso de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus axilas y levantando los hombros, incapaz de mirar a Nick a los ojos y ardiendo ante su agotada mirada. "¿Hay algo que quieras?"

El trago y humedeció sus labios. "Necesito hablar con tigo."

Algunas correcciones menos por aquí y por alla.


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia:** _¡Woah!_ Acabas de decir, _¡¿Advertencia?!_ Si, amigos míos. Una ***¡ADVERTENCIA!*** Sin rodeos- no sé si estoy preparada para eso. No sé si algún día lo estaré, LOL- van a hacerlo a un nivel que haría sonrojar hasta a un adolescente.

¡PREPARENSE! *Se pone el sombrero y se ajusta los lentes de sol* ESTE SERA EL PASEO DE SUS VIDAS no realmente, es solo que quería decirlo, no es nada tan grafico ni nada ni se preocupen, solo agrego esto por si acaso.

 **Chicos Como Tú.**

"Necesito un plan," Nick murmuro para sí mismo, golpeando la palma de su pata con un puño mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la parte trasera de Sweet Fang. Finnick lo observaba por sobre sus lentes, encendiendo el cigarrillo en su hocico.

Después de dar una calada y quitar la ceniza, vio a Nick con cautela. "Has venido aquí todos los días desde que terminaste con Kris, diciendo lo mismo, desgastando el asfalto."

El sonido de un gentil agitar llamo la atención de Nick, y subió la mirada para encontrarse con Finn ofreciéndole un cigarrillo. Nick dio una mirada a la caja y sacudió su cabeza, recostándose contra el muro junto a Finnick y cruzando los brazos. "No saben igual. Lo intente hace unos días." Su voz era prieta.

Finn levanto las cejas, medianamente sorprendido, antes de enbolsillar su ofertar y encogerse de hombros. "Lo que digas."

Pateando el muro, Nick suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Necesito pensar."

Finnick bramo. "¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Yo digo que la encuentres y lo escupas." La mirada enfermiza que Nick le lanzo hizo que el zorro ártico alzara una pata en defensa.

Nick hizo una cara de "Nadie-te-lo-pregunto" mientras abría la puerta del conductor en la van de Finn, reclinándose sobre el mural en un lado. "Vas a llegar tarde a tu juicio."

Cuando Finnick no hizo más que mirar a Nick, este levanto una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso planeas hacer que te den una multa por exceso de velocidad por intentar llegar a tiempo a tu juicio _sobre_ una multa por exceso de velocidad?"

"No voy a mover mi trasero de este lugar hasta que me digas que vas a ir a buscar a esa coneja."

Nick dijo boquiabierto. "¡No tienes tiempo para eso!"

"Yo te diré para que no tengo tiempo," Finn replico, sacudiendo la ceniza hacia Nick, quien retrocedió y gruño. "No tengo tiempo para ver como metes la cola entre las patas y corres. Es patético, Wilde. No estamos en el campo, ve a que te salgan huevos."

"Eso es irónico," Nick dijo planamente, mirando a Finn inexpresivo. "Viniendo de alguien como tú."

"Boohoo," Finnick se burlaba, frotando sus puños en sus ojos, cigarrillo entre sus dedos, el humo circulando por su rostro como lágrimas. "El viejo Finn es un hipócrita, boohoohoo-" Dándole un último giro a sus muñecas antes de dar una mirada tan mordaz al zorro rojo que este se vio obligado a retroceder. "A nadie le importa una mierda."

Entrecerrando los ojos, Nick se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza. "Ya me voy. Estas por tu cuenta, compañero." Comenzó su camino colina arriba hacia la entrada de la heladería junto a Sweet Fang.

"¿Vas a ir a buscar a tu señorita Wilde?" Finnick grito, asomando la cabeza por la ventana de su querida van.

" _¡Si!_ " Nick grito en respuesta, al fin cediendo. Cuando escucho el motor alejarse, aparto la mirada, farfullando en voz baja sobre _locos zorros árticos_ y _ni de loco voy a buscar a Zanahorias_ -

Él se tensó ante el sonido de una risa familiar, orejas pinchándose, luego cayendo. _No mires. No mires._

Lo hizo.

"¿Zanahorias?" Ella estrechaba su pata con la de alguien más, y él se sintió un poco enfermo, sus entrañas se retorcían. Apenas si noto a quien pertenecía la pata, ¿Solo que _Judith "Juju" "Zanahorias" "Pelusa" "Coneja" "Aun-tengo-tu-abrigo" "Prefiere-maíz-azul-al-maíz-amarillo" "Acabo-de-darme-cuenta-de-que-no-conozco-tu-segundo-nombre" Hopps_ tenía una _cita_? ¿Con alguien que no era él? ¿Solo unos pocos meses después de todo su embrollo?

La poca satisfacción que sintió cuando ella alejo su pata de la de aquella liebre fue aplastada por el pánico en su rostro. Su boca se movió por su cuenta, las palabras saliendo como si no tuviera el control. "¿Creí que estabas enamorada de _mí_?"

La forma en la que su rostro entero se reacomodo disparo una rápida serie de insultos en su cabeza. ¿Cuál era su maldito _problema_? Bien podría haber traído una pala para comenzar a cavar su propia tumba.

Cuando Judy se achicopalo, su corazón cayo, y sus orejas con él. Dando un paso hacia el separador, queriendo disculparse pero sintiendo como las palabras se atascaban en su garganta como en un bloqueo. "Hopps," finalmente logro graznar, "Eso no es lo que-"

Ella se puso de pie, y la pata de Nick soltó aquel poste de la pequeña valla de la que se estaba agarrando. Había leves cuñas donde sus uñas se clavaron en la madera.

"¿Ese es el?"

Nick se había olvidado por completo de su audiencia, y sintió el calor de la vergüenza subiendo por su cuello. Pero la vergüenza a dejar salir sus trapos sucios ante el extraño frente a el desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que la pregunta de la liebre plateada acababa de hacer implicaba que él y Judy podrían haber estado hablando de él, y no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque Judy seguía pensando en el o asustado de que incluso si ella seguía pensando en él, no sería por nada bueno.

Demasiado ocupado sorteando entre sus mezcladas emociones, no escucho lo que dijo Judy, solo vio como conto algunos billetes antes de irse. Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina, los ojos de Nick se dispararon a la liebre que seguía sentada y cuyos ojos azules no se habían despegado del zorro en todo este tiempo.

"¿Y tú eres?" Nick pregunto, sin preocuparse por contener el de interés y la mínima animosidad en su voz.

"Jack Savage."

"¿Nuevo novio?"

Jack dejo salir una carcajada. "Tristemente, no." El tono pensativo de sus ojos desconcertó a Nick. "Solo dos amigos encontrándose para charlar."

Cada musculo en el cuerpo de Nick se relajó, y la sonrisa de Jack creció ante la forma en la que el cuerpo de Nick se relajó visiblemente. "No correspondido hacia mí," Jack menciono rápidamente, reclinándose en su asiento y observando a Nick con detalle nuevamente. "Dijo que aún seguía enamorada de alguien más."

"¿Ah sí?" Nick murmuro, observando a Jack inescrutablemente antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en el camino por el que Judy se alejó. Su puño se cerró y abrió, su mente ya bastante lejos de la conversación entre ellos. Parpadeando, se trajo de vuelta al día presente, observando a Jack inexpresivo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. "Un gusto conocerte, tengo que irme."

Ni siquiera espero a que Jack respondiera antes de comenzar a caminar con sus patas en los bolsillos, dirigiéndose hacia donde Judy se había ido.

Pero cuando finalmente estaba de pie frente a su puerta, pata levantada para golpear, dudo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿"Lo siento"? ¿"Sé que soy de lo peor pero solo quería hacerte saber probablemente también este enamorado de ti"? ¿"Hey, aún tengo tu abrigo"?

Pensándolo bien, había arruinado tanto las cosas que no podía evitar pensar que llegados a este punto, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para empeorarlo. Además, ya estaba aquí, ¿Verdad?

La sangre fluía con rapidez, el golpeo a la puerta. Diez segundos pasaron y nadie atendió. Treinta segundos. Un minuto. Claramente no había nadie adentro. Judy se había ido a algún lugar del que Nick no tenía idea, y ahora tenía que descifrar que hacer.

 _Bueno,_ reflexiono. _Ella tendrá que regresar eventualmente, ¿Verdad?_

Con un suspiro, se recostó en el frio muro de ladrillos junto a su puerta, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

 _Eventualmente_ resulto ser nueve horas después- nueve horas de recibir miradas sospechosas de los vecinos que pasaban junto a él, nueve horas de luchar contra el aburrimiento (cinco de estas con un teléfono descargado, que fueron luego una lucha contra el sueño), nueve horas de preguntarse contantemente si debería pasar por la tienda cruzando la calle por un café, pero _¿No sería sino mi suerte que ella justo regresara cuando me vaya?_

Durante las horas que fue menos que un vegetal, dio un salto cada vez que oía llaves tintinear, poniendo se bien derecho para poder decir a Judy lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

Eso, sin embargo, dejo de suceder alrededor de la segunda hora. Tres horas más después, y Nick era ahora el orgulloso poseedor de útiles conocimientos como que habían 372 ladrillos en ese muro, al menos hasta donde alcanzaba su vista desde donde se encontraba sentado. Más interesante aún era la forma en la que los vecinos subían por las escaleras: algunos con pies ligeros, otros tomando ventaja de sus duras pezuñas y haciendo tanto ruido como les fuera posible. Se vio a si mismo bastante familiar con una de las adolescentes basado únicamente en el inusual ritmo 1-2 de sus pezuñas contra el concreto (y que ella siempre tarareaba el tema de Mission Impawsible mientras subía las escaleras, por alguna razón).

Así que cuando, a las dos de la mañana, las llaves de alguien tuvieron la _audacia_ de interrumpir su intento de contar tan alto como pudiera, no fue sorpresa alguna que no se alterara del todo. Continúo contando en su cabeza, ojos en la luna.

"¿Nick?"

Alguien dijo su nombre. ¿Se suponía que respondiera?

 _Espera_.

Era Judy. Judy se encontraba de pie frente la puerta de su vecino, observándolo fijamente como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Nick se retorció hasta ponerse de pie, excepto que su apuro se vio interrumpido por el protestar de sus coyunturas, que se habían quedado tan cómodas en la posición que había mantenido por horas mientras se sentaba contra el muro de aquel pasillo de apartamentos-prisión.

Su expresión se endureció. Cuando ella lo roso y paso de él, se sacudió (se sentía como su hubieran sido años desde su último contacto con otro mamífero, Nick pensó melodramáticamente). "¿Por cuánto tiempos has estado ahí?"

Tomándose un minuto para decidir si debía decirle la verdad (arriesgándose ya fuera a parecer patético o hacer que Judy se sintiera culpable, no quería ninguna de esas cosas), lamio su labio inferior y dijo, "No mucho." Abriendo los ojos, sorprendido por el sonido de su propia voz, que sonaba tan seca como él se sentía. "Una hora. Tal vez hora y media."

Nick siguió a Judy a su puerta antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y congelase ante la presencia de su hogar. ¿Tenía permitido entrar? Era sorprendente, pensó, que una charla amarga podría hacer que alguien se cuestionara todo lo que una vez fuera tan normal.

Judy no se molestó en encender la luz cuando entro, y la forma en la que caminaba junto a la oscuridad a sus espaldas la hizo parecer mucho más pequeña y triste de lo que él jamás pensó que ella _podría_ verse. Algo parecido a la vergüenza bailaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"Necesito hablar contigo."

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y cruzo los brazos antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hasta la cocina. Nick la siguió después de un momento de inseguridad, cerrando la puerta y luego quedando de pie en la alcoba que llevaba a la cocina. Ella encendió una lámpara en la sala antes de posar una tetera con agua sobre el fogón, ojos puestos sobre aquello en lugar de él.

"Zanahorias- _err_ , no. Tacha eso. _Judy_. Yo… _lo lamento_." Su disculpa sonó incluso más estúpida en voz alta, y él se preguntó si era legar lanzar nueve horas de práctica por la ventana de esa forma.

"Tú en verdad… me _lastimas_ , Nick," Judy dijo en respuesta, su voz quebrándose un poco.

El froto sus patas sobre su rostro, recostándose en el mesón. "Lo sé. Lo sé, y lo que hice estuvo mal. No quise _decir_ eso- ni siquiera sé cómo paso, creo que lo vi a él y entre en pánico-"

"No estoy hablando de Jack," Judy dijo calmadamente, casi acallada por el sonido de la tetera que comenzaba silbar. Levantando la tapa y girando la perilla del fogón hasta que las llamas se apagaron.

Oh. Su cerebro reviso sus interacciones pasadas como un libro de imágenes, deteniéndose en la confesión en Sweet Fang.

 _Oh_.

Judy tomo un profundo aliento e intento dejar salir cualquier ira residual con su exhalación. "Creí que me querías. O al menos confiabas en mí. Pero desearía no haber dicho nada. Fui tan… estúpida. E inocente, supongo." Encogiéndose de hombros, observo el contenido de su pocillo.

Nick flexiono su pata y mantuvo un tono neutral a pesar de sus tambaleantes orejas. La pregunta comenzó a ser hecha. "¿Por qué? ¿Porque confiabas en mí?"

El cansancio oscureció su rostro, pero sorpresivamente, no había rastro de rabia. Ni siquiera una pizca de frustración. "Mira, no es porque seas un zorro. Hace mucho me di cuenta de que eres más que… eso. Solo pensé," ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo, tratando se alejar el dolor de su rostro. Aun así, su inseguridad se manifestó en la forma en la que dejo caer sus hombros y se achicopalo. "Yo solo pensé que tu también lo hiciste. No pensé que fuera solo una coneja para ti. Así que cuando dijiste eso que dijiste, estaba… sorprendida."

 _Decepcionada_ , él quiso corregirla, sabiendo que eso era lo que ella pensaba. La verdad sea dicha, el había estado decepcionado consigo mismo desde aquel momento por igual. "Judy…" Se levantó del mesón y dio un paso hacia ella. Judy dio un paso hacia atrás, orejas temblando como su quisieran salir disparadas en alarma.

"Estoy bien, Nick. Quiero decir, en verdad sentí que había algo mal conmigo, porque ¿Qué clase de coneja se enamora de un zorro?" La sonrisa que impuso sobre su rostro era más que falsa, y Nick deseo poder retirar toda tontería que hubiera dicho. "Pero ya sabes cómo es Ben. El me arrojo algo de sentido común ¡Y estos últimos dos meses han sido bastante buenos!"

Por primera vez aquella noche, ella parecido un poco más alegre, como si en verdad quisiera convencer a Nick de que no era un desastre. La determinación con la que se había vuelto tan familiar, con la que la había caracterizado desde el primer día que se conocieron, parecía volver a ella. Eso le dio el valor de dar otro paso hacia ella, y no parecido notarlo, tan atrapada intentando animarse. "Tengo un trabajo que en verdad me gusta."

"¿Oh?"

"Si, en una floristería. Y, um, conocí… el clima ha estado bastante bien, ¿Sabes?"

"No puedo decir que este en desacuerdo," Dijo suavemente, llevándose las patas a los bolsillos.

"Y yo, uh, conocí a alguien. Él es buen tipo. En verdad… me agrada."

El dio otro paso hacia ella. Ella dio un paso hacia otras. "Él me dijo que ustedes eran solo amigos."

Judy parpadeo, aferrándose a su pocillo. Temblaba. Las olas en su te la delataron. "Oh, Bueno, quiero decir, yo le dije que probablemente no estaba lista para una relación todavía, pero ya sabes, ¡Lento pero seguro!"

"Él dijo que seguías enamorada de alguien más."

Ella mordió su labio para contener su temblar y acerco el pocillo a su cuerpo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nick?"

Su voz era tan triste. Tan derrotada. Nick cruzo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y Judy se sacudió hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose cuando su espalda chocó contra el mesón. Tomando sus patas, el levando sus ledos del pocillo, tomándolo por la agarradera y posándolo detrás de ella. "Entregue una solicitud para la academia." Dando un paso atrás, llevo sus patas a los bolsillos, con la mirada en el sueño, froto una mancha con un dedo el pie.

Nick no vio su sorpresa pero si la escucho. "Eso es…. Interesante."

"Si. Yo, uh, hable con mi padre después… de que nosotros… ya sabes. Él lo sugirió y no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza."

"Me alegro por ti."

Ella se preparó para alejarse, probablemente planeando decirle que estaba agotada, que la conversación había terminado y que Nick podía marcharse a casa. Así que él la tomo de la muñeca en pánico y lo dijo _todo_.

"No te pido que me perdones, de hecho, no espero que lo hagas. Yo fue un _asno_ \- er, no, eso no es- quiero decir, no hay nada malo con… _queso y galletas -_ mira, _yo_ no sabía que era tan intolerante hasta que yo… tú lo pusiste bajo mis narices para olerlo. Y _apestaba_ , Judy. Lo lamento tanto, Desearía…" Su voz cedió, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, así que en su lugar dio una mirada a ella. Lo observaba, respiración temblorosa y ojos vidriosos. Recordando como sostenía su muñeca, trago y deslizo su pata alrededor de la de ella en su lugar. "Jamás lo habría notado de no ser porque te conocí. Tampoco hubiera entregado la solicitud si no te hubiera conocido.

Y la cosa es, hay un montón de cosas que no hubiera hecho- que no haría- sin ti. Y eso me espantaba al principio porque sentía que te necesitaba, y yo no… _necesito_ a nadie. No hago eso. Así que, tu sabes, siendo el idiota que soy-" Una breve y minúscula sobre de una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Judy, y él se sorprendió por la cantidad de esperanza que tan ínfimo movimiento podía inspirar, "- yo pensé que el tiempo a solas me recordaría lo buena que era la vida fácil de antes.

Un tiro que me _salió por la culata_. No sé qué es lo que está mal conmigo, pero es como si supiera que puedo hacer lo que quiera por mi cuenta. Puedo engañar a quien quiera, cuando quiera- pero ya ni siquiera quiero lo que quería antes." Pausando, Nick la miro extrañado, una bombilla chispeando de vuelta a la vida en su mente. "¿Sabes? Al principio te tenía miedo porque me hiciste hacer todas estas preguntas sobre lo que en realidad quería, pero cuando tú _no estabas_ ahí, me asustaba lo _aburrido_ que era lo que antes quería. Tal vez aburrido no sea la palabra adecuada, pero es solo que… yo no puedo seguir pretendiendo que soy feliz conformándome, ya no más."

Aunque ella ya no tenía aquella frágil expresión de ojos abiertos en su rostro, su nueva apariencia era frustrantemente incomprensible. El corazón de Nick se hundió. "Eso no tuvo ningún sentido, ¿Verdad?"

"No," Judy dijo rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, tuvo sentido- bueno, fue un poco confuso, porque estabas hablando de ser intolerante pero luego hablaste de como las cosas habían cambiado, pero en su mayoría logre entenderlo-" Ella sacudió su cabeza una vez más, intentando mantener su tren de pensamiento. Sus mirada cayó al suelo por un segundo, su frente ciñéndose brevemente. Luego miro de vuelta a Nick. ¿Crees que eso fue gracias a mí, Nick?"

Parpadeando rápidamente, él se inclinó hacia atrás. "Si."

Su sonrisa pareció un poco triste. "Yo no." Ella tomo su otra pata, presionándola gentilmente. "Quiero decir, tal vez puse la bola a rodar, pero creo que tú siempre quisiste más. Solo necesitabas a alguien que te mostrara que estaba bien querer más. El resto fue todo gracias a _ti_."

Nick la miro confundido. "¿Pero qué dices?"

Judy tomo un profundo aliento. Nick llego ahí con saltos y atajos, a veces tropezando, a veces cayendo al piso y viéndose obligado a arrastrarse por los codos. Pero estaba _ahí_ , y ahora él _lo entendía_ , y _bien por él_. Incluso si significaba que ella no estaría junto a él por el resto de su vida.

 _Deja de ser tan dramática,_ ella bramo. Se verían por ahí, probablemente entre clases, tal vez incluso en el centro de la ciudad cuando ambos fueran policías. Aunque seria de esa forma triste en la que su rostro le recordaría lo cercanos que fueron, pero se volvieron extraños que solo se cruzaban en los pasillos. Su espíritu se debilito aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"Fuiste _tú_ , Nick. No me necesitas." Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, ella apretó su agarre una última vez antes de soltar sus patas y comenzar a alejarse de Nick. "Antes estaba bastante enojada contigo, Nick, pero estoy feliz ahora. Has progresado tanto y es bueno oírlo, y va a ser muy bueno para Kristie, ¿Y sabes que más es sorprendente?"

Chicharos y zanahorias, comenzaba a divagar, la mitad seguro por los nervios y la otra mitad un intento desesperado de contener sus lágrimas. " _¡Puedes hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad!_ Solo tienes que recordar que eres _más_ que un zorro, puedes lograr lo que sea que te propongas- y lo sé, será más difícil para nosotros los chiquitos, pero llegaremos eventualmente, y será grandioso, y- _y_ -" Ella dijo hipando, frotando sus brazos sobre sus ojos antes de simplemente cubrir sus lágrimas y evitar la confusa mirada de Nick mientras continuaba alejándose de él.

Entonces, dejo salir un pequeño grito, sintiendo como era tirada hacia adelante, levantada del suelo y sentada sobre el mesón. Nick resoplo, su aliento meciendo el pelaje sobre su cabeza. Judy lo miro a través de los espacio entre sus dedos.

"Vale, Pelusa, escucha." El tono de ansiedad en sus palabras fue cubierto inteligentemente por una bravata que no sentía pero aparento bastante bien. "Creo que nuestra comunicación está fallando en algún nivel, así que déjame aclararme. Primero, puedo _verte_ viéndome. Mueve las patas."

Cuando ella las movió más despacio de lo que el quería, el gentilmente tomo su patas y las bajo a sus lados, atrapándola efectivamente entre sus brazos. Judy intento firmemente no parpadear, sabiendo que las lágrimas caerían si lo hacía.

"Segundo, suenas a película de Disney. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero lo dejare parar porque yo-" su rostro de calmo, ojos tornándose líquidos. Calladamente, nerviosamente, la miro a los ojos y dijo, "Porque te quiero."

Judy se quedó sin aliento.

"Dices que no te necesito, y seguramente tengas la razón. Probablemente no te necesito. No es como si estuviera incompleto y buscara alguna pieza faltante de mí. Pero tampoco creo que tú seas así. No creo que _tú_ me necesites a _mí_. Enserio," el bramo, apartando la mirada. "Probablemente sería mejor si te alejaras de sujetos como yo." Froto su pulgar sobre sus nudillos, sonando más como si hablara consigo mismo y no con ella. "Serás más feliz sin las inseguridades de algún idiota retrasándote, y yo seré…" Su voz cedió, y Judy espero, su corazón acelerado como su corriera colina arriba.

"¿Tu serás que, Nick?" Ella susurro cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio.

El levanto la mirada hacia ella, y casi estallo en llanto por lo triste que él se veía. "¿Honestamente? Probablemente miserable. Porque incluso si no te necesito, yo en verdad _te deseo_."

Solada, Judy no pudo hacer más que mirarlo boquiabierta. Con la garganta seca, ella chillo, "¿Pero qué hay de-"

"Kristie y yo terminamos, Judy. Ella lo supo desde el principio."

La culpa recorrió su cuerpo y la abrazo como si fueran viejos amigos. Sus orejas se tensaron en su espalda, y su nariz crio infelizmente. "Lo lamento tanto," Judy susurro. "Es mi culpa, ¿Verdad? Pasabas demasiado tiempo conmigo, y ella pensó que tenías sentimientos por _mí_ , y se sintió insegura y-"

" _No_ , Judy. Ella sabía que me gustabas incluso _antes_ de pedirme que fuéramos novios."

Las orejas de Judy se dispararon hacia arriba. "No entiendo."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que me gustas desde aquel momento en el que dijiste que iba a ser expulsado si me atrapaban con hierba," Nick respondió con un poco de sequedad. "Y todos menos tu y yo pudieron notarlo."

Todo lo que él decía sonaba tan bien. Tan bueno y perfecto- no era culpa suya sentir como la felicidad la llenaba. Pero, su cabeza se templo, todo eso sonaba _demasiado_ perfecto. Ella modio su mejilla, no queriendo romper su propia burbuja, pero sabiendo que no podía meterse en algo que sabía no estaba destinado a funcionar. "Soy una coneja, Nick. Suena como si ahora mismo no te molestara, ¿Pero que hay dentro de un mes?"

Cuando sus orejas cayeron, las esperanzas de Judy cayeron con ellas. Ella esperaba que un corazón roto no dolería tanto la segunda vez. "Eso es lo que pensé. Está bien, Nick, lo entiendo. Es aterrador y probablemente no valga la pena-"

"Espera, Judy," Cuando Judy intento liberar sus patas de debajo de las de él, Nick tenazmente la sostuvo. "Deja de intentar huir de mí, Zanahorias, jeez. Al menos dame un minuto para decir algo, ¿Vale?"

Finalmente logro hacer que dejara de retorcerse, aunque fuera solo porque empujo su cuello con su nariz, lo que la tomo completamente por sorpresa. "Si, es aterrador. Tan aterrador que por los últimos dos meses, pretendí no tener sentimientos por ti y que no me gustaban las conejas porque sabía que la gente haría mi vida más difícil si lo hacían, y creí que sería más sencillo si superaba cualquiera fuera el enamoramiento que tenía si pretendía tener un problema con algo más fácil de admitir que "¡hey, no creo en mí mismo porque nadie más parece hacerlo, pero miren a esta coneja que es básicamente la única mamífera además de mi papá en decirme que puedo hacer lo que desee en mi vida y en verdad parece creer en mí y puede que este comenzando a sentir apego!"

Porque las relaciones inter-especies son una cosa- la sociedad más o menos está aceptando _eso_ \- pero predador-presa es un territorio nuevo. Y vale, ¿Para ser completamente honesto? _Yo_ ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban las conejas. He visto toneladas de conejas, no son exactamente una especie rara, pero nunca reaccione. Eres solo _tú_ , Judy. Eres tú y quien eres, no es solo que seas una coneja. Pero la gente la gente no va a mirarnos y ver eso. Seguro, los muchachos bromean al respecto, pero es porque no piensan que vaya a pasar. Y ni siquiera nos hemos _graduado_ aun- quiero decir, la preparatoria es… es un hueco infernal lleno de pubertos idiotas que piensan que cagarse sobre los otros es _divertido_. Pero no pienso que la vida real sea mucho mejor. Así que _sí,_ tenía miedo. ¿ _Tú_ no?"

Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir en silencio mientras Nick respiraba con fuerza. El obviamente se encontraba agitado- ella podía sentirlo temblando en sus patas.

"Pero no estás tan asustada como yo. _No_ , no lo niegues, _sé_ que no lo estas. Y lo sé porque. Lo comprendí. Tienes a todas estas personas que te aman y apoyan sin importar que. No creí que yo las tuviera, pero ahora sé que sí. Lo que," Nick le dio una mirada significativa, "Es también gracias a ti."

Inhalando lentamente, el deslizo sus patas hacia el frio mesón de piedra en el que ella estaba sentada. "Deseo intentarlo- yo… yo _quiero_ intentarlo. Pero es seguro que necesitare mucha ayuda. Probablemente tengas que decirme a diario que me amas y que nuestra relación lo vale, porque incluso si sé que lo vale, habrán días en los que sienta que estoy listo para tirar la toalla.

Pero estoy enamorado de ti. Me haces feliz. Me haces _mejor_ , por más estúpido y cliché que eso suene. Pero no voy a negarlo, ya no más, porque hacerlo fue lo más estúpido y difícil que jamás he hecho. Lo único más difícil seria _de hecho_ estar en una relación contigo, pero al menos seriamos _felices."_

De repente, el parecido absolutamente impactado. " _Yo_ sería feliz. ¿Y tú?" El juro, alejándose de Judy. "Todo este tiempo, asumí que tu aun… Judy, ¿Acaso aun me quieres? Si me odias, lo entiendo-"

¿Podían los corazones dar volteretas? Porque el suyo en definitiva lo hacía.

"Aún sigo enamorada de ti," Judy respondió. "Probablemente más que antes. Zorro astuto. Apuesto a que planeaste esto desde el principio, ¿Huh?"

La mera incredulidad que experimentaba se mostró a sí misma en su boca, la cual colgó entreabierta, y la forma que la observaba maravillado. Finalmente llevo su frente hasta sus rodillas, sonando apenado. "Lo lamento tanto, Judy. Pudimos evitar todo esto si yo no fuera tan idiota. Todo lo que dije, nada de eso era enserio. Una coneja puede enamorarse de un zorro- gracias a dios que puede, en verdad- los conejos pueden ser policías, diablos, se lo que quieras ser, probablemente seas la mejor en ello no importa que. Te amo, ¿Ok? Te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, soy un idiota."

Sonriendo, ella mordió su labio, guiando su cabeza hacia arriba con una pata bajo su quijada hasta quedar cara a cara. "Hey," dijo gentilmente. "Ambos cometimos muchos errores, no puedo prometer que todo estará bien, pero lo haremos juntos. Y en cuanto a ti siendo un idiota, bueno, dicen que el primer paso para mejorar es admitir que tienes un problema."

Expectante de una cómica respuesta, se vio derribada por lo que él dijo después, lo que parecido salir de la nada. "En verdad me gustaría darte un beso ahora." La pablaras fueron roncas y un poco crudas, y Judy no pudo controlar la forma en la que su cuerpo reacciono ante el sonido. Si respiración se detuvo.

Nick aclaro su garganta. "Pero me da algo de miedo que corras. Has estado haciéndolo mucho esta noche, y no sé si mi ego pueda resistir más de eso." Su pata se deslizo por su costado mientras hablaba, deteniéndose en su cintura, y ella se estremeció ante el calor.

"Puedes besarme," ella respondió de un solo aliento, pata cayendo de su rostro, balanceándose en el espacio entre su pecho y el de ella.

Nick no desperdicio ni un momento para envolver su cadera entre sus patas y acercarla a él, reveladora la forma en la que ella boqueo y luego suspiro en contento, respondiendo con un gemido de satisfacción por su parte. Sus patas, que habían estado agarrando su camisa, encontraron su camino pasando por su pecho y llegando hasta su cuello. Una de ellas deslizándose hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza, frotando el espacio entre su oreja, y él se encontraba indefenso ante la sensación, su cola tensándose hacia arriba mientras sus orejas tiritaban y se ladeaban mientras un pequeño quejido escapaba de su boca.

Judy sonrió cuando él mordió su labio inferior y precipitadamente la agarro, llevando sus patas a la parte baja de sus muslos para acercarla a él. Una calidad sensación inundo su estómago cuando froto con sus patas su espalda, sus costados, deteniéndose en su- ella dio un pequeño grito y se alejó un poco.

Nick cayo hacia delante por un segundo, aun siguiendo sus labios, antes de abrir los ojos. El color en sus orbes- usualmente verdes primavera, ahora algo que le recordó más a las partes más densas de un bosque- casi la hizo olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir, si no fuera por la pata que aun toqueteaba su cola, frotando levemente el lado del apéndice. Ella tomo la ofensiva pata y torpemente la puso de nuevo sobre el mesón antes de que el gemido que estaba intentando salir de ella pudiera hacer su fabuloso debut.

"No toques mi cola," dijo jadeando, sus pupilas tan contraídas que apenas un aro de purpura los anillaba. El la observo con torpeza por un minuto antes de que el ofuscamiento se fundiera en un suave entendimiento. El rubor se expandió hasta los dedos de sus pies.

"Vale," Voz burlonamente brillante, alegre, animada, concisa, a pesar de la densa y oscura mirada en sus ojos. "Me lo guardare para otra ocasión."

Él ya se estaba inclinando de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando Judy presiono una pata sobre su pecho y dijo con pena. "Eres bastante bueno en esto."

"¿ _Bastante_ bueno?" Nick retrocedió y levanto las cejas.

Judy aparto la mirada. " _Enserio_ bueno."

"He tenido práctica," El respondió, pareciendo extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Judy bufo.

"¿Con que, tu propia pata?"

Nick resoplo, pretendiendo ser ofendido. "Te hare saber que las chicas me _adoran_. Prácticamente hacen fila para besarme. Por cierto, no me gusta lo cómoda que te estas poniendo ya con esta relación-"

"Hacen fila, ¿Huh?" Judy meneo la cabeza, mirando a Nick. "Supongo que eso me hace la suertuda, ya que soy la única en mantenerte interesado. Nicholas Piberius Wilde, domesticado por una _torpe coneja_ ," ella bromeo.

"Bueno, _eres_ bastante buena en esto-" El parpadeo cuando la sonrisa confianzuda de Judy se aplano y ella se ruborizo tímidamente, lo que _lo hizo_ sonreír predatoriamente. "Nunca antes has besado a alguien, _¿No es así?"_

"Oh _cállate_ ," Judy enmudeció, ruborizándose y mirando fijamente al pelaje de su cuello mientras tiraba de el por el cuello de su camisa, presionando con sus piernas a ambos lados de Nick. El accedió con facilidad, ansioso por inclinarse y regresar a lo que hacían antes.

"Espera," Nick dijo vacilante, tomándola de sus muñecas y alejando sus brazos de su rostro mecánicamente. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha hacia ella, inclinándose hacia atrás para examinarla. "¿Cómo es que sabes mi segundo nombre?"

Judy, aun disfrutando de aquel casi beso de ahora, miro a Nick dudosa y con más que un poco de confusión. "Llamada a lista al inicio de semestre. También me llamaron por mi nombre completo."

"Huh." El rasco su oreja. "Supongo que debería poner más atención."

"Mhm," Judy murmullo, estirando sus brazos hacia él, sin importarle parecer necesitada. "Ahora mismo amaría que _me_ pusieras más atención."

Pero Nick no iba a ser distraído. "¿Y tú _tienes_ un segundo nombre?"

Judy gimió con frustración, dejando caer sus brazos. "Laverne."

"¿Judy Laverne Hopps?"

" _Judith_."

"Judith Laverne Hopps," Nick murmuro, juntando su nombre cuidadosamente como si fuera la última pieza de un rompecabezas. "Solo me preguntaba," el respondió, sonriendo victorioso antes de comenzar a presionar su boca con la de ella como ella deseaba.

Excepto que solo un aliento antes de encontrarse, el retrocedió, dejando a Judy suspendida a medio camino con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios estirados. Después de unos segundos de nada, sus pestañas aletearon abiertas y ella miro a Nick soñadora, luego algo molesta, sintiéndose un poco estúpida y _definitivamente_ furiosa.

Nick, por su parte, parecía complacido consigo mismo más allá de toda creencia. Prácticamente relucía. "No puedo esperar para contarles a todos que salgo con la mejor de la escuela. ¿Crees que eso me dé puntos con los profesores?"

Gruñendo, Judy lo tiro de su collar. "Solo cállate y bésame, torpe zorro."

JAJAJAJAJAJA No sé ustedes, pero a mi casi me da algo con este capítulo, en especial con ese "SE VAN A BESAR ya no AHORA SI mejor no UY AHORA SI SE PUSO no, nada. ¡UY!"

Por cierto, la escritora dice que va a entrar de nuevo a clases y por lo tanto van a haber actualizaciones con un poco menos frecuencia, pero el lado bueno es que parece que aún quedan dos arcos más de la historia, lo que significa: ¡Mas Judy y Nick escolares por un buen rato!

También, algunas pequeñas correcciones.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicos Como Tú**

Judy pincho con el dedo la cubierta de la tarta que acababa de sacar del horno, silbando cuando se quemó con la tostada y dorada cubierta. La tira de harina que examinaba profundamente colgaba solo un poco de la tarta junto al círculo de bordes exactos, provocándola en su imperfección.

"¿Y para qué era todo esto? ¿Economía domestica? ¿Desde cuándo agregaron el hornear tartas al currículo de la clase?"

Ella se enderezo y camino hasta el lavabo para poner su palpitante dedo bajo agua fría. "No lo hicieron, y no estoy tomando economía doméstica. Practico esta tarta para algo más."

"Ah. Ya decía yo. Hubiera sabido si agregaban horneado de tartas, porque Kristie siempre me mantiene al día con la clase de economía doméstica. Sabe lo mucho que quiero aprender a hacer mi _propia_ tarta de arándanos."

Dándole la espalda, Judy sonrió y aparto la mirada ante su comentario condescendiente. "¿Las cosas andan bien con Kristie ahora, entonces? _Creí_ haber escuchado que ella y Preston Redmane tenían algo."

"Mentiras," Dijo Nick indiferente, examinando la tarta. "Superarme es como superar una valla de tres metros."

"Ese no es problema para una coneja," Judy bromeo, sonriendo alegremente y esperando que Nick apartara su mirada. En su lugar, esta se disparó a sus pies, luego de vuelta a su rostro. Cuando mostro una sonrisa apreciativa, ella sintió el calor subir a sus por sus orejas e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para soplar a la tarta.

Se congelo cuando Nick se deslizo tras suyo, tensándose cuando sintió su pecho presionado contra su espalda. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue pasar por sobre su hombro para tomar un pedacito del borde de la cubierta y llevárselo a la boca.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, y ventilo su boca mientras la mantenía abierta. " _¡Caliente! ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente!"_

"Te lo _dije_ ," Judy tskeo, enmascarando bien su alivio con exasperación. Relajándose mientras Nick tomaba el vaso de agua helada que ella sostenía para él, preparado de antemano _específicamente_ para esto.

Tomando algunos sorbos, Nick limpio su hocico con su brazo. "En primer lugar, los conejos no pueden saltar tres metros. Segundo, ¿Para qué _es_ esto, Pelusa?" Levanto de nuevo el vaso, terminándoselo mientras observaba a Judy por sobre el borde de este.

"Tu mama."

Nick se atoro. " _¿Qué?"_

Imperturbable, Judy explico, "Tengo que conocerla eventualmente, ¿Verdad? Ya conocí a tu papa."

"Ok, pero apenas es septiembre, y yo pensaba algo mas como la navidad o el hanuka, tal vez incluso durante las vacaciones de otoño si las cosas iban bien-"

Su rostro entero se ilumino. "¡Así que _estabas_ pensando en ello!" Luego su ceja se levantó y meneo la cabeza, con su nariz crispante. "¿Si las cosas iban bien?"

Cuando Nick agito su pata despectivamente, Judy lo miro con ojos entrecerrados antes de vestirse con una expresión demasiado inocente. "¿ _Están_ saliendo bien las cosas, Nick?"

Sabía que estaba jugando con él, juzgando por la forma en la que en su boca se deslizo una leve y alegre sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella. Judy dejo salir un pequeño grito cuando él la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, presionándola contra su pecho, sus quejidos mudos por su camisa. Callándose por completo en cuanto lo sintió agacharse y posar su barbilla en su cabeza.

"Tu _dímelo_ , Hopps."

Con la cara aun presionada en su calidez, paso por el último mes y medio de su relación y noto que había ido con sorpresiva alma. Se acostumbró con facilidad a verse referida como parte de una pareja, a que se le preguntara como estaba Nick, viendo como el pronombre "nosotros" no era mucho más difícil que "yo".

En el otro lado, aún estaba descifrando el cómo responder a las miradas curiosas y preguntas inocuas de los bien intencionados compañeros de clases mientras evitaban las miradas criticonas y susurros de los grupos más malevolentes.

Y sorpresivamente, Nick estaba lidiando con los susurros bastante bien, aunque no podía evitar notar como su cola bajaría a estar un poco más cerca del suelo. Así que desarrollo el habito de tomar su pata con fuerza cada que se encontraban en tales situaciones.

Considerándolo todo, las cosas iban bastante bien. De hecho, las cosas parecían tan simples que hacían que algo de inquietud se formara en su pecho, pero Judy la espanto y se concentró en la pregunta que se le había hecho, alejándose de Nick y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Ya le dijiste a tu mama que en las vacaciones de otoño, no es así?"

"Coneja astuta," Nick bromeo, alejándose de ella para tirar de una de sus orejas. Judy sonrió, levantándose en la punta de sus dedos para presionar un rápido beso en su boca. Cuando se separó, Nick la siguió con sus ojos aun cerrados y sus labios en punta.

"¡Supongo que eso significa que pasaras la navidad en Las Madrigueras!" Judy canturreo, expresión relajada. Los verdeantes ojos de Nick se abrieron repentinamente mientras se ponía derecho.

Era una suerte que tuviera una brillante cubierta de pelaje rojo para esconder el resultado de la sangre acumulándose en su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Sera divertido!" Judy le sonrió, arreglando su corbata. "Las festividades en Las Madrigueras son un _gran_ evento."

"Esa es la primera vez que escucha a alguien llamar a una pesadilla 'divertida'."

"Que dramático," Judy molesto afectivamente. "Estarás bien, tontito."

"Bueno," Nick bramo, posando una pata sobre su (acelerado) corazón y pretendiendo ofenderse. "Yo _nunca_. Este _tontito_ " –moviendo un dedo sobre su rostro- "Te consiguió un 99 en física."

Su sonrisa creció una fracción mientras sacudía su cabeza y media una taza en harina en un tazón, salpicando un poco a Nick en el proceso. "Te gustara. Lo prometo."

La ansiedad de Nick era tanta que no la _escucho_ tanto como pudo sentirla irradiando de su cuerpo. El segundo de duda antes de que dijera algo era mucho menos intrusivo que las olas de tensión que hacían el aire entre ellos más denso. "¿Lo prometes?"

Ante el manso sonido de su voz, Judy se dio la vuelta para tomar al pobre animal entre sus brazos y contar cualquiera fueran los calmantes adagios en los que pudiera pensar. Nick sin embargo, parecía tener una idea diferente, porque tan pronto como vio su rostro, su doliente expresión cambio por una sonrisa dentada, y levantando una pata puso algo de harina en su nariz.

Resoplando, Judy tomo su corbata a rayas con una para enharinada, tirándolo hacia abajo para poder poner la palma de su pata en su mejilla. "Y pensar que en verdad estaba preocupada por ti," Judy olfateo, cubriendo su alegría para así poder verlo a los ojos.

Su risa fue una serie de ruidosas y alargadas silabas que rompieron con el acto de Judy, y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue morderse el labio mientras sonreía y observaba su acto. En un segundo de diablura, dejo ir su corbata para poder cubrir sus carcajadas con ambas patas, deteniendo efectivamente su balbuceo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Nick mirándola de una forma que hizo que Judy dejara caer sus patas- una nube de polvo siguiéndole para dar un paso atrás cautelosa. Ella chirreo cuando Nick la levanto del suelo para poner un beso harinoso sobre su frente, luego en la mejilla, luego la otra mejilla.

Riendo y luchando por respirar, Judy intento frenar sus avances. " _¡Bájame!_ Tu" – Múltiples nubes de harina formándose en el aire- "¡Animal!"

"Vale," El rio. Complacida por como el accedió con tanta facilidad, y completamente inconsciente de la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Nick, Judy estiro sus dedos hacia el suelo, preparada para quedar sobre sus pies.

Pero Nick tenía otros planes, y en lugar de ponerla de vuelta en el suelo como ella esperaba, la planto sobre el mesón y odiosamente froto su cara contra la de ella, asegurándose de darle una buena y pareja salpicada de harina. Alejándose para admirar su trabajo, sonrió con satisfacción y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca.

Cuando se separaron, Judy sonrió a Nick antes de bajar la mirada y decir lenta y penosamente, "No eres el único, sabes. Yo estoy… bastante nerviosa por conocer a tu mama."

Nick gimió, hundiéndose y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Judy. "Mi mama esta _obsesionada_ contigo. ¿Esa tarta que haces? Bueno, déjame decirte, Zanahorias: Pierdes tu tiempo. Solo ganaras créditos extra a este punto."

Judy levanto las cejas, boca estirándose para forma una sonrisa entusiasta. "Bueno," dijo mientras empujaba a Nick por los hombros y saltaba para quedar de pie, dando otra mirada a su segundo intento por la tarta perfecta. "¡Sabes cómo me siento respecto a los créditos extra!"

Mientras la línea sonaba, Judy caminaba entre las habitaciones del apartamento, practicando el discurso que pretendía dar a sus padres y debatiendo sobre si debía comenzar con una disculpa por esperar tanto para contarles, o zambullirse directamente a su confesión.

Justo cuando tomo asiento, el timbrar termino y la voz de su madre estallo por el parlante, un aterradoramente fuerte, " _¿Hola?"_ que hizo a Judy dar un salto en el aire y comenzar a calmarse de nuevo. Podía escuchar el sonido de crías saltando alrededor y gritando, y solo logro ponerla más nerviosa.

"¡Mama!"

"Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?" Luego, silenciosamente, agrego, "¿Cómo esta Nick?"

"Oh, Nick esta genial. Yo estoy genial. Estamos genial. Juntos. Separados y juntos ¡Todo esta genial!" La risa nerviosa delato toda su incomodidad, pero la señora Hopps se la perdió a favor de regañar a una de las crías.

"Todo mundo está muy emocionado por conocerlo," Bonnie dijo tras tornar su atención devuelta al teléfono. "¡Y ya he planeado la comida!"

"¿Todos?" Judy repitió un poco sin aliento, atreviéndose a tener esperanzas.

Escuchar a su madre reír causo un pozo de nostalgia en ella, y se vio a si misma hundiéndose en la silla a pesar de la velocidad a la que latía su corazón. "Todos los que importan," Bonnie agrego. "Sabes cómo son tus abuelos. Y… algunos de tus hermanos."

Judy mordió su labio. "¿Papa está bien?"

Su madre dio un agotado suspiro, un agudo contraste del tono alegre de antes. "Va a venir, cariño. Dale tiempo y… se paciente. Está más preocupado por ti que nada, enserio."

El silencio que siguió dijo más que nada de lo que Judy pudiera haber pensado para decir, así que sacudió su cabeza para dispersar su decepción, entonces presiono. "¿Y qué hay de ti, mama?"

"Bueno," Bonnie comenzó con cuidado, midiendo sus palabras. "No diré que no tengo miedo, pero siempre he pensado que tienes una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Si algo sucediera, sé que nos lo dirías."

La boca de Judy se secó, y su cuerpo trabajo de más para forzar sus labios a abrirse y así poder decir, "De hecho por eso es que llame." Tomando un profundo aliento, eligió un punto en el muro para enfocar sus nerviosas energías en él. "Voy a dedicarme a la justicia criminal, mama."

La línea estaba callada. No siquiera sus hermanos hacían ruido, como si también hubieran escuchado. Finalmente, su mama pregunto, "¿Cómo un abogado?"

Mordiendo su mejilla, Judy hizo un ruido indeciso. "No, no una abogada. No realmente. Mas como una, um, una policía." Ella trago. "Una oficial de policía."

"¡Oh!"

Judy rio con incomodidad. " _Oh."_

"Eso es… eso es _peligroso_ , Judith."

" _Judith_ " se achicopalo ante el uso de su nombre completo y el hecho de que podía oír la des aprobante y preocupada expresión de su madre. "Lo sé."

"Nunca antes hubo un conejo policía."

"Lo sé," dijo de nuevo, con más confianza de la que sentía, mientras frotaba el material del sofá bajo sus patas. "Yo solo… _enserio_ quiero esto."

"¡Pero hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer! Tantas cosas que son… que son más… _satisfactorias. ¡Seguras!_ Cercanas a casa, incluso…" La señora Hopps divago. "estas decidida en esto, ¿No es así?"

"Si." Judy sonrió tristemente.

"Tendrás que decírselo a tu papa."

Judy se retorció, apretando y soltando un puño. Su papa… bueno, era un buen padre, nunca lo negaría. Pero era un poco (muy) ansioso, y a Judy le preocupaba que su nueva elección de carrera, seguida tan pronto de contarle sobre Nick, podría llevarlo a hacer algo drástico, como… como sacarla de la ciudad. O desmayarse. Oh dios, o peor, _llorar_.

Pero ella ya había rumiado sobre cada opción, definitivamente decidiendo que ocultar información a sus padres probaría ser más perjudicial que benéfico. Así que se agacho, tomo varios profundos alientos y presiono los dígitos en su teléfono. Y ahora se encontraba sentada, preguntándose si se arrepentiría de todo lo que la llevo a ese punto.

No. No, no lo hacía. Esto era bueno. Era lo _correcto_. "Le diré a papa, y lo hare por mi cuenta." Asintió con resolución a la pared.

"Vale," La señora Hopps respondió gentilmente. "¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que nos visites?"

"¿Vacaciones de otoño?" Dijo Judy como si ella misma no estuviera segura.

"Está bien, ¿Después de que conozcas a la mama de Nick?"

Enderezándose, las orejas de Judy se pincharon. Se había olvidado de eso. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Un caleidoscopio de mariposas hizo erupción en su estómago. " _Claro,_ Si."

Bonnie rio. "Lo harás bien, cariño. ¡Cuéntamelo todo cuando estés aquí!"

"Gracias, mama. Los extraño."

"Oh, Judy," Bonnie suspiro, el anhelante sonido invadiendo el altavoz. "También te extrañamos. Y estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Muy asustada, pero también muy, _muy_ orgullosa."

El sentimiento de desear poder ver los rostros radiantes y alegres de su familia paso por ella un en una poderosa ola, y Judy se esforzó para contenerse y no ponerse emocional. "Te amo," dijo, voz baja y débil mientras sonreía para sí misma por lo sentimental que era.

"También te amo," su madre respondió con igual suavidad. "Ahora de vuelta al trabajo. Tengo que preparar el almuerzo."

Nick le encantaba lo floral. Lo floral era bueno. Era grandioso. La familiar esencia de Judy- chicharos y dientes de león- era un confort que nunca antes había conocido y ahora era completamente indeseable separarse de él. Presionar su hocico contra su cuello e inhalar era un regalo con el que no había estado por demasiado tiempo.

Pero en cuanto entro a la florería, jadeo un poco, deteniéndose por un minuto para recobrar su aliento. La mirada de Judy se levantó de aquella revista de jardinería cuyas páginas había estado pasando mecánicamente con una mirada perdida. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su zorro favorito, sus orejas se pincharon y sus ojos se iluminaron. Luego, cuando lo vio inhalando y exhalando lentamente, entendió la situación y sonrió con lamento hacia él.

Noto como su mirada estaba un poco aguada, tal vez incluso levemente rosa en los borde. Nick levanto una ceja y Judy rio. "Perdona. El señor Nutriales dijo que tuvimos un envió extra de gardenias. Tenemos una oferta de tres ramos por diez dólares ahora." Apuntando con el lápiz hacia el mostrado. "Pero de todas formas, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Wilde? ¿O solo estas aquí para causar problemas?"

"¿Problemas?" Nick bramo, descansando sobre el mostrador y cruzando los brazos. "Solo estoy aquí para agitar las cosas, Pelusa."

Judy sonrió traviesamente y bromeo, "Eso nunca es algo bueno."

Nick soltó una carcajada, mostrándole todos sus dientes. Inclinándose hacia ella conspiratoria mente, susurro, "La verdad es, en realidad estoy aquí para comprar flores."

Judy fingió sorpresa. "¿Es eso lo que la gente hace en las florerías? No tenía idea."

Nick se levantó, mirándola con sospecha. "Creo que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo. Antes no eras así."

Riendo, Judy salto de su asiento para encontrarse con Nick al otro lado del mostrador. "¡Sacas lo mejor de mí, Mañoso!" Dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y sonriéndole. Sus orejas se detuvieron justo debajo del hocico de Nick, y su nariz crispo mientras acariciaba los apéndices con su pata.

"Así que, ¿Para quién son las flores?" Judy pregunto, alejándose.

"Mi novia"- cuando Judy sonrió y ruborizo con una aplastante alegría, Nick pauso para sonreír astutamente- "Yyyyyyy su madre."

Rompió a carcajadas incontrolables cuando su expresión vacilaba despistadamente entre complacidamente sorprendida y completamente confundida. "¿Mi mama?"

Limpiándose las lágrimas delicadamente con una garra, Nick respondió, "Sep. Para navidad."

"Pero faltan tres meses y medio," Judy arrojo la frente en preocupación.

"Quiero estar preparado," Nick respondió casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Una sonrisa malevolente se escurrió por el rostro de Judy.

"Te estas _preparando en adelanto,_ " Dijo airosa, maravilla en so tono. "¡Estas _tan nervioso_!" Ella exclamo, dándole un golpecito en el pecho alegremente.

"Lo estoy," Nick admitió con sequedad. "Así que ayúdame aquí, Zanahorias. Garantizo que hacerlo te beneficiara también."

"¡Seguro lo hará!" Judy agrego, tomándolo por la muñeca y arrastrándolo por la tienda. "Los favoritos de mi mama son las capuchinas, azucenas y borrajas. Lucen bien y saben mejor, ¿Sabias?"

"Eso… eso no es lo que esperaba," Nick murmuro, preguntándose qué tan equivocado estaba.

"El señor Nutriales guarda _bastantes_ capuchinas y borrajas. Las azucenas son un poco más difíciles de conseguir, porque hay que cosecharlas antes de que florezcan si quieres comértelas, pero creo que puedo idear algo. Quiero decir, trabajo aquí, después de todo, y _como que_ crecí en una granja. ¿Tal vez puedas conseguir algunos crisantemos también? Todo esto puede ser un poco difícil de arreglar claro, los tamaños y formas y colores-"

Mientras divagaba, Nick escuchaba atentamente sin entender una sola palabra de lo que ella decía, inconsciente de la mirada afectiva en sus ojos hasta que vio al señor Nutriales ojeándolos a ambos con claro regocijo.

La nutria saludo, tijeras para poder aun en su pata, y luego guiño el ojo. Nick saludo de vuelta con debilidad.

"- así que podría ponerlo solo junto cuando llegue la navidad, ¿Te parece bien?"

Parpadeando, Nick tomo la colección de flores que Judy acumulo en la corta distancia que había desde la registradora hasta el mostrador de flores comestibles. "Suena bien," respondió, no del todo seguro de _a que_ había respondido.

Judy mordió su labio, intentando ocultar su deleite. "No tienes idea de lo que sucede, ¿Verdad?" Cuando Nick sacudió la cabeza inocentemente, Judy aparto la mirada de buena manera y tomo una única y alargada flor de su surtido. Tocando su nariz con esta y mirándolo con tanto amor que podía sentir las caries formarse. "No te preocupes. Eres perfecto, Nick. Todo va a estar bien."

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Nick la siguió fijamente con la mirada mientras se dirigía alegremente de vuelta a la registradora. Cuando se dio la vuelta para decir algo a Nick, solo para ver que no estaba ahí, mirándolo de nuevo. Señalándole para que se acercara a ella, viéndolo con confusión. "¿Estas bien?"

Nick camino hacia ella y asintió lentamente. "Seh. Solo divague."

"Estas _enserio_ nervioso," Judy dejo salir unas risitas, golpeteando en el mostrador para que Nick entendiera que podía dejar las flores ahí. Deteniéndose para tomar una pieza de papel y un lapicero, sin notar la mirada contemplativa de Nick. Pero cuando regreso, lista para hacer su lista, Nick se cernía muy carca a ella, sus ojos se cruzaron.

Sonriendo, el presiono su nariz con la de ella, luego se enderezo y la vio con una mirada que ella no podía descifrar, solo sabía qué hacía que una calidez creciera en su interior. "¿No falta poco para tu descanso del almuerzo?" Pregunto.

"Seh"- Judy observo al reloj a su lado- "Empezó hace dos minutos, de hecho."

"¿Quieres ir a esa pizzería de la que hablabas el otro día?"

" _¡¿Enserio?!_ ¡Creí que no estabas interesado!"

"Puede que haya cambiado de opinión en algún momento entre entonces y ahora."

"Debe haber sido mi encanto. En verdad lo vendí."

"Bueno, tú _tienes_ un gran encanto. ¿Segura que quieres dedicarte a la justicia criminal? Parece que tienes una carrera prometedora en ventas."

" _¡Ha!_ Judy, ahora de pie a su lado, dándole un golpe en la cintura con la suya. "Gracioso, zorro. Nunca antes estuve tan segura de algo."

Justo en cuando se movió para dar un paso hacia adelante, Nick tomo su pata con la suya, apretando. Judy lo miro curiosamente, y Nick tiro de ella. "Nunca, ¿Huh?"

"Nunca," Judy reafirmo, asintiéndole con la cabeza. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Él le sonrió sin pretensión, apretando su pata de nuevo. "Yo tampoco."

Las cosas avanzan rápidamente entre Nick y Judy, la mama de Nick no es un problema pero el poder de Judy…

Perdón por la demora en traducir este capítulo, estaba en exámenes :T

En todo caso, no duden en comentar si les gusta o no, si ven errores o piensan que pude haber expresado algo de una mejor manera me alegrara saberlo. También tengo que cumplir con la promesa que les hice a unos amigos sobre leer sus fanfics pero son bien largos y no he tenido tiempo.

Estoy pensando en comenzar a traducir un par de cosas más, centrándome aun en Zootopia, tal vez los Fanfics de "Down In The Dumps" y/o el de "Pack Street", pues este ejercicio me ha funcionado bastante bien mejorando mi fluidez y hasta mi forma de hablar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicos Como Tu**

Cuando septiembre se deslizo sin esfuerzo hacia octubre, el clima lo siguió en traje. Días cálidos se suavizaron hasta días confortablemente frescos que alegremente coloreaban los follajes en tonos cálidos.

Y cuando octubre- con tono su naranja y dorado y calabazas talladas y mañanas heladas- se convirtió en noviembre, Judy entro en pánico.

 _Todo está bien_ , pensó Judy, _no estoy en pánico_. Apretando sus labios, trazo las vetas de la madera en su escritorio con el borrador de su lápiz. Enserio, no lo estaba. Era la viva imagen de la calma. "Calma" era su segundo nombre. "Calma" era el aliento en sus pulmones, la sangre en sus venas, el-

La campana sonó y lanzo a Judy de su asiento, mochila balanceándose sobre su hombro, lista para ir directo hacia su casa para prepararse (No para "calmarse" o "racionalizar sus nervios" o algo asi porque, enserio, ella estaba _bien_ ) para la noche delante suyo. Pero en su lugar, voló directo hacia Nick, quien se encontraba ya de pie junto a su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y cabeza inclinada, la preocupación presionando juntas sus cejas.

"¿Estas bien, Zanahorias?"

Pregunto como si ya supiera la respuesta, y Judy debió saber que no tenía que esconder esa clase de cosas de él porque tan pronto como sus dientes chasquearon en la "t" de " _estas bien",_ ella vocifero "¡Estoy tan _nerviosa!_ ".

La mirada preocupada en su rostro paso a ser una ternura reservada solo para ella, y esto pareció calmar su corazón. Su propio rostro debió relajarse porque Nick le sonrió de inmediato. "¿Mejor?"

Ella respondió a su sonrisa con una pequeña de su parte, apretando las correar de su mochila. "Un poco."

"Qué bueno. Tenías ojos-de-calculo. Nadie más que yo debería tener que lidiar con eso."

Cualquier dulce momento que Judy hubiera anticipado tuvo una muerte rápida, y ella sacudió su cabeza, entretenida. "Lo que digas, Mañoso." Ella presiono su pata contra el botón de su camisa, esperando que Nick se diera la vuelta y dirigiera a su dirección habitual. En su lugar, él se acomodó al lado suyo, cruzando frente a ella en cuanto cambio la luz, su cola meneándose detrás suyo. Ella no pregunto, pero sus ojos subían a verlo cada tanto. Su rostro calmado y sin preocupaciones.

"Voy a darte la charla motivacional que planeas darte frente al espejo. Para ahorrarte la vergüenza."

Sonrojándose, Judy intento golpearlo de costado. Nick la esquivo con facilidad, con una sonrisa puntiaguda antes de tomarla de la pata. "Eres perfecta, Dulzura. Ella te amara, Especialmente si traes tu expediente.

" _¡Nick!"_

El rio, dando saltos frente suyo mientras ella pisaba con fuerza hacia él.

El bus había estado predeciblemente abarrotado mientras las familias se apretujaban junto a sus equipajes en cada posible rincón el vehículo. Cuando Nick y Judy finalmente bajaron, inhalaron desesperadamente, revitalizándose en el fresco y frio aire.

Después de reajustar el papel aluminio que cubría el preciado pastel, Judy lo abrazo gentilmente sobre su pecho y dio un paso desatento junto a Nick. Él había dicho que su casa estaría a cinco cuadras de la parada, y eso significaban cinco cuadras que poder conocer donde Nick creció. El la regocijaba frecuentemente con aventuras de su niñez, pero siempre se las arregló para evitar describir el vecindario en el que creció.

Pero observar alrededor revelo nada más que una humilde calle abordada por una variedad de cuidadas y descuidadas casas, algunas con patios desmadejados que parecían como si los hubieran abandonado durante varios años (o tal vez en los que ni siquiera había _vivido_ alguien en años), y otros con fachadas tan bien cuidadas, era difícil creer que _no había_ una mama helicóptero envuelta en la decoración. Cada tanto, pasarían por una casa de colores vividos, y cada _otro_ tanto, pasarían por un patio con cachorros jugueteando en el pasto, todos los cuales se detendrían para saludar a Nick mientras iba de paso. Judy, mientras tanto, hizo lo mejor que pudo para no parecer _demasiado_ entusiasmada con toda la nueva información.

Cinco cuadras terminaron con una casa de dos pisos de apariencia acogedora con un blanco y limpio exterior. El patio era pequeño- minúsculo, inclusive, y más que un poco atestado- pero la verja de madera envuelta a su alrededor estaba cubierta en enredaderas y retoños que los padres de Judy hubieran aprobado. No era el patio dela año, pero era acogedor y definitivamente la clase de patio que una madre que cuelga las pinturas a pata de pre-escolar y arte de macarrones de su hijo en la nevera y quien aún enviaba pasteles a su esposo, donde sea que pudiera estar.

Judy balanceo su tibio porta con pastel en una pata y apretó la cintura de su falta con la otra, ocasionalmente volteando a ver a su perpetuamente estoico novio. "¿Estás seguro de que está bien?"

"Sep, positivamente. Pero si quieres dar otra vuelta, no voy a protestar." Dijo sonriéndole mientras la guiaba por el camino de piedra, acomodando se vuelta las calabazas en sus respectivas pilas de rudbeckias bicolor.

La puerta amarillo pálido se abrió tan pronto cruzaron la última baldosa, y Judy fue bienvenida a través del cristal por la vista de una zorra que lucía un poco exhausta pero aun así emocionada y alegre de una forma que la hacía inequívocamente la madre de Nick.

"Uh oh," Nick murmuro, tirando de Judy mientras la señora Wilde abría la puerta de cristal con venganza, fallando de Judy por poco. Un ligero espolvoreo de harina se expelió de las patas y delantal de la zorra.

"He esperado tanto para conocerte," Dijo la señora Wilde, sin malgastar un segundo mientras los dirigía hacia adentro y tomaba el pastel de Judy de sus patas. "Nick me ha contado todo sobre ti. Todas cosas buenas. Oh, disculpa la harina, sacudiremos eso en un momento."

Entre más cerca caminaba de la cocina, más pesado el olor a mantequilla, hasta que estuvo convencida de estar de vuelta en Las Madrigueras, tres años de edad y de puntitas mientras observaba a su propia madre sacar el pastel de verduras con su crocante y desmenuzable cubierta del horno.

"Voy un poco atrasada con el programa. ¿Espero que no te moleste ayudarme?"

"No, claro que no," Judy respondió con apuro, dando un paso dentro de la cocina. "Amo esto, mi mama y yo solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo, incluso le dije que quería hornear pasteles por el resto de mi vida- "

"¿Para qué es todo esto?" Nick pregunto, un poco desconcertado. Observando por encima con incertidumbre el arreglo de comida preparada en la mesa. "Solo somos tres, mama. Esto es suficiente para un ejército."

Avergonzada, la señora Wilde desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. "Puede que me haya dejado llevar un poco y les contara a algunas personas."

Judy rara vez veía a Nick sin palabras. Intento no reír.

"¡Te comportas como si nunca estuviera en casa!"

"Nunca estas en casa _con una novia_ ," Respondió la señora Wilde con astucia, luciendo confiada. "Por supuesto que me emocione."

Su hocico callo abierto y se cerró por un minuto, forzando a Judy a agachar la cabeza y reír tan silenciosamente como pudiera. Finalmente, Nick se las arregló para preguntar, "¿Quién?"

"Los Renardo," Menciono la señora Wilde, mirando hacia el techo por inspiración.

" _¿Todos ellos?_ " Nick siseo. Sus ojos saltando con incertidumbre hacia Judy, quien sonrió en señal de apoyo.

"Si, no tendrás que hacer de niñera, no te preocupes," Dijo la señora Wilde en un tono distraído, "Los Redd"-

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Nick exclamo, lanzando las patas al aire. "¿¡Los _Redd_?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Creí que robaron tus pinturas!"

¡oh, solo será por esta ocasión"-

" _¡Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez!_ "

"Oh," Su madre corto sus comentarios con la palma de sus manos. "Te preocupas demasiado. Los Porkman, los Pinesons. Creo que son todos." Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Judy, sonriendo alegremente. "¡Vas a poder conocer al vecindario!"

Levantando los hombros y juntando las manos, Judy respondió a la sonrisa. "¡Me encanta la idea!" Giro hacia Nick y dio otra risita, encogiéndose de hombros de buena manera. "20 siguen sin ser 275."

"Esto fue una terrible idea," Nick gruño, cayendo sobre un asiento junto a la mesa.

"Tu tontín aguafiestas," Su madre agrego alegremente. Pasándole un rodillo y Judy y señalando hacia el vestíbulo. "¡Ve barre el piso y la entrada, hijo anti-diversión! ¡Tengo historias vergonzosas sobre ti que compartir!"

Suspirando dramáticamente, Nick se levantó. "Eres bienvenida a olvidar que estoy aquí."

Riendo, la señora Wilde despidió a su hijo con un beso en la frente antes de regresar al trabajo con Judy y narrando historia tras historia de las travesuras de Nick en su niñez, pausando frecuentemente para preguntar sobre el pasado de Judy y uno que otro comentario sobre Nick.

Podrían haber pasado cuatro horas y Judy ni se habría dado cuenta. Cuando sonó el temporizador del horno, la campanilla de la puerta también lo hizo, interrumpiendo la explicación de Judy de la dinámica familiar con 274 hermanos y sacudiéndola directo al aire, orejas en punta tan rápido que casi rompieron la barrera del sonido.

La señora Wilde, orejas temblando, avanzando de una labor a otra, colgando su delantal en la despensa, levantando las patas, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Poniéndose detrás de Judy, le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "¡Ponte cómoda!"

"Gracias," respondió autoconsciente, tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo que puso la madre de Nick en todo.

La señora Wilde sonrió con calidez. "Por supuesto."

Nick llego de la sala hasta la cocina cuando su madre danzaba de salida. Viendo a Judy, sonrió con satisfacción, apoyándose en la escoba que sostenía. "¿Cómo va la cosa, Pelusa? ¿Cansada?"

Sonriendo, se sentó sobre la mesa, posando la cabeza sobre los brazos y cuidadosamente evadiendo el arreglo de platos. "Un poco."

"Tienes una _larga_ noche por delante," Nick la provoco, colocando la escoba junto al mesón antes de dirigirse hacia Judy. Ella se deslizo hacia un lado, dando una palmada en el área que había hecho y posando la cabeza sobre Nick en cuanto se sentó.

"Tu mama es genial, Nick."

El asintió, acariciando las patas de Judy y evadiendo sus ojos. Por todo el charloteo que ocurría en el vestíbulo y pudo pasar hasta la cocina, este espacio con Judy se sentía extrañamente silencioso. Pacifico, incluso. "De verdad te hablo hasta agotarte, ¿Huh?"

"Lo disfrute," Judy murmuro antes de agregar juguetonamente, "¡Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrada! Como madre e hijo, ¿Huh?"

Sonriendo, Nick la apretó, por un lado, incitando un chillido de la desprevenida coneja antes de saltar e su asiento antes de ir a revisar el ultimo rostizado que se encontraba en el horno. Mientras ponía los vegetales en platos y ponía la sarten en el lavatrastos, la charla en el vestíbulo se acercaba cada vez más. Volteo a ver a Nick, quien ya la estaba mirando. Su boca se apresuró a una sonrisa ladeada que ella encontró extrañamente reconfortante.

Mientras Judy limpiaba la mesa por última vez, se encontró a si misma pensando que la noche se había sentido extrañamente _corta_. Lo cual no era mucha sorpresa, la verdad, considerando lo buena que era la señora Wilde como anfitriona: paciente, entregada, y tan buena en las conversaciones que Judy se dio cuenta apenas a mitad de los eventos que Nick no era más que una versión mañosa de ella.

"¿Lista para ir a casa?" Nick pregunto, vaciando la sarten sucia en la basura que traía consigo para todas las sobras y platos y vasos de papel.

"Mhm," Judy se enderezo, admirando su trabajo. Nick ato la bolsa e inclino su cabeza hacia la puerta, esperando a Judy para dirigir.

"No olvides tu porta pastel," Llamo la señora Wilde desde la sala, apresurándose hacia la cocina para pasarle el plato a Judy.

"¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida, gracias!"

La madre de Nick rio con fuerza. "Ja, ¿Gracias a _mí_? Te arrastre a preparar una fiesta. Gracias a _ti_. Lamento tanto que mi bocota lo convirtiera todo en un evento. Me asegurare que quedarme callada la próxima vez que visites," guiñándole a Judy, cuya sonrisa tentativa creció aún más.

Dieron sus últimas despedidas mientras salían del porche, la señora Wilde le advertía a su hijo sobre vitar las calles oscuras de ida y vuelta "Y enserio, si se hace tarde, bien podrías ir a donde sea que vayas cuando no vuelves a casa por días sin siquiera molestarte en llamarme," dijo ella con amargura, Nick haciéndose el inocente. Su seria expresión suavizándose rápidamente a su usual vividez y alegría, y beso a su hijo en la frente) y agradeciendo a Judy de nuevo profusamente con las patas de la coneja en las propias, apretando en cada silaba.

Esta vez fueron cinco cuadras después de que anocheciera, lámparas parpadeantes. Lo que lucía un poco descuidado pero amistoso antes a la luz del día se volvió ajeno y misterioso, y Judy pensó por un breve momento que tal vez Nick no hablaba de su vecindario porque esta era la impresión general del mismo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, conforme con dejar el silencio pasar sobre ellos hasta que llegaron a la parada de autobús.

"Perdón por eso," Nick finalmente agrego.

"¿Por qué cosa? ¿La fiesta? ¿Por tu madre?" Judy lo golpeo en un costado, viéndolo con alegría. "Ame todo al respecto."

Nick la observo dudoso. "¿No estas exhausta?"

"Lo estoy", dijo ella. "Pero como que le quito la presión a tener que conversar con tu madre todo el tiempo. I me gustan tus vecinos," Judy se encogió de hombros. "Casi pienso que tu mama lo hizo a propósito."

Nick rio. "Yo también." Metiendo las patas en sus bolsillos. El bus se aproximó al área de espera, silbando y tosiendo al detenerse. Cuando se sentó, Nick tomo a Judy y la acerco a él, girándose para que su espalda reposara contra la ventana y Judy se deslizara entre sus piernas. "Gracias. Me alegra que te agrade."

"Es difícil _no_ quererla. Es como la versión de ti que no está intentando engañar a todos," Judy agrego sagazmente, girándose para poder recostarse más cómodamente sobre Nick. El rio en el espacio entre sus orejas, ella sintió una calidez en su interior.

"Creo que se siente sola," Murmuro el después de una pausa. Judy levanto la cabeza, viendo a Nick contemplativo. Su hocico descansaba en su frente, moviéndose mientras hablaba. "Papa es el único que realmente puede seguirle el paso."

"Lo lamento," Judy respondió suavemente, deslizando sus patas por Nick. "Lo solucionaremos," Dijo esperanzada, estirando aún más su cuello para besarle bajo su hocico.

Pudo lograr una sonrisa. "Gracias, Zanahorias," luego la beso en la nariz, la cual frunció mientras él se separaba.

Cayeron de nuevo en silencio por el resto del viaje, Judy sucumbió a su extenuación y cayo dormida entre los brazos de Nick mientras Nick observaba por la ventana, alerta y esperando la pequeña fila de tiendas que significaban estar cerca de su parada.

El la sacudió gentilmente cuando él bus paso por la florería, y ella se levantó veladamente, un ojo abriéndose antes que el otro. "Arriba y afuera, cariño," Nick camino por el bus vacío, efectivamente presionando a la coneja a despertar por completo y ganándose una mala mirada. El mostro una sonrisa dentada.

La caminata de cinco minutos paso intercambiando historias de niñeras, alimentada por la inocente y adormilada mención de Judy por los adorables hermanitos de Kristie (" _¡Ha!_ " Nick ladro. "Son maliciosos.") Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Nick se lanzó sobre el sofá, estirándose y bostezando.

"Solo me voy a tomar un descanso de cinco minutos," gruño, tronando algunos ligamentos mientras se estiraba sobre los cojines. Sumiéndose mas y mas en el sofá con cada estiramiento deliberado, pareciendo tan cómodo como un zorro podría, sus ojos luchando por permanecer abiertos.

Judy se sentó a sus pies. "Eres bienvenido a quedarte," dijo tímidamente. " _Es_ un poco tarde."

Nick sonrió traviesamente, moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva.

" _¡No!_ " Judy exclamo, roja como un rábano y horrorizada.

El continuo a verla en un tono presumido. "Está bien si pensabas en ello."

"Buen yo _no estaba-_ "

"Está bien querer dormir conmigo," Nick dijo con confianza ante sus frenéticas protestas, ojos brillando con malicia. " _Yo_ dormiría conmigo si pudiera."

Ella no pudo más, rompiendo a carcajadas a media explicación. Las patas de Nick se acomodaron a sus temblorosos costados. Cuando ella finalmente se detuvo, levanto la mirada hacia él, ojos brillantes y alegres. Naturalmente, él se sentó justo lo suficiente como para poder tomarla y traerla con él, dándole un sonoro beso en la boca.

"Solo bromeaba, Pelusa." Dijo mientras se alejaba, guardando la imagen de su placida expresión y frotando un dedo contra su mejilla.

Judy gimió en respuesta, presionando una oreja contra su pecho y escuchando al familiar y constante tamborileo. "Gracias por presentarme a tu mama."

"No hay problema. Ahora es mi turno, ¿Huh?"

"Mhm."

El no hablo. No lo necesitaba. Su adormilado corazón tambaleo a un completo despertar y Judy le sonrió al pelaje esponjado de su cuello. "¿Nervioso?"

"No," Nick murmuro, tragando.

"No lo estés."

"No lo estoy," Dijo tercamente, luego aclaro su garganta y agrego, "¿Crees que les agradare?"

Judy se levantó mientras reía abiertamente. "Estoy segura de que a la mayoría. Y todos a los que no, se acostumbraran luego."

"Tu papa, ¿Verdad? Es porque soy- tu sabes," Paso una pata sobre sí mismo y Judy frunció un poco el ceño.

"Tal vez. Lo dudo." Ella encogió los hombros y luego llevo su pata por la de él. " _Yo_ creo que es porque siempre seré un bebe ante sus ojos, que seas un zorro solo es más conveniente que decir que es difícil verme crecer. Pero esa es de hecho la menor de sus preocupaciones, de todas formas." Judy volvió a recostarse contra su pecho, observando a su reflejo en el televisor.

Lo que ella dijo paso a ser silencio entre ellos, rogando por atención, pero ambos lo dejaron ser ahí hasta que Judy tomo aliento. "Les dije que me inscribiría como una profesional de la justicia criminal."

Su pata, la cual había estado haciendo patrones en su espalda, se paralizo. La acaricio con incertidumbre. "Y esta eres tu contándome, ¿No es así?"

"Yo… seh. Iba a decírtelo antes. Pero estaba… nerviosa."

"¿Nerviosa?"

Judy se sentó nuevamente, cruzando los brazos en su regazo y apretando los labios. Finalmente, levanto la mirada hacia Nick, quien se había sentado también. "No estoy segura de que quieras en tu futuro, Nick. Lo que está bien," Dijo ella rápidamente. "Es solo que no sé lo que significa para _nosotros_. Pero ya he conocido a tu mama, y cuando menos hace que sienta que vale la pena hablar al respecto."

Nick tomo su turno para verse inquieto. "Probablemente no logre entrar a la UCZ," dijo pensativo sin un trazo de resentimiento.

Calmada, Judy dijo, "Podrías transferirte desde la CPS."

"Yo he… pensando al respecto. Me han dicho que es bastante común el transferirse de la Plaza Sahara a la Central de Zootopia."

Judy asintió vigorosamente y gateo un poco más cerca. "¿Algo en particular en lo que estuvieras pensando?"

"Tal vez refuerzo de la ley." Judy le asintió alegremente. "O tal vez asistente forense. Eso sería bastante interesante."

Los ojos de Judy se iluminaron, y ella sonrió ampliamente. "Números."

Nick destello su propia sonrisa hacia ella. "Números."

La sonrisa de ella se amplió y meneándose un poco antes de lanzarse hacia él. Nick _uunf-eo_ y Judy apretujo con más fuerza. "Estaba asustada. Sigo un poco asustada. Pero ahora más emocionada que nada."

Nick sonrió entre su cuello, besando y resoplando. "No te sobreexcites. He escuchado cosas buenas sobre las clases de tejer canastas de la CPS. Podría hacer una carrera de ello. El nuevo Andy Warthog, pero con cestas."

Resoplando, Judy se alejó para darle una mirada. "Solo admite que también estas emocionado, Mañoso."

"Solo un poco," Bromeo, moviendo las patas de lado a lado antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Judy y derribarla junto a él, besuqueándola ruidosa y húmedamente en la nariz.

Ella lo empujo solo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos mientras susurraba conspiratoriamente, "¡Podemos hacer del mundo un lugar mejor!"

" _Tú_ puedes. Yo iré a tus faldillas con mis canastas."

Judy rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Un día te lo pegare."

Puedes pegarte a mi tanto como quieras, coneja. Es la una de la madrugada y no iré a ningún lado."

" _¡Nick!"_ Judy chirreo, tratando de lucir mas enfurecida de lo que estaba.

Pero Nick solo chasqueaba la mandíbula juguetonamente y le hacía cosquillas en los costados. Cayendo en una feliz pila, un poco más confiados de las cosas que vendrían.

N/A: Lo sé, ¿Pueden creerlo?

…

LO LAMENTO TANTOOOOO AAAAAAH JAAAJAJAJAJJAA ay hombre. He aprendido mucho de mi mismo escribiendo este fic. PERO HICE UNA PROMESA Y PRETENDO MANTENERLA, INCLUSO SI YA BIEN HAYA PASADO MIS TREINTAS PARA EL TIEMPO ENQ EU TERMINE ESTE FIC.

LO HARE.

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO CONTINUO.

YO – AUN – RECIBO MENSAJES DE TODOS USTEDES Y CADA VEZ QUE RECIBO ALGUNA NOTIFICACION, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREERLO. SON TODAS UNAS LOCAMENTES MARAVILLOSAS, LOCAMENTE INCREIBLES (¿Increilocas?) PERSONAS.

Además gRACIAS A TODOS LOS AMIGOS QUE ME PRESIONARON PARA TERMINARLO. NO PODRIA HABERLO HECHO SIN USTEDES, TAMPOCO. ESTOY RODEADA DE GENTE INCREIBLE. SOY LITERALMENTE UN DEMONIO ENTRE ANGELES. VAYA TIEMPO PARA ESTAS VIVA.

Como una pequeña nota de mi parte, debo pedir disculpas por tardas tanto en traducir este capítulo, sé que salió hace ya mes y medio, solo que, pues, básicamente, me enteré de su salida como a las 3 semanas, pues estuve ocupado, y luego por problemas técnicos no tenía un computador a la mano para ponerme a hacerlo, espero lo disfruten y agradezco cualquier comentario.

Y en una nota aparte, ¿Soy yo o la tensión sexual entre esos dos esta tremenda?


End file.
